When The Sky Is No More
by TonyaStark94
Summary: Emma and Owen start a life together outside of Jurassic World. They live a normal life until Owen receives a call from Claire offering them their jobs back. There's no catch just a precaution of loose dinosaurs lurking in the wild. They're thrilled but Emma is expecting and something is lurking out there for her and the other park residents. [Revamped]
1. Mood Swings

Emma sat down in the rocking chair. Swaying back and forth rhythmically as she stared out the window at the falling specks of snow. It was the end of December in Montana. At least three feet of snow had already dropped onto Emma's mothers cottage, they were staying at. Roscoe, the Australian shepherd, sat at her feet keeping them warm. She let out a sigh before opening her book for her class. It was always quiet and cozy while Owen was out of the house. No annoying sounds of his sipping, burping, chewing, or him talking to himself as he watched whatever television show he watched that day.

Roscoe perked up his ears, then hoisted himself up darting towards the door, barking excitedly. Emma silently sighed, while shutting her book and tapping her fingers on the cover. There goes peace and quiet. The door creaked open, letting in a cool blast of air drift through the house causing Emma to shiver a bit in her chair. Squeaks of shoes could be heard from the mud room as they were being taken off, the sound of Owen hushing Roscoe was heard throughout the cottage.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel a large migraine coming on. But, no matter how annoying she found her boyfriend to be she still loved him and dealt with him. "I thought you'd be busier today." Emma stated as she looked up towards Owen, who's cheeks were still a rosy red from the cold. "Busy?" Owen sighed as he slumped onto the cream colored couch. His dark green sweatshirt stained with oil and other dirt particles. Emma feared for her couch. "I haven't been busy since the park shut down temporarily." Emma smirked to herself then gathered her book to pace towards the couch where she relaxed next to him, her arm resting on the back of the couch.

"How was the lecture?" Owen asked forcing Emma to frown and push the thick black book towards him in disgust. He took the text book in his hands before lightly smirking at the title. "Subphylum Trilobitomorpha?" Owen held up the book in confusion towards Emma. "I don't even know what the hell that is but, the reviews say it's "DINO-mite"."

Emma grabbed the book out of his hands as he snickered at the pun. "Careful. I don't want you to drop it on her." Owen cautioned, placing his hands on Emma's belly to feel his child. Emma chuckled a little, placing her hand on his much larger hand, feeling his warmth on her palms comforted her. "How do you know it's a her?" She asked, as he nuzzled himself under her arm before furrowing his brow to think up an excuse. "Intuition." Owen smiled playfully up at her, he could tell in the look in her eyes that she didn't believe him for a moment. "Intuition? I'm only three months." Emma pushed him off her, smiling as she hopped up to go to the kitchen.

Owen had been against having the child at first, seeing as how he didn't have a good job at the time and Jurassic World was going under maintenance he didn't think they could afford it. Even with his experience with Jurassic World and the navy, he couldn't land a job better than a lowly mechanic. Then Emma came across a site and discovered some new tyrannosaur skeleton, and the people that funded her gave her and her team seven grand each. It wasn't much, but it was enough to sustain for now.

Owen looked back at his career choices thinking he should've picked up paleontology when he was younger. Still after the money from the dig he was against having the baby, he was at the ripe age of thirty four and she was only twenty six he was worried the baby might come out wrong, they weren't even engaged but, then he went with Emma on a check up.

He watched as the doctors put gel on his girlfriend's stomach, then press a tool down on it. His first reaction was to snatch the tool out of the doctors hands thinking it was going to hurt the baby, that's the moment he knew he was ready. He was willing to do anything to make sure it was ok. Then he heard the heart beat. It was a fast little fluttering sound, like a small drum. That was the moment he knew he was in love with their unborn child. Besides Kate would literally kill him if he didn't want the child. She was way too excited to be an aunt. She was also the only family member who knew and, Owen somewhat regretted that.

Emma had always teased him of being jealous of Kate and of being more protective of the baby than she was, always telling him that he was going to be the mother instead of her. Owen blamed it on Jurassic World, they had made him nurture and hatch the raptors which put him into instant mama mode. Thinking about the raptors made Owen's stomach hurt, it felt as if he had been stabbed several times. His heart ached to hear Echo or Charlie growl at each other, but he knew he'd never hear or see them again and it caused him great pain.

Owen sat up looking blankly at the coffee table for a moment before leaping up and bounding after Emma. Owen rounded into the into the quaint kitchen. He approached her from behind, nuzzling his scruffy face into the side of her neck and kissing it. "You know we have seven more months until our relationship takes on a third person. I think we should get to know each other a little more first." Owen flirted into her ear, causing Emma's spine to shiver in goosebumps.

She shudder as he touch her lower back, skimming his hand towards the front of her hips. His lips grazing on the side of her neck, her body tingling with every kiss, she wanted to melt into submission right there but, she wanted to be in control. "You know we tried getting to know each other better once and I got pregnant after the first time." Emma sarcastically laughed, then held up one finger towards him, biting her bottom lip as seductive as she could, before stepping towards the counter to wash the dishes.

Owen smiled widely at her as he admired her, thinking back to when they first started seeing each other. Not only did he think she was beautiful, she was intelligent, courageous, he wouldn't've made it out of Jurassic World if it wasn't for her. She had always played hard to get, never once letting him get anywhere except when she broke down to him three months ago. He didn't expect to go far with her in a relationship but, now after being with her for almost a year and seeing her with his child overfilled his heart with joy and affection.

He scooped her face into his hands, kissing her deeply. "You're beautiful." He purred as he gazed into her eyes, stroking the stray hairs that were placed against her cheeks by his hands. Emma smiled up at him, clutching one of his wrist with her hand delicately, kissing the palm of his hand before forcing his hands off her face. "Yes and you're handsome but you're distracting me from doing the dishes." Emma noted as she backed up and turned the sink on, hoping it would fend him off of his sexual desires. Owen bit his bottom lip before smiling as Emma pushed him away towards the door of the kitchen.

Owen sighed back at her before flipping on the couch and turning on the television, relaxing as Emma washed the dishes in the background. He wasn't even five minutes into watching Lost before something in his back pocket went off. He shifted uncomfortably as the phone in his back pocket began to vibrate, irritating him. He looked at the screen that read "Unknown Number" puzzled, then proceeded to cautiously answered the phone. "Hello?" He answered in a questioning tone, while perking an eyebrow. "Owen?" A recognizable voice called from the other line.

Owen smiled instantly as he heard the voice. "Claire. It's good to hear from you. What's up?" Owen beckoned lowering his voice, he knew Emma didn't mind him talking to Claire but she'd ask a million questions about the phone call. He turned the television down a little, making sure he could hear Claire, he didn't know when he was going to be able to talk to her again. "It's about the park," Claire spoke with a professional tone as usual. Owen huffed at her tone, she knew he didn't like her being so formal with him but, he reckoned that was just how she operated to make herself feel more comfortable, more important. "It's starting to reopen and we'd...I'd, like to know if you and Emma would be interested in your jobs back." There was a long moment of silence as Owen sat there thinking about the park.

He had missed it, he'd much more prefer to see the tropical setting than the snowy abyss they lived in right now. He missed his bungalow, granted it was more of a bachelor pad than this house which could be used for family making but, that didn't mean he could family proof the bungalow. The most important thing he missed was his raptors, he dreamed about them calling out to him, almost in a helping way, he would wake up breathing heavily waking Emma up with him also. "I know it's a long stretch, Owen but we could really use you." Claire admitted. Owen was still silent, he bit down on his knuckle and tapped his feet on the ground as he thought of his decision. Emma was pregnant, was he really about to leave her when she needed him most? He thought about what Emma would say if he declined the job though, his head would be bitten off. "Of course." Owen agreed with a smile on his face before peering back to glance at Emma in the kitchen still. Damn. Instant regret.

"Uhh well, for me at least." Owen ran his fingers through his hair thinking about the baby. Emma could not work there pregnant. He feared for her around the dinosaurs but, he mainly feared for the dinosaurs. What if something happened to the baby and Emma took it out on a dinosaur? But what if a dinosaur hurt Emma? Then Owen would hurt it and he didn't feel like losing his job after just reclaiming it. "Claire, Emma's...Emma's pregnant." Owen hesitantly told her, his voice dripping with worry. "It's uh, mine, well obviously. I don't...I just don't think it's suitable-"

"Suitable for her to work in the park as the tyrannosaur behavioralist?" Claire finished with a small laugh. It was perfect how they both thought alike when it came to Emma and dinosaurs. "Of course not. We can find her a more tame job. Perhaps working in the petting zoo?" Claire rattled off.

Owen looked back at Emma again, who was now drying the dishes and putting them away. It was a better offer but still unsafe. His babies were not about to be trampled by a young triceratops. Endless possibilities flew through Owen's mind as he thought of his girlfriend. "I don't know, Claire. I don't think it's safe. Besides she's finishing up grad school, and finding dig sites. I'll take up on the offer but, you'd have to be more than convincing to her. I mean she is a Grant and all and you know how they feel about the island." Owen teased, earning a giggle from Claire on the other line. "Yes, well, I'll be sure to contact her. Are you able to fly down on the 27th?" Claire asked. "Please, I'll be able to fly down tomorrow." Owen scoffed, pointing to his chest with his thumb, he could practically hear Claire's eye roll. "The 27th it is then." Claire replied in a monotone voice.

Owen punched up into the air in a congratulatory demeanor. "Thank you." He breathed into the phone, running his hand over his face in amazement. "And Owen?" Claire halted him, his heart sinking a little as he hesitantly raised back up to the phone. "Yeah?" He questioned nervously, thinking there was going to be some sort of catch to her offer. Maybe he'd have to clean the apatosaur paddock with a toothbrush, or bathe the gallimimus...with a tooth brush. "Congratulations on the little Grady." Claire's smile was vividly audible. Owen's hearth fluttered in relief, he relaxed back down into the couch before signing heavily.

He sat up, turned over his shoulder to look at Emma who had began babying Roscoe. He smiled as he watched her play with his ears, making baby noises at the dog. "Thank you." He smiled into the phone before hanging up. He kept watching as Emma began dancing along with the dog, smiling warmly at her even though she didn't notice. A sharp pain of betrayal hit him in the chest as he remembered that he just took the job back at Jurassic World. He sat on the couch for a moment, biting on his knuckle again trying to think of a way to explain to Emma about the job. Carefully, was the only way he could try to explain it to Emma.

"Hey, handsome." Emma's voice sounding alluring as she sat next to him with a plate of spaghetti in her hands, the sound of Emma's voice snapping him into reality. "Leftovers?" Owen cleared his throat as he eyed the warmed up plate before taking it into his hands. Emma nodded her head as she slurped up a long strand of noodles. "Wouldn't've been that way if someone hadn't've eaten the ground beef." Emma peered sharply over to the Australian shepherd that wagged his butt in response.

Halfway through his spaghetti Owen sat up and paused the show, looking up towards Emma, who hit his shoulder as he paused it. "Owen, they were just about to find Penny's boat!" Emma whined as she watched Owen set his plate on the coffee table, then he placed one hand on the back of her neck, lightly tickling it. "Honey, I have something big to tell you." He stated, his palms getting sweaty. "Oh! I do too. Me first!" Emma exclaimed getting excited over it, she bounced away from his grip almost dancing in her seat. Owen raised his eyebrows at this.

"Go ahead." He leaned back a little, resting his head on his hand. "My very first ultrasound is on the 30th. We get to see what gender the baby is! How cool, right? I just scheduled the appointment." Emma boasted, the news causing Owen to smile widely. "That's incredible." Owen commented before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek as she smiled at him. "Great! Kate's gonna be there and you're gonna be there, right?" Owen froze by her cheek, he slowly leaned back as he looked at Emma's confused face as he rubbed his sweating palms on his knees. "About that..." Owen started, knowing she was going to take the news badly. Emma shook her head and covered her ears childishly, he could tell she was getting furious by her ears blotching up in red patches. "I don't even wanna hear it."

"Honey, Claire called...she offered us our jobs back." Owen told Emma just as she began getting emotional, he leaned back thinking she was going to punch him in the arm unbelievably hard. She's done it before, she could do it again. Instead Emma was quiet for a while as she took in the news. Her job? The job that was willing to pay all sorts of money was offering her her job back? "Are you kidding me?" Emma questioned crying while smiling in relief. She wiped a few tears from her face, her eyes red and irritated. "So I'll be watching a T-Rex while being pregnant?" She smiled at him, as he began rubbing her back in a reassuring manner. Her statement made him freeze and slowly put his arms back to his side, as if she was tyrannosaur.

"Well..." Owen started, reaching towards the table and grabbing his, now room temperature, beer. "Not exactly. I want you to be safe so I told Claire not to put you on tyrannosaur patrol until after your pregnancy. In fact I don't want you to step foot on that island until the baby is old enough to date." He sipped on his beer knowing that Emma was glaring at him in anger. He wiped his mouth before swinging his hands to his sides. "What?" Owen bleated out, making Emma groan in anger. "I didn't know I couldn't speak for myself. I'm sorry I forgot I'm a grown woman, so I can't make my own decisions, right?" Emma started to rant, it was only the beginning. She was too angry and too flustered to even think straight at the moment. "I'm sorry I don't want Kasey getting hurt." Owen barked out, raising his hand up as if he were innocent even though Emma sought him to be in the wrong.

Emma threw a confused look towards him, scrunching up her face as she replayed the name in her head. "Kasey?" She questioned in a sarcastic tone, undermining his precautions and throwing the subject of a job out of the window. "Yes! Kasey! That's what I want to name our little girl! Kasey!" Owen shouted at Emma, causing Roscoe to raise up and bark protectively in defense of Emma.

"Roscoe stop!" He shouted at the dog, who defied him and continued to bark. "Kasey? I don't even like that name! It sounds like a frat boy's play thing." Emma roared at him, lifting out of her spot, enraged. Roscoe still barking at Owen, Owen not trying to focus on Emma, began trying to calm Roscoe down until he processed her quip in his mind. He turned and looked up at her outraged. "What the hell?! Kasey was my mothers middle name!" Owen retorted, before turning and point at the Australian Shepherd. "Roscoe shut up!"

"That's a lie! And we're not naming our child Kasey."

"Who's says we're not? Roscoe!"

"I do! The mother of this child? Like helloooo, I have to carry it inside of me for nine months and then go through the extensive pain of giving birth. I feel as though I should get a say on the baby's name. And how do we know it's gonna be a girl?"

"Intuition! Grady's have baby seeking intuition."

"That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Emma snatched up her plate and headed towards the kitchen again, hastily. "You know what intuition I have? The intuition of knowing I'm going to stick my foot up your ass once this baby comes out." Emma threatened causing Owen to roll his eyes, scoffing at the hormonal woman, Roscoe still barking at him. "Roscoe, don't give me that shit!" He shouted, slamming his feet on the ground and raising a hand towards the dog. "Stand down." Roscoe quietly stopped barking, licking his chops still angry at Owen.

Owen rubbed his hands over his face, he had lost the battle somehow even though all he was doing was trying to help. He didn't want his girlfriend or his child getting hurt at the park. What if another incident happened and Emma ended up dying because she couldn't catch up with the group? Or she tripped and fell and lost the baby instantly? All the possibilities that could harm her and the baby by her working at the park, it irked him on the inside knowing she wasn't going to listen to him.

"I can't believe that works." Emma chided from the kitchen, talking about the commands he gave to Roscoe that got him to stop. She reappeared after a few moment with a small bowl of ice cream in her hands. Owen groaned as she came out with the ice cream, she was unstable with mood swings while being pregnant and the only cure was food? It was useful information but, useless when she wasn't hungry. She gently perched herself down on the couch where she was poised earlier, scooping a bit of ice cream in her mouth, glancing innocently at Owen as he looked at her blankly, almost drained out.

"Are you done?" Owen spat out, rubbing his forehead with his palm. Emma slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth, examining it for a few moments before innocently saying, "I was still hungry." Owen sighed frustratedly, rubbing his hands over his face before staring off into the distance in front of him. Seven more months of inconsistent mood swings like this. Now, she was going to tell Kate about this and then, Kate's going to come over and open one more can of beans for him. It was ridiculous cycle. For seven more long months

"Honey I'm sorry," Emma rubbed his back in apology, placing the ice cream on the table. She didn't mean to snap at him, she just wanted to let him know that even though she was pregnant she was still able to work and function. "This thing is driving me up the walls with mood swings." She lifted up her shirt and tapped at her bare stomach where she believed the baby was. It was hard to tell where it was when she's this early in the pregnancy.

Owen heavily sighed before touching her stomach, then wrapped his arms around her torso, laying down on it. He accepted her apology, even though he couldn't understand why the baby caused her such bad mood swings. Roscoe saw the opportunity to jump up on the couch with them, curling himself up in between Owen's legs. He kissed her stomach once before resuming the episode of Lost they were on.

"When're you gonna tell them?" Owen questioned after a while of watch Lost, gently stroking her side. Emma deeply sighed, she didn't want to think about that yet. She already rued the day and it was quickly approaching. "I was gonna tell them when we go over for Christmas." Emma informed, clicking up the volume of the television.

She knew they weren't going to handle this well, her mother and stepfather approved of Owen barely, and that's only to begin with, now after only dating him for almost a year she was pregnant with full intentions on having the baby. Her father would be there, he approved of Owen at least, until he finds out she's having his kid. She already knew Christmas was going to be when her mom and family were in a drunken stupor, she figured it was the best time to tell them without being extremely upset. Kate was going to torture the both of them the whole time. Saying snide remarks that implied Emma was pregnant until they actually told everyone. Then she'd probably boast about being the only one Emma and Owen told first.

Emma groaned at the headache she was giving herself. "This baby stuff is hard." She exclaimed, feeling Owen's mouth curve up into a smile on her stomach. "I know, but in seven months it'll be worth it. You'll see." He coaxed her before leaning up and kissing her. It'll all be worth it soon.


	2. Christmas with the Grants

~What's a holiday without a little family argument?~

Owen was the first to step out of the car, slightly slipping on a patch of ice in Emma's mothers driveway, catching himself on the cold, silver, car door. Emma let out a giggle as Owen looked at her as if he had just watched his whole life pass before his eyes, breathless and red in the face. "I survived Jurassic World, it doesn't deem fit for me to die cracking my neck on a piece of ice." Owen joked smirking as he shut the car door, then quickly jogging to the other side, carefully avoiding any patches of ice, to help Emma out the car. "Careful." He steadied her as her boots connected to the icy ground, he didn't want Emma to fall flat on her face as he almost did. "I'm fine," She doted, letting go of Owen's sturdy hand. "Even if I were to fall I'm not sure if it'd hurt the baby." Owen rolled his eyes at her naivety.

Emma wasn't the safest person in the world to have a kid, she always believed that she could do the most dangerous tasks and being pregnant wasn't going to stop her which worried Owen. She was also the clumsiest person he ever knew, she once got her hand stuck in the toilet while reaching out of the shower to grab a new bottle of shampoo. The fire department had to be called. If that wasn't reckless he didn't know what was. He gathered the presents from the back of the car, and lead Emma up the snow covered steps of her mothers home. "Emmeline!" Her mothers shriek could be heard throughout the house as they entered, taking off their wet boots in the doorway.

A woman with short white hair bounced into the small hallway leading to the front door, almost dropping her wine glass in the process. Owen stared at Lucy and Emma in admiration as Emma stabilized her mother from falling over in her stupor. "Mom, it's good to see you." Emma caressed her mother, she rocked her a little back and forth. Her mother pushed her aside to grab ahold of Owen, caressing him as well, taking him by surprise. "Lucy." Owen breathed out, smiling satisfied as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh honey, you know mom will do just fine." She pulled back, grasping at his rosy cheeks, forcing him to smile. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, the weird way she was acting must've been due because of the wine, usually she was never this cordial with him.

"Actually, the word mom means a lot to me." Owen voice started to quiver, Emma crossed over to Lucy, placing a hand on her arm. Lucy was always just too nosy. "Mom." She hissed out in a warning tone, her mother never understood boundaries and she had just crossed a big one. Why would you bring up someone's deceased family members on a family holiday? Who does that? "I'm sorry, dear." She continued to caress his cheek, tears flooding to her eyes as she thought of what it was like to lose her parents. "I didn't mean to upset you." She too knew the pain of loosing both of her parents as Owen did, she feared the day that Emma would know the sadness of loosing her, Bruce, and Alan.

"Come, come. There's lots to do. Lots of family to see again." Lucy hummed out sounding, a little more sober than she was before. "A little more extra family to see this year..." Lucy's voice was frigid when she spoke. Ah yes, she had started to feel out of the loop ever since gaining the knowledge that Alan had another child with another woman. It was a dicey dinner the night they had told her. Lots of screaming from her end.

Lucy ushered the new couple into the kitchen where Alan stood, leaning against the marble kitchen counter with a beer bottle in hand. Owen froze, even though he knew Alan genuinely liked him because of the whole Jurassic World incident, he still found him intimidating. "Owen." He raised his beer to him as Owen nodded in acknowledgement. He held his breath as Alan's gaze lingered on him a little longer than usual, Alan had once scared him as a kid with this fake raptor claw and he looked at him with the same gleam in his eyes.

Next to him was Kate, the newly found daughter, with a slight smirk on her lips. She knew. Emma told Kate everything, in fact they had become quite inseparable since the park. Kate waved to Owen with her pinky finger as her hand was clasped around a wine glass. Owen meekly waved back with an awkward smile upon his face.

Emma paced the room, and wrapped her arms around Alan's waist, hugging him tightly. Emma had missed Alan, she hadn't seen him much since Jurassic World and when she did see him it was mainly about the dig, he was never informal around her at work. "It's good to see you again." Alan greeted, ruffling her hair a little and earning a glare from Emma as she fixed her hair back to its normal position. Alan bent down to pet Roscoe, fluffing his ears as he licked his face.

Emma turned towards Kate and gave her a gruff hug, not as tight as she had at the park but, it was still meaningful. "What is this?" Emma pointed to the wine glass in Kate's hand. Kate swished the pink liquid around before placing the glass to her lips and having a sip. "Moscato." She coughed out. She didn't like the taste of the bitter alcohol. "You're not even old enough to drink." Emma taunted, grabbing the glass out of her hand and twisting out of reach as Kate tried to grab it again. "Give it back. Dad said I could have some."

"Now that's just bad parenting." Emma noted with a side glance at Alan.

"Come on it makes me look sophisticated."

"Oh please! Moscato doesn't make you look sophisticated." Emma scoffed before handing the glass back to Kate, who greedily took it from her hands. Kate took a sip while glaring at Emma, making a disgusted face as she brought the glass down from her lips. Emma snorted at her attempt to be an adult. "You're just jealous because you can't have any for nine months." Kate lowly whispered towards Emma, who hit her in the arm in return.

"What's up nerd?" Emma turned around to see Charlie coming into the kitchen to grab a beer, Christmas sweater, reindeer antlers and all. Charlie wasn't family and neither was Ellie but, they were close family friends and always came to family gatherings. Emma found it a little weird that Ellie still came around even though her and her dad used to be together, she had always secretly hoped that Charlie was her younger brother but, she knew it wasn't true. They were just too different.

Owen eyed the younger man curiously as he beamed at Emma, a certain look of infatuation in his eyes. Owen became a little infuriated with the relationship that Charlie and Emma shared. He made his way cautiously towards Kate and Alan were standing and drinking. Watching Charlie's every move.

Emma smiled widely at the blonde haired twenty one year old, as he sipped on a beer like her father. "Nothing." She playfully punched him in the arm. "Where's your girlfriend, huh? Where's your girlfriend, punk?" Emma teased him over and over again, rapidly hitting him in the arm even though he protested and repeated for her to stop. "God I wish he didn't have one." Kate whispered towards Owen, who lightly smiled at her remark. "She's in the living room!" Charlie playfully shouted before grabbing Emma by her arm and slinging her up over his shoulder causing her to gasp in pain.

This sent Owen into panic mode, he couldn't tell if he wanted to just punch Charlie in the face for hurting both of his babies or if he wanted to give him a warning. Loose all the trust of the Grant-Smith family or give Charlie a chance. "Hey!" Owen shouted, rushing over to them and helping Emma down. "Owen!" Kate reached out to grab him but she was a tad too late. He was ready for a rampage. Owen reached up and grabbed Emma off of Charlie's shoulder. Charlie felt a bit of anger rush up inside him, he was just trying to have fun with her.

"Who's this?" Charlie questioned as Owen bent down to see if Emma was ok as she grasped at her stomach, doubled over in pain. It took her a moment to steady herself, breathing in sharply before returning to her regular posture. She wanted to get mad at Owen for snapping at Charlie but he was just protecting them. God, why'd he have to be a good boyfriend? "This is my boyfriend, Owen." Emma announced, grabbing for Owen's shoulder to steady herself.

She looked up innocently at him, hoping he would stop glaring at Charlie for a moment. Owen nodded towards Charlie, then returned his protective gaze to Emma. "Right, then." Charlie breathed out awkwardly yet irritated at the newcomer. Owen had just snapped at him for no reason, earning his sudden disapproval for the raptor specialist. "Hey, Charlie, maybe you could tell my dad about college over here, eh?" Kate beckoned, grabbing Charlie by the upper arm and trying to pull him away from Owen. "Fine." Charlie huffed out in irritation. He took a large sigh before he went to stand next to Alan and Kate giving Owen a judgmental look.

Emma grabbed onto Owen's large hand, pulling him into the living room where her family was. Owen began dripping in nervousness, he hated family gatherings, especially when he made bad first impressions like he just had with Charlie. She smiled as she saw her small family, her stepdad Bruce sat in a black leather chair next to the Christmas tree talking to her "uncle" Mark while reclining and watching a football game, her mother, "aunt" Ellie and a strange woman sat clustered around an end table, gossiping about something.

"There he is! Isn't he just adorable!" Lucy wailed drunkenly as she saw Emma and Owen enter the room. Owen's cheeks went pink as all the focus of the room centered on him, he looked around nervously at the new faces as well as the familiar. Bruce perking an uninterested eyebrow at the commotion he was causing. Dammit, even if he had been drinking his feelings of disapproval towards Owen didn't dim down. "Yes he is. Hi, I'm Ellie Deglar." Ellie introduced herself as she smiled up at him from where she was sitting.

Ellie recognized Owen as the boy that Alan had once terrified on a dig site, she wanted to point it out but, she felt as though it was rude. She placed a firm hand on the woman next to her. "This is Petunia. Charlie's girlfriend. You've met Charlie, right? Charlie!" Ellie beckoned her son from the kitchen, making Owen flinch at her loud tone. Was everyone here drunk?

Emma squeezed his hand reassuringly, he looked down at her and slightly smiled. Knowing Emma was sober was giant relief to him, he didn't want to get too drunk while being here. "Yes, I-I've met, Charlie." Owen stuttered out as Emma nudged him with her shoulder to go in and sit down. Owen awkwardly stood in the center of the room, gaining everyone's attention as Emma sat beside Petunia, picking up the grey cat perched beside her and placing it on her lap. She tapped the couch seat for Owen to sit down. Owen quickly hustled over to the seat, trying to get out of the attention.

"How's school Emma? Is Professor Arnold treating you well?" Ellie teased, trying to make small talk, as Emma jokingly rolled her eyes thinking of her professor. He had been teaching at the university since 1989 and was now old and pretty much close to death. "The old bat can't see a thing in front of him." Emma stated, earning a laugh from Ellie. "It hasn't changed then." She mumbled to herself as she played with her greying blonde hair as an awkward silence passed the room.

"Where are my manners? Emma, I'll go grab you a glass of wine. Petunia, another?" Lucy hummed out raising up out of her chair, looking towards the end table for empty glasses that needed any refills. Petunia agreed to the wine as Emma sat their shocked at her mother for a moment, she looked to Owen for help, mouth agape. Owen rubbed his hands over his face before raising his arm up towards Lucy. "Mrs. Smith, I'll take one for Emma." Owen offered, clasping his hands together then looking towards the ground like that was a bad idea.

Emma's face was a violently vivid shade of red as she turned to Owen, almost shaking. He had agreed to tell them but, tell them at the right time tonight. Right now wasn't the best time. Lucy perked up a brow at the two, trying to piece together what was going on while Ellie laughed drunkenly. "Shit." Ellie swore under her breath, Mark and Bruce perking up with interest at the situation.

"Mom why don't-" Emma stopped herself, putting her hands up to her lips as she thought of the best way to tell her parents. "Why don't you go get dad? I have something to tell all of you." Ellie burst into a drunken fit of laughter, knowing what was coming. "Oh shit." Was all she could say in between breaths, tears threatening to verge out of of her eyes. Emma looked at her in confusion, she couldn't tell if the tears were happy tears or just tears from laughing too hard.

Ellie latched onto Emma's arm reassuring that they were tears of happiness and that she was just hysterical and drunk about this moment. Emma kept mentally swearing to herself, sometimes letting one slip out under her breath. "Fuck." She whispered. Lucy returned to the room with a wine glass filled almost to the brim for Owen, in the other hand was the straight green wine bottle for her to pour into the empty glasses on the end table.

Kate sauntered out into the living room with a smirk placed upon her lips as she stared over at Owen and Emma. Emma shot her a glare as she leaned against the wall. Alan and Charlie sat on the ground in front of the large coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. "Emma? Your mother said you have something to say to us all." Alan said, a hint of desperation in his voice, he hoped she wasn't going to say what was going on.

"Right." Emma stated, reaching over Owen and grabbing the remote from the arm rest of Bruce's chair and turning the television off, drawing everyone's attention on her and Owen. "Well," Emma scratched her head trying to think of the best possible way to explain herself. "You see, Owen and I have been through a lot together and we've decided to spend the rest of our lives together. We haven't gotten engaged or anything but, uh, we just know. And well, you see," Ellie went into hysterics, she tried to calm herself down but couldn't.

Lucy sat on the edge of her chair, leaning into what Emma was about to say, Alan eyed both her and Owen suspiciously. "Guys, I'm...we're expecting. I'm pregnant." Lucy stood up and screeched, knocking over what was left over from her wine onto the ground. "I knew it! I knew it! How long?" Lucy pranced over to them, hugging both of them. Owen hadn't had this much affection from an older woman since an elderly lady goosed him at the park. "Three months, mom." Emma shrugged, weakly smiling up at her mothers blue hazy eyes. "Why would you keep something like this from me for so long?" Lucy wailed.

"I just want to say I knew it all along. I was one of the first people Emma told." Kate boasted before taking a sip of her wine. Emma had called it, she knew Kate couldn't help but, brag. "You knew?" Alan's voice sounded decrepit as if it were from another world. Owen peered around her to look at Alan's expression.

It was shocked but as soon as he caught sight of Owen, his gaze turned deadly. "You son of a bitch." Alan cursed to Owen, wanting to wrap his hands around his fat neck. Owen sat back in his original position, eyes widely glued on Lucy in fear of Alan as she wrapped her arms around Emma's head and then his once again. "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

Alan stood up, instantly regretting on the speed he chose to get up. Being old was a pain in the ass. He cracked his back trying to ease the discomfort he caused himself. "Grant family meeting. Kitchen. Now." Alan demanded, pointing towards the kitchen, looking towards Lucy and Emma. Lucy turned around and coldly chuckled, "I'm a Smith, dear." She sloppily adjusted her bearings as she paced the room towards Alan, challenging him. "You used to be a Grant so, kitchen. Now." He hissed pointing towards the door. _Used to be_ , they weren't even married. Lucy begrudgingly sighed and stomped out of the room, grabbing Kate along with her, leaving Alan to glare down at Emma who meekly returned his gaze.

Giving up in the glaring battle, Emma hoisted herself up, looking apologetically down at Owen as she squeezed his hand one last time before letting go. Owen became enraged on the inside, why should Emma have to feel bad about having a baby? They were both adults, they could both make their own choices. This was all his fault. Petunia scooted closer to Owen causing Owen to look over at her in question. "So, I heard you were a raptor trainer." She whispered flirtatiously at him, twirling her hair around her finger. Too young. Owen sighed in frustration, leaning back on the couch. Jesus Christ.

Emma leaned herself against the counter with her mom, watching Alan pace back and forth worried. He always did this when he was angry, he just needed to find the right words before he spouted off. "I've never seen dad so worked up before." Kate blabbered almost flabbergasted at the situation. "You haven't been around dad that much," Emma replied with and eye roll. "He's going to rampage isn't he?" Emma whispered to her mother, they had both been through this before nearly a dozen times. "More than likely." Lucy scoffed, crossing her arms watching as

Alan stood in front of Emma finally gaining a voice. "What is wrong with you? I thought I raised you better. First you're lying about going to grad school, then you trick me onto death island part three, and now you're pregnant with someone who you haven't even begun to knows baby? Emmeline I'm worried for you. You're not even engaged. You haven't been dating him for even a year!" Alan started shouting at Emma, causing her to scrunch her face up with anger.

"Oh please, you and I weren't even dating same for Diane." Lucy stuck up for Emma, pushing Alan's buttons. She knew that Alan was bad at spouting off but, Emma was worse and she couldn't have her stressed if she was with a child. "I didn't even know about her until after the island and, I didn't even know about Kate until last June and, that's not my fault." Alan hissed through his teeth at the woman with greying hair.

Emma felt a pang of sudden pain flood through her chest, even though she couldn't remember a time without Alan in her life she knew the first three years of her life she grew up father-less, then Alan was flaky up until she was seven. He's stayed in her life consistently since then. She looked over at Kate who, she could tell, was conflicting herself and trying to fight back tears. It wasn't her fault that Diane kept him from her.

"Emma, you're not even out of grad school. Owen hasn't found a stable job yet." Alan tried to sympathize with his daughter, he just wanted what was best for her. Why couldn't she realize that? "Yes he has!" Emma shouted at her father, her fists balling up at her sides. Was she really about to rat out her and Owen about taking their jobs back. "Where?" Alan questioned, leaning up against the counter with one hand on his hip. He wanted to catch her in a lie. Emma hesitated at her answer, she knew that he would have a heart attack if he found out Owen was going back to the island and would gladly lock her in a tower if he found out she called Claire back and agreed to go. She hadn't even told Owen that, knowing he'd do the same. Once again the only person that knew was Kate, who shot her a "You-don't-have-to-tell-him" glance.

"It's not important." She tried to change the subject, she didn't have to disclose any information to her father. "No I think it's important, you're having a kid." He argued with her forcing Emma to sigh before looking at her interrogating father.

"What's the point of all of this dad? She's not going to get rid of it. Just let her be." Kate argued with him, standing in front of Emma as somewhat of a protective manner. "Because I need to know if she's going to be taken care of before she brings another life into the world. Emma, does he have a stable job?" Alan dismissed Kate, pointing a finger in irritation at Emma. "It's none of your bus-"

"It's okay, Kate, I'll tell him." Emma stated, while glaring at her father. She couldn't believe she was going to throw themselves under the bus. There was a hesitation. Alan nudged his head, waiting for her answer. "He got his job back at Jurassic World." She sighed under her breath, causing Lucy to gasp at this. Emma knew they'd overreact.

Alan grabbed both of Emma's shoulders trying to look into her blue eyes as seriously as he could. "He's going back to work at that death trap?" Alan asked astonished as Emma slowly nodded her head. Alan bit down on his thumb, deep in thought as he let go of Emma. What would happen to Emma if another incident were to happen and Owen died? She couldn't possibly raise it on her own. "You're letting him go back, while you're here?" Emma crossed her arms lazily, looking towards the floor, continuing to give her father the silent treatment.

It took a while before Alan pieced it together, the way she was acting, the way Kate was acting, the silence. Alan let out a hearty, sarcastic laugh while placing both hands on his hips. "I can't believe it. You're going back too." Alan ran his fingers through his grey hair, trying to calm himself, as Lucy gasped in shock. "Emmeline!" Lucy began to scold, earning an eye roll from her defiant twenty six year old. "You're having your first child, my first grand baby. You are going to be the most careful mother in the world so you're not going to work there. I forbid it." She couldn't believe that Emma was going to put her daughter in danger like this.

"You two need to stop being in this little sibling loop." Alan scolded Kate who in return rolled her eyes. "That doesn't even make sense dad." Kate heatedly spoke, crossing her arms now in irritation. "Yes it does! We're a family." Alan argued, the slight raise of his voice made Roscoe begin yelping. "Technically yeah, but at the same time we're not. Where's my mom in all of this?" Kate countered back, pointing her finger at Alan in an accusing manner.

Alan shook his head from side to side with a groan. "Your mother didn't want to come. She's off in the Bahamas' with Dean." Alan concurred, earning a displeased sigh from Kate. "It's probably because she didn't feel too welcome." Kate retorted as she continued to glare at Alan. "Whelp!" Alan shouted as he stuck an outreached hand pointing at Lucy. "Oh! Excuse me but, I invited both of them with open arms, Alan. Just like I invited Ellie." Lucy yelled at Alan, spilling a little of her wine of the floor while doing so.

Roscoe was going berserk at all the screaming, barking and howling, making Emma's head pound. She grabbed Roscoe by the collar and lead him out the back door of the kitchen, latching the door shut and placing her forehead against the cool wooden frame. Out of the corner of her eye she peered into the living room and gazed at Owen, who was giving her a concerned stare back. She sighed, repeatedly hitting her head against the door to exaggerate the headache of a fight she was going through.

"I've been nothing but nice and nurturing about this whole situation, acting like a mother to Kate while trying to deal with the fact that you cheated on me with her mother all those years ago." Lucy snapped at Alan, embracing Kate while doing so. "You're the one, who's acted heartless this whole time." She pointed at Alan who began rubbing his temples as the argument fest raged on.

"Okay listen!" Alan scolded everyone to try to shut them up. "This isn't about Kate, or Diane, or about you, Lucy, for Christ's sake, it's about Emma. Who's literally going back onto that death trap to try to have a god damn baby." Alan gave way and nodded his head at his eldest, waiting for her reply. There was no way she was going to fuel this rage.

Emma continued to stare down at the pale hard wood floor, she knew having this baby would be hard on her and Owen both but Owen was reaching the end of his prime days and soon Emma would too. She wanted to have one when the time was right, and right now it seemed right, a little rushed but right. "I'm going back just to work in the control center. Owen doesn't know. It pays big bucks and that's all we need right now to care for the baby." Emma explained, slapping her arms to her side in exasperation, looking as if she was going to cry. "It's Owen's home." She sniffed, trying to hold her tears back.

She couldn't help but cry as he parents judged her and the father of her child, she needed the money for their kid and she couldn't just rip away from Owen. Even though she knew Owen was going to be furious when he found out she was going back on the twelfth, she needed to be with him to raise her child. Alan couldn't help but feel pity towards his daughter, all she was trying to do was create a nice life for her and her daughter. He once had to do the same with her, making life altering choices in the process and he would've done the same for Kate if he had known sooner.

Emma was strong, he knew that, and she was stubborn, she got that from him. No amount of persuading could keep her from changing her mind. He couldn't believe that he was going allow this to happen. Alan pursed his lips while looking at her. He took two large strides over to Emma, grasping her by the shoulders, startling her. "I know I can't convince you to stay," He shook his head, trying to hide the fact that he was upset. "So can you promise me you won't do anything stupid?" He questioned, looking down at his daughter, smirking in the process.

Lucy looked at him in utter shock and anger, how could he just approve of something so dangerous? Although he had gone on the island three times, once with Emma and they both survived. Maybe they could be able to survive. Emma was shocked also, she couldn't believe he wasn't going to stop her. Was this a trick. Emma nodded her head slowly at him. "Of course." Kate shook her head in disbelief. "No fucking way."


	3. The Day He Left

_"You've got to make your own kind of music_  
 _Sing your own special song_  
 _Make your own kind of music_  
 _Even when nobody else sings along"_

The music was the only thing that distracted Emma while she sat in the terminals blue, suede seat, waiting for Owen's plane to come. She didn't want admit that she was upset to Owen but, it was written all over her face. Emma tried her best not to tell him about getting her own job back, the pressure killed her with guilt but, the clock was ticking until Owen left. It would relieve her chest of a heavy burden.

Owen reached towards her knee, placing his hand over comfortingly to her, Emma jumped at the touch then she looked over at Owen admiringly. His black satchel irritated his shoulder as he returned Emma's gaze, his apologetic, and concerned. He didn't want to leave her here, pregnant and alone, but he had to for the baby. "When will you be back?" Emma questioned, trying to sound steady and convincing, after she had finally worked up the nerve to talk to him. In reality she was going to be at the park on the twelfth, she just needed some time to get things situated at home, such as a crib, a stroller, a diaper bag, all the simple baby essentials before leaving to go to Jurassic World.

Owen leaned up, shrugging his shoulders unknowingly as they called for his flight. Emma hoisted herself up, slowly and unwillingly, she didn't want to say goodbye but she knew it wasn't forever although it seemed like it. She paced herself behind Owen, who took wide strides on over to the gate where all sorts of people were boarding for Costa Rica, a smaller plane would pick him up from the airport there and charter him to Jurassic World. He turned to Emma before boarding, looking at her with worry and sorrow for he knew he wouldn't see his child grow inside her. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Every chance I get." Owen promised her in a soft, loving tone.

This job was for the best wasn't it? Even if it did rip him apart from his family? Owen shook his head, snapping back to reality. "I love you," Owen caressed her cheek, Emma leaning into it while grabbing his hand. Even though she wanted him to go, and even herself to go, she couldn't help but think of the incident that occurred almost a year ago. She prayed nothing like that would happen again although she doubts that Claire would ever make that same mistake again. Owen tapped her nose, drawing her eyes towards him while making a taken back face. "At least you'll have time to study." He joked, smirking down at the young paleontologist who smiled a little before tearing up a little.

He scooped up both of her cheeks, dragging her upwards towards his lips. It was uncomfortable for her but it was still compassionate, it was the last kiss she'll get for a couple of weeks so she cherished in it. They broke the kiss, Emma lingering near his face wanting more but, instead his hand caressed her face once again. "Be careful." He warned, wagging a finger in front of her face before leaning down and touching her belly. "Be good, squirt. Don't cause your mom too much trouble while I'm gone." Emma silently chuckled at his quip before stepping back and biting down hard on her lip, forcing herself to not tear up any further. Owen slung his carry on over his chest, looking back at Emma longingly. She nudged him while saying goodbye and watched as he sauntered through the boarding gate.

~ _Emma_ ~

Emma pulled up to her driveway, lifting her head up in surprise as her mother stood out in the cold in front of her car. Lucy was visibly shaking as she put on a smile, and waved her mitten covered hand. "Mom?" Emma beckoned as she hobbled out of her car and onto the snowy surface of her driveway. "What're you doing here?" She asked as she approached the stern looking woman. "I figured we could go get some stuff for my little grandchild." Lucy crooned before blowing into her hands for warmth. "It should keep you busy and not dwell on Owen. I'm pretty sure that being depressed effects your baby in some way, yada, yada, yada. Now can we talk about this in the car? I'm freezing. I've been standing out here for ages." Lucy hurdled herself into Emma's car, searching for warmth in the recently turned off vehicle.

Emma turned to see her mother already strapping herself into the drivers seat of the car. Lucy honked the horn motioning for her to get it, as Emma flapped her arms to her side. "You can't just invite yourself to go shopping ma. And you can't hold yourself hostage in my car..." Emma mumbled to herself as she rounded herself to the passenger side of the car. "This is ridiculous." She slammed the door shut, handing over the keys to Lucy who snatched them out of her hand to ignite the car, blowing warm air in her face.

Emma leaned on the side of the car begrudgingly, she only glared over at her mother a few times the whole car ride to the store. Owen had only been gone an hour and Lucy had dragged Emma into shopping with her for her first grandchild, even against her protests. Lucy's only defense was that Emma needed to get her mind off of Owen leaving and onto her expecting child. Lucy and Emma stepped into the large baby store, boots dripping wet from the snowy ground, Emma gasping nervously at the enormity. "Oh my god." She whispered under her breath as she gazed around at her surroundings anxiously. "Hello welcome to Lots For Tots. Is there anything I could help you with?" An associate asked with a lot of pep, earning a hand wave from Lucy, and a death glare from Emma.

"She's a first time mother. We're just looking around for now." She shoved the associate away, grasping a purple cart and pushing it towards her shaking daughter. "I don't know if I can do this." Emma whimpered, catching herself on the side of the cart. She broke out in a nervous sweat, looking at all the small baby clothes that were strategically placed in front of them. "Oh you'll get over it." Lucy commented as Emma held on for dear life to the side of the cart, still gazing around at the baby items.

"Come on, let's get you some nipple cream." Lucy insisted as she turned down the first aisle which was filled of bottles and formulas, making Emma's womb pound anxiously. "N-nipple cream?" Emma questioned as she stared at the blue, little, box her mother handed her. "Trust me, when that little sucker clamps down and latches on your nipple for the first time it's gonna hurt like no other. This should numb your nipples." Emma stared at it wide eyed, nervously chucking it into the cart with a clang. That little sucker. "You're about to spend at least a grands worth of your money during this trip." Her mother whispered to her as she put in two packs of baby bibs in the cart.

Her mother pondered at the end of the aisle, looking between a pair of small white sandals or a pair of tiny black dress shoes. Lucy finally ended up placing the black shoes into the cart, earning a confused look from Emma. "Mom, what if it isn't a girl?" Emma questioned picking up the tiny booties and staring at them in her hand. A large heavy weight of fear instilled in her heart. Emma could already see the baby coming out as a boy and having nothing but girl clothes for him. How embarrassed would she be, no how embarrassed would Owen and her be. How embarrassed would the baby be? Can babies even be embarrassed?

"Well, I know that either way I can send you more baby needs, clothes, bottles, whatever you need I'm only a phone call away. I just don't understand why you have to raise it near that dreadful amusement park. Who knows what could happen this time?" Lucy scolded Emma, her daughter painfully absorbing every word she uttered. What if something bad happens? What if Claire decides to make a completely new dinosaur again and it gets loose again? How can she trust the park? Should she go back? But what if she doesn't and she misses out on a huge opportunity to make a lot of money? Or discover something new about the tyrannosaur?

Lucy turned to see her daughter, tears rolling down her reddened face, her blue eyes darting towards her and the black booties in the cart. "Mom I don't know what to do." Emma stated honestly, taking the black dress booties in her hands and staring at them. She was about to have a child and she didn't have the slightest idea on how to raise one, she had never been around kids long enough to interact with them. What if her kid ended up being an extremely opinionated little snot that disrespected her and Owen all the time? What if Owen leaves her? She didn't even want to think about that. Was she having the baby with the man she really wanted to have one with?

Lucy knew what was going on, she instinctively rushed to her daughters side. "I know it's stressful. And I know right now it seems like you don't know what to do but trust me, the first time you hold that little baby in your arms, you are never going to want to let go. You can't just think for yourself now, you have a child. I was once in you position, Alan didn't know about you and I wasn't going to give you up for anything but, I was scared, I had cold feet for the longest time. Until I felt you inside me, then I knew I was in love and I knew I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you while I was around. When your father is with you that's up to him but, for me, if it were me on that island with you, I would've stayed with you and backed you up one hundred percent even though I knew it was stupid. But that's the love between a mother and her child." Lucy grabbed onto Emma's shaking hand as her daughter silently sobbed.

"But Owen-"

"Will be back before you know it. It's only two weeks. Can you survive the next ten seconds?" Lucy interrupted her, Emma nodded her head in answer to her question. "Then you can survive the next two weeks without Owen. It'll be hard, I know, I went for four years without your father but, I survived. Cherish this time while it lasts, because in seven months you won't have peace and quiet for the next 18 years." Lucy smiled encouragingly as Emma took deep breaths trying to calm herself from her nervous break down. Emma realized Lucy was right, she couldn't just think about herself or Owen, she had a child to look after and she needed to care about it more than anything.

"Thank you." Emma whispered out, rubbing her irritated red eyes clear of tears. Lucy chuckled as she poked at Emma's stomach lovingly. "You're going to give your mommy a lot of grief while you're in there, aren't you?" Lucy teased, as Emma rested her hand instinctively on her stomach before walking next to her mother down the next aisle. "You know you haven't gained a lot of weight. You're barely showing. Are you eating alright?"

"Of course. And I have too-" Emma lifted up her shirt to reveal her tiny baby bump. "See? Wait, I know I'm showing a little and it's only two days after I told you. What did you think I was at Christmas?"

"We all just thought you were getting fat."

"Mom!"

"What? Owen makes some good food. It wouldn't surprise me if you got fat while dating him."

"Mom."

~ _Owen_ ~

The small plane skittered to a stop, causing Owen to release his death grip from the arm rest. He planted his hand over his heart to see if it was still beating as he took a deep breath before relaxing into the seat. "Miss Dearing will be waiting for you outside." The pilot instructed, turning back to him in his red Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Someone Owen wouldn't take to be a pilot, he could definitely brush up on his skills a little.

Owen nodded as he rattled his seatbelt open, then threw the hatch open, hopping over his luggage. His jumped onto the landing strip, staring at the redhead in all blue, her hair tied up in a tiny bun. "Mr. Grady, it's good to see you again." Claire beamed as he sauntered over towards her. He rolled his eyes at the formality in her voice, before smiling and leaning down to her ear. "Your pilot could use a couple flying lessons." He teased as the pilot approached with his luggage in hand.

Claire thanked him before bidding adieu and having him return to his plane. "Fazio is a very experienced pilot, I don't know what you're talking about." Claire mocked as Owen grabbed his luggage, hoisting a couple duffle bags over his shoulder. Claire didn't mean to stare down at the raptor specialist, but she couldn't help it. It didn't matter if he was in a flannel or his regular uniform, his muscles looked amazing.

Claire cleared her throat before reaching up on her head and placing her sunglasses over her amber eyes. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She smiled before unlocking her trunk for Owen to place his luggage in. He plopped himself in the passenger seat of the car, wincing and hissing as the leather burnt the backside of his legs. "It's like 108 degrees in here." He complained, stinging himself on the metal seatbelt. "It's only Central America." Claire sarcastically commented as she watched him lightly place the seatbelt over his chest until it clicked tightly in the holder.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as the car rolled forward in motion. Claire chewed on her lip, thinking of topics to discuss with Owen as he intently stared outside of the window. "So, how is she?" Claire questioned, placing her eyes on the dirt road in front of her as she drove towards the control room, her attempts at small talk always failed. "Emma?" Owen's eyes lingered over to the park manager who nodded her head in reply.

"She's fine, I guess." He shrugged receiving a sharp hit from Claire on his chest. "God, you're horrible. I meant I wanted details on the baby." Claire growled, clutching onto the wheel firmly before eyeing Owen in question. "Well, I mean, she's taking it...somewhat good?" Owen hesitated on answering for a moment, in fear that Claire would hit him again. "I was wrong, you're really bad at details." Claire scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'll just ask her myself." Owen silently chuckled to himself as they approached the control station.

Owen noticed that half of the building was going under construction, all the windows had now been plastered with electrified bars. It no longer felt like the easy flow of the control center but, more like a prison. He fell in pace behind Claire who spoke nothing but new modifications. They were everywhere, electrified bars against all the windows, the doors had large power locks on them, there was no room that didn't have an emergency tranquilizing gun.

Claire lead Owen down a dark hallway that he remembered to be the hallway leading to the lab where they created all the dinosaurs, the hatchery wasn't too far from here. Claire halted Owen at the elevator, talking to someone on the phone. She held up a finger to Owen, indicating it'd only take a moment. Owen grinned as he glanced over to the security guard. "Well, if it isn't Gerald." Owen's voice was littered with unamusement, while placing his hands on his hips, scanning the security guard.

He remembered how Gerald didn't attempt to help them out during the incident and held it against him. "I see your little friend didn't get a hold of my supervisor." The security guard taunted. "I don't think she thought it was an issue after she helped save everyone on the island with me." Owen began getting defensive, puffing up his chest. He hadn't noticed that Claire had gotten off the phone until she approached him, grabbing onto his elbow as reinforcement. Claire waved a hand in front of her face, "The testosterone is overflowing right now." Owen automatically deflated at her comment, looking towards her apathetically as she arched a brow up at him before forcing him to step into the elevator.

They came to an abrupt stop before exiting out into the control room. Owen took in his surroundings as he peered throughout the room. It was the same size, but it had fewer people and none were the same as before the incident. "New crew?" Owen looked back to Claire who had picked up a clipboard and started filling out paperwork. "It wasn't as easy to convince everyone else to come back unlike you." Claire noted before sauntering over to the center of the room. "Or Gerald." Owen huffed out, crossing his arms as he watched Claire ignore his comment.

"Now that Masrani has passed, it's my responsibility to make sure this park goes as smooth as it can get." Claire informed Owen, who instinctively flocked to her side. "Park? Why call it that? It's obviously got a bad omen to it." Owen taunted in bad taste as he gazed at the monitors that clearly displayed the reconstruction of the carnivore paddocks. "Have you found Blue yet?" He questioned, looking towards the velociraptor paddock, memories flooding back. "She seems to be evasive. We think the tracker got broken on her during her dispute with the Indominous. Maybe you can do something spirit-y, make her come back." Claire mocked, testing Owen's limits as he glared at her.

"Dearing, there seems to be someone requesting entrance at the elevator. He doesn't have the badge for clearance." A man with glasses and sparse facial hair informed her from Lowery's old desk. He smiled then threw up a hand at Owen in greeting, Owen cordially waved back at the young man. Claire looked to her watch to see that it was precisely six, then turned towards the man. "Let him up." She directed towards him, letting him enter in a code before pushing a large black button that obviously sent signal to the intercom. "Dearing has given him clearance." He stated into the mic, his voice naturally low and smooth. "Lowery's brother. Couldn't get Lowery back but, Felix came through." Claire whispered towards Owen causing him to nod his head in acknowledgement.

Owen noted that they unbelievably looked similar, although Felix seemed a lot more stocky than Lowery and a few years younger. The elevator slid open, a man dressed in a black ACU uniform stepped into the room. "Right on time," Claire beamed at the younger man as he paced towards her. "Owen Grady meet our newest chief officer Hunter Gallagher. Hunter this is the raptor specialist who took on the Indominous." Owen eyed the newcomer carefully, he had noticed that he was quite young for his age to be head officer.

He must've excelled in combat training. Owen had once been interested in working with the ACU's, he thought he would excel because of his naval training but, he was wrong. The ACU's go through advance training, both physical but mainly mental, taking in every dinosaur, knowing how much tranquilizer will knock out each animal. "I know 'im." Hunter's thick Australian accent coming out registering in Owen's mind who he reminded him of. "You're-"

"Isla's brother? Yes." Hunter cut him off shortly, glaring into his green eyes. Isla was a lab technician when Owen first started and for the longest time his best friend and roommate until they started dating. He ended things shortly before he had gone on a date with Claire. "Well," Owen started, glancing to the head ACU for only a moment then turned to the screens. "This is awkward." Hunter coldly chuckled towards him, before turning to Claire.

"The assets paddocks seem to be in perfect condition. We haven't had any escape since the baryonyx yesterday." He gripped his gun even tighter as he remembered the large carnivore trying to rip him out of a tree, the claws raked the bark as it kept jumping trying to get him. Occupational hazard. Claire nodded her head towards the young Australian. "Damn good job then." She beamed as she returned to her paperwork. "Should've had you back when the incident occurred." She praised earning an eye roll from Owen. Ungrateful. "Is there a reason why you brought me here?" He hissed towards the park manager.

Claire returned to Owen with a slight glare before she heaved out a heavy breath of air and turning to her desk to grab something. "Hey, why don't you watch your tone?" Hunter lashed out at Owen, who seemed a little taken back by his audacity. "Excuse me?" Owen asked, his voice covered with ignominy as he sized up the young ACU. They both seemed to puff up their chests, stepping towards each other as they continued their hateful glares towards each other. "All right. Enough. Take your keys, Grady and go home." Claire sighed out, getting in between the two and handing Owen the keys to a Jurassic World vehicle. He hastily snatched them out of her hand, continuing to glare at Hunter before heading out of the control room. He was finally headed home.

~ _Emma_ ~

Emma stared at the large burger that was placed in front of her, it smelled delicious and she could feel the warmth of the burger from where she was sitting. "Oh my god, that looks so good." Kate commented while biting into her burger with a disgusting wet sound. Kate had joined her and Lucy out to dinner after their journey to the baby store. Lucy was right, she did spend at least a grand on that trip alone and she knew she was going to have spend more every time she went back.

"It smells good." Emma replied sheepishly as she continued to stare at it. She hesitantly took a sip of her water as Kate began to eyeball her in question. Emma sighed, and rolled her eyes, smacking the table with her hand lightly. "Just spit it out, Kate."

"Why are you so damn depressed?" Kate blurted out, causing Lucy to choke on her fries a little bit. "Took the words right out of me." Lucy whispered as she laughed to herself, earning a glare from Emma. "Owen's literally been gone for a matter of seven hours at the latest and you're acting like he's been away at war for six years. I didn't want to say you're attached to him but, you're too attached to him." Kate spouted off with her mouth full of burger.

Kate took a large swig of water to help the chunk of burger go down so she could continue to rip into her sister. "Now you're your own person Emma, I know you can survive without him and I know he can survive without you. I've known him longer."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Anyways, I just want to know if you're going to be okay without him here because I'm here for you, Lucy's here for you but, at the same time if you're not okay with him not being here and you're pregnant then that's going to make people think that you only had a kid with him to make him stay."

"That is not true, in any way, shape, or form, Katie and you know that." Emma sighed placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands. "You wouldn't understand. You're too young. And you're not pregnant. But, I'm okay with being independent, I can live without Owen, I just miss him. It's not like I crave his presence twenty-four; seven like you just portrayed it as. In fact I'm going to enjoy the piece and quiet for the next two weeks."

Lucy gave Emma's hand a squeeze from under the table. "We understand you'll be just fine. We just want you to be okay with coping without Owen. This will be the time you have alone with your baby to grow even closer to it. Take advantage." Lucy's voice was calming, and soothing. Emma admired that and wished that once she was older she could do that to her child. Comfort them. "Quit stressing about everything with Owen, it's bad for your baby." Lucy instructed as Emma took the first bite of her burger, enjoying the flavor. "I won't stress. Like I said I'll be fine for the next two weeks." Emma reassured the two of them. "Great," Kate started, slouching a little in her seat. "Then can I come stay with you for a couple days?" Emma clamped her eyes shut in irritation, chomping down on her burger again. She huffed out a sigh and nodded her head in approval. Kate smiled.

"Bye guys." Emma bid off the two as she made her way towards the cottage. Emma sighed as she trekked into the cottage, listening to Roscoe whine and yip in excitement at her arrival. She plopped herself down on the couch, absentmindedly turning on the tv. She didn't know what to do without Owen there, she knew she had to focus on her studies and now she finally had peace and quiet for that. But she'll still miss Owen cuddling against her as she read her preposterous book, or his jokes. Even though she wasn't going to see him for a good two weeks she was still determined that he wasn't going to be pleased the next time she saw him.

In fact she was sure that he'd be raging pissed that she had lied to him about everything. Roscoe accompanied her on the couch, resting his head on her belly and whining. He didn't know what to do without Owen there either, he recognized Owen as the alpha of the two. Emma stroked at Roscoe's fur, trying to calm herself down from the feeling of being alone. She looked at the clock that was on the television, 9:07. She couldn't help the tears that fled to her eyes, knowing that it would be a lonely night. Emma had to admit, she missed Owen.


	4. Staying Loyal for Ella

_~Isla Nublar~_

It was 9:00 in the morning when Owen was called and directed to head towards the hatchery for his girls. It had been two days since he left Emma back at home to work. Without a doubt he felt guilty for leaving her behind, but it was for her own good so he could make enough money without letting her get hurt. And it wasn't like he didn't call her every night, so why did he feel guilty about this? His stomach churned as he thought of her at the airport, she lingered around him begging for more kisses, in a way he had hoped that she protested to have him stay. Owen stood outside the clear glass wall watching over the eggs, waiting for Claire to arrive. For someone who was a workaholic and a perfectionist he'd would've thought she'd be here by now, or would've stopped by to see him. This whole time she hadn't even come to see him, not even at the airport all the communication she's given has been through phone calls or texts. He looked at his watch. 11:30.

Owen sighed out in frustration, he looked towards the eggs. Not a single one of them moved within the past two hours he'd been there. It hadn't been like this when his other girls were ready to hatch. They hatched all within a half hour, it irked him with anticipation. Owen thought about how Emma should be getting ready for her ultrasound right now, even though it pained him that she wasn't around he was glad she wasn't here to get hurt. With the park reopening, that meant a lot of new animals were being born with the exception of the tyrannosaur. He didn't want a tiny triceratops or pachycephhlosaurus to head butt her causing God knows what to happen with the baby.

A door opened with Claire clacking down the hallway with her heels on, smiling graciously at Owen. A girl with dark brown hair stepped out with Claire, Owen couldn't help but stare. He had to admit she was good looking, tan with dark hair and piercing green eyes. Every inch of her screamed for attention. "Owen, it's good to see you. You'll be working with Vivian. She'll be training the raptors with you." Claire instructed holding a clip board eying him weirdly as he continued to gaze at Vivian. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get Barry back to the island after the incident so she had to recruit someone with carnivorous animal expertise. Vivian seemed to be working with large Bengal tigers in India at the time and pushed her research to come and research the velociraptors.

Owen held out a large hand and grasped hers in a right hand shake. "Owen." He introduced. "Vivian." She smiled, causing Owen to get caught up in it. "Owen is the best handler when it comes to these dinosaurs. You're in good hands." Claire informed Vivian, whom Owen kept staring at. Claire lightly nudged him, making him jump and look at her. "You scared me." He mumbled embarrassed. "How's the baby, big guy?" She hoped to intervene anything that was going through his and her mind about each other.

Owen glanced to the ground with a pained expression, he had a kid he couldn't be thinking about other women at the moment, all he could do was think about his baby, Emma must be getting an ultrasound by now. "It's good. Emma's handling it...great." He lied, sarcastically smiling while Claire furrowed her brows at him. "Meaning she's not doing too well?" Claire hinted at him, a small smile playing at her lips. "No, she's very hormonal. But she's has an ultrasound today...we find out the gender today." Owen murmured out, a sad look spreading across his face. He knew that he was a bad father for not being there to find out the gender of his own child. Was he going to be a bad father for missing out on Emma's whole pregnancy?

Claire put a pale, manicured, hand on his upper arm near his shoulder. "I didn't mean to take you away so soon," Claire sympathized with him, if he would've told her she would've extended the arrival date. "But at least she's coming down next week." Owen perked up at this with worry. Did she just say Emma was coming to the island? "Wait. What? Since when?" Owen questioned, crossing his arms in front of him. "Since the day I called you? I called her and she agreed to work in the petting zoo until she delivered. She was upset she couldn't go back to the tyrannosaurus but, again for her safety we thought this was the best." Claire answered, her eyebrow perking up in question, clasping on to her clipboard tightly to her chest.

Owen made an annoyed humming sound as her rubbed his scruff around his face. How reckless! Of course she wouldn't just pass up on the opportunity for her job back, but why wouldn't she tell him? Well, he probably would've locked her at her dad's house, keeping her grounded. "She didn't tell you?" Owen shook his head, Claire bit her lip. "Leave it to Emma to trick someone. First getting her dad here and now you with her coming back here." Claire chuckled to herself as she looked into the hatchery silently, feeling guilty, knowing that Owen feeling betrayed was her fault. "Okay, well I'm going to leave Vivian with you. Hopefully she'll imprint on these raptors with you like the first batch did." Claire informed, breaking the silence, feeling the tension of how furious Owen was. She turned towards Vivian making a face before leaving.

Vivian stood in Claire's spot, looking up at the frustrated man. How could she break the ice? "So what're the chances of the raptors not imprinting on us?" Vivian asked, trying to break the tension, hoping Owen would calm down. "Highly but, we'll do everything we can to have them imprint on us." Owen sighed out, pushing away his bad thoughts to concentrate on his job. An egg started to crack in front of them, Vivian gasped in surprise, Owen leaned over to the hatchery's glass.

They watched as a lab technician wonder over and help the raptor out, wiping it clean of the gooey blood of the egg. Owen squatted so he could be eye to eye with the baby raptor, it was speckled with blue dots reminding him of Blue who was somewhere out in the wild. "Any name suggestions?" Owen questioned as he watched the small raptor attempt to roar. "Blaze?" Vivian whispered out, Owen glanced up at her in question. "I'm sorry," She latched on to his shoulder. "May I call this one Blaze? It means a lot to me."

Owen smiled up at his trainee, nodding. "You can name one more but, I get to name the other two." Owen chirped up towards Vivian. Vivian crouched down next to Owen as the next egg began to hatch. "You get to name this one." She gently nudged him, smiling wickedly flirtatious causing him to stare at her and smile. "Chrome." He stated as he watched a raptor with a yellow streak across its body stumbled out.

"Chrome?" Vivian questioned with a smile on her face, earning a shake of Owen's head. "Popped into my head, trying to go in alphabetical order I guess." Vivian giggled at his statement, Owen felt his ego boost twice the size it was already. "Dusty." Vivian announced as a grey raptor smashed its head out the egg. "That took no time." Owen teased her. "First thing to pop into my head." She taunted him back, trying sound like him. He pushed her causing her to fall to the ground with a skidding sound as he pushed her off balance.

Owen mentally slapped himself as he helped her up from the ground, hoisting her up by her shoulders. "I'm so sorry." He apologized, looking at her as if he had committed a crime, eyes still wide with worry. "It's okay, I like it a little rough." She purred out with a coy smile, Owen could feel the heat go to his face. Instincts kicked in. "Do you, now?" He questioned flirtatiously back, earning a head nod from Vivian. He could feel himself drawn towards her, he wanted only her at the moment, she teased him closing the distance between them.

His pulse raced as she locked eyes with him, instinct taking over her slightly closed his eyes leaning towards her. His phone began vibrating in his pocket before he could lean down to her lips, he growled as he fished around his for his phone in his pocket. He saw the name on the phone before feeling instantly guilty as he pressed answer.

"Hey honey," He greeted nervously. "Hey, how's work?" Emma questioned. "Work?" He retorted back, looking at Vivian who seemed instantly bored with the situation, looking towards her nails. "Yeah it's fine. Hey I've got a bone to pick with you." He stated into the phone, he felt the anger rise up within him about her job. Emma flinched knowing what was coming, she gripped onto her steering wheel before cautiously smiling. "About what?" She asked innocently hoping Claire hadn't yapped about the job to him. "You know what. Claire told me. You know how I feel about you working here pregnant." Owen lectured her, causing Emma to roll her eyes. "Ugh worst friend ever." Emma muttered.

"Emma, no."

"Owen, yes, we'll make more money. They even accommodated for Roscoe. Tell me you wouldn't want to raise our kid around dinosaurs. How cool would that be?" Emma chided, adding a fake smile to her face. "Uh, not cool. It's a baby. Those are dinosaurs, you know five ton creatures? We can't raise it here." Owen stated, looking towards the hatchery as the last raptor began shoving its nose through the eggshell. Vivian began hopping around excitedly, waving for him to come over and watch.

"Oh sure we can. So the baby's an it now? What happened to it being a girl?" Emma questioned, furrowing her brows. "My intuition is failing right now." Owen said exasperatedly as he leaned down to examine the egg. "Oh is it, now?" Emma scoffed into the phone. "Yes, Grady intuition doesn't work when the other person is two thousand miles away." Owen informed, snapping back into reality, once again Emma rolled her eyes at the "Grady intuition". "I just got back from the ultrasound. Do you want to know the verdict of our baby?" Emma wondered knowing Owen would be excited.

"Yes. A thousand times yes." He chirped into the phone, smiling as she watched a raptor with red speckles fall out of the egg. "She's a girl." Emma teared up. Owen couldn't find his voice, his eyes watering. "A girl?" His voice cracked. "Yeah it's your little girl."

Emma beamed, he could hear her smile into the phone "What should we call her? I'm being open to names right now." Vivian started to tug on Owen's arm he gazed at the raptor who was already establishing that she was top of the pack by nipping at the others. "Ella." He named off for the raptor.

"Ella? Ella. Elllllllla. Ella!" Emma rattled off the sounds of the name before laughing into the phone. "I actually really like that name. Ella it is for now." She chided, making Owen smile. "I've got to go, the raptors just hatched." Owen informed his girlfriend. "Aw, Owen has four babies already." Emma cooed into the phone teasingly. "Shut up." Owen hissed into the phone. "Alright I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too." Owen hung up the phone before turning towards the hatchery again. "You missed it. She was amazing." Vivian awed at the little raptor as she crouched. Owen crouched looking towards the red speckled raptor, it looked like she was going to be the new beta in his pack. Of course she could never be like Blue but maybe, just maybe, Blue would come back once she heard the calls of the new raptors. Vivian rubbed his leg, regaining his attention. "Maybe we should hang out tonight? You could show me the park?" Vivian suggested, biting her lip.

Owen slowly nodded before quickly turning his head and grumbling. He was too busy thinking about Emma and his baby, he couldn't be disloyal to her like this. Owen had his fair share of women but now it's time to settle down. "I can't. I can't do this." He admitted, pushing her hand off his leg. "I'm with someone. And she's pregnant with my first child, my first daughter. I can't be disloyal." That hurt him in a way, he didn't know being taken could possibly hurt his ego. "I understand." Vivian nodded. "But if you're ever available, let me know. Also if you ever muster up the courage to have some fun, call me." She walked away from him. Boots squeaking as she trailed down the hallway. Dammit. Owen hit his head on the glass, mentally scolding himself for his actions before gazing down at the new raptors. He laughed a little a Ella pounced on sister Blaze, biting her muzzle before letting go. "Ella's a little badass." Owen whispered to himself.

 **~A/N~**

 **Sorry this was somewhat rushed, there will be flashbacks to Owen's last days before the island and Emma's time without Owen. I just felt that the story should really start on the island once again. There definetly will be new characters in the park, especially since I believe most of them wouldn't come back after the incident, I feel like you will like them all or heavily dislike them. Also yay! Raptor pack is back! And Emma's having a girl! Now they can finally start actually shopping for her, and figuring out names for her, and a bunch of other parent-y type of stuff. I've decided to nickname them the Grady Bunch. Thank you once again, for liking/reading When the Sky is No More and if this story makes no sense whatsoever because you're new to reading it check the prequel Monster. Alright, thank you again so much and I hope you somewhat enjoyed this poopy/rushed chapter.**


	5. Smaller than Expected

Emma hopped out of the small plane with a smile as she held onto her sunhat and the red leash that was connected to Roscoe's collar. She was glad to be back even though her mandatory position was being withheld from her due to her baby. She held only that grudge towards the pregnancy. Emma gazed across the landing strip to see, Owen with a boyish smile on his face that made her heart beat a little faster. She had missed that charm he gave off.

Owen stood against a Jurassic World vehicle with his arms crossed, smiling at his pregnant girlfriend as she hastily walked over to him. Was he mad at her? Of course, he was livid but, he couldn't show it to her now it was best to save it for later. Emma wasn't the best person to argue with, she would either get sad or mad and now that she was pregnant she was an absolute mess and she's only fifteen weeks in. Owen couldn't even imagine what she's going to be like in her third trimester. Hopefully she gets used to the mood swings.

Emma let go of Roscoe, telling him to stay put as she wrapped her arms up above his shoulders as she forcefully pressed her lips up against his hungrily. She had missed his company even though he had been gone for a total of fourteen days, she missed him laying in bed with her, cooking for her, and she even missed him babying her. "Well it's good to see you too." Owen flirted, pulling back and looking down at her as she smirked up at him. Owen fumbled at the truck behind him, trying to find the door handle. He cursed to himself as it took him a while to try to find, making Emma laugh lightly as she stared at the sight as she picked up Roscoe's leash.

"Here," He opened up the back door and whistled for Roscoe to get in the back. With no time wasted Roscoe obediently jumped inside wagging his rear and excitedly yipped at Owen to pet him. Owen fluffed around Roscoe's face while crooning at him in a baby voice, he leaned his face in towards Roscoe letting the Australian shepherd lick his face eagerly. Emma stood back with a disgusted face as Owen turned around towards her, a goofy smile lingering on his lips. "Remind me never to kiss you again." Emma teased as Owen grabbed her by the waist threatening to kiss her as she protested. She wriggled her way free of his grip, nearly stumbling over her two feet causing Owen to panic for a moment.

"I'm fine." She waved her hand towards him as she readjusted her balance, looking at the ground embarrassed. Owen couldn't take how careless she was with his growing child inside her. Now she's back at the park, and she's probably going to attempt to do dangerous jobs like cleaning the suchomimus paddock and forgetting that it's in there with her. Something reckless. Owen felt his face turn red with anger for a moment and had to take a deep breath to remain calm at the moment. "Get in and I'll get your things." He ordered sternly, pointing to the vehicle, Emma sassily mocked him making a face. Owen wanted to snap, but remained calm thinking she would explode at him if he were to even open his mouth at the moment.

Emma hopped into the passenger seat irritated as she swatted away at the humidity.  
Why were people always coddling her? She wasn't helpless and she was completely capable of handling herself and her child. Owen knew that the heat would get to her down here, he wondered if she were to overexert herself if it would cause the baby any harm. Probably. That was stupid of him to think that way. Owen listened to the frustrated sigh that slipped from Emma's mouth as he climbed into the drivers seat, blasting the cool air for her and Roscoe.

Owen bit his lip at the tension, he wanted her to be in a good mood when he addressed that he was upset that she came to work down here. He coyly smirked towards her as she looked lazily over towards him in question. "Will you be staying in the dorms or...in my bungalow?" Owen's voice deepened as he attempted to flirt with her, earning a little laugh from Emma. Mission successful. "Do you use that on all the girls?" She questioned with a small smirk on her face. She couldn't believe that worked on her. "Only the pretty ones." He replied earning a playful punch on the arm from Emma.

She found it to be mocking but, she didn't know how many girls had been in his bungalow since he's started here. He had to count in his head how many. Five? He shook his head trying to deter away from the thought of his past partners. "How's my pretty lady?" He cooed, feeling Emma's small bump trying to feel his daughter. "Nauseating." Emma hummed back after a moment as she stared off into the distance at the greenery of the jungle. "How are you going to get your treatment down here?" Owen quizzed with a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Claire has a doctor coming down to treat me. It'd mean nonsense for me to fly all the way to Costa Rica every few weeks for an appointment." Emma answered almost bored, as she leaned against the glass window of the truck. Owen gripped onto the steering wheel nervously, he knew he was about to open up a can of worms. "Or, and hear me out," Owen glanced over to Emma as she perked an eyebrow up in judgement. "You could've just stayed in Montana-" There was a scoffing groan that came out of Emma. "-And received the best treatment you could without the hassle of Claire trying to find a doctor specifically for you and have them travel down here. Oh and the fact that I wouldn't have to worry about you and the baby's safety while working, that'd be helpful to me as well." He glared over at Emma, whose look wandered irritatedly out of the window with a scowl on her face which suddenly turned pitiful as she turned to Owen.

"But my research-" She pleaded before Owen cut her off. "Can wait. You're not even working with Rexie for the next seven months, so what research are you talking about?" Emma leaned back in her seat and sighed. She didn't want to argue with Owen right at the moment, or ever about this topic, she just wanted to work with the dinosaurs and call it good without any reasoning.

Owen leaned towards her, eyeing her, waiting for answer. She hated when he did that look and returned a look of resentment before realizing she's lost the battle. "I just want to work with these animals. I've dreamed about it my whole life, even after my dad told me about Jurassic Park. I've been so intrigued by them and I'm not going to let my pregnancy stop me. It's not like I'm handicapped." Emma spouted off, before huffing out a final sigh in defeat, locking her eyes on the road.

Owen kept looking between her and the road in a mix of sympathy because he knew her feeling but also with anger because she was putting their child in harms way. Or was she? Was he just being over protective like her father? Owen immediately felt guilty, thinking back to incident it wasn't even her first official day, she didn't even get to work with the tyrannosaur and that's what she longed to do and now he was taking that away from her in a way. "Understandable." He finally said, relieving Emma from the stress of a grudge. She relaxed her shoulders before calling from Roscoe and petting him as he stood on the center console of the truck. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to apologize for what I saying what I feel about this situation." He added as he pulled up to the bungalow.

"I don't want to fight." Emma whined as Owen hopped out of the truck into the mucky air. "I'm not, I'm over it." For now. Owen didn't even have to open the back door for Roscoe, he had already followed him out the drivers door and was running in circles around him, attempting to jump up on him. Emma stepped out of the truck, taking in the view of her new home with a slight smile on her face. Owen appeared in front of it, dropping her bags on the ground while Roscoe still circled him. He raised his arms out in a welcoming manner. "Welcome home. Mi casa, su casa." Owen boasted before having the wind knocked out of him as Roscoe jumped up on his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Emma walked over to him, watching as Roscoe continued to lick his face as Owen tried to push him off. "How do you like it?" He wondered between pushes against the Australian shepherd. "It's-" Emma's face turned red with the pressure put on her as she scanned the labeled "Sunario" bungalow. Owen finally managed to push Roscoe away from him and stood near Emma, reaching around her waist and wrapping his arm endearingly around it. "Great? I know." He praised. "Smaller than I remembered." Emma answered honestly, making a weak smile towards Owen who seemed offended.

"You can stay in the dorms if you'd rather have that." He offered as he picked up her bags in a joking manner. "No, I just figured I'd sleep in the trailer." She teased gesturing towards the attachable trailer connected to the bungalow. "No can do, baby. That's my bachelor pad." Owen smiled before placing her bags above on his shoulder. "Bachelor pad?" She questioned, crossing her arms as she slowly followed him up the steps of the small bungalow. "Man cave. Whatever." He shrugged off as he opened the door, letting Roscoe in before him. "Those are two totally different things." Emma stated as she stepped in the bungalow for the first time, she took in the moist stale air of the coastline as she peered around at the place.

There was an old, small, TV on a small wooden table, in front of that an averaged size coffee table stood with empty beer cans scattered all over and some bowls with food in them strewn on it. The couch was definitely old and worn out, with was a grey with what seemed to be knitted pale colors woven into the material, a blue blanket was thrown over the back of it. Then directly a few feet away from the small living room was an even smaller kitchen, consisting of a few wooden cupboards, a metal sink, a wooden counter that was also littered in left over cans and plates along with the occasional, out of place book pile, and a medium sized white refrigerator with completely nothing on it, not even a single magnet.

Owen opened up a door to her left, revealing a small bedroom with a large window, a king sized bed was settled in the middle of the room with grey sheets coming off the edges. Owen plopped her things in the center of the bed before turning to see her face riddle with question and disgust. He knew he could've spruced things up a bit in the bungalow but, he was too busy trying to imprint on the raptors and trying to weave Vivian away from him.

"Where's the bathroom?" Emma asked, returning his gaze finally, trying to cover up the fact that she was more than disappointed with his place of stay. He took one step to the right and opened a door, revealing a tiny bathroom stand up shower and all. Emma nodded her head before sitting on the bed and placing her head between her hands. "Where's the baby going to go?" She questioned raising her eyebrows up at him. He gave off a confused face as he looked at her. "Isn't she going to stay in here? With us?" He weakly smiled knowing her answer already, he knew she was about to lose her top. "For the first few weeks." She answered with a sass in her tone before placing her head in her hands again. Maybe Claire could renovate the place?

"I know it's not the best place in the world but, it can make do, right?" Owen tried to sympathize with her, sitting next to her and rubbing her back gently. "Owen this is a bachelor pad. Can you see us raising a kid here?" She questioned in a high pitched voice before leaning back onto the bed. Roscoe jumped up, trying to lick her face but was quickly shooed away by Owen. "It's going to be ok." He coaxed, wrapping her in his arms as she panicked thinking about the baby. "Claire will do something. I know she will." He urged her as she cradled her head in her arms forcing herself not to cry. Stupid mood swings.

"You're right," Emma sat up, gazing into his green eyes with her puffy blue eyes. "I know she'll do it because I know she wants me to stay and she'll do anything to make me stay." A coy smile appeared on her face as she thought about abusing this power. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his in a soft, short, kiss. "I'll unpack my things, while you go ask Claire for a bigger situation?" Emma had a questioned hint in her tone as Owen furrowed his brows in frustration. "How about tomorrow? I want to show you something today." He offered, earning somewhat of a sigh from Emma before she nodded. Emma slowly got up from the creaky bed, looking towards her luggage that was piled in the middle. _All right, let's get started._

Claire stood in the center of the control room as the afternoon faded into evening, carefully watching the surrounding jungle for any disturbances of loose assets. The assets stayed primarily towards the north, they rarely ventured down towards the main park. She didn't really have to worry about any of her employees get injured by them since they near the south of the island in the dorms, or in Owen and Emma's case a bungalow. Maybe she should fix that, she too remembered how small it was when she had gone to get Owen, no place to raise a baby.

She had been too involved with her paperwork and watching the monitors to even hear the sleek sound of the elevator opening. "Ms. Dearing?" A voice with a thick Australian accent startled her from jotting down on her clipboard. She visibly jumped as she gasped in alarm before clasping onto her heart as she turned to the head ACU.

Claire played with her hair for a moment while looking at the handsome officer before gathering her nerve to try to speak. "Hunter, what progress have you made?" Her voice still quivered with surprise, she attempted to clear her throat as the young man perked an eyebrow up at her in question. "Unfortunately we made no progress. They seem like they don't want to be captured." The dark haired man spoke with intensity.

Claire shook her head as she fiddled with a keyboard trying to look up the security cameras in the north. Hunter gazed up at the large monitor in the center of the room, that Claire was fumbling with. It displayed a small raptor sized dinosaur, jumping into the seawater attempting to swim before hopping back out and nibbling at its claws. Claire looked anxiously at Hunter even though his back was turned to her, she knew he was examining the sight, trying to figure out what to do.

"They're trying to swim." Claire stated in a low voice as she forced her eyes to dart up and watch the screen. "Yes, well, they're smart." Hunter said in a monotone voice as he went to stand closer to the large monitor which showed the dinosaur leaping back into the jungle to avoid being seen. He furrowed his brow in anger, how could he not know that that's where they were gathered. If they were trying to escape there wouldn't be much hope for the civilians that the dinosaurs encountered. "We won't let them leave the island." He promised, as he gathered his pride to turn around to the red headed park manager who eyed him curiously.

She wondered what his ploy was to try to get them to remain on the island, she could see the gears turning in his head. "That's why I put you in charge of the ACU's. This will not be like the incident before, this matter will be well taken care of, correct?" She quizzed Hunter as he slowly approached her, making her skin crawl wildly as he gave an almost daring look towards her. There was a certain gleam, almost a charm, in his eyes that made her want to melt as he stared her down in a provoking manner. "Of course." He stated while lightly smiling at the red head.

He nodded his head once in goodbye before heading towards the elevator. Claire let out a large exhale of air as she tried to calm herself from the interaction. She couldn't possibly find him attractive, he was almost ten years younger than her. She pushed him out of her mind, unknowingly bringing back nightmarish glimpses of the past incident. Claire gripped onto her clipboard tightly as she thought back to the incident with the Indominous. She could remember the blood curdling roar it emitted, the powerful odor that came from its jaws that reeked of dead flesh and musky blood. Now because of it some carnivores are still running rampant on the island, that's why she hired Hunter, to exterminate them or recapture them. Claire closed her eyes, trying to steady herself, as she whispered out, "We can't afford to close the park again."


	6. The Nursery

Emma sighed as she wandered down the long hallway of the hatchery, following a few paces back behind Owen. He had forced her to come to the lab after she had finished her packing, to show her his newborn raptors. Had she wanted to venture out here? No. But she was forced against her will to stay to please Owen. "This is where the fun begins." Owen said in a sultry voice over his shoulder as he leaned down towards the pin pad near the door and typed in a special code. With a large beep the door opened, swinging slowly for Owen and Emma to pass through.

"Oooh. Fancy." Emma awed as Owen motioned for her to go first. "When do I get one of those?" She paused in the middle of the door way until Owen wrapped his arm around her waist. "As soon as you're classified." Owen replied. He guided Emma through the egg incubators, large white machines with large orange heated bulbs, warming the eggs with baby dinosaurs developing inside. "When is that?" She questioned, running her fingers along the smooth surface of the white incubator. Owen abruptly stopped, placing his hands on his hips. "When you need a new tyrannosaur." He sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. All the questions she asked began to annoy him, he felt a pain in his chest as he thought about Charlie, Echo, and Delta, how they didn't know better than to betray him.

Owen lead her into a room with four large containers that almost looked like it could be a jail cell with a large glass window where the bars of the cell would go. Holes at the top of the glass let the airflow from the room they stood in, to the cell. Inside the glass cell small, high pitched chirps emitted from the baby raptors. "Oh wow." Emma breathed, stepping forward towards the glass and sitting down in front of it. She watched as the raptor with a red stripe tackle the one with the blue speckles, forcing it to the ground and stepping on it before letting out a tiny squeaking sound.

"They're cute. What're their names?" Emma wondered, entranced by the small dinosaurs as they played. "Well," Owen hunkered down beside Emma, groaning in the process as he placed his arms behind him. "The one resting in the corner," He pointed towards the grey one curled up in a ball on the ground, soundly sleeping. "That's Dusty. She's rather mellow with the whole group. And the one with yellow stripes," He pointed to the little raptor to the left getting ready to pounce on the other two. "That's Chrome. She's a bit of a rebel rouser but still calm, like Dusty. That little guy being pinned," He pointed to the blue speckled raptor who had begun nipping at the red ones feet. "That's Blaze, she is second in command in the pack right now." His finger pointed to the raptor on top of Blaze. "The little red one, right there, that's Ella. She's the packs alpha for now." Emma glanced over her shoulder at Owen with a small smirk. "For now?" Owen smiled and shook his head before gazing at his new raptor pack. "I have to get in and imprint on them to become their alpha."

"You also named the alpha after our daughter?"

"I didn't know the name was finalized." Owen smirked before lifting himself up off of the ground. Emma rolled her eyes playfully looking up at Owen and taking his hand to help her up. "It's not but, I really like that name." Owen lightly chuckled before reaching into a side cooler and grabbing a slab of steak. "Delicious." Emma stated, as Owen jiggled the piece of meat before opening the door to stand inside with the raptors. "Hey guys." He chirped as he leaned down, holding out the raw steak for them.

Ella hopped onto the large slab, taking a large chunk of flesh and eating it furiously. Dusty noticed Owen had appeared and slowly yawned, she lazily raised herself up pacing over to Owen, unbalanced, sleepily. She laid her head on Owen's knee before falling asleep once again. It looks like Dusty had already accepted him into the pack, the only one that was going to crack would be Ella. Owen carefully tried to peel off a piece of meat for Dusty, earning a couple nips from Ella.

He retracted his hand, shaking it wildly as the pain from the nips settled. He looked down to see that the nips had drawn blood, he could've sworn he saw Ella smirk. Owen set the piece of meat down next to Dusty, there was a wet smack that sent chills up Emma's back from the outside of the cell. Dusty slowly leaned down, dipping her head to sniff at the chunk before eagerly taking it and shaking it from side to side then swallowed it whole.

Emma watched as Owen interacted with the raptors, petting them, feeding each small chunks, yelling at Ella. She smiled at how motherly Owen could be, it sparked up a little inside her as she felt the unborn child. She thought about how peaceful life would be with them both raising her. It didn't matter if she was at home with her parents in Montana, or if she were here in the small bungalow. As long as she was with Owen and she was happy. "He's really got a knack for mothering, huh?" A voice surprised her, she jumped as she looked back to see a young woman with dark brown hair staring down at her. She wore the same clothes Owen would when he was at the raptor paddock, except she had shorts instead of long pants.

The woman sat herself beside Emma as she admired Owen on the other side of the glass. "Yeah, he's mama raptor all right." Emma noted, peeking an eyebrow up at the stranger who kept gazing over to Owen. "I'm supposed to be in there with him." The woman whispered out, confusing Emma. She noticed Emma's puzzled face and she laughed silently. "I'm Vivian. His trainee." She announced before standing up. "I'm Emma." She breathed, lifting herself up on her knee. For some reason as she looked at the trainee, she got a jealous vibe coming from her. Emma couldn't help it, she was younger, more lanky, taller, and more beautiful than she. "I'm Owen's girlfriend." She finished, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

Vivian held in her breath, slightly glancing at the girl from the corner of her eye as she pulled her long hair back in a ponytail. "Oh." Was all Vivian could say as she turned to look at Emma. Emma could feel her eyes judging her as she scanned her whole being. She smirked lightly before she entered the room with Owen. Emma's face flushed red with anger. Who the hell does she think she is? The Paris Hilton of Isla Nublar? Emma could tell by the way she looked at Owen that she had some sort of connection with him, she watched as Vivian sat across from Owen scooping up Ella and Blaze in her lap, Ella not biting her once. Owen laughed as Blaze started to nuzzle into Vivian's neck causing Emma's jealousy to skyrocket.

Here she thought she was actually coming here on a special kind of date night, especially since they hadn't seen each other in a while, but instead she's outside of the raptors habitat watching Vivian try to canoodle with Owen. Emma wondered what had happened between the two while she was away, she noticed Owen had given Vivian slight glances of admiration. Emma stood with her back to the nursery, arms crossed like a child, she didn't want to watch them flirt. Instead she figured she could get Owen's attention by not paying attention to him. She watched the white clock on the wall above the door, she specifically watched the red second hand as it smoothly passed each number.

She was startled when the sound of a door clicking opened fluttered to her ears. The large white door opened revealing a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes looking curiously at her. A smile curved up on his lips as he gazed at her. "Hey there," Hunter's Australian accent was thick and savory to Emma's ears. "Hi." She said shortly back, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. He moved to see Owen and Vivian playing with the raptors, a disgusted frown appeared on his face. "You with them?" He motioned his head towards the raptor nursery.

Emma embarrassingly nodded her head. "Well, I'm here with Owen." She mentioned, slightly frowning as she glanced to see him picking up Dusty and cradling her, Vivian petting her head while calming her as Owen smiled at her. A rage ignited inside of her, but she felt like she had lost a battle in a way. Hunter noticed her defeated yet, enraged face and stepped back a little. "You're Emma. Emma Grant, right?" Hunter injected, smiling softly at her. "Y-yeah. How'd you know?" Emma asked nervously eyeing the man in suspicion.

Hunter noticed that she now found it weird for him to know her name, her emotions were clearly visible from the moment he ran into her. It was his job to read emotions after all. "Don't be worried. My name is Hunter. I'm chief officer of asset containment. I was told you were coming today by Claire. I'm just here to look at these creatures, make sure they're contained." Hunter stated, showing her his badge.

She lightly grasped it, looking at the picture delicately which showed him with a full beard instead of the prominent stubble he had on his face right now. "Nice beard." She noted sarcastically before letting go of the badge and letting it zip back to his belt. Hunter chuckled lowly at her quip, he found her quick thinking to be humorous. "Oh hey, babe," Owen's voice alarmed her a little, his arm swung around her shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked turning his attention towards Hunter, a little glare in his eyes.

Hunter looked to the floor, clearing his throat before rocking back on his heels. "I was just doing my nightly routine of checking the creatures habitat, ran into miss Grant here and got to talkin'." Hunter replied, eyeing the raptor trainer back. "What're you doin' here?" He questioned Owen hoping to spin the situation back on him. "Just trying to imprint on my raptors."

"Your raptors?" Hunter seemed to scoff at this term. He laughed coldly as he paced over to the cell, glaring down at the tiny pack. "I don't remember you making them, Grady." Owen glared at the man, letting Vivian slide by out of the door but, not before she gave him a tight squeeze on his upper thigh, sliding under the radar of Hunter and Emma. Owen felt frustrated, at the moment and couldn't handle Vivian's harassment. "It doesn't matter who made them. They don't know who made them. It's who they see after hatching, that's why Vivian and I were there when they hatched. To get it in their heads that we are their higher ups." Owen explained in an angered tone. Emma latched a hand onto his forearm hoping to calm him down.

"And here I was thinking back to Dr. Alan Grant's theory that velociraptors had a higher intellect than chimps and maybe even some humans. But here you are making these intelligent, powerful, creatures into circus animals. I guess that's kind of a kick to your girlfriend's father's face." Hunter laughed again sarcastically, holding up his arms in surrender as he finished checking all the habitats of the small animals, he laughed especially hard as he watched Ella launch herself at the glass in attack towards Hunter. "But all right, Grady, they're your circus animals. Just try to remember that they have a higher intelligence than you. Well, mainly everyone is." Hunter raised his eyebrows defiantly at Owen, causing Owen's anger to spike. His fists balled up at his sides as he watched Hunter walk into the hatchery back to the door.

Emma released her tight grip on Owen's arm as soon as Hunter had left the hatcheries doors. Owen gazed into the glaring, fiery blue eyes of his girlfriend who's face was still flaring red at the interaction with Vivian. "What?" Owen smirked, knowing that she was jealous of his trainee. He honestly may have walked out with Vivian if Emma and Hunter weren't there. He remembered her flirting with him in the nursery, rubbing her chest against him whether it was intentional or not it got his attention, giving him those pleading, alluring, sex eyes that made home want to push her against the wall. "You're _despicable_ , you have a _girlfriend_ , a _baby_." Emma's voice dripped with hatred towards Owen's affections towards Vivian.

Owen looked down apologetically towards Emma, he didn't like to see her this upset, he didn't even think she could get this upset or jealous. It's a good thing he's stayed faithful. He grasped her by the crook of her neck, forcing her upset frown up into a kiss. Emma fought for a while, not moving her lips along with his until halfway in when she realized he wasn't going to stop until she showed him some love. Emma was the first to break the kiss, gazing up into the green eyes of the raptor trainer, still upset with him but her mind came at ease after he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't be jealous." He hummed out as she closely walked along side him. "She's got nothing on you." Emma merely laughed at him as he lead her out onto the Main Street of Jurassic World.

It still showed damage of the incident, leaving Owen and Emma staring at the place in awe. The place where the Indominous had thrown Echo into a pillar still showed the impact, forcing Emma to flinch. The spinosaur skeleton was now gone, only the large rocks where the feet were embedded were still there. The large amber rocks still shattered, protruding in sharp fragments all over. Emma squeezed onto Owen's hand still thinking back to the incident, she started to hyperventilate. Owen wrapped both arms around her in a hug, playing with her hair to calm her down. "Come on," Owen grabbed onto Emma's shoulders, pushing her back so she could see him. "Let's go see someone." Emma looked up at him in question before he pulled at her hand, leading her towards the old Tyrannosaur Kingdom.

He forced her to sit down on the side near the window closest to Rexie. Emma, sighing, placed herself cautiously on the edge of the window. She didn't want to be here, it would only urge her to work with the tyrannosaur even more than what she already longed to. She slowly gazed out into the paddock, her eyes locked on the large animal in the center. She could've sworn that the tyrannosaur was looking directly at her but, she couldn't really tell, it had started to get dark and Emma's eyes were already bad enough as it was.

The faint twinkling of fireflies lit up the tyrannosaur paddock, briefly distracting Emma with their timeless beauty. Owen kept his eyes locked onto Emma, watching endearingly at her expressions, every smile seemed to bring a spark in her eye, especially when she looked over at Rexie. She hadn't even really met the dinosaur and yet she felt drawn towards her, like she had a connection. They watched as the tyrannosaur yawned deeply, before hunkering down to sleep. "Why'd you bring me here?" Emma questioned, her eyes never leaving Rexie.

Owen frowned, then but his lip, he knew he felt bad about the whole Vivian thing but was he going to approve of what he was about to say? He situated himself near Emma, scooting towards her, his palms were sweating against the cool surface of the concrete. "You know I love you..." Owen started, gaining Emma's attention. Owen looked away into the other window across the way, knowing her expression was filled with worry, and panic. He was about to be a father, was he really about to say what she thought he was going to say. Emma's heart thumped loud in her chest, she could feel herself get dizzy, almost tingling waiting for his blow. She was ready to shed tears when the time was right.

"I know these past couple of months have been hard on you. And I know you've had a lot of people telling you that you can't do what you want to do, and I feel like I've been the number one person to restrict on these things. So I'm going to say this now and I want you to document this because I know later I'm not going to agree with myself." Owen turned towards Emma, gazing into her tear filled blue eyes, her cheeks stained with the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. He looked at her in confusion. He drew in a deep breath, Emma squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for his final blow. "I want you to work with the tyrannosaur." He finished with a smirk.

Emma opened both her eyes, now overflowing with tears of worry, the sniffing was more obvious than before. "Wha-what?" She stuttered out, her voice strained from worry. Owen silently laughed, while caressing her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Oh my god, I didn't know that this was a big ordeal with you." He laughed as she cried even more. "I thought you were going to break up with me!" Emma sobbed as she held onto her stomach tightly, trying to feel her child.

Owen looked at her confused but with a smile on his face. "Why would I do that? I just told you I loved you!" He whispered, kissing the top of her forehead while continuing to laugh. "I thought you wanted that Vivian girl. God, I can't stand her-"

"Emma you don't even know her."

"The way she looked at me said it all! Well I have news for that little priss." Emma calmed herself down now and was placing her hand on her chest which was now puffed up. "I'm so pretty. If I showed my boobs off a little bit I can get anything I want on the island." She mocked, fluttering her eyelashes twice as hard as usual. Owen laughed at her impression, watching her chest deflate and her eyes filled with rage. She sat straight up acting as if she were now a professor, she adjusted her fake glasses, making Owen giggle even more. "Now, Vivian, dear I'm not saying I'm better than you at all. But I am thinking it mighty loudly." Owen laughed as Emma smiled, slouching back into her regular posture.

Owen slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her forehead towards his lips. "Why would I ever give you up?" Owen joked as Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, lightly sighing. Emma looked out towards the window where the tyrannosaur was gazing down at her enormous body which was breathing lazily, as it gazed up towards Emma. This time Emma was sure she was staring at her with aged eyes, Emma gazed back unmoving, blankly staring at the animal before turning back to look out the other window with Owen. She could still feel Rexie's eyes on her even with her back turned, she merely shrugged it off, looking towards Owen then out the window again. There was something about fireflies twinkling like stars that seemed stunning. Ageless.


	7. Emma's Asinine Job

The room was silent for the most part, it smelled eerily of cheap plastic. Claire flipped the page of her clipboard, scribbling her signature over the dotted line at the bottom firmly. She glanced up and looked over at Emma who's feet dangled from the doctors bench, the paper making wrinkling sounds as she readjusted herself. Emma caught sight of Claire's gaze, she sheepishly held it for a moment before slightly blushing and looking down at the infirmary floor. "You didn't have to come." Emma whimpered out nervously as she glanced over at the park manager who in turn humbly smiled.

She sat down the new clipboard and paced over to caress Emma's stomach to feel the baby inside the womb. "And miss out on this? Nonsense." Claire smiled, she wanted to have a child after the incident. She didn't want to face the world alone but she also didn't feel like she needed to procreate just yet although her womb wasn't getting any younger. She felt a little envy towards Owen and Emma, as she watched Emma's baby grow inside her, she felt more empty and incomplete. "I thought I hired the best doctor for you and now she's at least ten minutes late to the check up." Claire looked towards her phone.

She sighed sharply before returning to her seat across the way in the infirmary's secluded room. "You know, you're causing me a lot of grief here, Grant." Claire listed, looking back to her clipboard. "You want your original position back even though it was strictly forbidden by Owen and myself in a way, then you need a doctor imported from God knows where, and now you need a bigger house to raise a child in." Claire's voice was riddled with annoyance, Emma bit her lip. She felt like an inconvenience. Emma let out a little gasp, bringing Claire's attention towards her. She could've sworn she could feel the baby by now. She was about four months pregnant and still not gaining much weight which worried her.

She figured she'd be a little more round by now, she worried that the baby might come out too small and create medical issues, like needing help breathing or something. The door opened revealing a blonde doctor, whose face was a little too red from too much sun. "Sorry I'm late." She spoke breathlessly as she wrapped a stethoscope around her neck before washing her hands. "You must be, Emma." She smiled sticking out a blue gloved hand towards Emma. "I've been waiting so long to meet you." _And I've been waiting twenty minutes for you to get here_ , Emma sarcastically thought to herself. "And you." The doctor said, rubbing Emma's small baby bump.

The doctor sat down on a small chair that rolled around as she looked at her clipboard with Emma's information. "How are you? Are you feeling nauseated?" She asked Emma, lifting up the yellow sheets of the clipboard. Emma eyed Claire nervously, Claire reassured her to answer accordingly with a nudge of her head towards the doctor and a small smile. "Y-yeah. The morning sickness lasts all day if that means anything." Emma answered the doctor who smiled at the paper in return. "That's perfectly normal." She sat down the clipboard.

She pulled her stethoscope to her ears and examining Emma. "Deep breath." She instructed, Emma sucked in a large inhale. "Are you feeling the baby move yet? Exhale." Emma's chest deflated as exhaled while thinking about the doctors question, dizzily. "I think so. It felt weird if she did." Emma answered perking a brow up trying to remember what it felt like. The doctor was at her back now, traveling up her shirt with the cold instrument. "How so? Wait. Breath in." She could hear the doctors smile on her voice as she corrected her mistake. "Ok, exhale and tell me what it felt like." Claire peered over her clipboard for this, leaning in and hoping to imagine what it would feel like to have someone growing inside you.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged. "It felt like bubbles going everywhere down there." The doctor chuckled a bit, returning back to her stool. "That's either gas or your baby is trying to move for the first time." Emma smiled lightly as she thought of her baby churning inside her then immediately felt embarrassed as she thought about if it were gas. The doctor made Emma stand on a scale, as she recorded her weight Emma felt nauseous. She hadn't gained much weight which was weird because at the time most people would've gained weight. She recorded the blood pressure as Emma anxiously looked to Claire for answers. Hoping somehow she'd know what to do for her baby to gain weight.

Claire just gave her another reassuring look before writing things down on her clipboard once again. After the check up Emma felt her stomach up, wiping off the residue of the gel she used for the Doppler to hear her tiny heartbeat. Hearing the little pitter patter of the baby's heartbeat made Claire a little envious, she wanted a baby of her own. Her heels clicked down the concrete hallway, alongside Emma who just kept feeling her stomach. She had forced Emma to change from her lounge clothes to her work uniform after the check up. She had something big planned for her.

"It's just gel, it's not some alien goop." Claire teased, pressing in a few buttons as they stopped at a door. "Feels like something outer worldly." Emma mumbled under her breath as she followed Claire into the room. The room was almost completely white with the exception of a few grey lockers, but everything else including the small rolling cots were dowsed with white. Emma recognized this as part of the employee infirmary that her and her father had gone to after the incident. She firmly remembered Owen, stitching up her father's cheek without any numbing solution, her father squeezed her hand so hard that she thought he had broken it. It was also where the dinosaurs vets would give out the handlers medicine for the sick dinos.

Claire paced to a small medicine station, opening the cabinets underneath and pulling out a rather large medical kit. "What's that for?" Emma asked pointing to the kit with a large Red Cross on it. Claire paid no mind to Emma's question, as she walked over to a cooler and pulling out a large chunk of steak. "What's _that_ for?" Emma reiterated, pointing to the steak now. What the hell was going on? Claire placed three pills into the steak, grabbed the medical kit and handed both over to Emma who looked confused. "You wanted to work with the Rex, here's your calling. She's walking around with a limp, not eating right, we're suspecting she has a broken toe and it needs to be fixed or else it could be fatal." Claire hoisted her sleeves to her elbows before placing them on her hips as she examined Emma's reaction to the situation.

Emma slowly brought up the medical kit to her face, reading it carefully, then brought up the steak and stared at Claire with revolt. "You couldn't get the ACU's to do this? Or maybe like a vet?" Emma questioned, brows furrowing. She couldn't believe Claire was actually going to shove her in the same paddock as the tyrannosaur. Her job was of course to be a behavioral scientist for the Rex but that didn't require going in the paddock with her. She was not a tyrannosaur handler. Claire shook her head and sighed, "You wanted to work with Rexie. You need her to stay alive for your research, you need to fix her." Claire glanced to the ground for a moment. "That and no one else will go treat her and she's our biggest attraction here. We can't afford to loose her." Emma's heart thumped in her chest.

She knew Claire had been envious of her baby but was she willing to harm it? But Rexie was part of her job, the job that got her in a lot of trouble with Owen and her parents and she wasn't just going to let the tyrannosaur die. It was cruel. She also knew nobody would help her in this situation so she was on her own in the paddock. "I'll do it if I can at least have some sort of partner going in on this with the whole tyrannosaur helper thing?" Emma questioned, stalling the time, she wanted to live and not die today. Claire cocked her head to the side, placing a finger on her cheek as she thought of who would help her out. "You could have Felix." Claire shrugged, causing Emma to wince at his name.

Felix was Lowery's little brother who Claire had gotten him to come to the island instead of Lowery. He wasn't the most coordinated and he didn't appear to be the most stealthy person to do this but, then again neither was Emma. But one clumsy person is better than two clumsy people. "Ugh, yeah, no thanks I go in on this alone." Emma griped as she exited the doorway and towards the paddock.

They both gazed at the creature inside the paddock from the window near the employee entrance. Claire gave a firm pat on Emma's shoulder as Emma shifted with unease. "Owen doesn't know about this, right?" She questioned Claire, awkwardly moving her knees to keep her body calm. "No. I think it's best for our safety and the Rex's safety that he doesn't know." Claire's voice dropped, her humor depleted as she called for Felix to open the paddock door. "Call Felix over the radio. He'll open the door for you." She instructed as the large metal door slowly creaked open. Claire gave a reassuring pat on Emma's shoulder once more before scooting her towards the door. Emma's feet skittered along the concrete floor as her body protested on going into the paddock.

Emma gulped as she unwillingly stepped into the paddock, her hands trembling at her sides as she gazed at the animal across the way from her, the door quickly closing behind her. She knew the animal could smell her presence, yet she stood in the opposing side of the paddock not even attempting to look at her. Emma had to admit that it was a rather large area, consisting of its own small lake and tall redwood trees. All she had to do was make an impression on the animal, so she wouldn't eat her somehow so she could put the medicine in her system and bandage up her toe but, she didn't know how.

She knew that in the back of her head that this tyrannosaur was a man-eater, and she didn't know if she had changed. Probably not, they didn't have big brains, like raptors, after all. "Why am I doing this?" She whispered to herself, slowly stepping towards the animal with a steak and a medical kit in her hands. She was crazy, she was asinine insane, she couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with this. She could see the headlines now, "Pregnant woman mauled and eaten by Tyrannosaurus rex", Emma swallowed the lump in her throat hard.

By now she was at least twenty feet from Rexie, her clumsy movements didn't seem to draw her attention towards her. How did Owen get the raptors attention? Emma let out a low, shaky, whistle, drawing the tyrannosaur's attention. Rexie lazily cocked her head to the side, eyeing the small human with kit and meat in hand. The tyrannosaur took several large steps towards Emma, bending down to examine her with her large eye, bobbing up and down before settling her gaze on the meat in her hand.

Emma's body was frozen, she couldn't move for the life of her. She couldn't remember if moving was a good or bad thing at the moment, even though she could hear her father's voice echoing in her head. She felt a pit of nervousness erupt inside her, breaking her into a sweat that she couldn't help. She snapped back into reality when she felt the hot wetness of the tyrannosaur's tongue on her hand, the large muscle trying to rip the meat carefully out of her hand. Emma's fingers released the meat, chalk full of medicine in it, letting Rexie tear into it.

Emma slowly raised her hand up, touching the muzzle of the large predator making her presence known. The tyrannosaur huffed out a large breath, startling Emma and making her jump back a bit. This caused Rexie to notice her and step back a bit, examining her once again. Fuck. Emma slowly reached up to the ear piece touching it lightly. "Felix get the door ready." She whispered, lowly into the piece. She ducked down, placing her hands in front of her as if it could cause the Rex to calm down like one of Owen's raptors. This only intrigued the dinosaur even more, it let out a low growl and several sharp snorts as she sniffed Emma's hands.

"Door is ready." Felix's deep voice crackled into her ear, Emma let out a sigh of relief but she wasn't out of the woods, er paddock, yet. Rexie leaned back up again before stomping her foot down and letting out a deafening roar at Emma, spittle blowing onto Emma's face. This sent Emma into a panic, she turned her back and booked it towards the door, Rexie closely following behind her, mouth ajar. She could feel the ground thundering under her as the Rex gained more speed, she could smell the putrid smell of rotting flesh that the roars emitted. She was going to die.

 _Run, run, run, run, run, for you are going to die if you don't._ Emma jumped out towards the door, narrowly skidding onto the concrete floor of the hallway, quickly shutting the door behind her. The wall shook with a large THUMP, Rexie had ran into the wall. Emma leaned against the wall, sliding down until her butt was on the cold ground. She panted as she saw stars flutter away from her vision. She was never doing that again.

"Congratulations, you've moved up from being just a behavioral scientist to a tyrannosaur handler." Claire's voice scared her, forcing her to jump up at the sound of it. "I want," Emma panted, clasping her hands to her knees, rubbing her sweaty face on her shoulder. "Someone to help me." She finished by collapsing to the ground, her whole body was hot and ached against the cool ground. "I'm already on it." Claire informed. "He'll be ready to help you as soon as that Rex is knocked out." She pointed to the tyrannosaur who impatiently waited by the door for Emma to reappear.

Emma sighed heavily as Claire turned to head out, heels still clacking against the concrete. She took out her white phone from her pocket and immediately held it up to her ear with an urgency. "Hunter, how's the progress?" She whispered into the phone, the hall echoed and she didn't want Emma to hear any of the conversation. "We caught a little guy-"

"What?! You mean these things are breeding?" Claire interjected, surprised that the animals had the ability to mutate to breed. "Appears so. Anyways we caught this little fellow, and we're gonna put a video collar on 'im-"

"Him?"

"Yes it appears to be male. Feathers beginning to develop on his head. Anyways the collar is gonna help us figure out where the nest is. Then we'll be able to go in and exterminate the lot of them."

Claire stopped abruptly, her brows furrowing in question at this statement. What did he just say? "You mean, capture?" She corrected him with a tone indifference and disbelief. There was a long pause between the line. "Erm...yeah capture. Sorry." Claire let out a long sigh, she didn't know whether to trust him or not still. His affiliations with InGen didn't seem to sit well with her. "I'll leave you to your work, Gallagher." Claire hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. Exterminate?

-Bonus-

Emma bursted through the bedroom door where Owen laid in bed, reading a book about raptors. Roscoe at the foot of the bed, raised up a little, whacking his tail on the bed. "Hi, honey." Owen greeted, shutting his book. Emma eagerly stripped from her park clothes to just her undergarments before moving to her side of the bed. "How was work?" He questioned, smiling at her. Emma plopped herself down on the bed, the springs creaking from the force, groaning at the question. Roscoe stood up on the bed, coming up in between Emma and Owen and licking at Emma's face. "I don't want to talk about it."


	8. Irritation, Temptation, and Investigatio

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. Owen couldn't help it, he shot straight up from his bed, hand over his heart. He felt instantly threatened at the loud banging noise, it had reminded him of being back in the navy. Glancing around he realized that he was in the bedroom, Roscoe at his feet looking up at him, Emma curled up on her side of the bed with most of the covers on top of her. It was already hot and humid in Central America, why did she need extra warmth?

Any signs of distress coming from the room? No? He sighed in relief when he realized there was no present danger. Roscoe perked his ears up a bit as he laid back down. Owen gently tried to lull himself back to sleep without any disturbances.

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. Roscoe now had woken up fully, barking wildly at the bedroom door. Great. Owen grunted as he got out of bed to investigate the sound, Emma slightly stirred during all the noise. He held his breath as he viewed over at her, freezing up for a moment. If anyone woke her up it would be a blood bath. Realizing that she was out like a light he opened the door having Roscoe bolt out into the living room, still barking mad. "Roscoe stop." He hissed towards the Australian shepherd as he peered out the blinds on the kitchen window.

' _What the hell?_ ' Owen thought as he saw Claire holding a stack of blue prints in her hands, surrounded by construction men. He rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He lazily headed towards the door, he was about to give Claire a new meaning of morning blues. Owen opened the door, Roscoe quickly dashed out growling and running in circles due to the commotion. He shut his eyes in aggravation exiting the bungalow wearing nothing but dark pajama bottoms.

He groggily rubbed his eyes as he rounded towards the back of the bungalow. He had to do a double take at the sight of the whole situation. A couple feet behind the house, the ground was being leveled out by large bulldozers. Large stacks of wood were piled up in a corner, along with a crane. Then he saw Claire in an orange hard hat. Just the woman he wanted to see. He paced over to her angrily, and upset as Roscoe tormented the workers with loud barks. "Claire are you kidding me?" He asked, waving his arms around himself, causing the people Claire was discussing something with to disperse.

She seemed to look up at him in surprise, she didn't think that he would wake up to this. "No. I'm building you a house." She shortly stated in a confused tone, almost offended. Owen furrowed his brows towards her defiantly, he had wanted a new house for the baby but he didn't want it to be built at the crack of dawn. "You couldn't've given us notice?" He yawned. "It's like seven in the morning." Claire nodded her head towards the still tired Owen. "Yes that's correct. That means you have to be at your job with the raptors in an hour. This is your wake up call. You're welcome." She smirked towards the annoyed raptor trainer who only returned her gaze with a lazy glare.

He couldn't deal with big ordeals this early in the morning, he couldn't even compute what he was going to say to Claire. Eventually he gave the glaring contest. "I'm going back to sleep. You better not wake Emma up, she's not a morning person." He mentioned before yawning and turning the opposite direction. Owen wasn't necessarily a morning person himself but he couldn't compete with Emma's grumpiness if she was forcefully woken up. "I'll keep that in mind." Claire shouted after him, not really caring if the work woke anyone up or not. They wanted a house but, she was going to build it on her time.

Owen waved irritatedly behind him, knowing Claire wasn't listening as the construction work still continued, then whistled for Roscoe. Roscoe came bounding next to him, an orange construction hat in his jaws. Owen looked down confused, opening his mouth to scold but, realized that he was actually glad that the pup was causing the construction workers grief.

As he entered the bungalow he noticed that the bedroom door was still open, but Emma wasn't in there. He cautiously approached the bedroom door, checking to hear if there was any gagging sounds coming from the bathroom so he could assist her. He'd always been there for her during her morning sickness fits, sucking up his pride and holding her hair out of the toilet. He gently opened the door further, creaking in the process. The bathroom door was still open, no Emma inside.

"What's all the noise?" Emma asked from the couch, startling an wary Owen. He whipped around to see Emma sleepily leaning against the armrest of the couch. He couldn't help but lightly laugh as he watched her fall back asleep for a moment but then shoot her head back up awake. It was probably one of the weirdest things she's done since they were together. He grinned as he plopped himself down on the couch next to her, sighing as he cuddled into her side.

Emma slung her arm around him to hold him closer to her for warmth. "Claire is building a house." He stated, yawning as he clamped his eyes shut. Emma groaned out in irritation. Claire had to do it at this time? Owen was actually surprised that she was taking this so lightly, usually if anything had woken her up she'd be rip roaring mad. Instead she was unusually calm. Emma continued to ignore the sounds of construction coming from her backyard, the only perk of being pregnant was that she could sleep through anything.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" She asked Owen groggily, stroking his brown curly hair. She could feel him start to relax under her fingertips, his breathing now became faint and long like he was going back to sleep. "No. That's alright." He declined, gently pushing her hand away. He had to wake up and Emma stroking his hair wasn't going to help him it was only going to make him even sleepier. Besides, she was also tired and he didn't want her burning down the house trying to make something for him or end up in a bad mood because she didn't get enough sleep. "Ok..." She mumbled out, yawning. Slowly but surly she drifted off to sleep.

Emma swore she had shut her eyes for five minutes before fluttering her eyes open. She noticed that she was still on the couch but now she was laying down with a blanket tossed over her, Roscoe lay at her feet curled up in a ball. The sounds of construction still loudly coming out from the backyard. A groan rumbled up inside her as she thought of the noisy construction that was going to go on for the next several weeks. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head, moaning a little.

She looked at the clock on the wall. 10:12. "Shit." She cursed to herself as she jumped off the couch. She was going to be late, she had to show up to the tyrannosaur paddock at 11 for Claire to patch up Rexie. She hoped that Claire had given the correct dosage to knock Rexie out, she didn't want to go in the paddock again with her still awake. Owen had already gone to work by now, she felt somewhat bad. He hadn't been around a lot due to the raptors, they really were like four babies that needed attention almost 24/7.

She had to admit she was somewhat jealous of the raptors for taking so much of Owen's time, he was missing out on spending time with her and their baby. She hadn't really had actual time to spend with him since the day she had gotten here. There was a small yelp. Emma looked down to see Roscoe at her feet as she pulled her belt to the correct loop. She bit her lip, her heart filling with guilt as she stared down at the pup. They both hadn't given enough attention to him. She knew she should've sent him to live with Kate for the time being. Kate, another person whom she hadn't given enough attention to the past few weeks.

Roscoe innocently wagged his small, bobbed, tail from side to side, whining as he sat at her feet. She knelt down, scratching the dog behind his ears and ruffling up his fur. He continued to whine and yip, he knew what was going on. She sighed as she looked down towards the floor, contemplating her next move. "Alright, but you've gotta be good." She kissed the top of his head as she stood up. She walked towards the door, opening it wide then looking back towards the pup.

She whistled once towards the impatient dog, motioning him to come towards her. Roscoe stood up and bolted out the door towards the black jeep, jumping up around its doors. Emma opened up the passenger door and let him jump up, his tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth as he panted from excitement. "I don't want to hear that you're Owen's favorite." She whispered as she ignited the engine.

Emma walked Roscoe uneasily towards the tyrannosaur paddock, she was fearful that Rexie was still awake. Roscoe whined pathetically as they neared the large animals enclosure, his ears pressed flat against his head. As they approached it Emma looked at the time. 11:00. She had made it on time but, where was Claire? The tyrannosaur handler cautiously walked up to the window that overlooked the paddock from below, scanning for the animal.

A faint snoring could be heard from inside the enclosure. She placed a hand over her heart, thankful as she gazed at the slumbering giant. Emma now stood outside of the tyrannosaur paddock, looking over at the sedated animal that had attempted to eat her yesterday. The medicine in steak that Claire had forced Emma to feed Rexie had finally put her into a forceful slumber. Thankfully.

The clacking of heels drew her attention towards the door to her left. Finally, her boss had arrived. She watched as Claire smiled at her apologetically, and a young man she recognized to be Felix trailing behind her with a confident strut, holding two large planks in each of his hands. Emma wasn't sure if the weak smile was for the noise or for Felix.

She looked puzzled at Felix, there was something different about his attire. Instead of wearing his usual dark t-shirt and pants he was now wearing a male regular park uniform, consisting of dark brown pants, a sky blue shirt and a tan vest. She was only confused for a moment until she put two and two together. Felix was going to be her new partner. Emma shook her head a little from side to side at the thought of Felix being her partner.

Felix was lazy, clumsy, messy, everything a tyrannosaur handler shouldn't be, a bit of her ached with the amount of protest she had for him being her partner. She stepped away from Claire as they stopped beside her, waiting to explain to her what was going on. Claire knew she was stand offish about the whole Felix thing, she had voiced it yesterday, but Felix was the only person willing to help out with tyrannosaur no one else was daring enough to do so.

Claire anxiously bit her lip as Emma wouldn't even look towards them, then her eyes wondered down onto the Australian shepherd sitting patiently by Emma's side. "Oh, who's this poochie?" Claire questioned, bending down to rub Roscoe's head. "Roscoe." Emma replied shortly, slightly glancing at her. Claire winced at the unforgiving tone Emma had given her, she knew she didn't cope well with Felix and that it was somewhat of a low blow to have him work with her.

"Emma," Claire cautioned towards her, using a wary voice. "This is your new partner, Felix." Emma's arms were folded across her chest, a scowl forming on her face as she stared at the large animal in the paddock. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Felix step out in front of Claire and towards her, shifting both planks into one hand, lifting his free hand up to his mouth, and clearing his throat. "Hey Emma," He waved optimistically towards the arrogant tyrannosaur handler. "I know we don't know each other well but, I want you to know I've got your back when it comes to Rexie here. I've been visiting her since I was sixteen." His voice trailed off dreamily as he gazed out at the snoring creature in the center of the paddock.

Felix's parents had brought him and his brother here on vacation when he was sixteen, his brother shortly got a job at Jurassic World after that and had visited him at least once a year. He had always been intrigued by the tyrannosaur more than any other creature that was being displayed as an attraction, a part of him envied that Lowery had gotten a job there before him.

He peered over to see that Emma hadn't budged from her pout, he turned towards Claire with a nervous face, throwing his arms out to the sides in suggestion, the wooden planks clacking against the floor. She replied with a shrug as she watched the awkward encounter between the two handlers. She was glad that she was in charge of the whole park and didn't have to worry about being assigned a partner, rather than being a handler.

Any dinosaur handler needed a partner, not only were the handlers the one who worked with the animals but they also presented them to the park guests. Every dinosaur has had one except for Rexie. She seemed to be...untamable. "Hey, I've heard about the whole Indominous accident with you!" Felix turned, trying to change the subject into something that Emma might talk about. Claire slapped her forehead at this random topic, knowing that the incident made Emma and Owen furious. Why did she have to have someone so inexperienced go in with Emma? Maybe this was a bad idea. "I must say you were brave. Having Rexie here chase you to fight the Indominous, that must've taken some-"

"Let's get this over with." Emma interrupted, handing Roscoe's leash over to Claire, stepping through the door, and leaving Felix behind. She had had enough of his false enthusiasm. "Guts." He finished, resting both planks of wood to his sides in a depressed manor. His gaze fixated on Claire for an explanation, but in return he was shooed out by her. Felix didn't know what he had done wrong to Emma, but he felt like she held a grudge against him for some reason.

Emma stomped forward towards the sleeping dinosaur, taking extreme precaution just in case Rexie woke up. She just wanted to set the bone right and be gone, so she could give Claire a piece of her mind. "Oh, yeah! Congratulations!" Felix shouted from behind her, causing her to roll her eyes in irritation. He was going to wake the Rex up. "For what?" She snapped, whipping back and glaring at him.

His enthusiasm was going to get them both killed if the tyrannosaur woke up. "For the baby! Claire said you were expecting. How far along are you?" He quizzed, hoping this would spark a decent conversation between them. "Four months." She mumbled out, approaching the large carnivore. Why the hell was he asking this? It was none of his business anyways. "You don't look a day over two weeks." He complimented. She had to admit, that was charming. Emma gave Felix a playful eye roll.

She walked over to the animals ginormous foot, placing a hand on the smooth dark claw of the broken toe. The tyrannosaur's breathing was labored, it took long snorting breaths that gave Emma chills every time it breathed. She noticed the toe was swollen, and a little displaced, then Felix's hand was also feeling the smoothness of the claw. He ran his hand up to the pebbly skin, mesmerized by the sheer enormity of the creature.

Emma was impressed by his boldness, even she hadn't worked up to touch the tyrannosaur like that. "You're not scared?" Emma questioned, perking an eyebrow up at her partner who slowly shook his head. "I wet myself a while ago." He absent-mindedly spoke with a small smile spreading across his lips as he heard Emma giggle a little. Emma hated to admit that he was a little funny at times, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him knowing he was funny.

She knelt down, grabbing a board with both hands, it was as long as her arm and as heavy as an overweight dog. She leaned the board up against the tyrannosaurus's ankle. "Let's get Rexie, fixed up before she wakes up." She urged as she placed both hands of scaly skin of the tyrannosaur. "We've gotta reposition it." She muttered under her breath, drawing an uneasy face from Felix. "W-what do you mean?" He asked shakily as he kept his eyes glued on Emma as she rounded the other side of the tyrannosaur's toe.

She gave Felix a reassuring look, hoping it would help him become less nervous but, even she was nervous. She didn't know whether Rexie was going to wake up from the pain or not. "Hey," She called over to Felix as he shakily placed his hand on the scaly toe. "It's gonna be ok. If she wakes up..." She took an uneasy breath thinking about it. "Don't worry about anything just...run." Felix nodded his head, even though in his mind he wanted to protest. He actually wanted to live today.

"On the count of three." Emma's voice seemed to echo in his ears, his world becoming blurry. "One." He could feel a cold sweat building up along the back of his neck. "Two." His breathing started to get ragged. "Three!" He forced his shaky hands to pull towards his body as hard as he could, an unearthly SNAP rang out throughout the paddock. Rexie leaned up a little, eyes still closed, growling a little. Then her head slammed back down on the ground with a thump.

Felix kept his eyes clamped shut, his heart still racing up in his throat. Emma laughed at Felix as he cowered behind the large foot of Rexie. "She's still out." She gasped in between laughs as she stepped over, placing both hands on his shoulders trying to coax him. There was a painful ringing in his ears as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the harsh light of the sun seeped through the paddock. "Felix. Felix she's still sedated. Felix. Felix it's ok." Emma coaxed still smiling at the visibly shaking Felix.

He sucked in a couple deep breaths as he looked into her vibrant blue eyes. "We're still alive?" He joked wearily, earning another smile from Emma. "Yeah. So let's patch her up and get the hell out of here before she does wake up." Emma said impatiently as she picked up the plywood that was placed at Felix's feet. "Agreed." He stated as picked up the other piece and placed it on the bottom of the toe.

"So Felix," Emma began as she started wrapping the bandage around the toe. "How's life?" Emma was always bad at making forced and awkward conversation but, she had made the decision in her mind that she wanted Felix as her partner. He made her laugh. She needed to get to know him better if she was going to continue her career here. "Life's...fine." He answered, awkwardly as he passed the medical bandage towards her again.

Emma perked a brow up in question at him, she wasn't convinced. Felix shuffled his feet on the ground anxiously, he knew that she could smell his lie. "Girlfriend problems." He sighed out, as she handed the tape towards him. Emma's face showed surprise when he finally told her. She had no idea that he had a girlfriend, she had always thought that girls had seen how lazy he was and weren't attracted to him. "Ohhh, how so? Is she back on the mainland?" Emma questioned, now looking at the massive toe even though she was slightly interested in Felix's problem. She could never give him advice but she could try to act like she cared.

"Yeah, her name is Macy, she's finishing up school at Florida State. She's studying to be a meteorologist and I guess some tests are starting to get to her." He answered as he taped up his side of the tyrannosaur's toe. He had finally, and elegantly tied the bandage up and stood back to admire his finished work. It was a little sloppy but it wasn't too bad.

"A meteorologist, huh? We could use one of those." Emma teased as she looked up at the sky as a cloud passed by, causing the paddock to go dark. Felix laughed dryly thinking back to his girlfriend. "She wouldn't come here. She's too worried about the humidity and what it might do to her hair to even care that Jurassic World would pay her big bucks." That wasn't the only frustrating thing about Macy that he had to deal with. It honestly wasn't even that big of a deal. But with her finals coming up, she had been taking a lot of anger out on him, he saw that as a problem. Emma struggled to tie the bandage off on her side, she wiggled her index finger in to tie a knot but it had loosely come undone.

Felix laughed at her puzzled face as she attempted to retie it, he sauntered over to her side shoving her hands out of the way. "Let me do it, you're gonna blow a blood vessel with the way you're concentrating on it." Felix joked as Emma crossed her arms defiantly, glaring at Felix as he effortlessly tied the bandage into a pretty and tight knot. "There! Done. It's perfect." Felix boasted, placing both hands on his hips, smiling at Emma triumphantly.

Emma returned his goofy look with a sly smile, arms still crossed. "Alright. Let's head back. I'm sure Claire is having a heyday with Roscoe." Emma announced as she lead her way back towards the door. She was glad that she had taken Felix in as her partner.

"Ella." Owen's voice sounded irritated as he overlooked the small raptor with a large mouse in its mouth in the nursery. "How many mice are you going to eat?" He asked as he watched her gulp it down in the corner. He rolled his eyes as he put his hand back towards Vivian. "Mouse me." Vivian reached into a bucket filled with frozen white mice, placing it in Owen's hand, her fingers lingering on his palm a bit too long.

Owen uncomfortably removed his hand from under hers, he shook off the feeling of desire off and dangled the mouse in front of Blaze's face. Blaze watched as he waved it from side to side, she quickly chomped at it. Owen brought his hand back up and blocked her with his foot for his own safety. The raptors had grown to the size of a medium sized dog, so around Roscoe's height, now they've become lethal. But now that they're older he figured that they could retain some memory, they've already recognized Owen and Vivian as their feeders but, they hadn't recognized that they were the alphas.

Ella still held her head up as the alpha, quite frequently trying to challenge Owen but, he would scurry away before she could attack him. "Eyes on me." He commanded Blaze, pointing at his eyes and earning an exasperated laugh from Vivian. Blaze only cocked her head to the side, looking curiously at the frozen mouse. "Eyes on me." Owen repeated, snapping his fingers lightly to gain her attention.

Blaze looked directly into his eyes and held his gaze for a few moments. "Atta girl. You're so smart." He praised her, earning several chirps from her. He tossed the mouse towards her, hoping this one would actually make it to her instead of Ella. Blaze jumped up at the mouse, completely blocking out Ella who stood by the side waiting to pounce at it, quickly gulping it down before Ella had the chance to try to scavenge it.

Owen laughed as Ella screeched in rage at Blaze, who quickly snapped her jaws back the red striped raptor. He slowly rose up, watching Blaze tackle Ella to the ground and tumble into Chrome who in turn jumped up and screeched at both of them. Dusty moved restlessly around Vivian's feet, not wanting to get caught up in the debacle. Owen bent down and slowly stroked the top of her head, she seemed to purr and lean into his touch, shutting her eyes briefly.

Her eyes darted open unexpectedly, screeching at her siblings as they ran around Owen's legs which was dangerously close to her. Owen watched as she hunkered down the leapt into the brawl, chomping down on Blaze's shoulder. "Hey!" Owen raised his voice while he stomped his foot down, drawing the little raptors attention towards him. "Break it up." He commanded as he struggled to lift Dusty off of Blaze while parting Chrome and Ella.

Blaze hissed towards her siblings, turning and laying down in a corner, Ella challengingly returned the hiss before looking at the other two raptors. Dusty snorted before laying down in another corner of the room, Chrome following behind her and curling up next to her. "Ella." Owen breathed as she snarled at the other raptors. She turned from him, hitting him in the leg and reaching for a small, chewable, toy.

Owen sighed loudly as Vivian giggled from behind him. "Has everyone ate?" He asked looking towards all the raptors with his hands on his hips. "Yes, I think we should call it a day." Vivian spoke from behind, he could hear the smile that was spread across her face. He ignored it. "Let's go." He instructed, turning to leave out of the nursery.

"Well that could've gone better." He sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "They're only a month old, Owen. Give them time." Vivian coaxed the seasoned raptor trainer by patting him on the back. "At this time with Blue's pack, the command "eyes on me" wouldn't be an issue, though." He scoffed as he walked through the hatchery, Vivian following by his side. "Well, if it makes you feel any better," Vivian started, moving in front of Owen and making him stop in his tracks. "I've got my eyes on you." She weakly flirted, placing her hands on his upper arms, feeling his muscles up.

Owen couldn't help but blush feverishly as he nervously met his trainee's eyes. He felt the same heat between them like the first time they had met. He hadn't dared go this close to her since then, he felt guilty. However she was entrancing, beautiful, and young, man he wanted her. The urge had built up inside him for too long, he noticed that she was closing the gap between them, he didn't budge away nor did he want to. But Emma.

He felt a searing pain of guilt and sadness if he betrayed her, he knew he would never get to see his daughter if Emma ever knew he was debating on cheating on her. He quickly pulled away from Vivian, who was dangerously close to his face. "Look, I'm asking you to stop pursuing me." He confessed, grabbing on to her tiny wrists. He gazed into her green eyes, earning a confused glare from her. "Pursue? Oh I don't pursue." Vivian growled almost seductively. She leaned past his face, towards his ear. Her breath teasing him around his ear lobe. "Men pursue me, Mr. Grady. I'm afraid you're a little guilty of that." She whispered huskily, before nipping at his ear.

It drove him nuts as she pulled away. He let go of her wrists, clamping his hands down on his belt loops, trying hard to resist her, he could feel the heat and blood go from his face to somewhere else. "See you tomorrow, Grady..." Vivian paused looking down at his pants. "And you too little Grady." She winked before turning around and exiting the room. Owen pulled on his pants trying to hide the constantly growing tightness around his pelvis. Out of all the places, he had to get one at work? He paused his rapid thinking for a brief moment, looking down towards his pants. _Did she say_ _little_ _?_

Hunter rested his cheek against his tranquilizer gun in the large ACU vehicle, watching a screen that showed nothing but constant greenery and a small river. The video collar was successfully connected to a young velociraptor that he had captured yesterday. He had released it this morning near the same creek that it had stationed itself at for the whole day, it was now getting close to sunset and there was still no sign of the nest or if it even knew how to get to the nest. "Load of bologna." He mumbled to himself as he straightened his back out, stretching his legs out a bit.

He relished at the relaxing sensation it gave him, he'd been cooped up in the vehicle all day by himself. No other human interaction besides someone helping him load the raptor off. He kept telling himself that he was ok with having no interaction between him and someone else for a whole ten hours, he was a lone wolf and didn't need anyone. The screen showed movement, as if the small raptor had began to move.

Hunter picked up the screen with both hands, placing it up on the steering wheel, watching it intently. The raptor appeared to hop across the stream and disappear in the green foliage, the snapping of twigs coming from beneath its feet as it ran. Hunter noticed that it did nothing but run for a good twenty minutes before stopping at a large cave. It cautiously sniffed the ground for a few moments before warily stepping into to dark cave.

The night vision on the camera picked up, it showed nothing but shades of green archaic rocks and stalagmites that hung eerily from the ceiling. The camera fuzzed out. Hunter irritatedly slammed the monitor on the dashboard a couple of times before it returned back to the night vision of the collar. The raptor seemed to go down a small tunnel, Hunter could hear the chirps and screeches of the other raptors. He was so close to discovering where they were.

The juvenile seemed to slip and fall on the wet cave ground causing the camera to fuzz up a little. Hunter wasn't worried, it didn't look too damaged. A larger raptor with a blue streak running from its face to its back appeared from in front of the juvenile, snapping its jaws at it while chirping viciously at it. The adult ducked down, sniffing at the camera, it leaned up, continuing to fumble around with the collar. The raptor pulled back and started to head towards the tunnel where the juvenile was going, it looked back and chirped towards the young raptor.

Hunter didn't think the adult did any harm to the camera, until he saw the juvenile walking away from the camera. "Shit!" He hissed out. He calmly sat back in the seat watching the small raptor walk out of sight down the tunnel, he wasn't too worried about the collar. It was expensive but Hunter merely touched the screen, revealing a whole map of the island, a red blinking dot where the collar was dropped. Hunter smiled maliciously to himself. "Bingo."


	9. Owen's Gone and Done it Again

Weeks had gone by, Emma was now twenty weeks pregnant, her belly starting to get rounder as each day passed. She stopped feeling sick all the time, and instead gained the ability to piss like a racehorse every five minutes. She no longer viewed pregnancy as a blessing but as a curse. Moving to the island and in with Owen, she was sure to see him more often but, unlike her hopes it wasn't true. Either he would be home, consumed on trying to train his raptors or he wouldn't be there at all and she would fall asleep before he even stepped foot in the house.

Felix was the one who kept her company, most days. She found him entertaining to be around, there was never a dull moment. Of course she had contemplated about her dating him, Owen hadn't been on good terms with her lately due to being uncontactable, even though he would sometimes croon a song or play with the baby in her stomach when he was going to bed. Besides Felix had a girlfriend and was more of a brother to her.

Together, Emma and Felix had accomplished a lot. They could now, cautiously, enter the tyrannosaur paddock with Rexie wide awake and acknowledging them. The tyrannosaur never seemed to be that interested in them, only when she was very curious of what they were doing would she venture close to them. Of course it would always startle the two, sending them back to the outside of the paddock to observe her.

Today was different. Today was the day that Felix was going to touch Rexie. Emma nervously touched the top part of his hand as he peered out through the window at the tyrannosaur, which was near the rather large pond. Her touch seemed to startle him almost immediately, meeting the calming gaze of Emma's wide eyes. "You don't have to do this alone." Emma protested, pursing her lips as she looked up at Felix. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "You're too valuable to lose. You're going to be a mom. You need to stay safe." He shrugged off, peering back into the paddock at the large animal.

He sucked in a deep breath as he opened the door. "I'll keep the door open." She announced as he stepped into the paddock, he noticed that Emma had wedged herself in the center of the door frame unwilling to budge. He let out a frustrated sigh as he cautiously approached the large animal. Of course Felix was scared but he didn't feel the need to fear Rexie anymore...or was that just the adrenaline talking?

Emma watched as Felix drew near the creature, she raised her hand up to bite her nails as she anxiously watched her partner. "You seem to be fond of that, Felix, fellow of yours." A voice startled her from behind, forcing her to jump at the sound of it. She turned around to see Owen smirking as he watched her jump. "You're such a jerk." She hissed out, punching him in the arm, the returned her nervous gaze out towards Felix. "What're you doing here?" Emma asked, her eyes never leaving Felix. Owen held up a picnic basket with a blanket thrown over the top of it. "I got off work early. Figured we could go on a picnic and catch up a little, since we've both been busy." Owen explained with a wide smile, looking at Emma endearingly. When she didn't return his gaze, his heart deflated a little. He became bitter and jealous towards Felix, he dropped the picnic basket. It clattered on the ground, as he approached Emma. "What's he doing?" Owen wondered as he peered out of the door along with Emma.

Emma gasped, completely pushing Owen out of the door frame so he was out of sight from Rexie. "He's going to attempt to touch her. I don't want your scent alarming her so I need you to watch through the window so Felix doesn't get killed." She hissed out irritatedly at the raptor trainer. Owen returned Emma's gaze with a softened look of hurt. Had things gone stale between the two of them? Was he pushing her away? Or was it just the hormones?

Emma kept a close eye on her partner. Felix stood ten feet away from the tyrannosaur now, edging ever so close to her, not making sudden movements that could easily frighten her. She held her nose up in the air, sniffing it before growling and turning to look at Felix. Holy shit. The tyrannosaur was bigger standing straight up and this close, it was truly as fearsome as scientists portrayed it to be.

Felix slowly rose his hands up in defeat as the tyrannosaur turned to face him, he was now trembling, whatever fearless adrenaline pumped him into coming out here was gone now. She sniffed at his hands quizzically, nudging them a little, she lightly whined at him. His heart pumped in his chest, he could feel Emma's gaze boring into the back of his head. The tyrannosaur lifted her head up and simply swayed the other way, turning towards the water.

What? Felix didn't understand, where was his gory end? It appeared as though Rexie wasn't interested in him, she had turned to lap up more water as she was beforehand. "Son of a bitch..." Owen whispered out as he saw the tyrannosaur turn her attention towards the water. Of course he didn't want Felix to die but, that doesn't mean he really thought he wasn't. Felix let out a sigh of relief before returning his gaze towards Emma, who was giving him a thumbs up.

Then he heard a loud clapping coming from the door, as Owen approached it. Emma's hands knocked into Owen's causing him to stop. "What're you doing?" Owen questioned in an annoyed voice. "You've got to be god damn kidding me, Owen. You really don't know why I'm telling you to stop?" Emma cursed, furrowing her brows towards him. There was a large disgruntled groan coming from the paddock. Felix froze as he watched Rexie's fidgeting movements caused by Emma's bickering. Fuck. Rexie turned around irritated, looking past Felix and towards the door. She let out an upset but deafening roar as she began to charge at Emma and Owen. Owen forcefully shoved Emma inside as he waited for Felix to come running towards him. "Let's move it!" He screamed into the paddock towards the tyrannosaur handler. Felix backpedaled, turning on his heel and dashing towards the door in hopes of evading the large tyrannosaur.

He could feel her stomps as he picked up his pace, the door was closer to him but still so far away. He looked back towards the large dinosaur, hoping it was slowing down. Rexie was no longer focused on the annoyance of Owen and Emma but, the skittishness of Felix that ran before her, thinking that he was easy prey. She launched her jaws at him, snapping nothing but the air beside him, fully missing her target. Felix's heart pounded in his ears, he could hear nothing but the stomping of the tyrannosaur. He was almost there, he could see Owen leaning out, stretching his hand out for him, the regret he had in his eyes for foolishly startling the beast. "Come on, come on, c'mon." Emma rooted as she stood by the keypad by the door, waiting to push the magic numbers to close the heavy metallic door.

Felix lunged himself forward, quickly grasping onto Owen's hand who quickly reeled him into the doorway as Rexie let out one final roar before Emma shut the large metal door using a code on the pin pad. She had never been so relieved in her life as she saw her partner gasping for air beside her. Emma quickly embraced him in a tight hug that lasted no more than five seconds before she turned to glare at Owen.

Felix panted for a moment, catching his breath while staring at Emma who looked towards him worried as she backed away from him then glanced towards her boyfriend. "What the hell was that!" She pushed Owen, glaring at him as he backed himself against the wall, Emma trailing him with a scowl on her face. His mouth agape, he was at a loss of words at the moment as his eyes shifted between Felix and Emma. He couldn't help but feel extremely culpable, he was just too giddy about the tyrannosaur. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it-"

"Help what? He could've been killed due to your indiscretion!" Emma screamed as Felix waved a hand to dismiss it like it was no big deal. She didn't have to yell, it gave him a headache and he figured it was bad for the baby in some way. Balling up her fists, Emma angrily paced over to the window, gazing out at Rexie who was walking the perimeter of her paddock. Her shoulders slumped at the disheartening fact that the tyrannosaur was still blood thirsty for humans, when she thought that they had made progress. "Now we have to start all over. She didn't think of us as prey but, now she obviously does." Emma sighed earning a worried glance from Owen.

"Emma-" Felix started, reaching out a hand towards her before she turned away from him. Felix quickly retracted his hand, she had never treated him this way before, she must've really been upset. "That's enough for today." She huffed out, placing both her hands behind her back and turning to Owen with a hardened look. He flinched at her foul gaze, he had known he had messed up but he didn't think it would upset her this much. "I'll see you at home." Emma said coldly, still glaring at her significant other. She turned and paced down the hallway, knowing that both of their eyes were glued on her, she kept herself composed.

Owen fixated his eyes on Felix as Emma disappeared from his sight, sizing him up to see what Emma saw in him. He he to admit, he was a little jealous of Felix, Emma had gotten to spend a lot of time with him but he viewed him as no threat. "I'm really sorry, man. And I understand if you don't forgive me." Owen apologized, stepping over to pat him on the back.

Felix gave him a stern, unforgiving look that set Owen off a little before smiling and shaking his hand. He wasn't one to hold grudges. "You're forgiven. But I have to go drop some research results off to the lab so they can study them. Do you think you could give me a lift?" Felix asked with a small smile, scratching the back of his head almost embarrassed. Owen crossed his arms and smirked at the tyrannosaur handler. "You know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Hunter steadily packed the ACU vehicle with guns and ammunition for his trek into the jungle in search of the nest. He had been engrossed into finding it but hadn't gotten permission from Claire to go out and exterminate it. He couldn't dare think that these creatures could get off the island only to reek havoc on the world, the nest was also possibly too big to keep all the animals alive, the option of capturing and relocating was out of the question. So he had to find an excuse, he had purposely let out an adult maiasuar out a couple nights ago, intentionally neglecting to find it for the first couple of days, and it finally made its way towards the raptor nest.

Claire unsteadily walked over to the head ACU, her heels crunching in the gravel that was beneath her, the element of surprise gone. Her guarded intuition telling her to be leery of the once InGen trained officer. She had a suspicious feeling towards his intentions of the dinosaurs on the island and she couldn't decipher if it was just to straight up obliterate them or to steal DNA and information and feed it to InGen. "Mr. Gallagher, you wanted me to come see you about a missing maiasuar?" Claire questioned him after clearing her throat and gazing up at him. He turned and flashed her a brilliantly charming smile, it dazzled her for a moment. She had fallen right into his trap. "Of course, it seems to have wandered off to the restricted section of the park. Just needed your permission to go over there, you know how it is." He conned, smiling once again as he wiped his hands clean with a rag.

Claire couldn't help but blush at the young officer, she was entranced by his charm. Her mind still yelling at her not to be fooled by his good looks but for some reason she ignored it. "You have my permission to go over there but, are you going alone?" She questioned, moving a piece of hair behind her ear and looking into the vehicle. She noted the suspicious activity in her mind, regaining her train of thought as she watched him debate internally what to say to her. Hunter wasn't prepared for this, she was clever and he knew she was catching on fast. "I wanted to check to see if it was safe at first. Then I'd call in the rest of the team." All four of them. The ACU team Jurassic World had scrounged up wasn't as big or elite like it used to be, he would've preferred to work alone rather than the sorry excuse he called his team.

Claire's heart settled down further in her chest as he gave her a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she was going to lure him into a trap. "That's very noble of you." Claire admired, smiling flirtatiously towards him to fool him. Hunter seemed a bit taken back by her, he didn't find her very appealing but he thought he could use her attraction to him to his advantage. He thought he had her blinded.

The purr of a motorcycle interrupted both Claire and Hunter's train of thought, they both settled their gaze on Owen as he stopped, having Felix jump off the back. They looked like an odd pair to be hanging around with, Owen being macho and cocky while Felix was a bit timid and weird. Hunter turned his nose up at the sight of the raptor trainer, he never fancied him, especially after what emotional state he left Isla in. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Owen wondered, placing both hands on his hips and giving Claire a cocky grin.

Hunter glared at the raptor specialist, of course he'd be the one to ruin his plan. "Hunter is just going on a retrieval mission. Missing maiasuar." Claire informed, a coy tone building up in her throat. Somehow it came out almost condescending to Hunter though, he took extreme offense towards her. "But he's going in it alone, he wants to see if it's for his team to go in. It's very brave of him." Claire bragged, earning an eye roll from Owen as he crossed his arms. Her plan was working, she wanted Owen to go with Hunter to monitor him, she knew he would be a match against Hunter if he were to have any different plan than returning the maiasuar. "Please, how hard could it be?" He challenged, glaring at the head ACU as he packed more ammunition in the back of the vehicle. He had dealt with the navy, the raptors, and the Indominous Rex, he doubted that retrieving a maiasuar was more difficult than any of those. "Harder than you think, numbskull." Hunter retorted, returning the glare from Owen as he turned back around to defend his title.

There was something about him that Owen just couldn't trust, he couldn't help butting heads with him. He could definitely tell he was up to something. "Show me." Owen shortly stated, leaning his hand up against the vehicle. Claire's heart lifted up in high hopes, she was relieved to know that Owen was acting like this, she knew he didn't like him not trust him. Hunter perked his eyebrow up in question as he continued to pack several things into a survival kit. Was Claire not going to object against this? "Pardon?" He asked, tossing the pack into the back end. "Take me with you, show me how hard it is." Owen clarified, clearly challenging him.

Hunter pondered at this for a moment, he wanted to say no. But Owen was a raptor specialist and who not better to bring on a raptor nest busting than a raptor specialist? It was like fate was eating out of the palm of his hand. "Sure. Why not?" Hunter graciously accepted, bitterness dripping from his voice but, he sounded surely. Owen was a little taken back by his acceptance. What was he up to? "Great. So when do we leave?" Owen questioned, a coy smirk playing on his lips. He knew that Hunter wasn't keen on going but, he was so egotistical that he would take the challenge with no regret. "As soon as possible." Hunter replied, returning the glare and smirk.

Claire looked between the two in question, were they getting along or were they still fighting? Either way she was just content on having Owen go to investigate Hunter and his actions. "Can I go too?" Felix wondered childishly. Claire laughed a little, she knew Felix wanted to play with the big kids since he was now a field worker but she wasn't sure how'd they'd take his offer. Hunter and Owen's eyes didn't leave each other as they answered Felix's question at the same time. "Yes." Owen agreed while Hunter said, "No." Owen looked a little taken back by this but didn't release his glare from Hunter. The longer Felix stayed away from Emma the better, he didn't want her gaining feelings for him. "This man just out ran a T-Rex and works with it all the time. Are you really going to say no to him?" Owen once again challenged, frowning at Hunter and his narrow mindedness.

Hunter broke the glaring contest to scan Felix, he had known he worked in the control room but not the tyrannosaur paddock as well. Maybe he was just as suitable to come along as Owen was. "Fine." Hunter huffed out, placing his hands on his hips. "But you two are here to learn, okay? You aren't in charge." He pointed to both of them, warning them earning an excited nod from Felix before heading towards the front of the vehicle. Hunter grumbled to himself as he placed himself in the truck, what had he just gotten himself into? "You've really done it this time." Claire teased, as they all watched Felix hop into the back door of the vehicle with a delighted giggle. "I know it." Owen mumbled under his breath before glancing down at Claire. "Do you think we can trust him?" Owen asked, peering into the side mirror at Hunter who had his eyes glued on the dirt path in front of him. He seemed to be writhing with irritation. Claire shook her head in answer, earning a confused look from Owen. "Keep an eye on him." She warned as she entrusted him as Hunter impatiently honked the horn for him. "Can you do me a favor?" Owen asked, looking at Claire in question as he walked towards the passenger door. "I'm listening." Claire answered, crossing her arms and kicking at the gravel. "Can you check on Emma for me? I really pissed her off today and I want to make sure she's ok. I don't want her to be angry all day it could effect the baby somehow." He explained with a sheepish smile on his face, earning a wide smile from Claire as she thought of what he could do to upset her. "I suppose so. What'd you do?"

"I'm sure she'll explain it. But it appears my ride is departing."

Claire smirked up at Owen as he made his way up into the passenger seat. She weakly smiled and waved as they backed out of the lot. Owen furrowed his brows, they wouldn't be home until later tonight. Oh Emma was going to be so pissed at the situation. Both Claire and Owen knew she was going to have a conundrum but Claire was the one who was going to have to deal with it. "Hey wait! Felix! Your results!" Claire called out to them as they drove down the gravel driveway towards the dirt road, no sign of stopping. Those test results held crucial information and the lab was going to chew her head off if he lost them. Grumbling she entered her car and made her way to Emma's little bungalow.


	10. Maiasaur Mishap

"OHHH THERE ONCE WAS A MAN NAMED MICHAEL FINNEGIN. HE HAD SOME WHISKERS ON HIS CHIN-NE-GIN. TRIED TO CUT THEM OFF BUT THEY GREW IN AGAIN. POOR OLD MICHAEL FINNEGIN. BEGIN AGAIN! OHHH-" Owen groaned into the palms of his hands as he listened to Felix scream at the top of his lungs in the backseat trying to get Hunter and him to sing with him. Felix was ten times more annoying than any other person he had dealt with, he didn't understand how or why Emma put up with him.

Hunter impatiently tapped the steering wheel, trying to block out the annoying sound of Felix's deep voice and pay attention to the beeping of the video collar. The raptor had taken them across a small creek and into the restricted area where the old park was. Some carnivores still roamed loose over in this area, mainly dilophosaurs and the occasional chirping compsognathus. He could feel his brain ache as Felix continued to sing...horribly. He wondered if Owen would be deeply and morally upset if he dropped him off in the middle of carnivore territory. Hunter scowled, Owen was a goody goody of course he'd care.

He let out an irritated sigh as he listened to the passenger in the backseat croak out more melodic tunes. "Twenty two, freaking times..." Owen complained into his hands as Felix started up another verse. He instantly regretted bringing Felix along, he no longer wished to bond with his girlfriends partner. Hunter glared over at the raptor specialist, who's face looked cherry red with annoyance. "We had to bring him? We had to bring him?" Hunter ripped on Owen who continued to groan loudly.

He was puzzled why the other two grown men didn't want to join on his song. He felt a little offended. "OHHH-" Felix crooned up another annoying verse. Hunter slammed on his brakes causing Owen to hit his head on the dashboard, his seatbelt giving him some protection, as Felix to rammed into the backside of Owen's seat hard since he had no restraint on him. "If you keep bloody singing I'm gunna turn this car around and take you back." Hunter threatened, glaring at Felix who held his head gingerly, his thick accent coming out. "Undastand?" Felix nodded his head slowly as he sat back in his seat. He instantly took a disliking to Hunter, all he was trying to do was make this trip fun.

Owen leaned his head back against the window looking out at the scenery, trying to relax his mind after Felix's and Hunter's debacle. He furrowed his brows as he gazed at his surroundings, it finally clicked that they were in the restricted area. He hadn't been on this side of the island since the Indominous Rex incident. He shuddered a little bit, thinking back to it. Sometimes he couldn't get it's hideous roar out of his head, it just kept replaying causing him to have massive headaches that even medicine couldn't fix.

The restricted side of the park had been where the original Jurassic Park was going to be until that park ultimately failed and was abandoned to rot into rubble. Owen was glad that Emma and Alan hadn't joined him and Claire on the Indominous Rex excursion, Alan may have had a heart attack seeing the old park and reminiscing about the dangers he encountered. Not like he didn't do that already, Owen had heard the time where he was stuck on Isla Sorna and was surrounded by a raptor pack but was saved by some kid. It got more eccentric every time he reiterated it.

"So where is this maiasuar at?" He questioned Hunter, breaking the awkward silence that fell between the three men. Hunter bit his bottom lip, he honestly wasn't paying much attention to the maiasuars tracking device but more along the lines of the collar's tracking mechanism. He looked towards the screen with nervous eyes, he hoped he was on the right trail.

His heart was relieved when the monitor said it was about one and a half kilometers away. "She's a click away north of here." He assured the suspicious raptor trainer, he didn't feel nervous anymore as he eyed up Owen's relaxed posture. "Well then, this'll be a short scouting trip." Owen replied with a small yawn. He hadn't gotten much sleep due to the raptors, they were relentless on trying to make his life miserable.

Yes he had taught them basic commands but, Ella was just too lively, nipping at him at every chance she got. Vivian and him had finally transported them to the old paddock that left him flooded with rendered memories of his old pack. He would spend most of his time there making sure they weren't up to each other's throats and when he would get home he'd worry about Emma and her innate ability to literally fall asleep anywhere due to their child, including in the bathroom. "Whoa, you look extremely exhausted." Felix noted from the backseat as Owen continued to yawn.

He feverishly shook his head, trying to shake off the fact that Felix was right but, he didn't want to admit it. "No, I'm fine. It's just long car rides, you know? We've been in this truck for almost forty five minutes. Once we get out of this truck I'll be good and rarin' to go." Owen lied, stretching out his arms in the process. Hunter laughed to himself a little as he debated on what he should say. "Keep tellin' yourself that, old man." Hunter jeered with a mischievous grin on his face. He was only seven minutes away from the target.

Felix sucked in a deep breath, as he watched Owen crack his neck and glare over at Hunter. Did this guy want to die? Owen was practically a living legend because of the incident and here Hunter was just toying with him like he was a child. He had more of a respect for Owen, he did manage to help fend off the Indominous Rex and risked his life. "What?!" Owen shouted in cross tone as he watched Hunter laugh dryly towards him. "I'm just saying you're not as spry as you used to be." He continued to taunt, earning a loud gasping sound from Felix as he held onto his chest waiting for Owen to blow a gasket.

"You're precisely seven years younger than me, how am I old?!" Owen growled, deeply offended and enraged. "Calm down, Owen." Felix coaxed the raptor trainer from the back in a relaxing voice. Owen glared back at him, earning a sheepish smile from the tyrannosaur handler. So much for being nice. "Exactly. And how old is baby mama?" Hunter knew he was being asinine at this point but he loved watching Owen writhe in anger and humiliation. "She's twenty-seven. So?" Owen's face was beet red in anger, he couldn't stop thinking about how outrageous and obnoxious Hunter was being. "That's quite an age difference." Hunter concluded with a shrug of his shoulders.

He was right, she was almost nine years younger than he was but, it wasn't like he didn't already know that or was concerned with the age difference. He sometimes pondered if she was better off with someone her own age, like Hunter and Felix, but somewhere, deep down in him he knew she belonged with him. Why was Hunter bringing this up now? "Is this about Isla?" Owen questioned, watching Hunter's expression tense as he brought up his sister's name.

Isla Gallagher. One of the first people he had met on the island, she was beautiful, and intelligent, but she was wild and couldn't be tamed. For the first few months Owen worked here he was thrown into a dorm next to her, they quickly became friends after they had encountered each other several times in the hallway and at a few dorm parties. Then one night she decided to get serious with Owen, they had messed around a couple of times beforehand but, at that moment he was ready to make her everything in the world. They had moved in together and we're happy for a year or two but, things turned sour after he had been introduced to the pack, he spent more time with them than her. Is that what he was doing to Emma now? Oh no.

"No. This isn't about Isla, this is just about the fact that you're so much older than Miss Grant. I honestly don't know how you two do it...but Isla was your age." Hunter spoke up as he cleared all his thoughts about his bratty older sister, she was always his parents favorite. "How about you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the ride then, pipsqueak?" Owen threatened earning an sarcastic laugh from the head ACU. Felix shuffled his eyes between the two, watching Owen's face become more deadly as Hunter laughed. There was going to be a death on this trip and it wasn't going to be him. "Try me." Hunter taunted with a brilliant smile.

"Trash!" Emma screamed as she ripped up pieces of lined paper with writing on it. "All of it! Trash! Trash! Trash!" Roscoe has begun to whine with his ears pressed to his head in the bedroom as Emma rampaged throughout the house. Emma leaned into the fridge, her eyes focusing on the beer that Owen had stocked up on. She had wanted one so badly. She hastily bit her lip, causing it to bleed before picking up a pitcher of sweet tea she had brewed and slamming it on the table.

"A month of work, Roscoe!" Emma picked up a small blue cup from the cabinet. "How long is a month in dog time is it to you?!" Emma rhetorically asked, slamming it down next to the pitcher before dumping some tea into her cup. "And then he decides he can just waltz up in the paddock and ruin everything!" She opened the fridge and slid the tea back in before slamming the fridge shut. She walked back over to grab her cup, taking a long gulp from it as she ran her finger over a blue notebook labeled "Tyrannosaur Behavior: Week Three".

She examined it softly as she hesitantly gulped down the large swig in her mouth. She slammed the book down in the trash can lividly. "A months worth of work, gone!" She screamed, almost sobbing. "At least it's not a years worth." A voice startled her from behind. She turned to see that Claire was at her door, letting herself into the small bungalow with a meek smile.

Emma glared at Claire, because of the construction of the new house happening literally in their backyard she could barely get a decent nights worth of sleep. "What do you want?" She asked coldly, making Claire instantly stop in her tracks. Claire timidly took off her beige heels she was wearing and brought up a bottle of red wine. "I thought we could have a drink." Claire suggested, with a fake smile. Emma perked an eyebrow up at her in question. "Claire I'm pregnant. I can't have alcohol-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Shhh. It says in the book I've been reading you can have at least one glass of wine a day." Claire interjected, smirking devilishly. Emma placed her hand on her hip, smirking back at the park manager. No matter how angry she could be she couldn't stay mad at Claire for some reason, she was probably the closest thing she had on this island to a girl friend. "You've read more about babies than I have." She commented as Claire giggled a little as she passed her for the cabinet. "I'm gonna stick with tea for now. But I definitely will have my glass of wine later." Emma promised as Claire grabbed a red cup, pouring a gracious amount of wine in it.

Claire didn't like to presume herself as an alcoholic, she wasn't, but on some days she could be one. "As long as you have some. It was expensive. Let's sit outside and talk about what's going on with you and Owen, I've been sent to check up on you." Claire explained, heading out the front door and making kissy noises at Roscoe for him to follow her.

Sent to check up? Emma furrowed her brows in question at this, wasn't he free all day from work? "Where's he at?" Emma questioned, pouring another glass of tea. "Oh he's proving who's got the bigger penis between him, Hunter, and Felix. They went out to scout for a missing maiasuar." Claire explained through the screen door as she watched Emma beeline for the outside. "There goes my picnic." Emma sighed out, saddened as she exited the door Claire was propping open for her. "Oh honey..." Claire cooed, following her down the steps of the bungalow and towards the lawn chairs.

Felix stretched out his legs, sighing loudly as his feet connected to the jungle ground. "God, I feel great." He groaned with pleasure as he cracked his back. "Shh." Hunter hissed towards him as he cautiously strode forward. They were about four hundred feet away from the maiasuar, and about seven hundred from the collar which meant he was only a few feet away from destroying the nest. But would Owen let him do it?

Felix felt a little disheartened as he watched Hunter stealthily crouch forwards towards the maiasuar, which was hidden behind dense foliage and trees. "Don't worry about it." Owen whispered to Felix as he slung a lethal rifle around his back. "He's just being a hothead. Usually these animals can't hear a small predator stalking them, let alone three humans scouting it." Owen smiled down at the young tyrannosaur handler who instantly beamed up graciously at him. Owen thought he saw a small glimpse of himself in Felix's brown eyes that were filled with hope and excitement. It was like he was looking at a younger version of himself when he first came to the island, so happy.

Felix was glad that Owen was finally noticing him, he had admired him from afar after his brother told him about how heroic he was during the incident. He even wanted to be his partner with the raptors but, they found someone more qualified but, he settled for Owen's girlfriend which was basically the same.

They edged forward to see the maiasuar, Hunter held up a hand for them to stop moving. He closely examined the dinosaur, it was laying down, it appeared to be injured. No, not injured, killed. Slash marks were ribbed down its body, flies were everywhere around the carcass, the putrid smell of rotten flesh out everyone's stomach off. "It's dead?" Felix whispered, edging closer to the maiasuar trying to get a closer look. "Appears so. Let's have a look around to see if there's any carnivores still at the carcass." Hunter suggested edging around the outskirts of the maiasuar, trying to stay within the dense foliage.

He was excited, he was hoping to see a raptor and now it looks like his wish was coming true. What not a better place to look for raptors than a large carcass? He was so giddy it was almost sickening. Owen was almost overjoyed as well, there was no big carnivores on this side of the island which means perhaps some dilophosaurs took it down maybe a wild pack of raptors? Blue was out here. He knew she had to be surviving somehow and maybe this was how. He hoped he could see her and try to get her back to the park.

Felix felt nauseous as he breathed in the sickening smell of dried blood and fresh flesh and death. He dry heaved for a moment before calming his bubbling stomach down by plugging his nose and breathing through his mouth. He was the only one out of the group who couldn't get out of their fast enough. Hunter held up a hand as they came to a part where the foliage had stopped, revealing a clear cut towards the raptor cave and the kill.

There was an odd crunching sound coming from the carcass but, no visible dinosaurs were to be seen. It took a while for Felix to study the carcass to reveal that there was a raptor inside of the large maiasuar abdomen. Owen smiled in amazement, he felt good knowing that there was other raptors on the island meaning Blue must've been surviving on the island and was in a pack somehow but, at the same time he felt endangered by the creature.

Felix continued to dry heave as he listening to the bones being crunched in the raptors mouth, the wet slapping of fresh flesh being torn off from the inside out. "Keep it together." Owen hissed through his teeth, the tyrannosaur handler shook his head as he dry heaved. Felix was going to blow their cover. Hunter placed a hand over Felix's mouth as the large old grey raptor began to emerge from the belly of the maiasuar. It cocked its head as if it were quizzically listening to the sounds of the jungle. It growled before jumping on top of the maiasuar and visibly started tearing large chunks of ragged flesh off the body.

Felix felt his head go dizzy as he watched the raptor intently. Hunter felt a warmth hit his hand, he turned to see Felix vomiting into his hand that was covering his mouth. Hunter wanted to lose it but Owen kept a wary eye on him which basically read "Don't freak out or you'll kill us". Hunter wiped the green vomit off of his hand when Felix was done puking, taking heaving breaths to try to stabilize himself.

Hunter knocked on Felix's chest with his fist to try to quietly scorn him but, in turn Felix lost his balance and fell backwards causing a commotion in the process. Owen winced as the raptor became alert towards them. It hissed as it jumped off the carcass, stalking forwards towards them to investigate. Owen broke out into a cold sweat, staring at the raptor as he fumbled to find Felix's arm to sit him up right. "We need to go." He hissed toward Hunter who stared forward, mouth agape. "Now." He clarified as the raptor jumped into the foliage beside them blocking off the the route to the truck. "Shit." Owen cussed as he scrambled to get up, pulling Felix up with him.

Hunter made a beeline behind them, in the opposite direction of the truck. Owen looked at him confused for a moment but it only took him a couple minutes to get his bearings right. Hunter wasn't running towards nothing, but in the direction of the small lake that was placed for lakeside hotels. Across the lake was the park, the sanctuary that they called home.

Owen pushed Felix in the direction of Hunter, the raptor at their heels. He usually had a hard time trying to keep up with the girls but he felt like he could easily outrun this overgrown carnivore. It seemed slow with age. Yet it still seemed to continue to feebly nip at their heels but, it was starting to slow down. Perhaps it wasn't too worried with chasing them down and more worried about protecting the kill. It launched itself towards them with an ear piercing screech landing only a few feet away from Felix who screamed in horror trying to move faster.

Owen looked towards Hunter who seemed perfectly content with being chased, like it was absolutely normal for him. His face seemed unphased from the current pursuit, Owen found it oddly discomforting. Hunter was irritated. Here he was only a few feet away from the raptor nest and Felix the klutz interferes with his plans because he's too weak and clumsy. He knew he shouldn't've brought him no matter how much Claire and Owen insisted. He looked back to see the older raptor gaining on them. Damn, it was persistent.

Owen knew he had to distract the raptor somehow, he needed to buy Felix and Hunter more time to escape towards the lake. He swallowed the large lump in the back of his throat. He branched off from the rest of the group making the raptor follow pursue him instead. "Owen!" Felix shouted looking over to him worried. "Keep going! I'll catch up!" He replied heroically as the raptor followed him instead of the other two. He dipped below some vines trying to entangle the dinosaur within them.

As he exited the other side of the greenery the raptor seemed to tear through them with ease, pouncing to get out from being ensnared within the vines. "Shit." Owen cursed as he began running faster. He quickly contemplated on why he had decided lure the raptor towards him and not the others. He had a daughter he had to live for, Emma as well. She still loved him, right? With how distant he's been lately he could see why Emma wouldn't be close to him anymore. Just like Isla.

Owen ducked under a log, quickly making the raptor try to duck under it as well, forcing it to get stuck. He smiled triumphantly as the raptor screeched, clawing at the dirt. It wasn't smart enough to hop over it, age must've hindered its mind. Owen didn't waste anytime in finding the group and running with them. When there was one raptor there was bound to be more. "You made it!" Felix yipped slowing down for a second to jog with Owen, who was slinging his gun into his hands. "Don't stop running!" Owen shouted, looking over his shoulder he watched as the raptor broke free of the log and was still content on chasing them.

Owen saw the dock, it wasn't more than twenty feet away. There was another dock not too far from it, it looked rotted and it was sinking terribly. "Into the water!" He screamed towards Felix and Hunter. He looked back momentarily to see the raptor had gained on them, it was almost at Felix's heels. It's ragged snorts could be heard from up near him even though it was at least five feet back.

Owen attempted to shoot at it, missing on purpose, it was a warning shot. It drew the raptors attention towards him and started to gain on him. Shit. The water was closer now, he could smell the pungent odor of the lake. He heard several snaps and took a look back, the raptor had tripped on something, causing it to lose balance and fall. He was relieved that that had bought them some time to get to the water. "Don't slow down!" He yelled at Hunter and Felix who were cautiously looking back at the raptor that was now starting to get back up.

Owen's feet connected with the wood on the sturdy dock, he could hear the snarls of the raptor behind them again. He shut his eyes tightly and jumped off the wooden dock landing in the water between the two docks. Hunter and Felix shortly trailed behind him, Felix flailing in the water like a wounded animal. Owen swam back toward Felix passing Hunter and letting him take the lead, he wasn't about to leave Felix behind. "Come on, we gotta go!" He shouted as he grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him towards the end of the dock.

Suddenly he heard a loud snarl, looking up he was the raptor running on the dock towards them. He jerked him and Felix's way towards the other dock as the raptor snapped it jaws at them as it came to a complete stop on the dock. Owen felt somewhat relieved near the other dock, wanting to lean his head against it until he saw a large shadow overhead.

The raptor was ballsy enough to jump over the large gap between the two docks just to try to catch them. Owen grabbed the back Felix's neck. "Onetwothree!" He shouted, his words coming out clustered and pushed together. Felix didn't have anytime to question what Owen was talking about before he was drug face first underwater. Felix didn't dare open his eyes under the water, he didn't want to see anything that could possibly kill him again. Owen breached themselves quietly under the second dock where the raptor was on, he knew that Felix couldn't hold his breath as he could.

He placed a hand over Felix's mouth so he wouldn't make sound as he came up for air, he placed a finger over his mouth to quiet him. The dock creaked as the weight of the raptor passed over them, the animal causing the underneath of the dock to go dark when it passed. Felix let out a slow sigh as he relaxed a little, thinking the raptor was gone. Owen gave him a surprised yet irritated face, when suddenly the docks wood smashed a couple of feet away from them, revealing the raptors head. It saw them and let out a screech.

This thing was persistent, Owen had to give it that. "What do we do?" Felix questioned anxiously as they started backing away from where the raptors head was bursting through. Owen's mind drew a complete blank. "I-I don't know." Owen admitted, stuttering in disbelief in the process. He was certain that they were going to die as the head popped through a few inches away from his face. All the raptor had to do was snap his jaws at his face and it would be over.

He waited for his demise, for several seconds before opening his eyes and seeing that the raptor head was no longer there. "Where'd it go?" He wondered out loud, staring up through the cracks of the dock, he could still see its dark shape above them. The raptor landed on the dock with a thud, shuttering the surrounding rotten wood, and making Felix and Owen flinch. "What just happened?!" Felix yelled, looking to Owen for an answer but even Owen was speechless.

He didn't understand why the animal had fallen so suddenly. Hunter bursted out of the water in front of them, holding his tranquilizing gun in hand. "I saved you, that's what happened." He noted after he gasped for air. "Now c'mon. I don't fancy being around here when it's friends show up." Hunter quickly added, ducking his head back under the water. Owen looked towards Felix who's mouth was still agape looking for answer. He shrugged his shoulders towards Felix and dipped his head under the water, following Hunter.

Felix huffed out a puff of air, stopping shortly as he heard the animal start to snort from above. He wasted no time following the other two in swimming out from under the dock and past it. He breached near them, at least ten feet away from the two docks. "We're gonna wanna swim towards that shore, right there." Hunter proposed pointing at the shore that was across the ways from them, it didn't look too far.

Owen and Felix nodded their heads in agreement before starting to swim out further into the lake. Owen knew that if had didn't make it home by nightfall Emma would be worried sick, she'd make Claire send even more ACU's out on their trail. He shook his head at the thought of Emma staying up all night worrying about him, he couldn't concentrate on that now. It was gonna be a long swim home.


	11. The Other Guys

Night had fallen over across the island, distant, soft, calls of dinosaurs could be heard throughout the island. Frogs croaked out throughout the night, nothing but a blissful silence fell over the island called Isla Sorna. Nothing except the whacking of a knife against a desk from within a large camp inside a deep green and large tarp tent. Lights placed within the camp for visibility, workers within the camp frantically talking to each other as they looked towards the tent anxiously.

"What do you mean you lost it?" A voice with a thick southern accent shouted from within the tent, causing the workers outside to wince a bit in fear. They knew no one wanted to be on his bad side. The voice from inside the tent belonged to a man with shaggy blonde hair, and a large scar across his nose. This man was known as Colton, a cold hearted man who was put in charge as the leader of this project InGen assigned.

He held a black satellite phone in his calloused hands, an irritated expression on his face sweaty face. His feet propped up on the desk as he leaned back in his chair, the small, dingy, fan hit his face with a blast of air as it passed him. Next to the fan was a small knife with what appeared to be rust colored blood over the handle. He glared at his right hand man that was in the corner of the tent, tossing a mango into the air and catching it, a smirk drug across his face.

Colton sat up groaning into the device as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at the news he was receiving. The plan had gone rotten, he knew it would've but he still had some doubt that it would work out somehow. The man in the corner of the tent, sitting on a barrel and peeling parts of mango with a large knife, silently chuckled at his bosses agitation. Colton was always known to blow his top at whatever put him in a bad mood, but he never feared him like the other workers only because he knew that his boss was afraid of him. "Whatever!" He violently pressed the red button on the phone to disconnect before throwing it across the desk.

This sent the man on the other side of the room in hysterics, causing Colton to glare at him with his arms crossed, face red with anger. "Somethin' funny to you, Miles?" He questioned the man as he continued to laugh at his misery. Miles was never one that he would challenge but it didn't mean he could assure him that he was still in charge, he was indeed the brains of the operation. Well, of what little brains they had. Miles took one last bite out of the juicy, mango before hopping down off of the barrel, stabbing his large knife into it. "Was that Hunter?" He asked, a devilish smirk appearing on his face as he sauntered towards his boss.

Colton rolled his eyes and huffed out a large, exasperated sigh as he tossed his head back in anger. He knew Miles was going to laugh and say "I told you so" at his misery. Miles and Colton knew Hunter was the one apt for the job but he was the only one Jurassic World wouldn't seem too unsuited. Colton sighed in frustration before looking over to Miles again. "Yes and he lost the raptors nest. I don't know how we're gonna get those raptors over here now." Colton glowered, biting the tip of his dirty thumbnail off.

Miles wanted to relish in the moment, his boss was wrong to send in Hunter instead of him and now he's getting the whiplash of it but, Miles wasn't going to straight up brag about how he was right. No, he was going to brag about it later. "I still don't understand why we need all of those animals when we have them all here." Miles complained, leaning up against the desk that Colton perched himself behind.

Colton scoffed silently at him, Miles was big and dumb, he'd explained why a dozen times over to him. It had become a repetitive and irritating affair. "Because we need that damned blue raptor and she's hanging out with them. She's smart and loyal, we need her to help show the others how to act." Colton hissed under his breath picking up his knife and stabbing it back down on the desk. He tried to shorten the explanation every time so he wouldn't get a headache with Miles.

"Why?" Colton asked, sending Colton's anger through the roof. Why was everything a damn question with him? Colton stabbed the desk even harder now to help release some of his irritation. "The damn overgrown blue lizard was part of Owen Grady's little side show act but it was smart enough to understand commands and its the only surviving member of the pack. We have to bring her here to make the others understand, she needs to demonstrate, to teach them-"

"And what makes you think a velociraptor can teach and not a handler?"

"Because Grady and Beaumont don't want these animals to be weaponized, InGen says otherwise. Now I'm going to listen to the people who pay us big bucks to retrieve these animals instead of the hippies over on that island. Unless you want to train the raptors."

"No, but I thought McNally was learning that."

"She says they're not making that much progress, maybe this batch isn't as smart as Grady's old one."

Miles grumbled something under his breath about how he should've gone as he picked up the knife Colton had been playing with, throwing it directly at the barrel he had been sitting on. It lodged itself deep within the wooden confines of the barrel. This threatening demeanor made Colton on edge, he didn't want Miles to go on a rampage over failed progress. It wasn't even his headache to begin with.

"Maybe it has to do with Grady's age or behavior." Miles suggesting, sounding satisfied, shrugging his shoulders. Colton stopped rolling his eyes midway, leaning up a bit at this, taking his feet off the desk. That was new, Miles actually said something intellectual and useful but, then again Miles was also part of the elite staff at InGen security so he had to have some smarts.

Colton was eager to hear this, he perked up an eyebrow in interest. "What do you mean?" He wondered, leaning forward and rubbing his palms together in interest. "I mean animals can pick up on certain behaviors of people. Maybe something is distracting him." Miles lips turned up in a coy smile as he crossed the room towards his barrel and retrieved the two knives. "Something distracting him? Like what?" Colton was now leaning into the anticipation that Miles had suspended him in more. Miles darkly chuckled as he stepped towards a metal filing cabinet, pulling out several drawers looking for his explanation.

Colton watched in question as Miles skimmed his fingers in the messy filing cabinet, they had always tossed stuff in there instead of neatly putting them in like the intended use for it. Miles opened up an envelope from the bottom of the drawer, opening it up hastily. "Aha." Miles whispered out as he tossed the envelope away, clasping onto a sheet in his hands.

He studied it for a bit then whistled once in admiration before sauntering back over to Colton's desk in a matter of factly fashion. Colton seemed a bit estranged by Miles motions, he didn't know whether to be worried or open to his idea, one way or the other he was very questionable about this. Miles slammed down the piece of paper in front of Colton, smiling maliciously while doing so. Colton took the picture in his hands, laughing coldly.

"And who exactly am I looking at?" Colton stared at the blonde haired girl smiling warmly in the picture with her park uniform on with a bored yet quizzical expression on his face. "Dr. Emma Grant. Grady's pregnant girlfriend. She's also Dr. Alan Grant's daughter and an esteemed rookie paleontologist." Miles recited the information to his boss as he watched Colton take in the picture. _Esteemed, that was a big word for Miles_.

"She's not too bad, good for Grady." Colton remarked before Miles snatched the picture out of his hands leaving Colton feeling insulted somehow. Colton furrowed his brow at his right hand man as he watched him coyly walk away with the picture clasped in his hands. "I wonder what he would do for her." Miles taunted, setting the picture up around the metal edge of the barrel before looking back to his quizzical boss with a smug smirk on his face.

Colton's face twisted when he heard Miles say that. The woman was having a child, Colton may have been cold hearted but not as cold as to do something to a woman and child. "Are you implying that we kidnap a _pregnant_ woman?" Colton sounded disgusted, even that was a low for him. What a stupid idea. Miles wiped his face of sweat before sticking his hands out to his sides in suggestion. "We have to get Grady somehow, if that raptor can't teach the others." Miles said walking back to the desk and leaning on it, glaring at the picture on the barrel and sizing it up.

Colton raised his eyebrows at the realization, even though Miles was stupid and obviously nuts now he had a good point. He would rather have Grady teach the raptors over another raptor train the others. "That's crazy...but, it'd work." Colton whispered to himself before grabbing the radio that was placed on the right hand side of the desk near the fan. "Someone call Hunter or Vivian. Tell them we need Emma Grant to come to Isla Sorna." Colton said in a cold tone into the walkie talkie before setting it down with a small smile threatening to appear on his face as Miles threw the knife at the picture.

"Don't bother." Miles warned him from across the way. "Family day is tomorrow. I'll be headed over there. Vivian and Hunter have already messed up enough. I'm going in. Besides no one will expect it's me." Miles informed Colton who blatantly shrugged his shoulders. "Cancel that." He quickly spoke into the radio before smiling to himself. Finally they were making some progress. Miles chuckled darkly at his boss before returning his gaze at the picture, winding up a hand with a knife in it, and launching at it. A direct bullseye in the forehead.


	12. Come Belay With Me

Owen huffed and puffed as he strode up the leafy hill behind Hunter, Felix softly mumbling a song under his breath behind him. Owen looked up towards the sky, watching the twinkling stars that lit up the night sky. It had to be past nine at night, he thought Emma or Claire would've have a search party out looking for them at this time but, he guessed wrong. "How much longer?" Felix asked from the back of the group in a tired, raspy, voice.

Hunter gazed up at the night sky in desperation of some guidance or resemblance of the surroundings to tell them where they were. "I don't know." Hunter answered honestly, stopping dead in his tracks. Owen stopped after him, he felt the need to gasp for air a little to catch his breath, they had been stumbling around in the jungle soaking wet since what he guessed around four. "We need to make a fire before we die of hypothermia." Owen instructed while watching Felix shiver and freeze. "As soon as we're warm enough we can start our venture back towards the park but, it's useless to try to find sanctuary if we're setting ourselves up to die from the cold." He directed this towards Hunter, giving him a pleading yet stern look.

Hunter appeared to be shivering as well, his lips blue like the rest of them but, still he held a firm and defying glare at Owen. "All right, we'll follow your lead for now." Hunter's voice cracked from the raspiness as began to venture off to a nearby tree. Owen grabbed ahold of Felix's arm in a concerned fashion. Felix looked up at him with red irritated eyes from exhaustion, dark circles started to form under his eyes making it appear as if his eyes were sinking in.

"Come on. We're going to get home safe, we just need to rest. Especially you." Owen said with a small smile towards Felix. "Let's set up here." Hunter called towards them from in between a large trees roots. The roots seemed to create an illusion that they were safe from the dangers from the outside world even though they had no idea if there could be any raptors or even other carnivorous dinosaurs that lurked throughout the night outside of the park.

Owen helped Felix over the root of the large tree, sitting him down in the middle near the base of the tree before turning to Hunter. "I'm going to go find some wood. Stay here with Felix. Do you have a lighter in those fancy black pants you got on there?" Owen teased Hunter, earning an eye roll from him. "Here. It was in my fancy pants." Hunter snapped back, handing out a small flashlight towards Owen.

Owen smiled in appreciation at the flashlight before he hastily climbed over the root and into the jungle. He thought of how he felt bad about the situation that he had drug Felix in, as he began to pick up sticks for the fire. Well he really didn't drag him into it Felix drug himself into it but he wouldn't've if Owen had kept his mouth shut and didn't feel the need to challenge Hunter. He just keeps putting Felix's life in danger somehow.

Owen wondered off with a large bushel of sticks in his arms as he walked towards a large cliff was. He questioningly peered over the side of the cliff, gasping at the sight that he had come across. The old aviary still stood with two large holes in it from the Indominous Rex incident, one from a helicopter that Masrani was flying and the other from the Indominous itself. If he was looking at the aviary then they weren't too far away from the actual park. His heart filled with an overwhelming joy, he could finally go home and spend time with Emma, she was the only thing he could think of as they trudged through the wilderness.

A long hissing sound from behind him snapped his attention away from the aviary to look behind him. There only a few feet away was the raptor he had once been the alpha of, the raptor he had once raised on his own that he almost felt too close to, Blue. "Blue?" Owen questioned aloud, his voice cautious as he continued to stare at her. She cocked her head in confusion towards him as he began sitting the large pile of sticks down to the ground. He didn't know if she thought of him as her alpha but he knew she recognized him, he could feel it.

He held up his hand as a peaceful gesture towards her like he once did. Blue quietly chirped towards him before taking small steps towards Owen, which startled him but he remained still and motionless. Blue sniffed his hand, he could feel her hot snorts of breath warming up his cold and numb hand. She hesitantly pressed her snout to his hand waiting for him to rub it like he used to in her holder. He sighed in relief that Blue hadn't lost the view that he wasn't her alpha or she did but she still respected him somehow. "You made it, you elusive bastard." He mumbled, tears beginning to form in his eyes as she pulled away. "Owen!" Hunter's voice called out to him from the campsite, startling Blue.

Owen wanted to reply but he also didn't want to scare Blue even more. "Owen! Where are you!" Hunter called again. Blue backed away from Owen's hand, tossing her head in the direction of Hunter and sniffing the air. Hopefully she didn't view the sound as prey but Owen hoped that Hunter would just shut up so Blue wouldn't go after him.

Blue turned back towards Owen, chirping at him once more while leaning up on her toes and sniffing towards the right of Owen. She let out a screech over in that direction before returning her attention towards Owen and softly nudging him while chirping before scurrying off and roaring into the jungle towards where she screeched to beforehand. "You elusive demon." Owen muttered to himself under his breath once more before picking up the sticks and returning towards the camp.

Owen returned to hear the sound of a crackling radio from within the roots of the tree. Owen threw the bushel of sticks over the side and quickly hoisted himself over into the makeshift camp. Felix was clutching onto the soaked radio, toying with it and trying to get it to work. He could see blue sparks of electricity coming from it as he poked and prodded at the wires, causing static. "Felix got the radio to work." Hunter chirped with a wide smile across his face.

Of course, Hunter though, had a satellite phone in one of his pockets that still worked, he had used it to call Colton in secret as he used the excuse that he was taking a leak to use it. "Good job. Keep working on that, buddy." Owen congratulated, setting up the sticks in a neat fashion. "Lighter." He held out his hand towards Hunter for the lighter he had teased him for. Hunter numbly handed him the lighter, watching as Owen flicked it a couple of times before setting the twigs on fire, resulting in a small but warm fire.

Owen pushed Felix towards the fire, Felix resisted a little but gave into the push. "You need to get warm." Owen hissed towards Felix who sighed heavily as he leaned towards the fire. "I'm trying to work." Felix hissed out at Owen as he tinkered with the radio. Owen seemed a little taken back by the sass but pushed it out of his mind as he laid back against the root.

He was distraught about the meeting with Blue, if she was out here hunting then other carnivores were out there. Meanwhile Felix was in the middle of getting shocked by the wires in the back of the soaked radio. e was driven by his constant fear of getting eaten to keep fiddling with the damn thing. He sighed loudly in frustration, it was completely broken there was absolutely no way of getting it to work especially since it was water logged for so long.

Felix threw the radio to the ground for a split second as he crossed his arms, pouting. All he wanted to do was get home so he could see Macy tomorrow but, it felt like he was going to die out here. They hadn't had food or any water since the car trip to the maiasuar site. He glanced down wincingly at the radio. What would happen if he didn't fix it, if they all died out here? His brother would be mortified and wouldn't come back like he was going to, Macy would be devastated and wouldn't be able to cope with the loss, and Emma, without him she'd have to do all the research and field work pregnant which something terrible could happen and she'd lose the father of the baby, Owen, and have to raise it on her own.

Felix's pandering thoughts forced him to pick up the radio and continue tinkering with it. A bright blue spark surged out of one of the wires as he connected them, causing loads of static and what seemed to be faint voices. He held the radio up to his ear, the voices were so faint over the static he could barely make them out. "Where's...find...Owen and Felix...tracking device..." was all he could make out of the conversation.

They were talking about them, an eager smile crossing his face. "Hey." Felix said lightly as the static came through more vibrantly than usual. Owen and Hunter gathered near Felix as the radio started to pick up a frequency that people were talking over. "Hello? Hello, hello?" Felix said into the radio, causing more static to erupt out of it. Felix banged on it a couple times before it died once again in his hands. "I need to get to a place with a better signal." He blurted out, standing up and away from the fire.

Owen stood up next to him, along with Hunter looking around in the wilderness. "I know where to go." Owen said, climbing out of the tree. Felix looked towards Hunter with a concerned look before he shrugged his shoulders and followed Owen. "The aviary is just this way, but there's a slight cliff. We can belay down." Owen instructed, rushing through the jungle until they came across it. "The aviary will probably have a closer range to the park, plus you can get higher up in it than in a tree."

"How the hell are we going to belay down, genius?" Hunter questioned, gritting his teeth together at the makeshift plan. Owen stopped for a moment to think, Hunter had a good point. Granted they had some rope thanks to Hunter but it wouldn't make it down the steep cliff. "We're near the old park now, right?" Owen asked rhetorically while snapping his fingers.

Hunter glanced over to Felix who gave him a shrug. "Sure?" Felix mused looking confused at Owen. "The old park had a roller coaster called "The Bone Shaker". I don't think Claire took it down, I think she was hoping to remodel it. If it's still there we could easily climb down it." Owen suggested while looking at Hunter and Felix with an excited face.

"You're crazy, how the hell are we going to climb down a roller coaster?" Hunter concurred Owen's irrational idea with an eye roll while crossing his arms. "Roller coasters are known to have maintenance cruising speed. We could use that if the power still works, if not then...I don't know." Felix interjected. Owen stared at the two questioningly as they took in his ludicrous plan. "All right, we'll do it." Hunter agreed stepping towards Owen. "Lead the way."

It felt as if hours wondering alone in the restricted area, almost getting eaten by a raptor, and dying from the cold had been for nothing as they all stared at the disappointing roller coaster. Bits and pieces of the roller coaster seemed to be missing, it looked old and rusting as Owen bent over the edge of the cliff to examine it. "It's halfway to shit, I don't know how Claire thought she could remodel this." Hunter examined, kicking a rock off the side of the cliff and letting it hit the roller coaster with a metallic twang. He felt the need to push Owen over the side of it but, he was his only ticket back to the park.

"Now what are we going to do?" Felix piped in from behind. He had taken a spot on an old box, still fiddling with the radio in his hand with a scowl on his face. "We don't have enough rope to split between the three of us so I say we split up." Hunter grimaced, glaring at Owen from behind. "Two of us go to the aviary and one of us stays behind and we'll come get you with a rescue team." Owen stood up and brushed his backside with his hands, glaring at Hunter now.

He had a bad feeling about this little ploy. "What?!" Felix exclaimed panicked, he knew he'd be the one left behind, Hunter wanted to single him out to make him look useless. "Left alone out here? With raptors roaming about?" Felix pathetically tried to sympathize with Hunter. "He's right, Felix. Hunter why don't you stay behind?" Owen sounded sarcastic and agitated, slightly pushing Hunter back a bit from Felix. Hunter darkly chuckled at this challenge. "I've got the guns. Why don't we leave behind, Felix?"

"WHAT?!"

Owen defensively crossed between Hunter and Felix, guarding Felix. "Because he's got the radio and he's the only one who can fix it." His arm had been thrown out behind him as of Felix had turned into Emma for a moment and he had to guard him with his life. Could it be that he actually thought of Felix as a defenseless friend? Hunter's face twisted a little, making an almost seemingly pouty face as he mulled this fact over.

Getting rid of the guy with the radio didn't seem to be the brightest, yet he had his own satellite phone. But pulling the phone out would blow his cover, he had to play dumb. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention to Owen. "Good point. What do you have to offer, Grady?"

"I've been employed here the longest therefore I know the island better than you two. You need me to guide you back."

Hunter looked to the ground, his eyes evading both Owen and Felix's as he felt guilty for volunteering them to stay behind. "I apologize." He said towards Felix, who blatantly rolled his eyes. Hunter ignored this and pointed towards the roller coaster. "But still how are we going to get down there?" Owen once again looked down the side of the cliff. It had to at least be a 150 foot sheer drop, with unsteady rocks lining the side of the cliff making it hazardous to climb down.

His eyes seemed to gaze over towards the red and yellow colored coaster tracks. Granted they were old and some parts had fallen off they still seemed sturdy. Climbing down a roller coaster was easier than climbing down a potentially life threatening wall...but the coaster could also be life threatening. He ran his hand over his face before turning back to the two. "Climb down the roller coaster." He answered, it was his last resort. "What? Are you insane?" Felix questioned, standing up and looking at the roller coaster. "That thing won't be able to hold all of us." Felix was too afraid to admit that he was terrified of heights and wasn't a fan of roller coasters and the fact that he had to climb down one didn't sound like his cup of tea.

His glare never left Owen's as he continued to protest. "We should go back to Hunter's original idea. I'll stay behind and you guys can go ahead." Felix planted his butt on the box that he was sitting on in the first place with his arms crossed childishly. Hunter scowled at the tyrannosaur handler, he needed him to come along with the radio. "So what? You'd rather be eaten by a raptor?" Hunter taunted, gripping onto his tranquilizing gun.

Felix's eyes locked onto the gun for a moment, having it in Hunter's hands made him feel uneasy. More uneasy than being pinned down by a raptor. Owen silently crossed his way over to Felix, crouching down a little bit to look into his eyes. Felix noted that Owen's face was a burning red but the emotion on his face remained calm and alluring. "We're not going to leave you behind. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Owen tried sympathizing in a somewhat calm voice.

Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking in the opposite directions of Owen. Owen wanted to punch Felix in the face at the moment, he was being a complete little shit to him. He acted as if Owen and Hunter trying to save his life was a burden, the ungrateful bastard. It took all his strength to not strangle him as he reached for his shoulder forcing Felix to look at him in the eyes. "Look I have a family I need to get home to," Owen said frustratedly. "Tomorrow is family day, my in-laws are coming and I'm sure you have family visiting too. Don't you want to see them?" Felix sat there in question of Owen's calm outburst towards him.

His loss of words caused him to look towards Hunter who shrugged nonchalantly before pointing back to Owen. "Yes." Felix reluctantly agreed before looking at the ground. Owen popped back up to look over the side of the cliff again. "Great. So. Let's get started." Owen called over his shoulder. Felix's heart thumped in his chest as he watched Owen reach out for the rope that Hunter clutched onto in his hands. Owen tied the rope around a large post near the roller coaster before tossing it over the side of the roller coaster.

"Okay," Owen mused as he watched the rope hit the bottom track of the coaster. "Who's first?" Hunter shuffled his feet while looking towards the ground as Felix looked around the sky while whistling, avoiding eye contact with the raptor trainer. Owen realized that his guts got him into this so he was going to go first. He was basically the nominated since he thought of the idea.

Owen placed his hands on his hips while sighing and kicking some dust over the side of the cliff. "I guess, I'll go first." He whispered to himself, gaining Hunter and Felix's attention. "Woohoo. Go Owen. Yay." Hunter clapped his hands unenthusiastically as he watched Owen trail over to the supporting rope. "Ha ha laugh it up but, you two have to do this anyways." Owen breathed out as he adjusted himself on the rope. He gripped onto the rope tightly as he placed his feet at the edge of the cliff. "No one's going to stop me? 'No, don't do it Owen you have a family to keep alive for?' No?" Owen sympathized with the other men who carefully watched from the side.

"Nope. Not really." Hunter confessed with a smug smirk and his arms crossed. "You just lectured me on how you needed to get down there to get home to your family." Felix angrily stated. "Yeah but-"

"You're stalling. Quit it before I take the rope, tie a noose around your neck, and shove you over the side, Grady." Hunter glowered at the velociraptor trainer. Owen sighed heavily, looking over the cliff at the roller coaster once again before building up enough courage to take a step down onto the cliff.

He began panting as he neared the middle of the rope, looking down he could see that the end of the rope didn't quite exactly reach the bottom of the coaster. "Miscalculated." He whispered to himself. He quickly looked back up to see Hunter standing over the side, watching his every movement, Felix had taken a seat beside Hunter's feet, dangling his own over the side. He couldn't let them both down and he definitely couldn't let them both die out here, it just wasn't right.

Even though he hated Hunter as much as he did, he was taught better. In a way they both depended on Owen, he was the oldest and had been at the park longer than them and he survived the Indominous Rex incident, he was indeed the person that they needed the most. By the time his encouraging thoughts bided him he was at the end of his rope, literally. "It doesn't reach the end of the tracks!" Owen shouted up at the other two for reference. "Boo! This show sucks! What're you going to do now, Grady? I suggest you do a backflip as you hurdle to your impending death-"

"Shut the- You little- WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE I'M GOING TO BEAT THE PISS OUT OF YOU!"

"I'm quaking in my boots!"

Owen grumbled to himself as he hung there, suspended seven feet above the roller coaster's tracks. Was he going to risk it? He carefully thought back to Emma and Roscoe and his unborn child. What would they do without him? Hell yes he was going to risk it. Owen sucked in a deep breath as he released the rope, his feet connecting to the metal letting out a large humming twang. "Holy shit." He heard Hunter curse from above as he looked up towards them. Owen smiled triumphantly, he was going to have to tell Emma that he had thought of her in times he needed her the most. "All right, who's next?" Owen questioned eagerly with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Felix and Hunter looked at each other in distraught for a moment. Felix opened his mouth a bit before closing it quickly as he figured out a good way to say what that he wanted to go last. "Well you have the gun..." Felix started quietly. "Yeah but, you know how to fix the radio." Hunter countered crossing his arms as he slung the gun around his back. A long screech in the distance caught their attention, sending chills down both of their spines. "Me first!" Felix clamored for the rope a few inches away from him, tightly grasping it before belaying. "I'm next." Hunter said shortly after, starting to belay as Felix continued down the rope. Owen stared at the two puzzled yet satisfied. If it's not one thing, it's the other.


	13. What Do You Mean You Can't Find Them?

Emma's head was twirling around, she couldn't wrap her mind around one thought longer than a couple seconds, nor could she phrase what fell out of her mouth correctly. "Sure I get massages b-but that's only when...when he wants something." Her cheeks were flushed a pinkish color as she pointed towards Claire with an almost empty wine glass, audibly slurring her words. They had sat out in the front lawn for a couple of hours talking about the park and how it was going to be run. It was now dusk and the only light that was promising was the twinkling glow of fireflies, the low humming out crickets and frogs were the only sounds besides their own alcohol induced voices.

"Oh my," Claire whispered as she watched the pregnant woman stumble over her own words. "You must be a lightweight if you only had one glass of wine." She began rethinking her actions of giving her wine since she was with child, but she was aloud to have one glass of wine a day. But just one. Emma shrugged her shoulders a little before chuckling a bit while watching Roscoe chase after a toad nearby.

She just figured that Emma being with Owen she wouldn't be much of a lightweight since Owen was a tequila and beer every Friday kind of guy. Or at least that's how she remembered him, although he was somewhat older now than he was when he first started working in the park. Emma closed her eyes as she nodded her head, slowly humming as she admitted being slightly buzzed from the alcohol. The sensation felt great to her, almost soothing.

"I haven't drank in about 24 weeks Claire, because of this." Emma began rubbing her baby bump, her eyes still closed as she tried to feel for the baby. Claire watched her with a smile on her face, she didn't really want kids until the whole incident happened. She had spent most of her life pretending she was in control of every situation that she didn't stop and think if it wasn't a good idea to be in control all the time. Kids were the complete opposite of control and she felt as if she had pissed it away. Now she just got to watch her friends create families as she sat and watched on the sidelines. "God, I'm so jealous." Claire admitted as she gazed at the baby bump enviously.

It was never too late too adopt but, it just wasn't the same as having one. While Claire wanted the feeling of being pregnant Emma was getting sick of it. The constant bloating, having to go to the bathroom almost every twenty minutes, having to plan out the rest of her life right now and she was only twenty-six. It was hell.

Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair a little. "Don't be. She may be a blessing but, ...she is putting me through hell." She dryly laughed. Claire's face drew back into a sour, confused, scowl as she listened to Emma's sarcastic laughter. Did she not want the baby as much as Claire had thought she did? She was being quite odd lately. "Don't you...want it?" Claire hesitantly questioned, leaning forward in anticipation.

Emma's eyes fluttered open a little as she gazed out across the bay at the purple hues of the sky. She didn't know how to answer the question, of course she wanted it but, at the same time she didn't want it. It made her career one big hindered mess, it put more stress on her and Owen's relationship, and she knew that in the future she wasn't going to get enough Emma time as she wanted. But still is it worth the sacrifice to see a child of her own? Definitely. But the real question was if Owen still wanted it. "Sure but, is Owen really the type of guy I want to raise a child with?" Emma retorted with a soft smile, looking pleadingly over towards Claire as she rubbed her stomach once more.

Emma had no doubt that Owen was still somewhat immature even for his age, she didn't really know if he was ready to have a kid yet. He never talked to her that much anymore, nor did he even question about the baby which was a sure tell-tale sign of something bad. "I mean, he's not even with the raptors and...he's not even home yet." Emma sipped the last drops of her wine with ease before looking at Claire who's face was beguiled. The scouting mission. Claire had completely forgotten about it, she needed to check in with Hunter but, Emma was right. It was late and they were just out scouting. She smelled something fishy. "You're right, it is pretty late for a scouting mission." Claire looked towards her watch. 8:12. Where the hell were they?

"Maybe he's out with that Vivian." Emma's voice was mocking as she made a scrunched up displeased face. Ever since she had met Vivian she was put off by her, of course she saw the intimateness that she shared with Owen and it pissed her off but, she just didn't feel right about her. "The control room assistant?" Claire asked absent-mindedly, typing a message on her phone for the temporary control room assistant, Ken, to locate the three. He was as dumb and as dense as a rock, she couldn't wait for Lowery to come back. Emma gave Claire a sideways glance of distaste, she really wasn't paying attention. "No, not the assistant. The hoity-toity, uppity, raptor trainer." Emma replied with her tongue out to show her displeasure with Owen's partner.

Just thinking about her made her blood broil. And every time Owen brought her up she wanted to throw a very heavy object at him to stop. It was like he couldn't get enough of her and it bothered Emma because she was taking up most of his time. The time that should be spent with Emma and their child. But still, she found something untrusting in her eyes. Something vile and deadly and she didn't want Owen to be around it. Of course Kate knew about her as well, why wouldn't she tell her sister about the girl who was trying to take her man away from her. Kate's made the suggestion of stalking Owen but, Emma thought it was too risky and also a little crazy. "Oh, McNally." Claire clarified, not taking her eyes off the screen of her phone to avoid eye contact with Emma at the moment. She knew Emma could blow her lid while being this hormonal even though outside of pregnancy she was a laid back person.

"Yeah, that one. The one with the "Oh-I'm-so-perfect" attitude." Emma huffed out, slouching back in her chair with her arms crossed. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and stuck her nose high into the air. "The one that thinks she can take my husband away from me." Claire stopped from scrolling through her phone to gaze up at Emma with a cheeky yet concerned smile. Was she hallucinating? "You're what?" She asked in a confused tone.

Emma realized that she had made things awkward and shook her head from side to side laughing nervously, her face going bright red. "I meant my boyfriend but...if you really think about it he kind of is my husband." Emma slurred, winking at Claire who laughed at her theory. "Emma no, you haven't even know him for a year." Claire taunted, chuckling a little. Emma's mouth turned into a frown. The thought that Claire had known Owen longer than she had festered in her mind until she finally reached the breaking point. "Do you think Owen would ever cheat on me?" The tyrannosaur specialist questioned as she ran her finger around the edge of her glass.

Claire gagged on her wine as she choked it down, jumping in surprise at the question. Was she serious? Claire knew that Owen was an extreme flirt, she was almost positive that it was his goal to sleep with every woman that worked in the park. Along with the horrible date, she could understand why he wasn't desirable to her. "Well, honestly, I have no clue." Claire's voice seemed to crack a little in confusion as Emma perked her eyebrow up at this weird answer. "I mean," Claire straightened out her shirt, placing the wine glass on the table. "Owen loves you, I've never seen him act the way he does towards you to any other woman including me." Emma's lip seemed to stick out in a pout as she thought of Owen.

He was always there for her throughout her going to grad school and moving to her mothers cottage. He would always jump from job to job but still found time to make her happy even though she knew he was upset on the inside. Claire reached across the table, holding onto Emma's sweaty palm. "And he loves your daughter too. I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to make it home in time to see you. Just not everything goes to plan. You have a much older animal to work with, she knows how to act most of the time but Owen, he's starting his research all over again and he's not handling one solitary asset, he's handling four babies. He's just trying his best, I don't think there's any other way to show it other than working hard to make your daughters life easy." Claire reassured Emma with a comforting squeeze of her hand.

Emma took in each word slowly, letting them seep into her mind as she thought about Owen and her unborn daughter. "You're right." She agreed, her lip quivering as she let go of Claire's hand to place her head in it as she started to cry. "I've been so unappreciative towards him. I was so worked up in my work and raising this child for myself that I didn't even stop and think about what Owen was going through." She sobbed, wiping the snot that was running from her nose into her arm. Ick. Claire stuck out her tongue and winced a little as she continued to watch Emma let out all her worries in tears.

Roscoe was now in between Emma's knees, trying to get to her face to lick it and make her feel better. Emma soothed herself by petting the top of his head, Claire watched almost stunned at how fast her mood seemed to shift. "Come on." Claire urged her friend by standing up and walking in front of her. She held out her hands for the crying mother to take them, she pulled Emma to her feet. "Even though you've forgiven Owen, it still doesn't explain why he's late now. Let's get to control."

"What do you mean that you can't find them?" Claire clarified in a furious tone with Ken who was sitting in the black, leather, control chair across from her. Not even two minutes of being in the control room she was bombarded with the news sending her into a frantic frenzy. She was livid that she wasn't notified of their absence.

Emma sat in a chair behind her silently sobbing as she thought of Owen being alone out there, he could've been hurt or worse. It didn't help that she was still somewhat intoxicated at this time but, still even though she was it seemed as if her hormones would make her sob anyways. Had she not been pregnant nor intoxicated she would've been worried, and angry but not, crying. Claire had forced Emma to come to the control center with her in hopes that they would be back and she and Owen would make up but, her plan had gone faulty when they discovered that Owen and the team had gone M.I.A.

"Well I tracked them up until they hit the restricted area. Then their trackers went offline." Ken stated almost bored. He didn't understand why he had a part in this, he was just a control room analysts. He pulled up where he had last tracked them up on the computer, Claire leaned up to the monitor to observe where they had stopped. The three red dots seemed to stop blinking on the black and green monitor near the lake next to the old park. Dammit, Claire sat back in her seat cursing to herself, she should've known not to let them all go out there especially when she knew there were raptors on the loose.

She rubbed her forehead in irritation before leaning forward again. "Have you tried contacting them through the radio? Have you seen them on our cameras? Anything?" Claire listed out worriedly as she listened to Emma's sniffles coming from behind her, quite frankly it had begun to annoy Claire. It was one thing to be scared but, to be almost traumatized by the fact her boyfriend was missing was almost cowardice. "Yes and we haven't found anything, Claire. If we did I would've told you by now." Ken sassed a little, closing out the tracking program on his computer with a scoffing eye roll.

The park manager had begun to think that hiring him was pointless, especially if he couldn't even give her simple answers without attitude. Claire rolled her eyes and wheeled back around towards Emma, her heels skittering to a stop as the chair threatened to spin around once more. Claire lightly and sheepishly smiled as she patted her knee in a comforting way. She had to do something to keep Emma's mind off of Owen, yet she had to reassure her everything was alright. Even if it wasn't. "Hey, we're going to find them. Don't worry. Owen and Hunter are the best survivors I've seen and in sure they're looking out for Felix as well. They'll turn up eventually." Claire coaxed with a relaxing smile.

She felt relief as she watched Emma stop sniffling and rub her irritated blue eyes which gave off an annoyed glare towards her. "Eventually? Eventually?! Claire, I don't know what's going on but, if there's somehow a way Owen could've gotten injured out there and you're not telling me I'm going to be straight up livid." Emma groaned out, slamming her fist down on the desk next to her causing Claire to jump a little with a surprised look on her face. She didn't want to face her family with no Owen tomorrow, she knew how quickly her mother would draw conclusions and how snarky she'd be. She needed him to be there for her.

Claire retracted her hand hesitantly as the words from Emma set in. Even though she was angry she was being ungrateful. She could tell Emma about the rogue raptors on the island or she could stay calm and tell her everything is ok. What would make a pregnant woman less worried? What would Owen want Claire to tell her? "There is absolutely, nothing on this island that you need to be wary of, okay? Owen can handle this, they just might've gotten in too deep and lost. We'll have a chopper locate them in the morning." Claire fervently lied, she could feel her face go raw red from the pressure.

She hoped that Emma couldn't see through her and throw an even bigger hissy fit than from the one she just threw. Who knows who's head would be rolling. Emma rubbed her eyes once more, her eyebrows furrowing as she glared at the park manager. Emma felt that something was aloof but, she shoved the feeling beside and marked it as just a weird reaction to her hormones. Emma began wagging a finger irritatedly at Claire. "Tomorrow morning is family day. My family will be here at 11, your family will be here too. Don't tell me that you're going to send out a chopper tomorrow morning when everyone has family coming. What about Felix and Hunter's family? What're you going to tell them when they can't find their sons?" Emma steamed out, then reached for her stomach groaning in pain.

It was sharp pain that usually would come every once in a while but, this was the worst she's ever felt. It felt as if someone had just stricken her with a knife from within, it didn't feel like a kick but something much worse. "Emma?" Claire questioned worried, standing up over her to see what was wrong. Claire ran her fingers through her hair impatiently as she waited for a response from her. With all this stress could it have sent her into labor? Impossible, Emma was only five months. Claire feared the worst.

After a short amount of time Emma rose up, panting a little, her blonde hair stuck among the sweat on her head. She raised her hand up calmingly towards her friend. That was a doozy. "I'm fine." She huffed out as she patted her stomach. "She doesn't like it when I get mad." She silently chuckled in exhaustion. Claire sighed in relief as she watched Emma laugh it off, she was worried that she was going to have to take her to the infirmary.

Claire nodded her head towards Emma before picking up a radio that was on the desk. She didn't want to have Emma worried so much that she'd go into labor early, the sooner she found Owen the better. "Where's the ACU scouting team? Send them out. Find Hunter and Owen and Felix. Their tracking devices won't work. I need them by tomorrow morning." Claire hissed into the radio, before slamming it down. Claire raised up from her chair and grabbed on to Emma's upper arm, lifting her up slowly. "What're you doing?" Emma questioned, staring at Claire with an exhausted look on her face.

Claire said nothing but, gave her a stern yet concerning look before escorting Emma away from the control room. Emma rested her head against the cool glass of the elevator as they rode down to the ground floor, it felt soothing against her warm head. She slowly slumped down to the ground of the elevator, now pressing her whole left side of her face against the glass. Claire looked questioningly yet worriedly at Emma, she must've been overheated from everything.

When the elevator came to a stop Claire lead Emma down to the cafeteria where she sat her down on a small chair. "I need you to stay here." Claire instructed firmly looking at Emma's tired eyes sternly. Emma opened her mouth to protest but Claire shortly stopped her. "This situation is stressing you out and stressing your baby out. Now I don't want to deliver your baby four months early because you can't relax. Besides I don't think Owen would want to miss out on your baby being born." Claire informed her with a forced heartfelt smile.

Emma's resentful tired eyes seemed to stop watering as she gazed up at Claire. "I guess you're right. But I'm not leaving this building until you find Owen." Emma pleaded with a stern look strewn across her red face. Claire gave her a strict yet sympathetic gaze as she set a small phone in front of Emma before turning one her heel and stepping towards exit. "That's understandable and fine. If anything goes wrong call me or come get me. I'll be in control." Claire informed over her shoulder before walking through the exit door of the cafeteria.

Her mind was all over the place about what had happened. The great deal of stress that was working up Emma was starting to get to her, she didn't know how Owen handled it. Or whether if he did, Emma did say that he wasn't around her as much as he used to. She needed to get the three men back, not only for their loved ones but for the park as well, if anyone were to find out that three deaths occurred before the park reopened again the business would be shut down and dozens of people would be without a job once again.

Her heels clacked against the black tile that covered the control room, her eyes glaring at Ken as she entered. "Claire I think you want to hear this." He stated as he held up the radio to her. At first she couldn't hear it but then it began crackling, a voice that sounded like Felix's sparking through, giving Claire hope that they could find them. Finally. "Find the coordinates of the radio, quickly!" She shouted, tapping the back of his chair rapidly.

Claire bit on her finger nails as she watched Ken frantically type on the black keyboard, sending annoying clicking sounds throughout the room but she didn't care. As long as she could find her missing employees. "There!" Ken stated loudly, pointing up at the screen where a red dot restlessly beeped loud. They were closer to the park now, out of the restricted area which was a huge relief to her. "Oh my god." Claire whispered thankfully as she approached the large screen above her.

Hopefully all three of them were there and safe. She squinted her eyes at the coordinates, trying to read them but they just seemed like hieroglyphics to her, useless numbers. "Enhance!" She shouted up at the large computer screen. It pixelated before showing a closer image to where they were but it was still unclear to everyone. Claire began to grow frustrated at the technology. "Enhance!" She shouted again, the computer doing the same this time showing a large glass dome with two holes in it from the Indominous incident.

Claire smiled widely, she knew that Owen had lead them there he was the only one who knew about it. "The old aviary. Can you connect with the old cameras in there?" Claire questioned whipping her head back to look at Ken. "Uh, I can try?" Ken hesitantly replied before obnoxiously clicking rapidly through the various programs Jurassic World had installed. Claire was anxious the whole time, she prayed for Emma and the park's sake that all three of them were there. But what if they weren't?

If it were Owen who was still missing Emma would go berserk, she'd go off into the jungle, get killed, and the park would be shut down. If it were Felix who was still missing Emma and Lowery would be pissed, and the park would be shut down. If it were Hunter...no one would really miss him, but the park would still be shut down. "Aha!" Ken yelled out as he clicked on an old file. He watched in triumph as the cameras brought images of the old aviary up, showing the three missing men up on a small walkway suspended in the air up near the top of the aviary.

Claire smiled once again widely in relief at the three as Felix continued to talk into the radio, while Owen stood with his hands clamped down on the rail looking down over and yelling, and Hunter standing defensively with his gun out and pointed downward. Something was way wrong. Claire frowned in puzzlement at Owen and Hunter. "What're they shooting at?" Ken wondered out loud as he directed the camera down towards the ground. A rather large baryonyx stood at the bottom, roaring up at them before slamming its whole body into the support beam of the bridge, causing the camera to shake.

Claire's fists tightened up into balls as she frowned at the sight. There was no time to waste on this rescue mission. "Someone get a helicopter over there! Now!" Claire screamed as she turned around to look at the spectating employees, sending them scattering for telephones, radios, and their computers. She feverishly stomped up to Ken's desk as he continued to dink around with the cameras in the aviary. "Nice work, I may actually let you keep your job." Claire said looking down at him for a brief moment before storming off towards the elevator. Ken let out a sigh of relief. Claire was scary.


	14. A Well Deserved Apology

Owen cursed to himself as he watched the baryonyx roar ferociously once again before slamming its body into the support beam, causing the whole bridge to vibrate and shake. They had accidentally stumbled upon its new nest in the aviary while trying to get a signal for the broken radio, which caused them to become target number one on the baryonyx kill list. "If you could get the radio to work a little faster, it'd be much appreciated." Hunter scolded Felix as he reloaded the tranq gun with more darts.

He had already put one in the dinosaur, he just needed to hit it once more and it should go out. That's only if the thing kept still long enough for Hunter to focus. "You know I'm trying my best here." Felix retorted as he held the radio up higher while keeping his hand on the rail. "This is Felix Cruthers, we were part of scouting mission and now we need help!" Felix kept repeating the montage into the radio. Owen squatted down near Hunter, scooting closer to him and yanking on his leg to sit down as the baryonyx hit the beam once more. "I'm noticing a pattern," Owen informed Hunter. "Every two times she hits the beam she goes back to check on her nest. Try getting her there." Hunter looked carefully at the leafy nest that Owen was pointing at, trying to pinpoint where the baryonyx would be.

It was an ugly shade of orange with wicked snaggle teeth, it wasn't known to hunt but, assuming that there wasn't enough prey for her out here she became one. It roared once more before turning to look at her nest, she stomped over sniffing it lightly. "Now!" Owen commanded Hunter. Hunter kept his eye on the creature but, didn't pull the trigger for some reason he was frozen. He couldn't figure out the reason why, he just was. Maybe it was the pressure Owen was creating? "What're you doing?" Owen asked as he watched the baryonyx saunter back towards the beam. Hunter had missed his chance. "I'm sorry, I just froze." Hunter admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Owen could tell that Hunter was getting weak and tired, he normally wasn't like this. He had to be concerning and comforting towards him. "Hey, that's ok. Just try to make it on the next shot?" Owen supported, tapping Hunter's shoulder lightly. Hunter rolled his eyes, he didn't need Owen's pity. It slammed into the poll once more, making the bridge shutter relentlessly.

Owen smashed his nose against the vibrating material, he could feel it start to gush blood. His first instinct was to groan in agony and tilt his head back, surly it was broken. Hunter watched as the red blood oozed from Owen's nose, forcing his stomach to flip inside of him. "That's it." Hunter angrily stated, pointing his tranq gun at the baryonyx once again. He studied it as it fell back towards its nest.

Now was his chance. Without freezing Hunter pulled the trigger, shooting a dart into the baryonyx's neck. It roared in agony before shaking its large head. It seemed to glare up at the men, roaring once more before taking one large step and collapsing to the ground. Hunter sat back and panted. That was a rush. "Nice work." Owen grumbled out as he continued to hold onto his nose.

Hunter took away Owen's hands from his face, observing the injury as Owen continued to grunt in pain. "Ok, well, it's broken." Hunter noted the cartilage that was clearly out of place and crooked. "I know that." Owen hissed, trying to restrain clutching on to his nose as Hunter continued to examine it. "Well since you know that," Hunter started, placing both of his hands on either side of his nose. "Then you know this is going to hurt." He finished against Owen's pleads of "Wait"'s.

"On the count of three," He instructed, staring into Owen's pain stricken eyes. "One..." SNAP! Owen shouted in the sharp and sudden pain, water rushing to his eyes. Felix turned to smirk at the situation, it was funny the way they acted towards each other. One moment they hate each other and the next they're helping each other out. "Keep your head back." Hunter stated, leaning back and rubbing the blood on his hands off on his pants. "You said three!" Owen complained to him as he returned to clutching onto his nose. "Yeah, but you didn't anticipate that pain when I did it on one." Hunter replied before slumping on to the bridge tiredly.

Suddenly there was a whir of helicopter blades, chopping into the air, causing everyone to look up as five ACU officers burst through the glass window of the aviary, landing on the bridge with the three survivors. Hunter laughed wildly at Felix while running and latching on to him as an ACU officer helped a dizzy Owen off the ground. "You did it!" Hunter screamed at him with joy in his lungs.

"Is anyone hurt?" One of the ACU's questioned Hunter as they strapped him onto a rope that was connected to the chopper. "Uh, just Grady. He broke his nose. We're just cold and hungry." Hunter informed pointing between him and Felix as he was yanked up into the air. "We're going to get you back home, Mr. Grady." An officer instructed Owen, as he strapped him into the harness as they lifted him up into the air. He stared down at the old aviary, remembering back to the incident Finally, he was going to go home.

Claire was leaning over her desk in the control room, opening her eyes from her slumber as the search for the missing employees continued to drag on. A light snoring could be heard from the end of her desk. As she glanced downwards she saw Emma, slumped over and drooling onto the clear top of the desk. Claire sighed, she hadn't even noticed that Emma had been there. "What's going on?" She wondered aloud, rubbing her face so she could become more alert.

She must've dozed off for a few minutes, Ken and the rest of the control room employees were gone, only a couple people remained there for their shift. "How long was I out?" Claire whispered to herself. Gerald came up from behind Claire, nudging her shoulder. "Ma'am we found them. They're here in the infirmary." He whispered into her ear. "Thank you, Gerald." She cleared her throat, as she dismissed him.

He lightly touched Emma's shoulder in sympathy as he walked by, causing Emma to shoot up awake. "What!" Emma snorted alarmed, eyes wide open with drool sticking to the side of her cheek. Claire gave her a firm and reassuring squeeze of her hand while leaning tiredly on elbow. "They made it. They're in the infirmary." Claire yawned out, looking at an exhausted Emma lightly smile, before letting out a silent chuckle. What appeared to be chuckling was really crying out of relief that Owen was ok.

"Can we-" Emma started but Claire interrupted. "Yes, let's go." Claire stretched out her arms, groaning as Emma sat up cracking her back before placing a hand on her baby bump. "Let's go see daddy." She grumbled out tiredly, letting Claire step in front of her towards the infirmary. Emma's heart was thumping loudly in her chest, she ached to see Owen again and hopefully he was safe. She couldn't wait to apologize for what she said this morning, she had been a little rash about it.

Although as it pandered out in her head once more, Owen had been an idiot. Who would clap loudly to disturb a T-Rex when someone was in there? An idiot. But, her idiot. And her daughters father. Of course Owen could be a pain in her ass sometimes but, she had to think of the positive things he's done for her, like saving everyone from the Indominous Rex last year, that was a huge red flag of heroism. She had always liked him being protective, even when it had annoyed her with her pregnancy.

Emma had taken the lead and was a good five feet in front of Claire, she had practically begun sprinting when they rounded the corner where the infirmary was. She came to an abrupt stop as she glanced down the hallway filled with patient rooms. She looked nervously from side to side, not knowing which one Owen was in. Claire had knocked into from behind, she wasn't expecting Emma to stop short. "Which-" Emma stated pointing towards the rooms. Claire looked down the narrow hallway beguiled and confused. How should she know? "Uhm..." Claire hummed out while placing her finger to her chin.

A sudden groan of agony emitted from a room on the left catching both of their attentions. Emma started frantically sprinting to the room while Claire stood there in awe at how fast she had moved. "That one." She muttered out a second too late as she watched Emma near the door. Emma stood in the doorway processing what was going on in the room for a second before clamping her hand across her heart in relief, tears of joy flooding to her eyes as she watched the doctors try to stitch up the large gash on the bridge of Owen's nose.

He was placed in the center of a hospital bed, with an IV drip jutting into his arm. He kept wincing at every stroke of the doctors hand as he stitched him up. Of course he must've resisted, she knew Owen primarily hated needles. "Oh my god!" Emma shouted out at the state Owen was in, of course he was injured. It caught Owen's attention making him smile widely at her before shoving the doctor away from him and spreading his arms open for Emma to hug him. Emma stepped into the room yet hesitantly glanced at the doctor with the needle still in his hand. "Let them finish stitching you up." Emma stated with a small, apologetic smile towards the doctor.

Owen glared at the doctor as he weaved the stitches throughout the gash, he was interrupting his time with Emma. As the doctor finished up and let himself out of the room Emma didn't waste any time in standing around, she quickly paced over to the side of Owen's bed and embraced him in a tight hug. She could smell the murky lake water mixed with sweat embedded in his musky scent. Owen returned the tight embrace with several kisses to the side of her neck, gently stroking her blonde hair, enjoying every second of it. He had fought his way home just for this moment, for Emma and their daughter.

Emma had leaned up to look at Owen's face as he smiled gently up at her. "I thought for sure I had lost you." Emma teared up as she stroked the sides of Owen's scruffy face. He lightly chuckled at her as he studied her saddened face. "Leave you? At a time like this?" He gestured with his head towards her stomach. Instinctively Emma placed her hand on it, while resting her forehead against his. "Never." He whispered out in an exhausted, raspy tone.

Emma gazed into Owen's tired eyes and began to cry as she watched his lips turn up into a slight smile which quickly diminished. "I am...so...sorry for earlier. I was just so...frustrated a-and...I shouldn't've gotten that angry. I-I regret it. I'm so sorry, Owen." She couldn't control her sobbing as she remembered how she had snapped at Owen in the paddock. She wouldn't've snapped if she knew he was going to get lost and injured later on, she felt like a bad girlfriend. "No, no, honey." Owen coaxed her, grabbing onto one of her hands securely. "I understand. I would be mad too. Don't beat yourself up for this." He reached up and wiped away the tears before Emma leaned down to sob onto his chest.

"How long do I have to stay here?" He questioned Claire, who had been standing in the door way the whole time not speaking. Claire shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the room a little. "I'd say until morning. They may want to run some tests on you for any illnesses. Then we can release you." She answered shortly before letting her lips twitch up into a smile. "Glad to have you back, Grady." She said before heading back towards the door. "Glad to be back." He whispered down towards Emma, who had calmed down enough to gently close her eyes. He quietly began humming to lull her to sleep, as he smiled down at her. He was happy to be home, he wouldn't miss this for the world.


	15. An Unexpected Face

Emma was reclined in the green leather chair, strategically placed next to Owen's hospital bed, fallen into a deep sleep now that she knew Owen was safe. Owen was slightly awake, twiddling his thumbs as he stared into the corner of the room, thinking about Blue. She had survived and now she had a wild pack of raptors to live with. Where did those raptors come from? Could they possibly be from the old park? That can't be the only refugee from the old park was Rexie, so how did they get there? Owen shook his head in annoyance at the blaring questions in his head.

His attention snapped up towards the door as it clicked open, revealing Kate, Lucy, Bruce and Alan along with a couple of unfamiliar faces that stayed glued to Alan's backside. Lucy's expression was shocked as she glanced to Owen and then excited when her eyes tested on Emma. "EMMELINE!" She shouted, causing Emma to shoot up from the chair panicked. "Oh I'm so glad to see you're doing just fine!" She blubbered out as she caressed Emma's head fondly. "I see you're keeping her out of trouble." Bruce teased, perking a judgmental eyebrow up at Owen.

Owen nervously chuckled as he watched Bruce cross the room towards Emma, hugging her as well. "What the fuck happened to you?" Kate cynically questioned, threatening to touch his nose with her extended finger. "Kate, I swear to god if you touch me, I'll throw you in the mosasaur tank and I'll make it look like an accident." Owen threatened.

"We've missed you." Bruce chided to his step-daughter as he rocked her back and forth in the chair. "Heh, I've missed you guys too." Emma admitted, smiling warmly to herself. Alan cleared his throat from the other side of the room causing Lucy to lean back and roll her eyes. "I thought you guys were being civil." Emma whispered towards her mother as she watched her stand up. "Well that was before he brought his lackeys. Even Kate is uncomfortable with them here. She's acting shy." Lucy whispered back in return before striding over to Owen's bedside to where Kate was standing there, taking pictures of him.

"What happened here?" She questioned, pointing to her nose at him. Owen forced out chuckled before touching the bridge of his bandaged nose. "Oh you know...baryonyx's," He nervously laughed while shrugging his shoulders. "They're uhm, troublesome." Lucy lazily nodded her head as she turned her attention towards Alan as he crossed over to hug his daughter. Emma graciously accepted his hug, embracing him tightly and fondly as he kissed her forehead.

"You're staying out of harm?" He questioned as Emma sheepishly leaned back away from him. "Define harm." She said while making a wincing face. Alan rolled his eyes at her while sighing deeply and frustrated. "You're working with the T-Rex aren't you?" He sighed out as she hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. "Unbelievable." He sighed out while resting his cheek on her head. "You better keep an eye on her." He warned Owen, as he lazily peered over at the raptor trainer. "Oh trust me, I am." Owen replied, rubbing his arms as a nervous twitch.

Alan eyed him in suspicion, gazing at his broken nose and little scratch marks on his face. Owen took in a deep breath in. Bad example. He eyed the red headed girl and the young man standing next to her as they looked around the room awkwardly. "Who're you?" He asked questioningly. "One of the twins from the shining." Owen heard Kate whisper under her breath. The girl sheepishly stood behind the man who quickly cleared his throat. "We're, um, Dr. Grant's students." The man spoke up while pointing to Alan who was still caressing Emma. "I'm Thomas. And this," He pushed the girl in front of him. "This is Aria." Aria quickly gave a small wave before standing behind Thomas again.

Owen smiled at how shy she was, and how young they both were. They had to at least be in their early to mid twenties, but they both had to be intelligent to be Alan's personal students already. Owen softly chuckled as he glanced towards Emma who had begun staring them down. "I'm Owen, and this is-"

"Emma. We know." Thomas finished his sentence waving a little towards Emma who gave a little wave back. Weird, she had never met them but, she assumed that Alan had talked about her a lot to his students then. "This is great." Owen beamed at the guests in the room. "The whole family. Together. In one place." He gestured them clustering to the island with his hands. Lucy crossed her arms and perked a brow up in question at Owen. Was he on a high dosage of meds or something? He was acting quite awkward. "What're you on, I want a part of it." Kate taunted him, sitting on the side of the hospital bed. Anything to make her not remember this awkward family encounter.

Owen was happy for Emma, at least. He knew that she had been craving attention from her family since she had moved down here with him. Well, besides Kate, whom spoke with Emma everyday. But her parents. They never really skyped her or talked to her with the exception for a happy birthday to Bruce. Knowing that the family had somewhat been accepting to Owen made him happy. A little. Emma looked at Owen endearingly and he stared lovingly back at her. She was there to support him for the judgmentalness of her mother and he was there to support her on her job.

"So how long?" A deep voice asked from across the room. Everyone turned their attention to the man in the doorway. He had the same green eyes as Owen, dark brown hair with little patches of grey showing through, and facial hair. Emma pieced together that he had a lot of features resembling Owen, it was almost scary. "Pardon?" She spoke up, giving the man a confused stare when Owen said nothing but, looked rather pissed at the man.

"How long was he going to keep me a secret?" He specified as he sauntered further in the room. "What're you doing here?" Owen spat out, causing the man to stop in his tracks. He looked shocked for a moment at Owen's tone then lightly started to chuckle, raising his arms up from his sides. "It's family day, isn't it...bro?" Emma glanced at Owen questioningly. Brother? Owen had a brother? "Ho-ho-holy shit." Kate breathed out. "Owen, why-why didn't you tell me?" Emma questioned, hurt that he never cared to explain that he had at least one surviving family member.

Owen let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned his head back on his pillow. "Maybe I can enlighten that." The man strode to Emma and Alan's side with his arms crossed, staring at his brother. "You see after our sister and our parents died of an unfortunate event, they left Owen and I to deal with the debt that they had collected over the years even though Owen was just starting college and I was finishing medical school. After the even more expensive funeral Owen, quickly ditched me with the debt and hastily joined the navy. He hasn't spoken to me since. Isn't that right?" Owen's brother explained in an irate tone.

Emma turned to face Owen with an angered expression. Not only had he lied to her about not having anymore family but he kept this big of a secret from her and ran away from his brother, leaving him with the responsibility of their parents debt. "Owen what the hell?" Emma stated angrily, standing up to looked down at him in frustration. He looked up at her apologetically before glaring over at his brother. "Dammit Emmett." He cursed as his brother subtly laughed.

Emma glanced over to see her mother and step-father looking put off by Owen's blatant lie. She could feel the disapproval by them. "Okay, Grant's...Smith's...students, why don't I give you a tour of the island." Emma nervously proposed, clasping her hands together in a pleading way. "Hey! That's my job!" Kate stood up and pointed to her chest in an annoyed gesture. Lucy shrugged her shoulders in annoyance. "I don't see why not." She spoke for all of them, before waving adieu to Owen.

"You two better straighten this up by the time we get back." Emma hissed at Owen and Emmett as she turned to follow the rest of the family. Emmett chuckled softly under his breath as soon as they all were gone. "You got your girlfriend pregnant?" He snorted out. Owen nodded his head in agreement, "And on the first try."


	16. Because We're the Bad Guys

**The Dearing's**

Gray ran ahead of his family, skipping up the stairs of the visitors center eagerly. It was like he had completely forgotten about the incident last year. Karen hadn't, and she nervously bit her finger nails as Gray darted ahead of them. "Gray! Sweetie! Why don't you wait for us?" Karen called up ahead at the nine year old who had stopped as he reached the large doors of the visitors center. "Oh thank god." Karen whispered to herself, causing her ex husband to chuckle a little. "He's a kid and the park is completely safe now, let him be." Scott chimed to her as they began to climb the stairs of the visitors center. Karen rolled her eyes to herself. "Maybe that's easy for you to say but, I'm worried. He's my baby." Karen replied gazing up at the beaming kid who impatiently hopped up and down.

Karen's eyes lingered back to look behind her to watch as Zach climbed up the stairs behind them with his red headphones on. She wished that he'd tune in a bit more to family conversations but, he was seventeen now, what was she going to do when he turned eighteen. She shook her head, she didn't want to think about it. Karen approached Gray who was repeatedly telling them to hurry before he turned to push open the large doors. She gasped at the largeness of the center, she had never been to Jurassic World and she had never witnessed anything as amazing as this. "It's just like before!" Gray tipped excitedly.

Karen glanced up to the second level to see Claire leaning on the side of the railing talking with the rest of the family. Of course she was the late one. Well that's what happens when you have kids she assumed. "Zach, head phones off we're going to see your aunts. Tune in for once. Gray, settle down, there's no need to be this hyper. Scott, act decent." Karen commanded her three men before ascending the staircase that lead to the second level. Gray darted ahead of them, causing Karen to groan. Of course he didn't listen.

Gray bounded up the sleek, marble, stairs and towards a man in a black suit that had black greying hair and soft green eyes. "Uncle Dan!" He shouted as he clasped his arms around him. "Dinosaur Gray! How're we doing buddy?" Dan asked him while rustling his fluffy, brown, hair. Gray leaned back to look at him with a wide smile spread across his face. "Fine. I didn't throw up on the flight this time." He informed Dan, who in turn lightly laughed at his nephew. "Well that's always good." Gray's hand got latched onto by the woman standing beside Dan, she pulled him forward and showered him with kisses on his forehead. "Where's my hello? Huh?" She teased as he tried to wiggle away from her. "Stop it, Aunt Andrea." He hissed, clambering to escape her grip.

"Gray." His father said in a warning tone as Andrea let Gray go. "It's fine." Andrea chided towards Scott before opening her arms up towards Zach. "You're getting so big." She gaped as she hugged Zach. Karen smiled at how polite Zach was acting towards all the attention. "Have you figured out where you're going to college?" Andrea asked as she released him. Zach made somewhat of a hissing sound as he rubbed the back of his head. "Kind of. But not yet, I'm thinking Florida or Penn state." He admitted earning a disgruntled face from his aunt Andrea. "Penn state? Really? Ick." She teased. "What do you want to do over there?"

"I'm hoping to go for animal sciences or veterinary medicine." He informed with a sly smirk placed upon his face. Andrea nodded her head at this information, taking it in slowly. "Animals. You like animals. I didn't know that. But why those colleges? They're so far away." She questioned once again. Dan rolled his eyes a little before placing his hand on the small of her back. "We're happy for you no matter what. I'm glad you chose the path of animals, you have an aunt here that can get you a job working with animals." Dan gestured over to Claire with his head.

"How is everything?" Claire asked Karen as she approached her. Karen looked at her in question before Claire looked at Scott then back to her. "Oh fine, totally fine. We just decided it was best for the boys for both of us to come." She explained, earning a scoff from her other sister Rachel. "Rachel. You made it." Karen said in an unenthusiastic tone. Rachel wrapped her arms around Karen's neck, embracing her. "Bet you would've loved it if I hadn't." Rachel teased. "You know it." Karen replied in an annoyance.

Honestly Karen could care less about Rachel, she was the youngest out of them and she claimed to be the most successful. Well perhaps she was, she did own her own record label. But, for some reason Rachel couldn't tell that Karen didn't like her. "No boyfriend?" Karen asked Rachel as they separated. Rachel shook her head in answer. "We stopped seeing each other a few weeks ago."

"So you guys would've been together for what? Two months?" Karen spat out insultingly but Rachel just laughed at her quip. "You're so silly. But, yes, two months." Rachel answered before leaning on the railing and peering over the side. Someone had caught her eye making her let out a soft cooing sound which grabbed both Claire and Karen's attention. "Who's tall, strong, and handsome down there?" She questioned pointing down towards Hunter as he greeted his siblings. Claire glanced down laughing for a moment at Hunter.

"That's Hunter, he's the head ACU and his sister Isla, she works in the lab, and it looks like his brother." Claire informed, keeping a close eye on the newcomer. "Anyways Hunter wouldn't be interested, he's more of an outdoorsy, rugged type while you're...classy and prissy?" Claire taunted earning a small chortle from Karen and a glare from Rachel. This had gotten awkward. "All right!" Claire shouted as she turned away from the railing and towards the rest of her family. "Since we're all here now, why don't we take a look around?"

 **The Gallagher's**

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Miles hissed lividly towards Hunter as they followed behind their sister Isla. Hunter had just informed Miles that he couldn't go on being a double agent. He had gotten too attached to Owen and Felix and he only wanted to strengthen their friendship, not end it. "I mean what I said. I don't want to do it anymore." Hunter whispered back trying not to be loud enough for Isla to hear.

If Isla knew they both were working for InGen they'd both be off the island and Isla would probably be detained for questioning. She was bad at keeping secrets. A girl with light pink hair and shorts caught their attention and distracted both of the brothers as the continued to walk down the long hallway. Hunter was the first to snap out of the trance the woman had "Think of the money." Miles whispered, gesturing with his hands of all the invisible bills in his hands. Hunter rolled his eyes, promptly placing a scowl on his face as he paced himself next to Isla now. "Where are we going?" Hunter asked the young lab technician. "Ha, if you two would stop whispering to each other you would know where we're going. Secrets don't make friends." Isla teased, with an eye roll and a shake of her head. "No flattery does." Miles sassed back towards his sister, popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

He chuckled victoriously as he watched Isla cringe for moment then continue walking at a faster pace. Why? Out of all the sperm her father mustered up, why did the one that had to win be Miles'? "Why are we going to the lab?" Hunter asked curiously. "Classified." Isla quickly snapped back as she fiddled with her ID card for the lab. Hunter grumbled to himself, he had just been through hell and she didn't even have the decency to give him a clue on what she was doing in the lab. "All right, sister dearest, but I'm starving. Where do you want to go for lunch after this little shabang?" Hunter stated in an annoyed tone, his sister was so difficult. Isla's lips pursed as she thought about where they were going for lunch. There hadn't been many places open since the incident but, she knew of one that was still open.

"Winston's?" She suggested, adjusting the glasses placed upon her nose. Hunter's stomach growled furiously, the sound of a nice steak sounded wonderful especially since what he went through yesterday, he bet it tasted like heaven. "Oh, God, yes." He groaned out, rubbing his stomach in hunger. "Great, we'll go there." Isla chirped as she sauntered along the pathway leading towards the labs.

Hunter slowed back down to step alongside with Miles who gave him a mild glare. Miles quickly pinched Hunter's arm and pulled him closer to him. "Vivian and I are rendezvousing near the tyrannosaurus paddock around one. We figured that's when Emma would be there to feed Miss Rexie. You better be there or so help me..." Miles trailed off, releasing Hunter's arm. Hunter rubbed where Miles had pinched him, furrowing his brows at the threat that Miles had just promised. He had two choices now, betray the park or betray InGen.

 **The Cruthers'**

Felix sat outside on the steps of the visitors center, watching Main Street bustle with people and their families. It was almost like the park was open to the public since it was busy now. He gingerly touched the gash on his lower lip that streaked down to the middle of his chin, his other gash didn't hurt him as much as this one. Perhaps it was because he used his lips more than he used his forehead, that was a good thing right?

A girl with light pink hair and pale blonde ends skipped down the steps of the visitors center childishly while gripping onto the blue and red straps of a wonder woman backpack. A small head of a black and tan pomeranian sticking out from the side of it. Giggling the girl wrapped her arms around Felix's neck in a tight embrace, she hadn't felt his touch in at least three months and the long distance relationship was hell. Felix had no doubt in his mind that the girl that was almost strangling him was his long term girlfriend, Macy.

"I've missed you." She exclaimed as she sat next Felix on the steps. She gasped as Felix turned his face to see her, he had forgotten about the cut on his lip as he gave her a crooked smile. "What the hell happened to you?" She cursed as she lightly patted her finger against his wound, making him jump back in surprise at the touch. He didn't think it would hurt him as much as it did. Macy sheepishly placed her head onto his chest as she mumbled out an apology.

Felix wrapped his arms around her and her bag, earning a yip from their dog. "River?!" Felix shouted, excitedly unzipping the bag and grasping the pomeranian in his hands. "Oh my pupperschnups!" He cooed as he brought River to his face, letting the small dog eagerly lick it with its small tongue. "She wanted to see you too." Macy chirped as she placed the harness on the small puffball of a dog. He had missed his furry companion, he was almost tempted to bring her here but he wasn't sure if they'd allow it. Now after knowing that Emma and Owen had brought their dog Roscoe along he was tempted not to give River back to Macy to take away.

"Where's Lowery?" Felix wondered, placing River down on the ground. Macy shrugged her shoulders a little before standing up and stretching her arms out. "In the dorms. He wanted to get all unpacked before meeting up with us. I said we'd meet him in the innovation center." Macy instructed, helping Felix off the steps of the visitors center. "What do you want to do in the mean time?" Macy questioned, picking up River and cradling her in her arms. Felix pondered about what they could do for a moment, there really was nothing but to see all the dinosaurs and to stay in the contained zone. Felix snapped his fingers. He put on a devilish smirk before leaning down towards Macy. "Wanna go see what I work with?"

 **The Grady's**

Owen rested his hand on his forehead and sighed before smirking a little. His brother, Emmett, who he hadn't seen in years and even pretended not to exist finally shows up on his doorstep to kick up some old beef with him. "Why?" Owen questioned as he silently laughed. Emmett had been sitting in the green recliner with his arms crossed across his chest and his right leg perched up on his left leg. An unmovable scowl was placed on Emmett face as he looked at his brother in the hospital bed. "Because we're getting old." Emmett admitted with a small, unamused, chuckle. "And we need to get over this thing. We're all we got."

"That's the stupidest shit you've ever said to me."

"Well it's true!" Emmett defended, sitting straight up in his chair to retrieve his brothers gaze. He wanted Owen to know how pissed he was. "If you want to go on and play the "Oh-My-Whole-Family-Is-Dead" card then by all means go ahead. But I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't be pleased about it." Emmett stopped abruptly, groaning before rubbing his face with his hands frustrated at Owen. How could Owen, his own brother, pretend that he didn't have a family? Was he not important to him? Whatever Owen's reasoning was it extremely frustrated Emmett but, it also hurt him on the inside.

Here he was just trying to get his life started out of med school and then he got whacked in the face with even more debt that he had to pay, no help from Owen. But that was passed him now, he was almost forty, not married, not even in a relationship, with absolutely no family left but, his little brother who wanted nothing to do with him. Emmett was determined to change that. He was determined to get his brother back and welcome Owen's girlfriend to the Grady family. "What's your girlfriend's name?" Emmett asked after a long silence between them. Owen rolled his eyes before quietly saying, "Emma."

"Emma, huh? And she's pregnant. How far along?" Emmett quizzed with a small smile. Owen closed his eyes, clenching his jaws and trying his best not to be silent. For some odd reason Emmett wanted to patch things up and after his little show with Emma there was no way she'd let him forget about Emmett now. Why not humor him? "About 5 months, I believe." He answered, as he opened his eyes to look at Emmett who was leaning on his knees with his hands clasped together. Emmett bit down on his lip, looking away from Owen with a solemn look on his face. "Do...do you remember what happened-"

"I often try to forget, Emmett. I don't want to talk about that." Owen interrupted, avoiding the question of what happened to his parents and sister. He didn't want to delve into that story at the moment, he feared it would make him have a mental breakdown like it had before. Owen didn't want to deal with that headache today. "I'm sorry." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

Owen shook his head from side to side a bit. "No. I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't've left you with all of that mess. I was just...scared I suppose. I want to try to be your brother again." Owen ranted out in one long breath before closing his eyes once again and drifting into a light nap. Emmett sat forward in the chair, looking at his brother in astonishment. A light smile on his face.

 **The Grant's**

"It's hot out here. How do you survive?" Lucy groaned, waving her hand in front of her face to fan cool air to her. Emma rolled her eyes as she strode forth in front of the group, leading them towards the tyrannosaur paddock. "Maybe if you hadn't worn all black, you'd be fine, mother." Emma hissed out, not breaking a single sweat from the hot weather. "Young lady." Lucy hissed up towards Emma, who rolled her eyes once again. "Mom, this whole tour you have groaned and whined about everything. This is my job. Can you at least pretend to be happy?" Emma said, turning around and drawing a smile across her face with her fingers at her mother. Lucy huffed out a sigh while readjusting her sunglasses on her nose. She had finally come to the assessment that her daughter was a brat. "Technically it's my job." Kate whined out, fanning her face with her hand. She had forgotten about the heat. Emma turned and glared towards her, lips pursed and finger pointed at her. Kate held out her arms by her sides as if to welcome a challenge. "Say it, say the infamous wor-"

"Shut up, Katie!"

Alan lowly chuckled by Emma's side as she turned back around to take the lead once again. "You don't have to make your mother feel like a fool in front of everyone. God knows, what she's going to do to you when she has moment alone with you." He teased, gaining a light chortle from Thomas who was behind him with Aria. They had remained almost completely silent the whole tour, taking notes of each dinosaur they came in contact with. Emma admired their intelligence and determination to be the best student for her father but, she found it odd that they wouldn't speak up unlike his old student Billy. "And Katie?" Emma questioned. "She's nothing but an antagonizer. She's not going to do anything." Alan huffed out.

"Alan?" A familiar yet unwanted voice questioned the old paleontologist. Alan stopped abruptly in his tracks, wincing at the voice that he instantly knew. Cringingly Alan slowly turned to face Ian Malcolm along with an unfamiliar red head at his side. "Long time no see, Dr. Grant." Ian chided as he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth. "Ian...you're here?" Alan questioned, he wanted to say "nice to see you" but, he also didn't want lie to the self proclaimed chaotician. Out of all the places Alan had thought to run into Ian at it wasn't back on Isla Nublar.

"My daughter, Jessa, works here. Works with that thing." He pointed back towards the mosasaur exhibit with a slender finger. "Calls it Mo. It should be called Monster, though." Alan rolled his eyes at Ian pessimistic attitude, even though he was feeling the same about Jurassic World he didn't openly show it. "Funny coincidence. My daughters also works here." Alan engaged, grabbing onto Emma's arm and pulling her forward even though she skittered in protest. Emma's nose scrunched up at the man dressed in all black, he reeked heavily of cigarette smoke and old cologne. Ian raised his eyebrows up in surprise when Alan said the word "daughters".

"I thought you didn't want kids." Ian taunted with a low laugh. "I didn't, until I had one. Two actually." Alan said, raising two fingers up towards the chaotician. He tried to remain calm during Ian's harsh and rash insult. "Emma Grant." Emma introduced herself, holding out one hand towards them, the other across her small baby bump. "Kate Grant." Kate mimicked touching her stomach and everything. Earning an eye roll from Emma. She had the annoying little sister rep in the bag. "Ian Malcolm." He greeted back before letting go of Kate's hand. "This is my fiancée, Julia." He motioned towards the red head, who's arm was slung around his. "Charmed." Was all she had to say before looking down towards her phone.

Ian pointed to the group back near the mosasaur exhibit, they were leaned up against it for shade talking to each other. "That's the rest of my family. My ex wife, Sarah. Her sister, Jessica. And my two daughters, Kelly and Jessa." Emma noted that Ian had a thing for redheads seeing as though his ex wife and his current fiancée were both redheads and his daughter was also one.

"Ah well, these are my two students, Thomas and Aria. My ex wife, Lucy, and her husband, Bruce." Alan stated, pointing to each of them before light touching Emma's baby bump. "And this is my first granddaughter." He smiled down at it. Emma was thankful that Alan had gotten used to the fact that he was going to be a grandfather, instead of remaining irritated that her and Owen weren't married or anything while having this child. "Oh I adore babies! May I?" Julia screeched in excitement while holding her hands up towards Emma's belly.

Emma nodded feeling quite weird as Julia's cold hands were placed directly onto were Ella was sleeping in her belly. "Where's daddy?" Ian questioned Emma, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose. "Magnificent." Julia whispered, retracting her hands from Emma's stomach. "Oh, he's in the infirmary with his...brother." She chided, swaying back and forth with her hands on her belly. "He got into a little accident last night."

"Oh so he works here. What's he do?" Ian kept pestering her with questions. "He's a raptor trainer. Which isn't far off from what I do. I'm the tyrannosaur handler." Emma answered, gaining a surprised look from Ian and Julia. "Isn't that-"

"Dangerous? I suppose but, mainly my partner does everything within the paddock, I tend to just observe from the outside." Emma cut off Julia forcing her to frown. She obviously didn't like being interrupted but, Emma didn't like being questioned all the time. What's wrong with these people? Catch up with her father not her. "My daughter," Ian coughed a little while pointing at Emma. "She used to date a raptor trainer. He was in the navy, big pigheaded guy. Didn't like him too much." Alan stifled back the need to laugh as Emma narrowed her eyes into a glare at the chaotician.

First with the questions and now he's insulting her boyfriend? These people are just way too out there. Lucy couldn't help it, she didn't fancy Owen so she instantly laughed at this quip. If Owen were anything to her he was indeed pigheaded. "Was his name Owen?" Emma asked between gritted teeth. Ian pondered at her question for a moment, he never did catch his name. "Jessa!" He called over his shoulder towards the young redhead who instinctively sauntered her way over to them. "What was that boyfriend of yours name? The raptor trainer?" He questioned as she was a few feet away from them.

Jessa perked a brow up in confusion before looking behind them to see Emma Grant, with a scowl upon her face, glaring at her father. _Shit._ "Dad. No!"

"You said he was pigheaded."

"N-no!"

"And barbaric."

"No!"

"A complete and utter idiot? If you spoke to him it'd go in one ear and out the other? He only relied on brute strength? Right?"  
By this time Jessa had caught up to them and had placed a hand over her face in embarrassment. Owen and her had dated a long time ago, when she was new to the island. It was only for a few weeks before he ended things. Of course she called him pigheaded she was mad at him for ending things and now her stupid dad was talking to Owen's stupid baby mama and she bet that her dad didn't even realize it. "Dad, I see you've met Emma, Owen's girlfriend and mother of his child." Jessa choked out, placing both her hands on her hips not daring to look at Emma.

Nothing seemed more cynical to piss off a pregnant woman. Ian's mouth became agape before he squinted his eyes towards Jessa who nodded her head. He turned to Emma to apologize but, Emma interrupted him before he could say anything. "You know, I'm just gonna go before you can insult my dog or third cousin or something." Emma stated, turning on her heel and sauntering off in the opposite direction of the Malcolm's. Alan stayed to watch Ian writhe in self loathing, what an idiot. "Good job, idjit. I'll see you around." Alan quipped before turning to catch up with his daughter.

"Well that could've gone better." Alan teased earning nothing but a scoff from Emma. She didn't want to ignore his statement but, she feared she'd lash out on him. She became livid, this whole day wasn't going according to plan. Owen was in the infirmary, with his unknown brother, her mother kept complaining the whole time, now she gets insulted by a stranger. She felt the need to go off and punch something. She came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the street causing everyone to stop and wait on her. "Listen, guys, it's been great touring you around. But, I need a moment to cool off. I'll show the tyrannosaur later." Emma stated, earning a questionable look from Bruce.

He understood that Emma was going through a lot today, he wasn't sure if the others saw the extreme amount of stress building up on her but, he most certainly could. Right now he needed to be a good stepfather and support her decision. "Take all the time you need, sweetie. We'll be around, just call us when you come back." Bruce encouraged, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take over from here. Bruce's international tour guide at your humble service." He stated with a wink. "Wait, why can't I take over, I used to work here. That used to be my job." Kate stated, looking towards Emma for reassurance. "Just let him have his moment." Emma sighed out before she smiled as she waved, turning towards the left of Main Street and disappearing off into an employees only section.

She wove her way through the winding back road that she remembered being through during the incident. Nothing but, shivers crawled up her spine as she thought back to the Indominous Rex. She had tried her best to forget it's rampage but, it still lingered in the back of her mind and she had only encountered it for about Owen encountered it numerous times. She couldn't imagine all the psychological damage it had done to him, although he never really showed it. Emma felt the ocean breeze hit her skin, she relished in it.

Somehow she had ended up behind Winston's overlooking the mosasaur enclosure while nothing but chattering employees from the back of the restaurant could be heard. Finally, silence to calm her pounding headache. "Lovely day out here, isn't it?" A voice startled Emma forcing her to jump in surprise. She turned around to see a man with short blonde hair, wearing a grey suit, and pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. "I suppose." Emma agreed, leaning back on the rail, looking over the ocean.

The man came up and leaned beside her, blowing smoke into her face. She coughed and waved it away, only assuming it was an accident. "Pardon, I'm pregnant, you know?" She stated, rubbing her baby bump and stepping back a bit. "Congratulations. I'm sorry." He apologized. The man took one last tug of his cigarette before throwing it over the side. "Sir, that's the mosasaur tank not an ash tray." Emma glared at the man who sympathetically smiled. "Once again, I'm sorry." He said with his arms wide open as a sarcastic gesture, before stepping towards Emma.

She felt endangered by the man somehow, she had to get out of there quickly. "Oops! Would you look at the time? I've got to go feed my dinosaur." She lied, looking down at her watch with a small smile. "Oh, I'd love to go. Which animal do you work with?" He questioned. "The Tyrannosaurus rex." Emma stated proudly, hoping it would frighten him away. "All right, let's go feed her, shall we?" He suggested with a smile, walking past her towards the paddock.

Emma didn't like where this was going. "Who are you?" Emma questioned as she backed herself into the wall behind her. She kept her eyes narrowed on the man sauntering in front of her as he chuckled darkly. "My name is Miles, I'm from InGen." He said with a smirk. Emma opened her mouth to yell at the man but was abruptly cut off by an unyielding pain on the back of her head.

She knelt to the ground, a sharp ringing in her ears, grabbing the source of the pain with her hand and then withdrawing her hand away from it to reveal blood. Emma could feel herself become woozy and tired, her vision starting to blur. The person who had hit her from behind walked into her view, causing her to glare up at the person. It was Vivian, who snarkily gave her a little wave with a devious smile.

Emma returned her dimming gaze towards Miles, an almost pleading expression on her face. "W-why?" She slurred out before slumping over on the ground passed out. Miles chuckled darkly once again as he hoisted her up onto her knees. He grabbed her by the cheeks, looking at her sleeping form sadistically. "Because, we're the bad guys." He grinned out.


	17. Held Hostage

Isla Sorna

Darkness. That was what Emma could remember as she woke up, her breathing becoming scattered and out of place. A sharp pain in her womb ached, instinct brought her hands to her stomach to try to relieve the pain. She groaned as she sat up in the squeaky make shift cot, forcing her eyes open to see nothing but, dark cell bars lining the sides.

"Wh-what?" Emma murmured out, raising up and walking over to the cell bars and clenching her hands around the cool metal. "Hello?" She called out, looking at the several other cells and examining them. They didn't look too much like cells but, they looked like cages meant for animals, which meant Emma's was just a makeshift cell. "What the hell is going on?"

An aching pain came from the back of her head, causing her to reach back to attempt to numb it. The feel of gauze took her by surprise, someone had bandaged up her wound, they obviously didn't want her dying. Yet. Why bring her to this place? This dark and brooding abode didn't deem fit for any pregnant woman and she highly doubted that Jurassic World had sent her here.

If only she could remember what had happened. Emma fell to the ground, hoping it would sooth her warm hands with the cool concrete floor. "Well, good mornin' beautiful." A southern accent taunted from down the hallway.

Sloshes from thick boots were heard as the man trekked down the hallway towards Emma's cell. She glared at the man with a scar across his nose who smirked at her outside of the cell. He lowly chuckled as he squatted down to the ground so he could be eye level with her, it made Emma's skin crawl. "Where am I?" Emma asked, her voice cracking in the process.

She desperately wanted to sound dangerous yet, it failed as tears of frustration flooded to her eyes. The man chuckled once again, sitting down on the floor outside of the cell looking in at her with a deadly gleam in his eye. "Who are you?" Emma inquired with a scowl on her face.

She sat up on her knees, continuing to glare at the man who sat cross legged outside of the cell. "Name's Colton Cavill." He answered, pulling out a handgun and placing it on one of his knees. Emma looked at the gun worriedly. Was he going to kill her? She skittered backwards towards her cot when she caught sight of the deadly weapon. Colton snickered darkly at the pregnant woman as she coward back against the wall.

"Easy fertile myrtle." He coaxed, putting the gun down and beside him, raising up his hands. "It's not for you. Now I have a proposition for ya." Colton mischievously smiled, a deadly gleam in his eyes as he picked up the handgun once again. "You don't scream, you don't fight, you don't resist, you don't anything, and I won't have to use this." He flicked his wrist, waggling the gun in the air.

Emma bit down on her lip, fear surged throughout her body. She didn't fear for her life, she feared for her babies life. Every ounce of her wanted to resist this command, a scowl formed on her face but, she had to. Emma slowly nodded her head once in agreement, slowly standing to her two feet trying her best to hide her shaking.

"C-can you tell me where we are?" Emma stuttered out as she approached the bars of the cage, poking her fingers through the holes while staring wide eyed at Colton. Colton blatantly ignored her question, shuffling towards the lock of the cage. Why was she asking asinine questions at this time? Slowly he pried open the door, shotgun aimed at her head as she stood in the entrance of the doorway.

Instinctively Emma raised her hands over her head, tears flooding to her eyes. He was going to take her outback and shoot her, she knew it, something in her gut just told her that he was going to kill her. Emma couldn't see the area in front of her as the tears blurred her vision, her nose started dribbling out snot as she thought of her impending death, she opened her mouth to breathe, lip quivering.

"M-my name is Emmeline Grace Grant. I'm 27 years old. I-I'm from Missoula, M-Montana. I was born November 19th 1989. My mom is Lucy Anne Smith, she's a-a real estate agent. My dad is A-Alan Grant, he's a paleontologist. A-a-and my st-stepdad is Bruce Smith, he's a middle school principal, also I-I have a little sister an-and her name is Kate Grant, sh-she's only 20 and sh-she used to work a-at Jurassic World. I-I have a boyf-friend named Owen and I'm pregnant with our first child, E-Ella. Now I-I don't know what you want but...pl-lease I'm 27, I'm p-pregnant, I haven't done anything with my life yet. You have to let me live. I am someone's sibling, I am someone's child, I am someone's _mother_. P-please don't shoot." Emma stammered out in a bleating manner, griping and begging for her life.

Colton perked an intrigued eyebrow up at this notion, he really wasn't going to shoot her, his leverage for Grady would be gone but, somehow she thought he was going to end her. Colton pulled out the handcuffs from his back pocket, clasping them onto her wrist. He watched the tears pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks, listening to her gasp but, try to soothe herself at the same time. "What the hell are you going on about? I told you, I'm not going to shoot you." He griped, holding onto the middle of her handcuffs tightly, pulling her out of the cage.

Emma obliged the brute force as he tugged her down the hallway, trying to avoid looking in all the cages that surrounded them. "I-I read that if you told someone about yourself, they're um, less likely to shoot you." Emma stated, looking towards the ground. "Too bad that's why I didn't shoot you." He took her through what appeared to be an old hatchery, nothing but broken eggshells and glass lined the floor. There were test tubes of small, mutated, and dead dinosaurs held within them. Emma could only assume they were in the old park, not far off from where Jurassic World was. They'd find her in no time.

She forced herself to think happy thoughts as he forced her in the passenger seat of the truck and drove off into the woods. Emma stayed silent the whole trip, thinking of the endless possibilities on how to escape. She could jump out now but risk injuring her baby and getting lost in the jungle, she could hit Colton now push him out of the truck and return to Jurassic World but, her hands were cuffed and she couldn't possibly knock out someone in one hit. She huffed out a sigh as she stared out of the window at the jungle greenery which soon became a campsite filled with lights and workers.

"We're home, George." Colton yipped as he hopped out of the truck. Emma saw him run to her side, she could quickly kick him in the chest and attempt running away. She had the leverage now. He was nearing the door, Emma took three deep breaths. One. He was at the door. Two. He was fiddling with the handle. Three. He had opened the door now, Emma swiftly turned both of her feet towards him, knocking him on his back and the wind right out of his lungs. "Hey!" She heard a worker as she dashed out of the truck door. If she could just get in the tree line she was good.

Emma rounded the truck, bumping into someone who held her cuffed wrists up by her face. Glaring at the man, she recognized him to be Miles, searing memories of him flooded into her head. This was the man who had abducted her in the park. "Well now, Ducky, that's not a good way to make a first impression here." Miles smiled cockily as he turned her around to walk towards Colton.

Colton sputtered as he got up, breathing heavily while rubbing the center of his chest. "Are you ok?" Miles asked from behind Emma as she glared at Colton. He glared back at her, wanting to hit ball up his fist and hit her square in the face until she was bloodied up. But, he resisted the urge, she was carrying, and he would feel wrong.

"Take her to the damn tent." Colton instructed as he headed there himself a few paces in front of them. "You're a little feisty, getting the boss all worked up like that." Miles crooned into Emma's ear making the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She didn't like how close he was to her and how deadly his tone sounded. As they entered the tent, Emma noticed a familiar face leaned up against the desk, chatting with Colton for a brief moment. She recognized her to be Vivian, the girl who had helped Miles abduct her and had injured her. She couldn't help but glare at the traitor.

Miles forced Emma to sit in the metal chair in front of Colton's desk, re-cuffing her hands behind her back and behind the chair. She heard Vivian chuckle a bit and wanted lash out at her. "McNally. Gallagher. Out." Colton demanded pointing towards the entrance of the tent. Miles held up his hands in defeat, sauntering his way out of the tent with no protest.

Vivian on the other hand rolled her eyes and scoffed before trying to leave. "Vivian." Emma hissed out as she stared into the menacing green eyes of her boyfriends partner. She had always had a bad feeling in her stomach about Vivian but, she didn't think she'd take it this far. "I thought you were on our side." Emma fired at Vivian, only to receive a cocky smirk from the raptor trainer. "You thought wrong." Vivian dismissed while sashaying her way out of the tent.

Emma's face turned red with anger, she felt the need to cry but tried her best to keep the tears in. For some reason she had a suspicious feeling that she was going to die here and no one was going to know about it. "What do you want from me?" Emma snapped at Colton, a little tears slipping from her eye as she turned to face the man in charge. Colton laughed at this little act of toughness, leaning back against his desk with his arms crossed. "Is mama bear getting upset?"

"Answer me dammit!" Emma shouted, glaring up at Colton with a ferocity in her eyes. Colton cocked the handgun and aimed it at Emma's forehead. He didn't like how brave she was getting all of a sudden, he had read up on her in her file. He knew she was a smart cookie. However he figured she would've flinched as he put the gun against her forehead but, she didn't back down. She was shaking obviously but, she stood her ground, continuously glaring at him. "You're not going to do it-" Emma guessed but a hot and stingy sensation on her left distracted her.

She wanted to cry at the pain that Colton had caused her, she only saw him drop the gun back on the desk after he hit her with the butt of it, however she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her being in pain. Of course she heavily gasped, and rubbed her sore cheek against her shoulder, before looking up at Colton again.

"You son of a bitch. I'm gonna make you pay." Emma threatened through gritted teeth as Colton smirked down at her. "There must be stages of being held hostage. First you were scared, now you're angry, what's the next stage, Grant? When will acceptance hit you?" He wondered, as he sauntered around her chair.

Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring the seething pain still coming from her left cheek. She knew that was going to leave a mark. "Listen Colton, I'm a very strategic person and in order for me to "accept" the fact I'm being held hostage then you're going to need to answer some questions." Emma interjected, listening to Colton's footsteps stop behind her. She was caught off guard when he leaned her chair back to look at him upside down, a prominent frown perched on his lips.

Emma felt the need to glare at him intimidatingly back, though she knew she could never quite get the menacing look right, she would leave that up to Owen. Thinking of him made her a little hopeful in the fact that he was probably searching for her right now. After the intense glaring session Colton scoffed and huffed, letting her chair go back to normal. "Then sing it, songbird." Colton ordered in an almost bored tone while leaning back on the desk again.

Emma took several deep breaths while glaring up at the southern man. "Where are we?" She questioned in a deadly tone. "Isla Sorna. 87 miles away from Isla Nublar." Colton answered. Emma rose her eyebrows up in shock. Isla Sorna is technically not that far away but, all at the same time when he said 87 miles away it seemed far away. She started to worry if anyone would actually know where she was at this point. She absentmindedly swung her head back and forth in a shaking demeanor to try to weave through the bad thoughts.

"Who are you working for?" Emma asked after a moment of pondering through the questions in her head. "InGen." Colton answered shortly, pointing to the side of the tent that had the InGen logo embedded into it. That was easy, Emma didn't understand why she never noticed that earlier. "Why did InGen send you here instead of Jurassic World?" Emma poised, leaning back a little in her chair trying to not put any of her weight on top of her baby bump. "Well that's easy." Colton noted in a sarcastic tone as he sauntered around to the backside of his desk. "Isla Sorna has wild raptors, a spinosaur, and InGen's little side project."

Emma furrowed her brows at the last part of his sentence. What did that mean? "Little side project?" Emma quizzed, keeping a narrow gaze on Colton at all times. "Don't worry about it. You'll see." Colton answered coyly with a matching smirk as he went through the papers on his desk. "What do you want?" Emma asked with a pouted lip. Although she knew Colton wouldn't shoot her she had an absentminded fear that he was going to throw her in the spinosaur enclosure. "That's also easy Emma," Colton quipped as he put on his glasses for reading a sheet of paper.

"At first, I wanted you to come here because we'd have some leverage on Grady and we do. Hopefully he can train these wild raptors we've got contained." Colton set down the piece of paper in his hand and placed his glasses on the desk in front of him, leaning onto it.

"Then I read up on your file. Ms. Grant it appears you're a tyrannosaur handler, who has slowly but, surely been training the Tyrannosaurus rex nicknamed Rexie. We figured we could use you to train InGen's Rex." Emma perked up her eyebrow at this statement trying to wrap her mind around the previous statement. Yes, it was true that she and Felix trained the tyrannosaur but, they had made very little progress in doing so. It now viewed them as prey rather than just little creatures wandering throughout the paddock. And that was because of her boyfriend that InGen also wanted.

And train wild raptors? Could they even do that? Owen has trained raptors from birth, earning their imprint on him. That's why they never attacked him, these are adult wild raptors and she could see this going in the wrong direction.

"I don't understand. You know that these are adult raptors. They're not going to listen to him. His raptors are imprinted on him at birth not during their adult life. It could end horribly. As for the tyrannosaur, we've been trying to train her but, it hasn't been successful. So I still don't understand what you want with us." Emma explained, forcing Colton to roll his eyes at her. Though her logic is correct her demeanor wasn't as intimidating as she hope she'd create. "We've haven't worked out all the bugs yet, Mrs. Holmes." Colton scoffed.

"You said InGen had a little side project. What did you mean by that?" Emma quizzed as she shuffled her feet in the dirt beneath her. Colton gave Emma a devilish smirk before coming around the desk, grabbing her by the handcuffs and walking her towards the exit of the tent. "Let me show you." He huffed out. Emma wanted to skid her feet in protest but she also had conflicting emotions on what this little side project was. She shivered at the brisk night air as she stared at all the large makeshift paddocks.

The one on the far right was large, and made out of titanium. Needless to say the thing that caught her attention in the paddock was the large sail of the spinosaur. It looked irritated, and aggressive, like it could snap out at any moment but, chose not to. It was waiting for the perfect moment. To her far left was a smaller paddock made out of the same material, it almost looked like the paddock that Owen used for his raptors. Sure enough, the screeches and squeals of raptors emitted from within the paddock. A squabble of some sort she assured herself, she couldn't see them for herself.

"Where's the Rex?" Emma quizzed peering around for any other paddock but, none were to be seen. Colton sarcastically chuckled. "Uh, we don't have one." Colton answered. "But I thought you said InGen had one?" Colton shook his head at her constant questions. "We do. It's just back at Jurassic World." Colton answered with a small, deadly, grin on his face.

Emma also had the same smirk on her face, she knew whatever plan he had cooked up wouldn't work. Jurassic World has the best security team she's ever seen. "And how do you propose you get a 9 ton animal out of Jurassic World?" Emma asked through her smirk. Colton looked back to see her smirking and put a scowl on his face as he pointed in front of them. "You'll see." Was all he answered with.

Where Colton was walking her towards was a paddock in the far back of the area, concrete walls surrounded it except for the door that she assumed was how they got the animal in there. The paddock was smaller than the spinosaur but, larger than the raptors which made Emma question what was in it. She could hear the hearty, ragged, breaths the animal was making as they neared the paddock. InGen workers surrounded the paddock, with large guns in their hands as an extra precaution. Colton nudged with his head for Emma to take a look inside the paddock. Feeling clammy but, daring Emma cautiously walked up towards the paddock, peering inside.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the creature behind the bars, growling, prowling around. She had thought they had gotten rid of it but she must've been wrong, it looked exactly like it yet smaller, a little discolored with grey and yellow instead of a pure white color. The eyes were a vibrant blood red that looked like they were assessing the makeshift paddock they had placed her in. "Indominous?" Emma whispered out, cringing at the name.

What she had once thought was a preposterous name at first turned and became a horrific name. She remembered all the names it had killed that day, including the names of Owen's raptors. Colton let out a little chuckle before approaching the paddock a little further, placing both hands on his hips. "No. This is Diabolus Rex." Jurassic World was in for one hell of a ride.

Isla Nublar

"LITERALLY. I GET YOU BACK AND SOMEHOW YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER GOES MISSING?!" Claire screeched at Owen, who propped himself up against the wall in the visitors center, he had convinced the nurses in the infirmary to let him go early upon hearing the news that Emma had gone missing. Claire sighed in irritation, pinching the bridge of her nose, while processing the fact that Emma was gone. This couple was going to be the death of her. "When's the last time you saw her?" Claire asked in a low, lethal voice while glaring at Owen. "Her stepdad said she left them by Winston's. No one's seen or heard from her since." Owen spoke up, crossing his arms. "It wasn't like she didn't know where she was going, Claire." Kate piped up, as she stood next to Owen.

The Grant family waited impatiently behind the three bickering park members, Emmett had joined them as well. If a member of their family had gone missing, you better believe they were going to solve where the missing person was. Not only were the Grant's and Grady's aware that Emma was missing but the Cruthers' were aware and standing by the Grant's and the Dearing's were alerted. All of them were huddled together in the visitors center watching Owen and Claire go back and forth with each other.

Gray gripped onto Karen's hand in a comforting manor. "They're going to find her right?" Gray asked hopefully up at his mother. He had thought fondly of Alan, Emma, and Owen as they risked their lives to try to keep him and his brother safe from the Indominous. Karen smoothed down her sons curly brown hair reassuringly. "I sure hope so." She mumbled out.

Felix looked concerned at the two park members fighting at each other in the middle of the lobby. His best friend and partner has gone missing and she was pregnant, he believed that he had every reason to worry. Macy gripped onto River, who tried to wiggle out of her arms and escape to Lowery who had sat down. His first day back and he's alerted that his baby brother was missing and now his brothers friend was missing. Lowery was deciding whether it was a good idea or not to come back to the park.

Across the way Lucy was losing it, wailing and crying, cursing at the park towards Bruce who held her tightly in his arms trying to comfort her. Alan leaned over to Aria, Thomas, and Emmett while watching Lucy meltdown. "I'm sorry you have to see my ex wife like this. She's a little over dramatic." Alan whispered earning a few laughs from them. Of course he was worried that his pregnant daughter was missing but, he wasn't going to throw a crying temper tantrum in the middle of a room, surrounded by strangers.

"We can track her phone-" Claire piped in but Owen pulled out Emma's phone from his back pocket. "She left it in the hospital room. Emmett found it." He said, narrowing his eyes as the park manager. Leave it to Emma to forget every trackable entity behind as soon as she goes missing. "Shouldn't there be cameras back there? Can't we check with control and see what happened to her?" Kate questioned earning a no from Claire. "The camera's on main street have been down since the incident." Claire admitted.

A burning twist came into Hunter's stomach as he entered the visitors center, he knew he had to do the right thing even if it meant ratting out his boss to his friend. The sound of bickering between Owen, Kate, and Claire brought a sense of anxiousness to his throat, he opened his mouth but, it seemed that he forgot to speak. No one had noticed he had stepped into the room, he had a chance to escape and run away to Isla Sorna but, it would come with the cost of a guilt ridden mind of betrayal to the people he actually wanted to establish friendships with. He had to do it now before he pansied out. He nervously cleared his throat, catching everyone in the visitors centers attention. "I know where she is."


	18. We Need to Go Back

Hunter gasped at the suddenness as he was slammed in a cool, metal chair in the detainment quarters of the visitors center by Owen. Never had Hunter felt so much fear in his life than when he dared to look Owen straight in the eyes. The raptor trainer heatedly took his place on the other side of the table with a permanent scowl placed across his face as he glared in coldness at Hunter. Hunter wanted to wince at this prudent glare that was being thrown at him, of course he felt bad but, it wasn't like he wasn't going to give them all the information they needed and more. He was done with InGen.

As for Owen, well, he had never felt the pain of betrayal like this in his whole life. His pregnant girlfriend was on the line and so was his first born, and Hunter knew about it this whole time. He wasn't going to go easy on anyone who threatened to harm his family in any way. The door clicked behind the two, Owen never fazed from glaring at Hunter as Claire entered the room, her heels clicking on the rough, concrete ground.

"Hunter, I knew we shouldn't've trusted you in the beginning, you son of a bitch." Claire said hotly from behind Owen, with her arms crossed. ' _Son of a bitch_ ' that seemed to be her go to phrase in high-stress situations like these. Claire felt a wave of disappointment in herself as she looked upon Hunter, even with him looking at her with pleading eyes. She shouldn't've hired him in, this mess was all on her hands.

"All right, Hunter-" Claire started to say letting her guard down to move towards the traitor before being startled by Owen's hands slamming down on the table. "Why!" Was the first thing he shouted towards Hunter. Owen didn't mean to but, he felt as if he had bonded a little with him and Felix during their "excursion". It was only right to get an explanation.

"Why, what?" Hunter asked confused and almost bored. "Quit looking at me like I'm thick headed. I want to know why you and the people you work for would do this." Owen spat out, pointing towards the table and accentuating his anger in every word. Hunter pursed his lips as he thought of a reasonable explanation that wouldn't get his head blown off by Owen.

"My boss wanted her as leverage. He wants you to help out InGen-" Hunter began explaining until he heard the distinct, dry, laughter coming from Owen. "Why would I ever help InGen? Especially now that they've kidnapped, Em. How exactly did they plan on getting on my good side by doing that?"

Hunter bit his lip for a moment. "They don't have to have your good side. They just had to have you. You're the only person who's been known to train raptors-"

"Raptors?" Claire cut in, narrowing her eyes at him. Hunter nodded his head in reassurance up at her. "What's InGen doing with raptors?" She questioned, taking a seat next to him at the table with her hands folded across each other. Her eyes never leaving his. "See that's what I'm trying to get to. InGen is trying to weaponize dinosaurs, use them for the front lines." Hunter huffed out almost in irritation. "We're aware." Owen said, crossing his arms. "Hoskins, was the first to bring this up to us."

"Yeah, well, Hoskins only wanted to use raptors and possibly a smaller version of the Indominous. What InGen wants is more. They want a whole army of carnivores."

"A whole army?" Claire questioned.

"Yes, I believe I said that. They were able to create some dinosaurs but, not very many. They evacuated the lab quickly when they were here and now they're settled on Isla Sorna."

Owen perked up his eyebrow at this subtle information. "Where the second park was?"

"Correct. After InGen fled the first time on that island they left behind all of those animals. They've rounded up quite a few, raptors being one of them, and a spinosaurus. From what Miles also told me they've cooked up something else as well." Hunter retorted in a deadly tone. Owen was too prepared for this as he crossed his arms.

"What?"

"They call it the Diabolus Rex. It's exactly like the Indominous Rex except smaller."

"How much smaller?"

Hunter paused for a moment as he tried to think of an accurate way to explain it. "Not as big as a tyrannosaurus but, bigger than a raptor."

Owen grimaced at the floor, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he took in the information once again. "A smaller version of the Indominous...those sons of bitches... I still don't understand why I'm involved and why they took Emma." He threw his hands to his side in defeat. "Well the raptors they've got are wild. They sent Vivian here to learn how to train raptors in hopes that she'd be able to train their raptors but, she says her training hasn't gone well with them-"

"Yeah she sucks at it." Owen briefly noted.

"And they want you to come and train them." Hunter finished with a small huff of frustration. "But I'm not good with my new pack either. It's not just Vivian's fault. I've also never trained wild or adult raptors." Owen exasperated, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. Hunter furrowed his brows towards Owen, he knew that he was worried about Emma but, he didn't have to show weakness. "Whether if you've never trained a wild raptor or not they still kidnapped Emma to get leverage on you."

"Well, they've got it thanks to you." Owen hissed, turning his back towards Hunter. "Wait." Hunter pleaded towards Owen's turned back. "There's still more. It doesn't just pertain to you it pertains to everyone on this island." Claire perked an eyebrow of interest at this suggestion. She was responsible for everyone at the park, she was going to let Hunter finish. "Go on." Claire urged, staring directly into Hunter's eyes with a suspicious gleam. "InGen doesn't have a tyrannosaur nor do they have the DNA for a tyrannosaur. They're planning on coming here and taking charge of the island. Diplomatically at first but, if you choose not to comply by brute force. And by brute force I mean, a raptor pack, spinosaurus, and diabolus rex will be running rampant through the island." Hunter explained, looking at Owen's turned back with hurt-felt eyes.

Hunter's warning ensued panic on Claire's already fast beating heart. A blood bath on Isla Sorna? Not again. "When will this be?" Claire questioned immediately after she collected her thoughts. "I'm not sure, they're going to contact Owen some time tonight. We can find out then." Hunter assured Claire with a soothing voice. He tugged at the cool, metal of his handcuffs, reminding him that he was in Jurassic World's custody. He had to think of a way to persuade Claire to let him go so he can help out Owen, it was the least he could do. "Listen," Hunter beckoned with Claire. "I can help you guys. You don't know what you're up against but, I do. Please, let me go and let me help you."

Owen quickly turned on his heel to glare at Hunter and then to Claire who seemed to be giving Hunter a soft look. "Claire," Owen said sharply, pointing an index finger at her. "No. He can't be trusted. _Obviously_." Hunter veraciously glared up at Owen as he jumped in the chair, making a commotion. "I'm trying to _help_ you. And whether you like it or not you desperately need it. Besides I have an idea." He hissed out utterly taken back with the tone Owen and Claire had started to take with him. Owen crossed his arms and leaned back with an even bigger scowl on his face. "What?" He growled towards Hunter. "We have to go back-"

"Where?"

"To the nest. And I'm the only one who knows how to get there."


	19. Not the Brightest Kidnappers

Emma rocked her head back against the concrete wall of her little prison cell as she listened to the bickering between Colton and Miles. Combined with the rotting smell of decaying leaves and the humidity in the air it was enough to drive Emma's patience up the wall. Her head throbbed with pain from irritation while she glared at the two men who had proceeded to poke each other in the chest as the fiddled with the camera.

"Are they always like this?" Emma uttered out in a monotone voice to Vivian who was leaning up against the cell bars with her arms crossed. Vivian lightly rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh as she also continued watching them. "Almost always." Vivian hummed out as she scanned her fingernails for any flaws. She didn't want to be here but, Colton insisted that she came saying it may calm Emma seeing a familiar face.

She didn't understand why though, Emma and her had hated each other back at Jurassic World. Vivian had purposely tried to seduce Owen every moment she got. Lucky for Emma, Owen was strong and usually denied her even though she could tell he didn't want to. In a way Vivian was also jealous of Emma, she had a stable job, a normal family, a handsome boyfriend, and a baby on the way. It was everything Vivian wanted but, couldn't have and it made her blood broil every time she was the over privileged brat.

Vivian bit her thumb nail agitatedly, pretending to avoid Emma's curious stare, and to tune in on her bosses conversation. Colton had snatched a raggedy piece of cloth from Miles large hand and had started shaking it violently towards him. "Why do we need a blindfold?" Colton hissed out at Miles, who was clearly grinding his teeth. "So she doesn't know where we are." Miles replied through gritted teeth. Colton threw the piece of cloth at Miles' chest, balling his fist at his sides in anger.

"You idiot, she already know where we are and who we fuckin' are!" Colton shouted at the taller man who had his arms crossed across his chest with a deadly gleam in his eyes. "Who's brilliant idea was that? Who's to say she's not going to blurt out where she is while we record?" Miles retorted, picking up the small piece of cloth that had fallen on the floor. Colton mumbled to himself as he fidgeted with something behind his back, grunting while doing so.

"Aha." He whispered out as he pulled the hand gun from the back of his pants, jiggling it in front of Miles' face. "This will keep her quiet." Colton said in a deadly tone before turning around towards her, with the gun pointed at her head. "Isn't that right, sugar bear?" Colton's lips turned into a deadly grin as Emma winced as she caught sight of the gun, shaking rapidly. "B-be careful where you point that thing." Emma stuttered out, guarding her face from Colton and Miles.

Colton rolled his eyes as he placed the gun back in the back of his pants. "Cocky little shit." He whispered out before turning to Miles once again, who had a cheeky smile on his face. "She's a bit daring. Are you sure she's not going to blurt anything out?" Miles purred out while staring at the pregnant woman in the cell who cautiously looked between him and Colton with worried yet guarded eyes.

Miles accepted this stare off as a challenge and sauntered towards the cell with a coy smile playing on his lips. "Miles." Colton warned as he eyed his subordinate crouch down to eye level with Emma through the cell bars. Emma pressed her knees up against her belly trying to shield herself from his alluring gaze. "Hey sweetie, come here. It looks like you could use some water." He chided, pulling out a water bottle from his pack and sticking it through the bars of her cell.

Emma gazed at it hesitantly, studying the odd gesture coming from the man who wanted to injure her the most. It also had Colton confused as well. What was his play? "Go on now, it's not poisoned. Look." Miles took a large swig from the purple bottle, sloshing it around in his mouth first before swallowing it and gazing into Emma's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes. Come here, pretty eyes. I want to help you by giving you water." Miles cooed out, sticking the bottle through the bars again.

Emma noticed how closely Colton was watching Miles, she knew he could snap at any moment but, she was dehydrated and hungry. They hadn't fed her since they brought her to Isla Sorna and she didn't know how much longer her child could take it. Should could at least give her daughter some water. Slowly and cautiously Emma leaned up from against the wall, eyeing the bottle again with untrusting eyes. Miles noticed and shrugged his shoulders with a small nod and placed the water bottle down on the cell ground, retracting his hands and clasping them together. "No strings attached." He said, staring into her eyes once again.

Every ounce of Emma's conscience told her that this man screamed and reeked of danger but, she was in no position to pass up the water. Emma scooted towards the bottle hesitantly, listening to Miles cruel, and low chuckle as he watched her. She had finally made it to the water bottle, but before taking it within her grasp looked begrudgingly towards Miles once again. "It's all yours. Have at it." Miles reassured in a calming voice as Emma took the cold water bottle into her hands.

Emma toggled it around at first, full to the brim except for that one sip Miles took. Relieved that she had more than what she thought she had, she eagerly began swallowing large mouthfuls, ignoring the constant, low and dark, chuckle from Miles. "Miss Grant," Miles called, earning her attention. "I know we're not on good terms but, I need you to do me a favor." Emma perked up an eyebrow in question. Why was her kidnapper asking her for a favor?

"How can I help you, Miles?" Emma asked in a shaky voice, noticeably guarded. Miles gazed at her for a few moments before responding to her question. "Miss Grant, from what I understand Colton gave you the run down of what's going on here. Now we're going to contact Jurassic World in a few minutes. Asking for Mr. Grady and offering you as a ransom. What we need you to do is to remain quiet during this transmission and we won't hurt you." Miles informed her with a straight face, the first that she had ever seen him without a small smirk or without a trace of cockiness.

This straight face made him look even more dangerous than what he already was. "You're asking for Owen and Rexie, correct?" Emma questioned, taking a small sip of water. "Along with a few other things. Other than that you're correct-"

"So what makes you think he'll come?" Emma questioned taking Miles off guard. "Owen knows better than to negotiate with people like you. Even when my life is on the line. Not only is he a raptor trainer, he was in the navy. He knows not to negotiate with low life's such as yourselves. Besides Owen and I have grown apart, it's not like he'd care. You guys _aren't_ the brightest kidnappers" Emma huffed out, an ever growing scowl growing on her face, she panted a bit before taking a sip of water.

Miles shook his head in annoyance. "You are so wrong. You don't see what he sees in you. But you wouldn't know because you're to self absorbed and consumed in your work to even give him the time of day-" Miles was cut off by the suddenness of water being spewed over his face by a crabby Emma. Instinctively Miles reached within the cell and grabbed Emma by her neck, squeezing it impulsively as she tried to smack his hands away. She could feel her throat collapsing as she struggled to break free. Her eyes began to hurt and she could feel herself start to get lightheaded.

"Miles!" Colton shouted, rushing over towards his arm, as Vivian rushed to the other. "Miles let her go!" Vivian shouted, ripping on his arm, trying to drag him back. "Listen here, you little bitch!" Miles shouted angrily at Emma who's face had begun to turn a violent shade of red. "I'm going to kill you, even if it's the last thing I do, and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." He threatened, watching her eyes water and seeing the temporal veins pop out.

Emma could feel Ella begin to kick, he wasn't just suffocating her but Ella as well and it felt like she wasn't going to go without a fight. "Dammit Miles, let go!" Colton shouted pulling him back as Miles finally released Emma from his grip. Emma gasped for air, falling to the ground as she clasped her own hands around her neck trying to coax herself to take soothing, deep breaths, instead of sporadic ones.

Large, purple welts had already begun appearing on her throat where he had his hands clenched around it. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Take him the hell out of here!" Colton instructed Vivian, taking Miles' pack and patting him down for any concealed weapons. None. He rolled Miles over on his back and socked him across the cheek as hard as he could, forcing Miles' head to hit the concrete floor simultaneously.

Colton quickly handed Vivian a knife while Miles groaned in agony on the ground from Colton's punch, he was careful enough for Miles not to see him give it to her. He didn't want Miles overpowering her and killing her with it then coming back for revenge on him and Emma. He was crazy enough to do that. "Get him the hell out of here. Take a walk Miles!" Colton demanded, hoisting Miles up and towards Vivian. Vivian slung one of Miles' arms over her shoulder and helped him down the hallway, cursing at him as she exited.

Colton glared down at Emma who was slowly recovering from the incident, counting to ten to try to calm herself. "You've got a death wish. Are you fucking insane, Grant?" Colton questioned crouching down to look at her neck. Purple welts covered her throat, no amount of makeup could cover it up. It could be used as incentive to get Grady over here faster.

"You've got a lot of nerve, getting him all worked up like that. Now I have to have someone watch you constantly. He's batshit crazy, ya know." Colton cursed at her while rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. She was giving him quite the headache. Emma couldn't help but, silently cry. Her throat burned, to breathe was even more painful. It felt like her throat was constricting itself. "I..." She started, her voice barely working, cracking in the process. This caught Colton's attention, he gazed at her as she rubbed the sore looking welts on her throat.

She took deep breaths, closing her eyes as she tried to coax herself into being calm. "I..." She started saying again in a softer voice, still cracking. "I want...to go home." She breathed out, opening her eyes and giving a deadly look towards Colton. Colton chuckled softly at this sudden act of toughness, the way she held herself up so confidently, the way she looked at him like he was beneath her filled him with rage. He scratched his chin while giving her a cold glare.

 _"No."_


	20. Negotiation

Down in the depths of the control center, people scurried about. Claire has alerted all park personal to evacuate to the docks, like they had when the unfortunate incident had happened. However what was left of the ACU units flourished all over the the control center and visitor center. They had longed for a moment when they would be needed.

During the scampering mess, down a long corridor hallway, four men stood, two of them in what appeared to grey and black ACU uniforms. "So we know they're going to contact us at 8 with Emma's "ransom" and we have to refuse?" Owen clarified with Hunter, who in turn nodded his head with his arms crossed in the middle of the hallway.

"And we're refusing, why?" Felix chimed in, a confused look placed upon his face.  
"Because they're going to bring the fight and Emma to us." Hunter explained with a small triumphant smile playing on his lips. This was starting to sound like another suicide mission. Felix and Emmett looked confused at each other before glancing to Owen, who gave a reassuring nod of his head.

Felix made a grunting sound as he placed his hands on his hips frustratedly as he thought of the repercussions that would most likely effect them. "I'm failing to see how us begging for a fight with only a few raptors and a tyrannosaur would be a good idea to get Emma back." Felix countered logically, earning a scoff and a glare from Hunter. "That's why we're going back to the nest. To get the raptors-"

Felix let out a low chuckle. "You want to grab the raptors that tried to eat us?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Owen stated, backing Hunter's idea up. He began rubbing his wrists in a calming manner as the questionable looks coming from Emmett and Felix resided on him. "For fucks sake, have you gone insane?" Emmett questioned walking towards Owen, prying back his eyelids to look into his pupils.

Owen jerked back, slapping Emmett's hand away from his face with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't pull that doctors crap on me. I'm not insane. It's the only thing we can do for this attack." Owen defended, quickly turning on his heel to look over at Felix, who now had his arms crossed begrudgingly. Owen wanted to slap his arms down to his sides, he knew Felix wasn't a coward and he shouldn't be acting out like this. His work partner was on the line, he wouldn't refuse. "Felix-"

"Nope."

"Felix, be a god damn man for once." Hunter spoke with agitation in his voice, glaring into the brown eyes of the tyrannosaur handler. Felix expression looked almost hurt by Hunter's words, like they had just stabbed him in the heart. "Why do you have to make it personal." Felix whispered out under his breath while looking to the ground.

Owen rolled his eyes at Felix, sighing, before placing a hand on his slumped shoulder. "We need your help. We need everyone's help no matter how scary this seems. You have your brother and girlfriend here don't you?" Owen questioned, earning a head nod from Felix.  
"You have to protect them, from InGen. They're mean people," There was a distinct cough from behind Owen. "Most of them." Emmett stepped forward out of the group towards Owen, making it clear that he wanted to be noticed.

"So what do we do?" He asked Owen, who just scanned him up and down. "Emmett you know you don't have to do this." Owen whispered out pleadingly, as Emmett threw his head back and guffawed. "You're kidding right? Emma's family now. I have to. Just like I have to make sure you're alright." Owen rolled his eyes in annoyance at the protectiveness of his older brother.

Even though Owen was probably more skilled and dangerous than Emmett he still obliged to the weak little brother part. "Then, you're going with us." Owen pointed towards him and Hunter. Emmett perked an intrigued eyebrow up at him. "How do we know we can trust him?" He pointed to Hunter for a moment with guarded eyes before placing his gaze back on his brother.

Hunter saw the challenge and puffed out his chest, walking over towards Emmett's outstretched finger and pressing it against his chest. "Does it look like I want a death wish from InGen?" Hunter questioned in a defensive tone. He was tired of everyone not trusting him, this time he wasn't hiding, he genuinely wanted to help his friends. He wasn't InGen's puppet anymore.

Emmett retracted his finger before scoffing and shaking his head. "Fine. But whatever medical reason you have me plotted here for I don't want a part of. I want to be with Owen at all times. He's the only family I have left." Emmett confided, feeling his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment of the wrongful accusation towards Hunter.

"Emmett, I don't need you babysitting me every twelve minutes now." Owen hissed out. "No it's all right," Hunter started, not breaking his gaze from Emmett's strong structure. "He's just showing that he cares. Wish my brother was like that. Do you know how to ride a motorcycle, old man?" Hunter pondered, smirking ever so slightly at Emmett who's calm face twitched into angered one. "What!" Emmett shouted before getting pat on the shoulder from Owen. "It's okay. It just means he likes you. Get used to it." Owen said with a light smile.

He turned back to see Felix and Hunter both waiting for his instruction, then back to Emmett who was doing the same. Team Jurassic was in play. Owen grinned devilishly before looking at his watch. "7:43." He whispered out, while placing both hands on his hips. "We should get to control. No doubt that's where they'd try to contact you from." Hunter informed, tapping on his shoulder lightly before taking the lead and heading down the visitors center hallway.

Owen looked between Emmett and Felix with confident yet concerned eyes, he didn't want to put anyone in danger but, he didn't want to put his girlfriend and his child in anymore danger than what they already were in. "I'm glad to have people like you guys, in my life." Owen commented before biting his lip while Felix smiled widely and Emmett chuckled a little. "That's what we're here for." Felix replied patting Owen on the shoulder.

They're friendship had grown so strong over the past couple of days they had been together that he was for sure going to stay very good friends with him perhaps for the rest of his life. "Let's go gear up." Emmett whispered towards Felix. Emmett gave one final glance towards his little brother, the brother who had run from him for more than ten years, the brother who had given him so much grief, the brother who had kept him up countless nights wondering where he had been, yet he was still willing to drop everything to save his girlfriend. She was family and he'd do anything for his family.

As Owen turned his back away from his brother and friend, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as the minutes drew nearer to when he'd have to fight for Emma. Hunter placed a firm hand on his shoulder, urging him to head up to the control room. "Alright." Owen coached himself, breathing in a large breath before straightening up and heading towards the elevator that would lead to the control center. "Wait, so what am I doing?" Was the last Owen could hear from Felix as he forced himself to step through the sliding doors.

His feelings jumbled up inside him, he didn't know what to expect from InGen. He couldn't even quite grasp the word that would describe what he was feeling right now. Nervous. That was the word. Was she bloodied? Was she starving? Was she already dead? No. Hunter had reassured him that Emma was going to be fine, they weren't going to do anything to her. But, the lingering feeling of unease still gathered up inside him.

Could he keep his cool when he talked to them? Could he resist saying no when it came to Emma? The ball of unsettled nerves in his stomach ached as the doors to the control room opened. Everyone was there. Claire, who was standing next to Kate and Lowery trying to make sure the signal for the call would be strong, Alan and Lucy, who had insisted on being there for the negotiation and Hunter had aloud.

Instinctively he moved forward to the middle of the room where the monitors were broadcasting images of the park, which had been cleared of all of the visiting families. Seeing all this again reminded him of the Indominous incident where he had first met Emma. She had been so selfless, risking her life for people who didn't even know her, going against her father's wishes to stay safe.

That's the thing with Emma, no matter the situation Emma was always kind and caring and considerate, although hot tempered at times. That's what was going to make it so hard. The place where he had witnessed Emma show her first affections towards him, was where he was going to say no to her.

He clenched his fists into sweaty balls by his sides, clearly shaking from his nervousness. "Owen." A voice had caught him off guard, he jumped at the sound of it. He looked into the cold blue eyes of Lucy, who seemed to be taken back by his sudden startle. Her eyes seemed to soften as she continued to stare into his eyes, they began to water a little. She touched his upper arm gently in a calming manner.

Owen didn't know whether it was to soothe him or herself. "I must confess," Lucy started, a quiver in her voice. "I never took into consideration on how much you loved her. I had only looked from the aspect of you...knocking up...my daughter as only an achievement in your end, only to up and leave her as soon as you found the next attractive girl. Until I saw how you reacted when we were told she was kidnapped. The coward of a man I thought you were wouldn't have cared, he wouldn't have been risking his life to rescue her, and yet here you are. Not a coward but, a hero. Bring her back. At whatever costs." Owen had never thought that Lucy would've liked him, hearing this utterly shocked him beyond the point of reason.

This only made his nervousness worsen. Emma's family was depending on him to bring her back, which he was determined to do anyways but, this brought on a new responsibility, to bring her back with her mother counting on him.

"I had...never thought you had considered me a coward. Wow. But, yes, Lucy I'm going to get her back in one piece." Owen replied after picking his jaw off the ground. "Well, do so, and while you're at it...keep yourself in one piece as well." Lucy coolly said before turning back around and heading towards Alan mumbling something under her breath that sounded like, "My granddaughter needs two parents".

Owen watched as Lucy patiently stroked Alan's arm in reassurance, looking at him silently to try to soothe his nerves. Owen couldn't help but, replay the last sentence Lucy had spoken to him, he couldn't believe that had just happened. He felt a new ball of unwinding nerves appear in his gut, alongside the other one.

This one felt different. Suddenly Owen felt as though he had a heavy weight on his shoulders, almost burden like. He's never had to worry about himself getting hurt for his family's sake, they were gone and he didn't really care for Emmett but, now the Grants were treating him like family, almost caring about him like he was their son.

A cold sweat was starting to make an appearance on his furrowed brow as he gazed up at the black computer screen. Owen hadn't been too consumed with his emotions to notice that Hunter alongside Claire was approaching him, he turned his attention towards them. "You camera ready, sunshine?" Claire mocked for a brief moment but, when she got a stony expression from Owen she cleared her throat to begin anew.

"Colton should be calling soon, we composed a script for you-"

"We?" Owen wondered as he took the sheet of paper into his hands. "My sister Rachel and I." Claire pointed to a young red head standing up near Claire's desk. "She wanted to contribute." She muttered out under her breath. "You don't have to read it word for word, you can merely improvise if you'd like. But you still have to say-"

"No? Yes this sheet of paper makes it abundantly clear." Owen stated as he turned the piece of paper towards her and at the end of the sheet was the word "NO". "It's not like I haven't been run through all this before, Claire."

"Well I just want it to be made crystal clear, that if you make them hurt Emma and that precious little thing that's in her womb, I will end you, completely." Claire threatened, jabbing her pointer finger into his chest. Owen rolled his eyes at her and turned towards the large monitor to try to clear his mind again. Lucy had changed into a loving mother figure and Claire had turned into a grudge holding terrorist.

Somehow they had completely swapped personalities during this hostage situation. "Just relax." Hunter coaxed him as he sat down in a chair by Owen's side. "Can't relax." Owen hissed out, as he watched the middle screen turn black.

Hunter raised up out of his chair and glowered up at the screen. "They're calling." He grumbled out, before giving Owen a stern look. "Don't blow this Grady. You could save millions. Remember we're going to get her back." He said gravely with Owen glaring at him. Owen nodded his head once while looking up at the black screen.

Hunter looked over towards Lowery and Claire who eyed him cautiously, waiting for his approval. He dipped his head before sitting back down in the chair next to the stoic looking Owen. "Answer it." The screen pixelated, a hushing sound of running around, and a mix of a voice tried to ring through. Owen raised a brow at the screen questioningly. Was this real?

"Hello, hello, helllllloooooo." Colton sang out as his face finally depilexized, revealing his face to Owen for the first time. Colton leaned against the back of the chair where Emma sat with a mischievous smirk upon his lips. Owen took in her appearance.

Grimy dirt covered her cheeks, stray blonde hairs clung in the sweat against her forehead, a large bruise with a small gash in the middle was on her left cheek, along with redish-purple welts along her neck. She was breathing, heavily, and blindfolded, another cloth draped over her mouth and gagging her.

The man with dirty blonde, long, hair draped an arm around her and pressed his cheek up against hers while tauntingly glaring into the camera. "Grady, it's nice to finally meet you." Colton darkly chuckled, Owen's jaw clenched in anger. Hatred. Nothing but, pure hatred welled up inside of him. The nervous cluster in his gut faded into an uproaring fire that threatened to make him black out in a fit of rage. But he had to stay calm. For Emma and Ella. He drew in a deep, calming, breath.

"What do you want?" Owen replied in a dark, threatening tone, glaring at Colton up on the screen. "Ooh I like this, getting straight to the point, not wondering what's been happening to your pretty girlfriend and your child. You're a man, Grady." Colton growled into Emma's ear as he planted booth his hands on her shoulders, causing her to whimper.

"I want you to train my raptors, the InGen raptors." Owen mentally winced at the words that were about to flow out of his mouth. "What do I get in return?" He asked in a cold tone. Colton laughed darkly for a moment before grabbing onto Emma's cheeks, causing her to panic a little.

"Is it not obvious? Your gorgeous baby mama." There was a glimmer of rage that could be seen in Owen's eyes as he watched Emma whimper. He couldn't wrap his mind around what Colton must've done to make her so scared, so broken. "And if I don't accept the offer?" He forced out in a loud tone, he didn't want to do what he was about to do but, it could save millions of lives to stop InGen.

Colton's brow twitched in irritation. It wasn't working out like he had planned. He gripped on to Emma's cheeks tighter, causing a searing pain for her as his nails dug into the gash on her cheek. "Why wouldn't you? It's the mother of your child." Colton spat out in frustration.

"Maybe I don't love her. Maybe I'm just with her because she's pregnant." This hurt Owen in a way he couldn't explain, it felt as if his insides were crippling on the inside but, he had to sustain a hardened exterior for this. "Grady, if you don't accept my offer I will torture your girlfriend, I will do horrible and unspeakable harm to your unborn child, and I will release hell onto that pretty little island of yours." Colton threatened, visibly shaking in anger, and causing nothing but, pain for Emma's cheeks.

She groaned and whined out underneath her gag. Colton gasped in an over exaggerated manner while looking at the hostage. "You wanna say somethin', Grant? Your beloved boyfriend won't come save you, how do you feel about that?" Colton exclaimed, while pulling out a pocket knife and cutting the rag away from her mouth.

The knife was a tad too close as it came to her cheek and cut it a bit, drawing blood. Emma winced and placed her cheek to her shoulder to try to cradle it. "What do you got to say to that coward of a boyfriend of yours, huh?" Colton asked Emma in a rushed and angered way.

Emma let out a small sigh of relief as the gag was relieved of her mouth, she hinged her jaw a few times to gain back feeling. "I don't have anything to say. Besides that I love him more than anything, and that he's doing the right thing. Owen-"

"Emma-" Owen's voice hitched as he listened to her voice.

"-you're doing the right thing. I'm going to be okay." She gasped out a little bit. She knew she had to make the last part fast but, clear. She was going to be punished for this. "But, you need to get somewhere safe. They're coming to the island. They're going to _kill_ everyone. They're gonna come for you-"

"Alright that's it!" Colton's firm hands were on her shoulders clamping down into a death grip. "You've got to get everyone to safety! Think fast-" The video cut off and nothing but the pixelated image of her being dragged away from the camera was on the screen with the words "NO SIGNAL" over the top of it.

Owen felt a white hot rage build up inside of him, his fist balling up, face turning red. "Easy, Owen." Hunter condemned, lifting himself out of his seat as Owen stomped off towards the screen. "You want me? You can have me! I'll do whatever you want! I'm the one you want to hurt! Not them! Don't hurt them! Don't hurt them!" He began screaming up at the blank screen, tears starting to come down his face, fists balled up at his sides. He started grabbing things from the control room desks and throwing them up at the screen like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Owen stop!" Hunter shouted out as he made his way down to the enraged man. "Owen! Owen! Calm down!" He didn't care for Hunter's meaningless words, all he cared about was seeking revenge on Colton. A pair of hands stopped Owen from swinging things up at the screen, then they made their way around his body in an embrace.

Owen's breathing was labored and he couldn't see straight through the wave of rage he had trusted upon himself until he looked down and saw Kate, looking up at him with sympathy and fear. "We're going to get her back, Owen. We're going to get her back and save the world." Kate encouraged him with a calming voice, tears flooding her eyes. He had to remember that he wasn't the only one losing Emma, it was also Kate, her parents, and even Felix and Claire. They all wanted her back.

What was the point of saving the world against InGen if he couldn't save his world from them?


	21. The Recovery Team

Kate muscled her way through the crowd of ACU officers getting ready for an all out war at Jurassic World. "Owen?" She aimlessly called out, she had lost him after he had stormed out of the control room. Too sensitive. But, who was she kidding, even this situation made her feel on edge about everything. She couldn't seem to make one sarcastic remark. Yet.

Walking through the long corridors she began to feel anxious, what if she never found Owen? It seemed like everyone had a specific job except for her. She wanted to help get her sister back.

Suddenly there was a familiar face in the crowd of new ACU officers.

It was Felix, he had sat down on a bench near the staircase towards the innovation center to fix his boots. "Hey!" Kate called out to the tyrannosaur handler, who perked a curious brow up at the young Grant.

"Hey, do you know where Owen is? I really need to talk to him." She asked as she shoved her way towards him in a panicked motion.

Felix took her sudden state of franticness as worry which he took in deeply. "Owen Grady?" Felix asked. "Yeah, my sister's boyfriend." Kate huffed out with a slight attitude as she crossed her arms. "I didn't know Emma had a sister." Felix noted with a slight pout of his bottom lip.

Kate rolled her eyes in a scoffing manner. "A lot of people don't. It's common. But I am. Now can you tell me where Owen is?" She persisted getting irritated at his small smirk.

Felix scratched the back of his neck, groaning a little before taking his glasses off and looking at her. "Owen should be outside near the front with Hunter and Emmett. Why do you ask?" He breathed out as he stood up, towering over her. He had never felt so tall, it made him grin.

"None of your business. But thanks for the info." She hastily exclaimed, pushing him out of the way so she could make her way up the stairs.

Felix mentally slapped himself, he had a girlfriend, but Kate was somewhat attractive to him. "Hey wait," He called after her, following her perky stride up the stairs and out of the innovation center.

"I've got to see Owen as well, why don't I walk with you? How are you taking everything?" He questioned earning an eye roll from the former tour guide.

"I'm fine," She sighed out as she set her gaze upon Owen as he stood beside an ACU van. "Owen!" Her pace picked up as she flagged him down. She watched as he bid the two men he was talking to adieu and walked towards where she was bounding down the stairs of the center.

"Katie, what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes as she jumped the last two steps. "I want to help-" She explained as he extended his index finger in protest. "-and you can't say no because you know I'll find a way to help out, whether you like it or not." She finished with a confident smile.

Owen knew she was right, she did this with the Indominous incident and she was pretty good when put under pressure. "Kate, you know how your dad would feel about this. I already put one of his kids in danger." Owen protested, shaking his head.

Kate pouted her lip out. "So what're you putting me to do?" She wondered, earning a long sigh from Owen. "Are you afraid of Rexie?" Owen questioned with a slight smirk hoping she'd say no. However, that's the exact opposite answer he got, which made him groan. "Felix is going to get Rexie. Can you go with him and make sure he doesn't get eaten, then?"

Kate's face lit up with happiness and Owen forked over a large tranq gun for her. She admired it for a moment, grabbing the butt of it. "Aw man, you bet I can make sure with this baby." She enthused, not taking her eyes off of it.

Owen glanced up at Felix who had been standing behind her the whole time. "There you go. You've got yourself another Grant for your partner." Owen chided, furrowing his brows.

Felix held two thumbs up in a bored demeanor. "Great." Felix sighed out as he glared at Owen. The raptor specialist placed a firm hand on Felix's shoulder in support. "You can do this. For Emma." Owen hummed out with and encouraging smile.

Felix could tell that underneath that small beam, Owen wanted to break down, his tough exterior was diminished for just a short second. Felix nodded his head once before placing his gaze on Kate. She had almost the same looks as Emma, except with darker hair and grey eyes, and she was extremely short, no taller than 5"3'. He noticed her glare towards him.

"You just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Kate jeered, a frown placing itself on her lips.

And angrier than Emma.

Kate rolled her eyes as she slightly adjusted the gun on her back, she felt uncomfortable with the tyrannosaur handlers judging sight on her. She had worked here long before he had, she was going to prove that she was more valuable than him if he kept staring.

"Dammit, Kate." A voice hissed from behind her, catching her attention. She turned to see her father standing there with his arms folded across his chest, irritated. No doubt he was going to lecture her but, not at a time like this.

"Dad, you know I can handle myself." Kate declared, also crossing her arms and staring at the paleontologist.

He put his hands up in a defensive manner. "I know but, I wish you would stay safe. Unlike your sister, I thought you had a little common sense in you." He cajoled, sending a little surprise towards Kate's face.

"Out of the two of us, you thought I had more common sense?" Kate cracked an unamused smile towards him. She didn't believe him.

Alan sighed, and placed both his arms to his side. "All right so you caught on to the lie." He confessed.

"It was blatantly obvious you were lying. You know I'm more reckless than her-"

"And that's what worries me."

Kate trudged towards her father and pulled him into an embrace. "I want you to remember that I out smarted the Indominous when I was out looking for Claire's nephews. Not babysitting kids." Kate conveyed with a soft tone that was almost endearing, it made Alan chuckle a little bit.

"I know you're going to be fine. But...just be careful." He warned her as she let go of him. She smiled towards her newfound father, she wasn't going to let go of him. "Shouldn't you be in the evacuation with Lucy and Bruce?" She questioned him as Felix sauntered up next to her.

"Actually, if I could cut in for a moment, I could tell you the plan that involves him." Felix stated with a sheepish smile.

Kate perked a brow up and him and then towards her father. Her father was going to take place in this? She couldn't believe it. "I'm intrigued. Spill it out." Kate said with a small hint of sass. "So the plan is that we're going to try to capture Emma in the midst of everything-"

"How do we know they're bringing her?"

"Hunter." Felix answered quickly, earning a short "Oh." from Kate. "So we'll be taking your father and his interns with us. When we capture Emma, they're going to take her back towards the evacuation docks. We, on the other hand, will be going and getting Rexie and luring her towards Main Street-"

"Why?" Kate questioned, cutting him off.

"So she can fend off the invaders."

"Sounds like you just want to see a big monster fight."

"Okay, well, yeah, but that's not the point."

"I've already seen one. This'll be my second." Kate stated with a wink towards Felix, causing him to blank out for a couple of seconds. "Anyways, after we lead Rexie towards Main Street-"

"We can kick InGen butt?"

"No, we can head towards the evacuation docks where your family will be."

Kate stared at Felix for a moment with a confused look on her face. "So we don't even get to kick InGen butt?" She questioned in disbelief. Felix shook his head. "That's what ACU is for." Kate rolled her eyes as she stretched out and cracked her back muttering something along the lines of, "Can't believe I can't kick ass. And Stoic and Creepy will be there".

Felix glanced over at Alan, who seemed to have a dissatisfied frown on his face from his youngest daughter. "We'll get your oldest back, I promise." Felix said with the utmost confidence he had left in him. Alan smiled briefly. "I have no doubts." He lied, Felix ignored it and headed towards the motorbike Owen had assigned him to.

"Your truck is over here, Dr. Grant, when you guys are ready." He hollered over his shoulder, pointing towards the black ACU vehicle that was parked next to him.

Was he ready to go on a suicide mission? No. He'd rather be in the control room with his brother, Lowery, or in the evacuation with his girlfriend, Macy. Macy however had taken on the responsibility of taking care of Owen and Emma's dog Roscoe along with their dog River, who was much smaller than the Australian shepherd. It may have not been a smart idea to do that but, Macy insisted, she loved animals.

"Any last orders?" Felix asked Owen, who was slowly approaching him with distraught running all over his face. Owen shook his head while handing him a radio. "Not unless something goes wrong. We're on channel 4. If anything doesn't go according to plan call us." Felix grasped the radio in his gloved hands, messing with the wire of it before looking up at Owen again.

"We'll be okay. I've got your crazy sister-in-law." Felix quipped, making Owen smile for just a second. "Ready when you are." Alan said to Felix as he passed him on the bike with his interns towards the truck. "As soon as Kate gets here, we'll be off." Felix assured Alan with a thumbs up. He was glad he had such a large team to go on this rescue mission, although he'd feel a lot better if Owen joined.

He was the only one who had more experience with these life or death situations than anyone here.

Wait.

Alan had survived the island three times. Kate had survived once. Maybe he didn't, his self confidence diminished quickly.

Kate sauntered her way over towards Felix and his motorbike "Have you ever driven one of these?" Kate questioned Felix as she straddled the backseat nonchalantly. Felix shrugged his shoulders as he turned the bike on and listened to it purr. "More or less."

Kate also shrugged her shoulders but, held a death grip onto Felix's waist. "Beggars can't be choosers. Let's go see this murder monster." Kate smiled as Felix revved the engine and wobbly took off. The remaining team could hear a faint "Sorry." From Felix as he desperately apologized. Alan rolled his eyes before giving Owen a supportive nod and ordering the ACU driver to drive after them.

Owen couldn't help but watch as his girlfriends father, sister, and friend drove off in hopes of rescuing her. He couldn't help but doubt himself. The plan was falling into action and all he could think about was Emma and his baby. He was given no guarantee that they'd be safe. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother giving him a confident yet, reassuring smirk. His presence was also accompanied by a loud beeping coming from a tracking device in his hand. "Let's go get your friends."

Owen nodded as he mounted his own motor bike. He watched as Emmett placed himself onto one, bouncing up and down on the leather seat to get comfortable. "I'm gonna feel this in the morning already." Emmett mumbled. "You're going to be okay on that thing? You could always ride in the truck with the ACU's." Owen stated. Emmett waved his hands towards him. "I've ridden many a bikes in my day." Emmett insisted with a false tone in his voice causing Owen to roll his eyes.

Hunter paced down the steps of the innovation center stopping midway to glance to Owen. He gave him an encouraging nod. "Good luck." Owen revved on the engine and sped off into the jungle, his brother and an ACU truck.

Hunter turned to the remaining ACU's. He placed his hands behind his back while he paced in front of them. "So, who knows how to make snares?"


	22. Liabilities

She landed on the cold, concrete floor with a thud, her back slamming against the wall. She prayed that, that slam didn't hurt the baby as tear swelled up within her eyes. The blindfold was ripped off her face, she squinted at the bright world for a moment, recognizing that the person who was causing her pain was Miles.

A pain streaking slap could be heard throughout the vicinity as Miles wound up his hand, hitting her across her bruised cheek as hard as he could, Emma screamed at the sharp pain. "Jesus Christ, Miles stop." Vivian shouted as Colton barged through her cell, to push Miles out of the way. "Last warning, Miles." Colton threatened, pointing his index finger in Miles' face. Colton was sure that he was going to put a bullet in his head if he tried to damage Emma's child again. First choking her and then beating the shit out of her, this guy was going to murder her.

"It's not like they didn't know we were going to come. Your fucking brother was there. He probably told them our plan." Vivian hissed at Miles as she entered the cell a scowl placed upon her face. "So what do we do? Change our plans?" Miles asked in an angered tone, his voice echoing off the walls. There was a long silence. Colton stared at the ground while Miles waited for his reply in disbelief. Colton was slowly falling apart. "No. They'll be expecting that. We go with the original plan." Colton directed them, breaking the silence and placing both hands on his hips. There was a small, meager cough from behind him.

He bit his lip in irritation before turning around and crouching to Emma's level. She skittered backwards a bit, trying to get as much distance from him as possible. "You've got guts, Grant. I'll give you that." He cooed towards her, a deadly smile twitching on his face. She coughed again. The damp area was making her sick. Just one more thing he had to worry about. He couldn't help but, feel not as guilty if he let her get sick and rot here for the little stunt she had just made with Jurassic World. Baby killer, rang throughout his mind. Frustrated, Colton shook his head to clear his thoughts before he pulled out his gun, and shoved the barrel of it inside of her mouth, making her whimper. "If you try to do anything funny again, I'll blow your fuckin' brains out. Baby or not." He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair as he stood up, looking towards his subordinates in a muddled way. This girl was going to be the death of him.

He looked at his watch. "Anyone heard from Wu?" He questioned, shoving his way out of the cell door hurriedly. He was losing control of his own emotions, he was becoming frantic, and irritated. He didn't feel right hurting a pregnant woman but, if she wasn't pregnant he would've beaten her to a pulp. It took all his strength to walk away from the old, musky, building, leaving Miles and Vivian in a confused state. His mental health throughout this operation was costing him his reputation. InGen had better pay him double what they had agreed on when the mission was over. As soon as he hit the cool air he took a deep, ragged breath in, before kicking the ground in frustration shouting, and cursing.

If only Hunter was as strong and as stupid as his brother, Miles, maybe the element of surprise would've worked. Mustering up a calming pseudo, Colton nabbed the clunky, satellite phone from his back pocket, dialing a familiar number while dragging the old antenna up for signal. He impatiently rustled a few leaves around on the ground while waiting for someone to pick up. "Wu. It's me."

Miles twirled the small pocket knife through his fingers, standing guard near the cell door, just in case the hostage tried to do anything funny. Vivian perched herself in the chair that Emma had sat in during the transmission to Jurassic World, cleaning whatever dirt there was under her nails. "I wonder where, Colton ran off to." Miles said aloud as he flipped the knife in the air, spinning, and catching it with a self satisfied smile on his lips. "He's probably calling Wu to see how long it's going to take to get all of the dinos on a boat. You know how meticulous he gets about these things." Vivian answered in a dull voice.

Emma rolled her eyes at the two guards. Granted they seemed like the most pathetic people in existence, she had already tried her luck with being sarcastic towards one of them and ended up almost being choked to death. Dumb but, deadly. However, she noticed that they were in the dark most of the time. She was completely scared yet, a little bored, so it was time to test the theory out. She grasped on to her small baby bump, rubbing it softly before sitting up straight against the wall and looking at the two InGen operatives.

She coughed once, intentionally, gaining Miles' attention while Vivian continued to stare at her nails. "What're you guys going to do to me?" Emma wondered in an almost hysteric tone, as she rubbed her forehead in irritation. Vivian perked a brow up at the question, but didn't make eye contact, pretending not to hear it. Miles, on the other hand, softly yet, darkly chuckled as he looked down at her from playing with his knife. "We're gonna-"

"That's classified, Grant." Vivian spoke up to cut Miles off, throwing him a dirty look. She glared at the hostage, she seemed to be smarter than what Emma had given credit for. She was almost fox like to her. Emma dryly laughed under her breath. "You know, the last time I heard something was classified, the person didn't know what was going on." Emma reflected back on the incident at Jurassic World, where Claire had called the Indominous classified. "You guys don't have a plan, do you?" Another dark chuckle from Emma. "So unorganized."

She caught Vivian straightening up her posture at the comment, it was like she was offended. "Grant, if I told you what we had planned for you, you may just accept it and it wouldn't be fun." Vivian scolded, waving her finger towards Emma like a parent would their child. "However," Vivian leaned forwards towards the cell. "I can tell you what I have in plan for your boyfriend." Vivian watched as Emma tensed up at the word boyfriend, her grey eyes locking with her green eyes with a scowl on her face.

"Well, first he's going to surrender. Then he'll be working with the raptors with me. Of course he won't trust me at first but, I'll just flash him a pair of puppy dog eyes and say that InGen was manipulating me in some way. He'll easily forgive me. I'll be spending even more time with me than what he already has. We'll grow close, closer than you and him." Vivian could see Emma's eyes turn from suspicion to anger. She wanted to see her become so flustered, that it hurt her.

"See where you and him have this special little bond about trying to save everyone from a dinosaur one time, he and I have similar interests, such as training and "caring" for raptors, we spend almost everyday together, 90% of that time we were in close quarters. There had been a few times where we would "bush" against each other." Emma was now glaring at the InGen operative, her face becoming red with anger. "I can do that again, we have a click. You and him have a small fling with a little distraction." Vivian pointed towards the small baby bump that Emma's hand instinctively covered up from her gaze.

"No, you're wrong." Emma blurted out, her brows furrowing. Owen loved her. Yet he had said no to saving her. That was a good thing. Right? Emma's mind had been completely rummaged through by Vivian's vicious words. Each time they ran through her head it felt like acid, eating away at any thought of Owen. _'He loves me. No, he's stuck. He isn't stuck, he can go as he pleases. I've trapped him down. No, he's his own man. I don't need him, he doesn't need me. He can have her...'_ Vivian watched as Emma tormented herself, she watched as Emma gripped her head in pain.

Miles' huffed out a breathy laugh as he watched Emma as well. "You've mind fucked her." He grinned, looking towards Vivian in amazement. "You've got to teach me how to do that." Vivian shrugged her shoulders as she slumped back into the chair, cleaning her nails again. "It's what I do best." She hummed out. Colton stomped into the hall, huffing as he reached his stop at the cell. A deadly smile embedding itself upon his face. "It's time to collect our animals." Colton stated, grabbing the pair of keys in his back pocket to open up the cell Emma was locked in.

He crossed the room, earning yet another glare from the pregnant woman which made him smirk a little. He bent down and grabbed her arm, yanking her up causing her to stumble a little at the abruptness. He could visible see the resilient on her stone cold face. He quickly tied both of her hands together behind her back, tight enough where she grunted a little at the uncomfortableness. She could feel his hot breath on her ear from behind, causing her to wince nervously which made him chuckle in her ear. "Don't trying anything stupid." He whispered before shoving her towards the door, only to be greeted by Miles' gruff hands on her arm.

She glanced up at the man, which she was almost certain was a psychopath. Just for a moment only to see that his usual cocky yet, scary smile wasn't on his face, but then rather a more serious and deafened frown beseeched across his lips as he ushered her down the hallway. What had she done to deserve this? Become pregnant after being with a man for a short time? Work with a tyrannosaur while being pregnant? Emma sorely missed home, but what other hostage wouldn't? It seemed like she had been taken hostage for days when in reality it had been only a few hours.

As Miles brought her outside she wasn't ready to face the pungent air of Isla Sorna, it smelt different from where they were keeping her in the cell. It was a bit more musky, it smelt heavily of hydrogen sulfide. It had made Emma nearly trip over her two feet walking down the steps, she was so focused on not gagging. Of course Miles just roughly stabilized her footing with a loud, annoyed, sigh before tucking her inside of the truck where he sat prominently beside her as a precaution she may get loose again.

"Get cozy." Colton cooed as he strapped himself in the front seat. Emma tried to scoot a little to her left to where his body wasn't pressed up against her side, but he leeched on to her wrists and made sure she stayed next to his side. Any sense of movement away from him he'd squeeze her wrists a little harder. "You it'd be a lot better if you guys had zip ties on my wrists instead of letting the hulk handle me." Emma snapped. Vivian merely shook her head from the passenger seat.

They ignored Emma.

Leaving her to deal with the psychopath in the back next to her. Might as well have some fun to try to break them down. "Got a girl?" She asked Miles about fifteen minutes into the trip. Miles grumbled looking out the window. "I'll take that as a no." Miles let out an exasperated sigh. "No he doesn't. Why are you even talking? You're like the worst hostage ever." Vivian spat out. "Well, excuse me I've never been abducted before but if this hostage operation of yours had a yelp review it'd be a solid 3.2." Emma sneered.

"That's not even that bad of a review. Plus we'd never go on yelp." Miles interjected.

"Where would you go then?"

"Opentable."

"That's only for restaurants."

"We gave you food."

"You _abducted_ me. For InGen. You're a kidnapping service basically, so you'd go on yelp."

Colton slammed on the breaks causing everyone to surge forward in their seats. "Are we seriously having this conversation? Grant, shut up. The next time you talk you'll be gagged." Colton threatened with an icy glare. She had finally broken the camels back. Just a few more gentle outburst like that and she could just break him down.

It'd be a lot safer for everyone back on the island if she just made herself a sacrifice but, she couldn't. Maybe if she wasn't baring a child she would've but, this is not about her life. It's about her child's. With a gentle and submissive nod she turned to look out the window. The scenery of Isla Sorna reminded her of the jungle back on Isla Nublar. She missed driving home and just admiring the hues of green and the grey of the rainy clouds. She missed a lot of things. It just took her to be kidnapped to realize what she had taken for granted.

The wheels of the truck came to a haunt as they entered the makeshift camp. Colton was the first to step out of the truck followed by Vivian. He rounded the back towards Miles's door. "Make sure to patch her up a bit. Give her a little something to eat. Whether she chooses to eat or not is up to her." Colton instructed while he opened the door to the truck to let the two out.

He watched as Miles shoved the meek looking woman out of the truck and towards the tent. He couldn't help but notice the pitiful glare that she gave him as she passed him. There was a small moment of weakness that brought several read flags in his mind. This was too far out of his morals. Money had driven him to do this. He was too far down the rabbit hole to get himself out.

"Colton, sir, they're here to see you." A worker had snapped him out of his haze. He looked towards Vivian who had been giving him a questioning look. He shook his head desperately. "Who's here? I thought it was just gonna be Wu?" He quizzed as he stomped towards the tent.

"Well, he is here sir he just brought a couple more with him." The worker responded trying to keep up with him. "Like who?" Colton swatted open the tent to see Wu standing with a cold expression on his face. A man was crouching a tending to Emma's wounds, some appeared to be fresh. The tears in her eyes effortlessly fell down her cheeks as the man continued to coo at her. He was an older gentleman, in his early sixties.

"Colton." Another voice startled him. It had come from his desk. Promptly seated in his chair sat another man. This man he recognized almost immediately as a threat. James Young. Another man in his sixties. Bald with a terrifying scar across his left eye. If this wasn't an indication for bad news he didn't know what was. "Mr. Young." He greeted. Before he could get another word out James had pointed across the room to Emma. "What is that?" Colton looked back to Emma who was still sniffling. He laughed stiffly. "That's the, uh, hostage."

"The. _What?_ " James sounded flabbergasted and unamused.

"The hostage." Colton repeated himself a bit more confident this time. He watched as James ground his teeth together while nodded his head. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He let out under his breath. Colton extended his hands in a questioning gesture. "Why were you afraid I was going to say that? Was she not part of the plan?" He asked hurriedly and confused. Colton let out a grunt of frustration. "We were hired to take her in as a hostage, we were briefed by Wu. What's going on? What do we do with her?" He jumped as James pounded his fist on the desk.

"Our mission was to gain the assets. Granted we never specified how but this won't look good if this gets out." James raised himself from the desk to pace towards Emma. Grabbed ahold of her cheeks, staring into the fear filled blue eyes of the pregnant woman. "You've created a liability." James stood up, wiping his hands as if he had just touched a foul animal. He noticed the small bump on the hostages stomach. "Liabilities."

"You've got a fighter for sure." James's partner spoke up. He laughed a little as he clasped his large hands around Emma's shoulders causing her to jump. Colton had noticed a new cut along Emma's eyebrow along with the swelling of another bruise along the side of her face. "What happened?" He questioned James who looked slightly irritated. "She's got a smart mouth." The man behind Emma stated.

Colton sighed. "You can say that again." He scoffed under his breath before looking back towards James who had started to sit down behind his desk. James motioned for Colton to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. He obeyed quickly. "So what do you want me to do about her?" He asked.

James stroked the bottom of his lip while looking out towards the raptor enclosure. Colton followed his gaze. Just hearing the raptors screech ran chills down his spine. He had watched them devour a whole cattle before in less than ten minutes. He was fortunate enough to not be there when an untrained handler fell in with them. Miles was there and he went into depth about the crunching of the workers bones, his screams. It was enough to make Colton's stomach churn.

He turned back towards James with a breathy, low, chuckle. "I won't do that." James perked up a brow in question. "And why not-"

"Because she's pregnant. And I ain't gonna be no baby killer."

James sat forward, crossing his hands under his chin. "Colton do you know how much money I've invested in this operation?" Colton shrugged his shoulders in response.

"A lot. More than you will ever make. More than what you'll ever see. Now Hammond and Masrani may have never wanted to have militarized extinct animals but, they're no longer with InGen or Masrani Industries. InGen was split between myself and Benjamin Lockwood when Hammond passed and that idiot nephew of his, Ludlow I think his was, also passed in the San Diego incident. Do you see a pattern of their ideas against Lockwood and my ideas? Hammond, Ludlow, and Masrani made parks with these animals. Each of them have failed. They're going to fail again if we don't take over and use the dinosaurs for military purposes. I will be damned to see Jurassic World open again only for their to be another accident like the last three times."

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you want me to _kill_ an innocent pregnant woman."

"Do you know how many lives were lost in the Indominous incident? Or the San Diego? Or Jurassic Park? Too many. If we have to face one or two casualties to peruse that park not opening again and for us to obtain those assets then so be it." James stood up rounding the desk. He gestured for his partner to come stand by him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cavill, I hired you to follow my orders and Wu's orders. My orders have been clear. Get rid of the liabilities and have the assets on the boat to Isla Rebelde in 72 hours and you will receive your pay." Wu and James's partner had left the tent. James had opened up the flap to exit before turning to Colton. "Double pay." He then glared at Emma who seemed to go pale with fear before exiting the tent.

Colton stood in silence, staring at the door. Double pay. He'd be a millionaire. But, would he morally be able to kill a pregnant woman. "C-Colton." Emma's voice was meek, almost a whisper yet he could hear it from across the room. It took every fiber of his being to look at her. She was bruised and bloodied. Visibly shaking. Tears were prominent in her eyes yet, they had not begun to overflow. "Pl-please. I am begging you. I will do whatever you want. Just don't do this." She begged. Miles sighed, crossing his arms and earning the attention of Colton. "So how do you want to do it?"

"No!" Emma shouted, tears were now straying to fall from her face.

Colton numbly stared at her, taking in every inch of how terrified she was. There was something holding him back. "We'll figure it out on the way to the island." He stated in a monotone voice. "Colton!" Emma protested. No matter how much money was bribed to him he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. However James would have him killed if he didn't kill her. Everything seemed jumbled in his head.

"I could kill Wu for telling us to abduct her." Colton hissed as he sat in his chair behind his desk. Miles promptly took the seat across from him waiting for orders from him. Colton bet that Miles couldn't wait to kill Emma. He had been goading on this moment since she ended up with them. He could tell by the look in Miles's eye that he was going to have a hay day. He hoped he'd make it fast but, knowing Miles it wouldn't be. He'd take his time. Not torture. He wouldn't just shoot her and get it over with, he'd physically beat her probably. That takes a while.

"We're still bringing her with us." Colton stated. Miles scoffed at the idea. "Why? So she can escape?" Yes. That's all Colton could hope for. "If she escapes we'll send a raptor on her or something." He needed to seem numb about his feelings towards this.

"So what happens if this all goes wrong, because it probably will, and you have apocalypse dino running all over creation, killing your men along with untrained raptors and a fear induced spinosaur?" Emma spoke up from the chair behind them. There's that sassy hostage Colton liked. "That's not going to happen, fertile myrtle." He chuckled lightly. "Trust me, it will." Emma spat out hotly. "How are you going to keep these things controlled? Because what I've learned from Death Island Part One is that no one in control." Another low chuckle came from Colton. "Don't you worry your pretty little head off, Grant-"

"You implanted shock plates in them?" She interrupted catching him off guard. Colton raised his brows in amazement. "Just two of them, god damn, how'd you know?"

"Jurassic World contingency."

"You mean InGen contingency?"

"I mean...I guess." Emma shrugged.

Colton numbly nodded his head towards her. He needed to think of a way for her to escape without telling Vivian or Miles. Especially Miles. He could tell that Miles would berserk. He'd probably kill him. "Bring Vivian in here. I'd like to tell her the plan." Colton directed Miles. As he went to fetch her, Miles simple brushed Emma's face with a hostile smirk on his lips. She was positive that he was going to kill her. As soon as he was gone Emma leaned forward in her chair. "Colton please, I can get you any job you want. You won't have to work here. I can help you. You'd be a good addition to Jurassic World. James seems like an asshole, Claire isn't. She's a great boss. She'll take care of you-"

"Save your begging, Grant. I want to help you out."

Emma sat back in her chair confused. She didn't realize he was this easy to break. She couldn't help but smile a bit. Tears erupted from her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much. If this works I'll be indebted to you." Colton let out a grunt of irritation at the blubbering pregnant woman. He rolled his eyes. "Would you stop that? I can't help ya if you cause a scene. You need to act like you're still dying or else you're gonna blow it." He snapped a finger and pointed at her.

Vivian stomped into the tent with Miles trailing behind her. She coyly smirked at Emma. "Looks like I'll be getting Owen indefinitely. He'll be so heartbroken you guys are gone, that's when I go in and snatch him." She taunted Emma. Emma fought the restraints on her chair as if she was trying to escape to fight her. Somewhat of a good ploy to keep them thinking she wasn't going to escape. "Dead woman walking." Miles chuckled to himself before sitting in front of Colton with Vivian waiting for their orders.

Emma listened in on their plan to take over the island. They were going to be shipped out in the next forty minutes, it's about a two hour boat ride so they'd get there in the dead of night. They'd take everyone by surprise. If they already were planning on their arrival they were bringing their dinosaurs. A handful of raptors, the spinosaurus, and the diablous. They were certain that they weren't going to defeat the diablous. They tranq all the carnivores and ship them to Isla Rebelde which James and Lockwood had bought. It was an island about 150 miles to the east of them. They'd call in that all the dinosaurs were on Isla Rebelde and then there would be an air strike on Isla Nublar and Sorna.

Emma knew that Colton wasn't going to let that happen. Not when there were innocent people on Isla Nublar. So many families were there for family day. She had hoped they had all evacuated. Miles had once against brought up how they were going to kill her. Colton just dismissed it and told him that they'd cross that bridge when they got their. I guess having an air raid on an island full of families was also okay on the casualties list for James. Maybe he didn't know it was family day.

"Lets get her in the truck." Colton instructed as he stood up from his desk. "I don't want to be on this damn island for any longer than what I should be." He placed a firm grip on Emma's wrists as he undid her restraints. She acted to struggle and worm free from him only for him to tighten his grip on her a little too hard. She yelped a tad bit and he loosened his grip, pulling her along to the truck where they had brought her too.

Stepping outside she could see the workers struggling to get the raptors into their transport cages. They often would strike them with electrified prods. She noticed a couple had the same headgear that was on Owen's raptors when they let them loose. Emma dryly laughed, earning the suspicious glances of Vivian and Colton. "What's so funny, Grant?" Vivian questioned as Colton neared the end of the truck.

Emma slowly turned her head up to look at the both of them, a tired look spread across her face. "My father's there." She stated before erupting into laughter again. "And?" Vivian proceeded to ask, crossing her arms and pivoting her hip out. "You're about to cause an all out war on a dinosaur filled island? My dad just can't catch a break from these dinosaur events. He's like a beacon of bad luck." She was in hysterics at this point as she let Colton tie her wrists to the wall of the truck so she wouldn't escape. "He's right, I'm going to be the death of him."

Colton huffed out a staggered sigh before hopping out of the truck. "Make sure she gets some sleep." Vivian smiled wickedly before revealing her gun at the still laughing Emma. "With pleasure." She growled out. Emma's laughing ceased as Vivian hit her in the side of the head with the butt of her gun. Finally, some quiet. She was going nuts from the lack of sleep.

Vivian followed the lead of Colton and hopped out of the truck, sauntering over towards him and Miles. "Should we start rallying everybody up?" Vivian questioned, the shaggy haired man who had turned for the truck, completely ignoring her. Miles chuckled at her slight irritation. She threw a dirty look up towards Colton, sighing heavily before stomping her foot on the ground. This caught the attention of several workers who stopped what they were doing to watch the only InGen female operative. "Alright, let's get the movable feast on the go."


	23. Authors Note

***Authors Note***

 **I know it's been nearly two years since I updated this on here. It's been forever. I'm sorry. Last year I revamped the prequel Monster and then started to revamp When the Sky is No More. By revamp I mean everything stayed somewhat the same, I just added in a character. Kate Grant, who is Emma's little sister. She's a snarky and sarcastic teenager and is probably the most relatable character in my standards. So if you're a reader from before who's been waiting for me to update and you don't want to get super confused as to who she is, I suggest rereading Monster. And if you're a new reader then you already know who Kate is and this chapter really doesn't pertain to you necessarily. I'm determined to finish this story. It's just going to be super slow updates since I'm super busy.**


	24. Who Says Raptors Can't Hold Grudges?

"Whoa." Owen shouted as he came to a dead halt at the raptor paddock. He listened to the dead silence that fell over the group as the vehicles powered off. "Why are we here? I thought we were going to get your raptor?" Emmett questioned while looking up at the steel paddock.

Owen lifted himself off his motorbike. "We are." He quipped. Emmett placed the foot brake down on the ground, readying himself to get off the bike to help his brother. "Stay here." Owen instructed his older brother who gave him a scrunched up look. "Since when did you give me orders?" He asked as he stepped away from the bike.

Owen rolled his eyes. Of course Emmett would be stubborn. He should've taken Hunter instead. On second thought that'd be the same as having Emmett here and at least Emmett somewhat respected him. "It's dangerous. But I do need your help." Owen admitted as he flicked on his flashlight.

"You guys stay here." He instructed the two ACU officers in the truck who nodded their heads in compliance. They were smart enough not to die today. He flashed the flashlight in Emmett's eyes causing him to go blind for a moment. "Follow me." Owen said as he started his way towards the paddock. "I would if I could see." Emmett complained as stumbled his way up the stairs after Owen.

It was pitch black. The only light Emmett could see was from Owen's flashlight which kept swaying back and forth with each step. Emmett was creeped out. He could hear shuffling from underneath them, along with a couple of squawks. Dinosaurs. He didn't know which kind but, he was almost certain they were raptors.

"Emmett. Here." Owen said drawing Emmett's attention. Emmett noticed that Owen was standing at a control panel with a green button, and a couple of red buttons. "I need you to press this button when I tell you to." Owen stated while pointing to the green button. Emmett nodded. "Then I'm gonna need you to push this top red button-"

"What's this all do?" Emmett questioned.

Owen rolled his eyes at his older brother. "The green one opens up the raptors harness stations. When I lure them into them, the red one shuts them in from behind and then the second one-" Owen pointed to another red button directly under the first one. "-locks the first two harnesses into place. And then the button after that locks in the other harnesses."

Emmett nodded his head while pursuing his lips soaking in the simple instructions. "So what's this one do-" Emmett pointed towards a yellow circular button towards the the top right only to be abruptly cut off by Owen. "Don't touch that!" He scolded causing Emmett to jump and place his hands in the air.

Owen snorted at his brother's uneasiness. "I'm just joking, it's the lights." He simpered out as he pushed the button down causing the four main lights of the paddock to turn on. Emmett was amazed at what the light illuminated underneath him. It almost looked like a jungle. And that's when he saw it. A small grey raptor pranced out into the clearing, staring and chirping eagerly at the two visitors.

Owen smiled. "That's my Chrome. Always excited to see people." He yipped out with a smile. Emmett started to sweat nervously as he looked down at the creature. He remembered the news about Jurassic Park and had recalled reading an article from Ian Malcolm about them, and how they were vicious man-eating machines. Ruthless. Yet here his brother was, treating them like pets.

Owen took note of how anxious Emmett looked. He placed a steady hand on his shoulder forcing Emmett to stop staring at Chrome. "Just stick to the plan." He stated, steadying Emmett over the control panel.

He quickly took off towards the harness station paddock. He looked through the bar of the enclosure as he approached the station. Chrome stared at him from the inside twisting her head in a questioning manner. Then in the blink of an eye Ella was on top of her. Bouncing off her back and snarling at her as she toppled to the ground. Chrome immediately stood up and hissed at Ella who simply ignored her and started walking towards the edge of the paddock, staring at Owen.

Owen immediately had second doubts about this. He seemed to have forgotten how temperamental Ella was. On her good day she was okay, but still insubordinate never truly heeding his word unless she was bribed something bigger than a rat. Con artist.

"You're not gonna like me after this." He whispered out as Ella had neared the edge and had pressed her snout against the bars of the paddock, sniffing and whimpering for a treat from Owen. He had two out in the clearing, this was enough for him. He could draw out the other two with some treats as soon as Ella and Chrome were in their harness.

"Emmett." He beckoned up towards the top of the paddock. "Go ahead and press the green button." Instantly the harness paddock's doors opened with a mechanical squeaking sound. Ella's lips curled up in a snarl at the sound, she almost seemed threatened by it. Chrome too had also become wary of the sound.

They had never been put in to harnesses before so he had to tap way back in his memory as to how he first got Blue's pack in them. Treats. Owen casually walked over towards the small freezer not wanting to alarm them any more than what he had already done and what he was about to do.

He popped open the lid to the freezer which only held rats and chickens for the juveniles and pulled out a small, plump chicken. Waving it up in the air it had caught both of the raptors attention. "You want it?" Owen asked as he rounded the first harness station. He ducked the chicken inside of the harness. "Come get it." With that Chrome and Ella bolted off towards the harnesses.

Owen watched beguiled as he saw Ella and Chrome fighting over the first harness. Of course Ella won and rammed her head into the harness station that quickly locked her head in. Owen pulled the chicken over towards the second harness, Chrome calmly walked in and stuck her head in the harness, accepting her fate. "Emmett push the first red button." He called out towards his brother. There was a large blare of a beep before the two doors behind the harness station swung shut.

Ella thrusted her head against the harness, growling and snarling. It appeared that the large noise brought Dusty out into the clearing to investigate. Sniffing the ground hesitantly she gazed at Owen who held the chicken up for her to see. And, like the others, was instantly drawn to it and was soon ensnared in the harness next to Chrome. Ella was now squeaking and chirping, pleading for help.

Owen sauntered over to her, looking into her Amber eyes. He placed his hand on her snout which seemed to calm her down. He began stroking her muzzle, cooing and lulling relaxed things to her. He hadn't noticed Blaze until he heard the snapping of another harness. She had already stuck her head in and was ready to go without Owen even instructing her. She was the most compliant raptor he had ever seen.

He left Ella for a moment to give Blaze a rub on her snout. "You always were the smart one." He whispered to her. "Emmett press the second red button and come down here."

"We need to somehow get Blue. I don't know where her nest is exactly, but I have a hunch." Owen stated before grabbing the radio that was connected on his waist. His right finger was placed upon the map where they were, the raptor paddock, the southeast sanction of the island.

He twisted the radio on with a beep, listening to the static for a moment. "Hunter." He beckoned over the radio. After a few seconds of no reply he called out Hunter's name again. "This is Gallagher." Hunter's static voice came over he radio. "Where was the best we stumbled upon?" Owen questioned. He knew it was in the restricted section of the park. He glanced over at the red colored part of the map with thick black letters that read "RESTRICTED" over it.

"Uh," Hunter hummed out over the radio indifferently. Owen rolled his eyes in frustration. "Do you remember or not?" He restated, the irritation in his voice showing. He had already been put under an extreme amount of stress, the stress of finding a raptor nest in a short amount of time would only add on to it. "I do, you just need to follow the coordinates of the collars location. Unless it's been moved, it should still be at the nest."

Owen's brow furrowed in confusion. Collar? What was he talking about? "Collar? What collar? You're not making any sense." Owen snapped. "The collar is how I found the nest. I had put it on a juveniles neck. Just- you know what...I'm only fifteen minutes away. I will be right there. Don't move." Owen let out an exasperated and dry laugh. He could not believe they were wasting time like this.

"Hunter. Just tell me what you're talking about." He said into the radio. A few moments passed with no response. He let the radio roll onto the map as he let out an aggravated sigh. He ran both hands in his hair which became wet with sweat. Whoever designed the ACU suits to be this thick on a tropical should be fired. He walked out of the operations room and into the coolness of the night, leaning against the ACU truck.

Emmett eyeballed him from the operations room, the two ACU members looking between themselves in confusion. They had a purpose to serve but, Owen's emotions were getting in the way of him instructing them. Emmett cleared his theist gaining their attention. "Hunter's on his way. Sit tight. Relax. It won't be like this for long." He instructed them as he crossed the room to follow his brother. They nodded, sitting comfortably in the chairs aligned with the table.

Emmett stepped out into the night, wood chips and leaves crunching beneath his feet as he sauntered over to his little brother. He had always been this way. Easily frustrated. Owen didn't even acknowledge his brother's presence, he just kept looking off of the side of the cliff in the distance. Watching the large waves roll up and crash against the rocks.

Emmett held out a water bottle for Owen to take. Owen noticed this out of the side of his eyes, begrudgingly letting his guard down to take the bottle. "Are you okay?" Emmett wondered, a small smirk eating at his lips. Owen shook his head from side to side as he gulped down some water. Emmett sighed. "I know this is a lot. What you're going through right now is a lot. What you've been through in the past has been a lot. And nothing's been easy on you. I know it hasn't because it hasn't been easy on me and I have a fairly average life-"

"Fairly average?" Owen questioned after gulping, making Emmett dryly chuckle.

"Being a cardiothoracic surgeon doesn't mean I'm boringly average. I deal with death occasionally. A patients heart is sometimes never strong enough. The first time it happened I couldn't get over it, I let my emotions get the best of me because I had grown close with the patient. As soon as something minor happened I freaked out, I was not able to overcome the fear of her not coming out alive. I couldn't handle it and we lost her.

She was a beautiful person through and through. If she had made it and if I had gotten to know her more I probably would've asked her to marry me." Emmett laughed once again to ease the unsettling story that he had told Owen. It almost was reassuring him.

"I had let her slip through the cracks because I was unable to lead my team, I was unable to avoid it because of myself. I don't want that to happen to you. Emma needs you but, we also need you to help us get her. And in order for us to get her for you we need you to lead us. And not this angsty bullshit." Owen scrunched up his face. "Angsty bullshit?" He repeated in a disgusted tone. Emmett chuckled dryly while looking up at the stars. "I knew that would get you on edge." Emmett teased, causing Owen to throw the water bottle he had at him. "Dick."

The purr of a motorcycle rumbling it's way up to the paddock caught the teams attention. Hunter flew off his bike, not even bothering to put the kick stand down and letting it fall. This made Owen wince a little. No respect.

Hunter held up a black tracking device in his hands triumphantly as he strode into the meeting room. "Ta-da!" He gloated as he placed the device on the center of the map.

Owen quickly took the device in his hands, zooming out over the coordinates of the collar. "You're welcome." Hunter hastily spat out, lifting his arms to his sides in an impatient gesture. Owen turned and scanned the ACU officer up and down before numbly saying thank you and going back to locating the coordinates.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "He's been like this all night." Emmett said under his breath while Hunter crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Understandable. But he can still have manners, right?"

"Okay, yeah, but-"

"AHA!" Owen's voice boomed as he slammed the device down on the table. With one finger he pointed out where in the restricted zone the raptors were located at. "It's about six clicks away. At sixty miles an hour that'll take like twenty minutes to a half hour tops." Hunter and Emmett gave questioning looks towards each other as they stared at the map.

The other ACU officers quietly avoided any eye contact from Owen. "Who says we'll be going sixty in the middle of the jungle?" Emmett was the first to speak out of the bunch breaking the silence. Owen's brow rose up for a moment before he erupted into laughter. His laugh was emotionless, almost icy, sending a small chill up Emmett's spine. "The raptors." Owen stated pointing in the direction of their harnesses. As if on cue Ella screeched and lashed out in the harness, making everyone except Owen feel uncomfortable.

Hunter pursed his lips as he stared at the map, they'd have to pass that same lake again, and they were probably going to stumble into the older raptor that tried to attack them. Everything in his body said he needed to escape this death wish but, he wouldn't. "I'll go with. You'll need my help." He stated, walking towards his motorcycle. Owen walked out of the meeting room after him, hands on his hips, a stern look on his face.

"I thought that was already established." Emmett called out from the room. Owen narrowed his eyes at Hunter who in turn did the same thing. The stare down seemed to get a little odd to the ACU officer, he backed down immediately. "What?" Hunter asked exasperated.

Owen gruffly waved a finger in the air towards him as he tried to find the right words for what he was about to say. It took him a moment but, he had found them. "How do I know you're not going to lead us into a trap." Owen grumbled out.

Hunter looked towards the ground disheveled. He deserved that. "I'm not leading you to a trap. I'm trying to help you." The officer explained in a tired voice. "I'm trying to right my wrong. I should've told you what was going on. I shouldn't have mislead you and I shouldn't have let my brother abduct your girlfriend." Hunter peered up at him with a strained look on his face.

"If anything happens to your girlfriend who I know is pregnant, I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night, knowing what I've done, knowing that I played a part in her demise." Owen's face grew stone cold as he listened to Hunter's plea.

"If you don't trust me, if I've wronged you in any way from this point forward…you can shoot me. Because if something does happen to her or you because of me…I don't think I could live with that."

There it was. Hunter was throwing out his life on the line for Owen, to basically barter killing himself in order to make sure Emma was okay. That's what he needed to hear. Owen smirked. "I want you to be in it." Owen spoke with confidence this time, not out of pure spite. Hunter raised a brow. "My wedding." Owen specified. This caused Hunter to try to hide a smile. "You think she's gonna say yes?"

"Who wouldn't?" Owen smiled with a cocky attitude. "Speaking of which, we should probably get going." Hunter remarked, switching his motorcycle on. Owen nodded his head and turned towards the meeting room where the rest of his team was. "Saddle up boys. We're going to get some raptors." He called out to them.

As Emmett passed Owen he gave him a brisk shoulder squeeze before heading to his bike. The moment that Owen had waited for was here. He was nervous about it. He took a remote for the meeting room that allowed the gates of the harnesses to be opened, letting the raptors loose.

Owen frowned as he took a shaky step into the paddock where the juvenile raptors were held in their harnesses. He gulped as he studied each raptor carefully. "I know we don't really know each other, or even really like each other but, I need you girls on my side." Owen huffed out as he placed the four collars around each of their necks.

Chrome flinched at the cool texture against her scales and growled. "I know it's not the best thing but, it's the safest way. You guys try anything funny and I'll shock the hell out of you. I don't want to do that." Owen quarreled as he twiddled with the remote in his hands reluctantly. "I especially don't trust you." He pointed over towards Ella who snorted as if it were in response.

He didn't want to shock them. If he did he could ultimately lose his trust with them and they'd just be a pack of killing machines. All of this reminded him of the incident with the Indominous, giving his head splitting flashbacks. He didn't want his new pack to die out, and it pained him to think that it was a high possibility. "I don't want to loose you guys. Believe it or not I've grown somewhat attached to you." Owen mumbled out.

"Are you done talking to your lizards?" Emmett yelled out in question, startling Owen. "I always thought this was a bad idea." Owen stated as he looked back at the paddocks watching the new raptors snort and screech from the inside. They were going to release his new raptor pack to mingle with the stowaways in the raptors nest, his only thought was that he hoped Blue and Ella would get along.

As he climbed on to his motorcycle he anxiously fiddled with the button. He waited until everyone was well adjusted and well prepared with stun guns in case this didn't work. "We're going to play a game I've managed to teach them called 'Follow the Leader'. Now, if something goes wrong hit them with the stun guns, not the actual guns you have. We do not want a repeat of last time." Owen instructed his team. They all nodded, looking restless.

The raptor trainer sucked in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. With one click the mechanical doors swung open, releasing the four raptors. They walked out quizzically, sniffing the ground, and chirping at each other. It's like they didn't even realize that there was easy prey right in front of them.

Owen let out a high pitched whistle gaining their attention. Blaze was the first to approach him, he wasn't as worried about her rather than Ella. Blaze happily tucked her head under his arm, almost like a playful dog asking for rubs. "Hello to you too." Owen quipped.

He held out a hand as Ella approached him, he could hear the low growl pending up in her chest. "Uh-uh." He scolded the raptor, causing her to bare her teeth.

Blaze noticed this and nipped at Ella's neck making Ella hiss at her. "That's enough." Owen stated, gaining their attention once again with a low whistle. "Follow the leader." He commanded as he revved his bike. Blaze grunted as if she were complying.

Owen nodded his head towards his team before turning back to the raptors to size them up. He whistled. Without thinking he sped off into the jungle. He didn't even need to look beside him to know that they were following him. Surprisingly Ella was being well tempered. Maybe she didn't want to be cooped up is all.

After about fifteen or so minutes they halted in front of a cave where the pack had stopped and had began cocking their heads to the side like curious birds.

Owen had recognized this place, he was there not even two days ago running for his life from a rogue raptor. He prayed that it was Blue that stepped out of the cave instead of another raptor. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Emmett asked Owen as he rocked back on the motorbike in nervousness.

"Absolutely. There's no one better to talk to raptors other than the only raptor trainer in the world." Hunter gloated, pointing at Owen who merely shook his head. "Barry was a raptor trainer." He quipped. "Barry's not here now is he?" Hunter chided, rolling his eyes. "Hunter, shut the hell up and let the raptors work." Owen hushed up the ACU officer.

They heard clicking sound coming from the inside of the cave, like two claws scraping against the cool, rock ground. Owen's eyes widened. Please be Blue.

Boy was he wrong, instead of the raptor who had recognized him as the alpha at one point stood a raptor about the size of Ella's pack maybe slightly smaller, a juvenile who curiously cocked its head from side to side while chirping with Ella.

Ella was never the one for small talk and in turn snapped her jaws at the strange raptor and snarled, taking the other by surprise. Chrome snapped her jaws at Ella, snarling in defense of the strange raptor, stepping between it and Ella.

It appears that Chrome has had enough of Ella's tyranny and began nipping at her neck in a display of dominance. There was a larger screech coming from within the cave which made Owen's hairs stand in edge. More clacking of claws against the cave ground, this time it was a heavier set.

Owen's heart seemed to thump harder in his chest as Blue exited the cave, peeling her lips back at the new young raptors. He couldn't stop when Ella hissed at the larger raptor, triggering Blue to scratch at Ella's snout with a screech.

Ella pounced on Blue's back, digging her claws into the older raptor and sinking her sharp little teeth into her back. Blue yelped out in pain and reached back and grabbed the young raptor by the back and slammed her on the ground, snarling. This isn't what he wanted.

Owen whistled to gain Blue's full attention. "Knock it off." Owen warned in a low voice, as he kicked the kickstand of his bike down. Hopping off, he slowly approached Blue raising his hand up in a non-threatening demeanor.

Blue took caution to this but, eventually placed her about against his palm in a peaceful way. "How are you doing that?" Emmett wondered after he had gasped from the intimacy Owen was having with an animal.

Owen shrugged his shoulders as he continued to stroke her snout. "Practice." He said in a nonchalant voice. The snapping on a kickstand caught his attention. He turned to see Hunter trying to hop off his bike. This made a low, threatening, growl erupt from Blue. Her teeth barred slightly. She was uneasy.

Owen shook his head at the impatient ACU officer. "Can you get back on your bike? You're upsetting her." Hunter seemed a little taken back by the comment. He frowned as he began to straddle his bike again. "So sorry to offend a raptor." Hunter taunted, waving his hands up innocently.

Owen rolled his eyes but, suddenly was scared stiff as he heard three more sets of clicking nails against the ground. As soon as he saw the three adult raptors he froze. They hissed and snarled at the new guests that were literally on their front porch.

A grey one had dared to bare its teeth at Owen, attempting to nip at his hand. Owen pulled back his hand just in time, his heart racing as he backed away. Blue immediately butted the raptor in the neck with her head, causing it to fall.

It hissed up at her but, Blue had already placed her foot onto its belly, forcing her dominance to show. The two other raptors bowed their heads towards her, not wanting the same punishment.

Owen smirked. Even out in the wild she was the alpha. He did take note that these raptors looked slightly different than Blue. Their bodies were a bit bulkier than her but, they were a bit shorter than her. Blue let her foot come off of the raptor who became begrudgingly submissive.

She turned towards Owen again, placing her snout under his palm again. "Let's see if you remember how to play follow the leader." Owen whispered. He withdrew his hand and headed towards his bike, without turning his back to the raptors.

As he placed himself on the seat he took in the sight of his new raptors with his old beta. They were about half her size but, twice as rambunctious. The other juvenile was smaller than his raptors. It must've been the only egg to survive from a clutch. He didn't see any other juvenile raptors.

The bike purred from underneath him as he turned it on. He gave a sharp whistle causing his raptors to perk up, including Blue. They made their way over to him, Ella and Blue nipping at each other while trying to be at Owen's side. He rolled his eyes. Now Ella wanted to be his beta.

He turned and looked towards Hunter, Emmett, and the ACU truck who all had been waiting for his signal. "Let's go." He instructed, giving out another low whistle as he began to ride towards the park.

He looked in his side mirrors. All raptors were following them. He smiled triumphantly to himself and wondered how Kate and Felix were holding up at the tyrannosaur paddock. His expression turned cold as he realized what was going to happen in the next hour. The battle was almost upon them.


	25. Separate Ways

Thomas, one of Alan's interns, slowed the truck down to a halt as they followed Felix on the motorcycle. Alan wondered what was going on however once he peered off into the distance he could see why they had stopped.

The fork in the road made it abundantly clear that Alan had to let his daughter go in a separate direction than he was going. He didn't want to but, he knew there was no way he could stop her. Kate was ten times more stubborn than Emma. He didn't know whether to like that or not. "Stay here." Alan instructed his interns who numbly nodded their heads in obedience.

With a stiff motion Alan propped the door open, hopping off to the ground as Felix and Kate approached him. "We're going to have to split off. It'll save us some time to get Emma back." Felix commanded as he sauntered over to Alan.

Alan placed his hands on his hips questionably. Felix couldn't help but, feel a bit small under his gaze. He didn't want to mess up but, this was the only way to get Emma back safely. He trusted Alan could handle himself on the InGen vessel.

He's survived three dinosaur attacks Alan was overflowing with luck. Lord knows Felix probably couldn't get her back. He cleared his throat as he pointed towards a dirt road to the right.

"This is the maintenance road to the dock where the freight that drops off food for all of the animals come in. It's also the ferry harbor. So it's the only place on the island, InGen could really bring dinosaurs through." Alan froze up as he said the word dinosaurs. Great. He was going to encounter more dinosaurs which was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"Find the boat that Emma's on and get her to the evacuation center. She'll be safe there." Felix instructed, his voice quivering a bit at the end. He hoped that this would work. It was going somewhat against Owen's plan since he was supposed to help Alan get to Emma but, there was no time, and no one else could lure Rexie into the battle.

Alan pursed his lips firmly together in a frown. He glanced over at Kate who had been relatively quiet this whole time. No snide remarks or anything. He nodded his head towards Felix in a agreement before making his way over to his youngest daughter.

Kate kept her arms crossed as she looked at her father's tired eyes. She knew he was going to ask her to come with him to make sure that both of his kids were still safe but, she was going to give him a firm no. What she got was the exact opposite.

She jumped in surprised as Alan leaned towards her for a hug. Not saying a word. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly for a moment before he stood back up. "I know there's no chance of me convincing you to go back to the evacuation center-"

Kate let out a loud snort. There it was. Alan tried his best not to roll his eyes. He sighed. "But could you at least stay safe? For me? For your mother? For Emma?" Alan persisted, earning a modest look from Kate. "Yeah." She mumbled under her breath.

With one last embrace, Alan was headed off back to his truck. Alan climbed up into the truck, huffing in the process. "Head towards the docks." He instructed Thomas, pointing towards the dirt road.

Aria held up a questioning brow. "Aren't they coming too?" She asked her instructor. He solemnly shook his head. "No time. They're bringing the party." Alan chided.

The paddock was pitch black. Nothing but, the sounds of crickets was heard. Kate couldn't help but let out a yawn as they approached the tyrannosaur paddock.

She shuffled her feet along the concrete behind Felix who was lighting up the way with a flashlight. He had never been in the paddock when it was night time. He didn't know how Rexie was going to act.

He nervously placed the flashlight off as he approached the window from the paddock door. "What the hell?" Felix whispered as he watched two balls of light flicker from within the paddock. He had never seen something like that before.

Realization hit him. Those were flash lights. But who was in the paddock? Felix stepped further towards the window to get a better look at who was in the paddock.

One of the lights beamed over their shirts. InGen. Felix gasped. What were they doing here already? "Get down!" Felix whispered, dragging Kate down by her jacket with a squeal. Kate rubbed her elbow where she had fallen on it.

"Felix, what the hell?" Kate groaned out furious. Felix placed a finger to his lips, hushing her, which in turn made her even angrier. "InGen." He whispered as he pointed out towards the window. Kate poked her head up looking out of the glass to see two flashlights dancing around in the paddock.

"Okay so what do we do?" She whispered anxiously back to Felix while shoving her hands in her pockets. He thought of something very dark. Immoral some would say. But, unfortunately it was the only thing he could think of. He pursed his lips as he looked at her.

"You can't judge me for what I'm about to do." Felix said before raising up. Kate didn't even question what he was about to do. She just silently watched. Felix walked towards a control panel outside of the paddock.

Kate's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head piecing together his plan. "What are you doing?" Kate asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Remember how I said you can't judge me? Well you also can't tell anyone either because," Felix pressed an orange button which made a high pitcher alarm sound to come within the paddock, startling the InGen operatives.

A gate from the ground rose up from its mossy bed, orange lights flickering around it, illuminating the darkness. The men's faces looked terrified. "I could go to jail for manslaughter."

With his words being uttered out Kate could hear the men shouting and asking what was going on. Felix stepped out towards the window to look at what was going on, Kate leaned up to join him.

He shined the flashlight on his face to show the InGen operatives who was the one who caused the beeping in the paddock. "Hi!" He sang out while waving.

"What the fuck!" One of the men screamed, his fist balled up as he look furiously over to Felix who had now childishly stuck out his tongue. A loud thumping startled the two operatives. The men looked behind them to see Rexie snarling over them. "Felix what the hell..." Kate whispered out, her eyes wide with horror.

With one sweep on Rexie's head she latched on to one of the operatives torsos, swinging it around like a rag doll before chomping him in half. The other operative took this time to bolt towards the paddock door but, it was too late.

She lunged downwards, grabbing the man by his upper torso and flinging him into the air. As he fell back down Rexie caught him midair, swallowing him whole.

Kate covered her mouth in horror from what she had witnessed. "Felix..." Kate whispered out. He looked down at her. He wasn't very proud of himself either. "Don't tell anyone." He hissed out. He gazed out towards Rexie as she turned and shook her head in irritation, blood on her muzzle.

He had seen her eat goats before but, it wasn't as sickening as watching her eat actual people. He had gone dark. The images of the man being thrown up and swallowed whole were flashing in his head. So that was the power the tyrannosaur held. Felix shook his head and shuffled his feet.

"That's not going to settle well in her stomach." He stated before glancing down at Kate who had turned pale. He couldn't even imagine what was going through her head right now. He wanted to desperately apologize for what he had made her witness. There was no other way.

"Why don't you go wait on the bike. Turn it on just in case we need to go." He instructed her. It looked like she needed some space. Kate numbly nodded her head towards him. She turned around, a shiver crawling up her spine. Psycho.

Felix ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about what he had done. Murder. There was no time to over think this now. He turned on his heel and pulling out his radio and clicked it to channel four as instructed. Perhaps talking with Owen would calm his nerves.

"Owen." Felix called over the radio. It took a few moments for Owen to respond. "Felix! Where are you?" His voice seethed through the static. Felix swear he heard animals snarling and gun shots. "I'm at the paddock. Just give me the okay and we'll bring her to you." More static. "We need her now! We've got company!" Owen shouted into the radio.

Felix hurriedly placed the radio back on his belt before running over to the paddock. "Do you know how to drive one of those?" He shouted over towards Kate as she shifted herself on the bike.

Kate looked down towards the handlebars of the bike and then back towards Felix. "Yeah, Owen taught me a while ago." She admitted. She thought back to how she failed miserably at trying to ride Owen's motorcycle. He forced her to stop after she fell off quite a few times.

"I'm gonna need you to drive." Felix informed her, grabbing a flare from underneath the control panel. "What!" Kate shouted from the entrance. There was no time to explain or question the butterflies in his stomach.

Felix pressed the large red button on the panel, causing a loud alarms to go off with several red lights beaming in warning. He threw off the cap of the flare, waving it through the air as the gate opened to Rexie.

"Hey! Hey!" He screamed out. Rexie turned her attention towards Felix with a growl. She had somewhat recognized the man in the dark. "Come get me!" He screamed, as she let out a tantalizing roar that sent shivers down his back.

With that he bolted down the lane, and jumped on to the bike that Kate was on. "Go! Now!" He shouted as he turned around and saw Rexie emerging from her habitat and swinging her large head to glare at them.

She let out a deafening roar, charging after them. "Oh shit." Kate cursed as she revved the bike. "Now!" Felix shouted again. Kate spun off towards the main strip of the park, tyrannosaur on her tail. Rexie surged after them trying to take a couple bites. Kate slowed a little as she approached Main Street. Both of their eyes widened.

InGen was everywhere.


	26. Finding Emma

_Click-click. Click. Click-click. Click._

Alan rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Aria had found a pocket sized tranquilizer and had been messing with it the whole care ride. The subtly metallic noises it was making was enough to make Alan snap.

Before he could say anything to her about putting it away, Thomas slowed the car down to a halt as he glared over at the red head.

Aria cocked the gun back one more time before saying a word to him. "What?" She questioned with a dumbfounded look on her face. Thomas huffed out her name in a sigh before taking the gun and placing it up on the dashboard. "Quit playing with that." Thomas irritatedly spat out, as he continued forward.

Alan chuckled silently at the two. Finally some quiet. He stared at the tropical foliage zooming by outside.

Dinosaurs were going to be the death of him. From the first park until now he has yet, to come visit where it was a nice, danger free, vacation. He considered coming to visit Emma when he retired before everything went to hell. It would've been nice if he could just relax somehow.

Having Kate and Emma around wouldn't help him get his piece of mind. There was never a dull moment. "Should we park far away from the dock?" Thomas inquired aloud. It snapped Alan out of his retirement daze. Thomas glanced between the road and his mentor anxiously.

"That's a good idea." Alan stated, looking completely thrown off guard. He groaned as he sought out a place for them to park.

Thomas rolled his eyes to himself. Alan had always been somewhat distant and in a haze when it came down to stressful situations. Thomas's eyes flickered down towards Aria who was playing with the knobs of the car radio that wasn't turned on. She was like a little kid. So bored. It was somewhat cute to him.

"Here," Alan pointed over towards a large tree in the jungle. "Park over there. We can't be seen." Thomas made a harsh turn towards the mossy tree Alan had pointed to. Aria falling into Alan as she lost balance, Alan gripping on to her and the dashboard.

As Thomas parked the truck he looked over to see the startled pair. He stuck out his hands innocently as Alan glared at him.

"What happened?" Thomas questioned with a snide smirk. Aria huffed the hair out of her face as she sat up, stretching her arms out. "You need to go back to driving school." Alan hissed while pointing an accusatory finger at his intern.

Thomas chuckled in amusement before hopping out of the truck and slinging a shot gun around his back. He offered a helping hand out towards Aria before she placed her feet on the ground, Alan following her.

He slung his backpack over his right shoulder, opposite of the gun. In the bag was a pair of binoculars, a hand gun, a couple of back up tranquilizing and gun ammunition, if they needed any, some water, and a towel for when they found Emma.

Judging by how grimy she looked during the negotiation she would probably need to be cleaned up. Alan hoped that his daughter was okay. But hope didn't mean anything at this point. He was going to make sure she was okay or else InGen would have hell to pay.

He looked over towards his intern Thomas who threw him a concerned but determined look as he loaded up his gun. "Are you ready?" Thomas questioned. Alan pursed his lips and nodded his head silently. He was ready to get it over with. Whether it be successfully finding his daughter or successfully dying. He was ready.

"We shouldn't be too far." Alan quipped as he wondered towards the road they abruptly left.

Aria groaned while they trudged through the leafy terrain. "Why can't it be a little closer?" Aria whined as she fiddled tranq gun in hand. "Because we don't want them to see us." Alan retorted.

They found their way back to the road, keeping a close eye on the foliage on their sides. Being out in the open on a dinosaur infested island was bad enough as it was but, being out in the open unprotected (minus the tranquilizer guns) was even worse.

"What's going to happen when we find her?" Aria questioned looking up into the trees for anything. Alan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "We take her back."

It was simple really, but Aria wasn't the brightest. Or she was and she just decided not to show it. Somehow Alan had chose her out of the few students in his class to be his intern. Aria frowned at her teachers answer. "I mean like, are we going to have to fight our way in or-"

"Shh!" Alan cut her off abruptly. He placed a finger on her lips as he stopped walking.

Thomas halted in his tracks as well listening to the sounds of the jungle. The sounds of crickets were pleasing, he didn't know what Alan was hushing them for.

Thomas took a step forward before he heard it. Well, rather, them. A loud screech came from the direction that they were headed in.

It was something Aria and Thomas had never heard before but, something Alan knew too well. Raptors.

As the hissing and snarling continued, Aria went into a panic. She silently cried behind Alan, backing up while she looked forward. "Into the trees." Alan stated calmly. "Now."

It didn't take long for them to take off. Their heels never touching the ground as they headed towards an inward tree, away from the road where they heard the sounds. Thomas was the first to reach the tree, he easily pulled himself along the bark of the tree.

On the other hand Aria struggled to climb the tall tree. Panicking as she heard the snarls. Alan pushed her up, he followed effortlessly behind her. He couldn't just leave her. What would the dean think.

She finally reached the tall tree branch that Thomas was on. He latched onto her arms and pulled her up there with him, Alan following. "Shh." He hushed his interns as they watched the dirt road where they just were.

The three stood against the trunk of the tree motionless. Their hearts beating up to their throats. Aria swore she was going to pass out from anxiety.

There was rustling from the dirt road. It came and went as fast as a bullet. Alan's breath halted as he watched it go by. Danger pricked at every nerve in his body.

Two more came along, this time trotting at a slower pace. Raptors. The feathers on their heads bouncing up and down as they squawked at each other.

Three more passed the two that Alan kept his frightened gaze on. The raptors seemed to bow their heads, sniffing the ground. More raptors passed yet the two kept sniffing, their snorting audible from afar.

"Come on then!" A voice shouted, catching their gazes. Two men dressed in armored uniforms addressed the two raptors who seemed to be lallygagging around.

They hissed at the men, one ready to pounce before one man brought out a stick that seemed to hum with electricity. He swung it towards them, forcing the raptors back screeching angrily at them.

The electricity raptured off of the weapon in intricate blue lightning patterns. The raptors snorted aggressively before turning their backs and heading in the same direction of the rest of the pack.

"Stupid animals." One man commented as he placed the weapon back on his hip. His comrade laughed a little at his frustration. "At least we're not like the others. We have the easy ones."

"Easy my ass, they're hard to keep up with."

There was a sudden vibration under their feet. Alan clung to the trunk as it seized throughout the tree. The InGen operative looked back towards the way of the docks, panic coming over his face.

"We better go before ol' snaggle tooth shows up." His voice had a frightened edge to it. His partner nodded once, before he was by his side jogging to try to keep up with the pack.

Aria slumped her shoulders in the tree, letting out a large sigh. "Well, that's new." She whispered out, sitting on the branch.

Another vibration ripped through the tree forcing them to clutch on to it. Alan held out a hand towards Aria. "You need to get back, now." Alan's voice was stern as he demanded his intern to come to the safety of the trunk.

Aria held up a questionable brow before another vibration shook the tree. She scrambled towards the base of the tree where Alan and Thomas stood as the vibrations began to come in an orderly fashion.

Like footsteps. Large footsteps.

Alan watched as an InGen labeled truck flew by on the road, large gun on the back pointed back towards something. It shot an electrified bullet towards its target which roared in irritation.

Alan's heart skipped a beat as he watched a frustrated spinosaurus trail down the road. It's large sail on its back swaying from side to side as it pursued the truck in front of it.

Alan was almost certain that this was the spinosaur that caused him so much trouble back on Isla Nublar. He remembered it taking out a tyrannosaurus with ease. He didn't even want to fathom what was going to happen when it showed up to Main Street. Slaughter was the only word that came into his mind.

He frantically grasped at his chest as he thought of Kate and Owen going up against the monster. He had to get back before they could even get to Main Street.

As soon as the spinosaur left Alan was shimmying his way down the tree despite the pleads of his interns asking for him to wait to see if there were more.

Thomas hopped down from the last branch as Alan ran towards the road. Why did Alan always do this? Thomas held his arms up for Aria to jump into them. She willingly plopped down into his arms where he stood her up on the ground before following Alan.

It took them ten minutes to get to the dock where two boats had been stationed. One looked like it could be a barge, the other was a passenger boat.

There was a growl that came from the barge which made Alan's skin crawl. He hoped Emma wasn't on that one. He didn't want to find what was lurking about on that boat.

He forced his interns to hunker down behind a log with him. He pulled out a pair of binoculars out of his backpack. Something that he thought he'd never use after Isla Sorna.

He placed them on the bridge of his nose, peering through the glass on the other side. Looking towards the barge he could see several cages on top.

One was empty, it must've been where they kept the raptors. The other wasn't. It held some sort of animal that he could hear and he could see the area around it vibrating but he couldn't actually see the dinosaur. An invisible hybrid. Alan "humpf"ed. As if the Indominous was bad enough.

"What're those?" Thomas whispered as he peered over the log. Alan looked towards the passenger boat to find nothing, no signs of life or anything but an ominous glow from the underside of it.

"They're boats, Tommy." Aria snipped back with a smirk. Thomas playfully shoved her, it wasn't what he had meant. Alan removed the binoculars from his eyes and placed them back in his bag. "Emma has to be on the smaller one." Alan stated.

He pulled sat the shot gun he had strapped around his chest, tugging it forwards and loading it. He shoved it in Thomas's hands. Before the intern could question what he was doing Alan was already up and over the log, headed towards the small boat.

"Aw jeez." Thomas hissed out under his breath. He pulled up Aria from the ground quickly. She looked a bit dazed but, loaded her tranquilizer gun as they hurried to catch up to their teacher.

Alan stumbled onto the dock. No InGen workers in sight. So far, so good. Now came another problem as they reached the vessel. There was no way on to the boat.

Alan sighed in frustration as he scratched his head, looking up towards the deck. The unknown dinosaur started to growl and screech, sensing the presence of newcomers. This was going to blow their cover for sure.

Aria cleared her throat, moving between her teacher and Thomas. "I got this." Was all she said before taking a running jump and hurdling herself onto the side of the boat.

She scrambled to pull herself up, almost falling down in the process. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment before holding both of her hands out towards the boys.

Thomas looked towards Alan and gave him an urging tap on his back. Alan obliged the pat and latched on to Aria's arms.

She struggled to pull him up but, managed to do it. They both helped Thomas into the boat before a couple of InGen operatives ventured on to the barge to see what the dinosaur was making conniption about.

Aria lead the way with her gun pointed out for protection, she was the first line of defense. It made her feel important.

Alan was in the middle crouching below the windows of the captains area, while Thomas rounded the rear with his shot gun out. "They're not up here." Aria whispered as they came around the other end of the upper deck.

Alan growled in frustration. "They have to be." He whispered back. All that could be heard was the subtle waves brushing up against the boat. Alan didn't want to go over to the barge. Not with that dinosaur and not with InGen operatives. However, if that's where Emma was-

Then there was a deep voice coming from the lower deck that drew all of their attentions. The two interns eyeballed Alan as he crawled down the flight of stairs towards the voice. Thomas let out a sigh of frustration as he followed Aria and his teacher. Today was the day he knew he was going to die.

"Easy, Myrtle." A southern accent said. Alan peered inside to see to see a man with long blonde hair speaking with his daughter.

She was tied up to a chair and placed in front of what appeared to be a chalk board with the instructions of what InGen planned to do with the island. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." The man said, leaning back on a table.

Alan's eyes widen when he saw the pistol on the man's hip. Was he her guard? No, he looked like the man from earlier. He remembered Owen and Hunter referring to him as Colton. Rage filled up inside of him as he thought of the transmission from earlier.

How hurt Emma was, how even more hurt she looked. This was extremely bad for her child. He couldn't help it, instinctively he waltzed through the door with his fist balled up at his sides, ready to kill Colton if he had to.

No one was going to hurt her anymore while he was around. The sudden appearance of her own father made Emma look around Colton quickly.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest from relief. She wasn't going to die. Her eyes swelled up with tears of joy. "Dad?" She breathed out in a shaky tone.

Never in her life had she been more relieved to see him. Alan clutched a hand over his heart for a brief moment before placing both of his hands back on the gun and pointed it towards Colton.

Colton waved his hands in the air in surrender but, it was already too late. Thomas had swiftly moved aside Alan and lunged towards Colton with balled up fists. Alan took advantage of this and hurried himself over to Emma who was still tied up to the chair. "Dad, what are you-"

Alan quickly hushed her as he fiddled with the ropes that bounded his daughter. "You really think we wouldn't come get you?" Aria hissed at Alan to hurry with untying her, her sight and gun never leaving the entrance that they had come in.

"Dad, please, he's not what you think!" Emma shouted out as she watched Thomas tackled Colton over a table. God damn he's strong, Emma thought. Alan looked up at her in disbelief.

Maybe the hormones were getting to her. "What's that mean?" Emma let out an exasperated sigh. "He's trying to help me escape!" She informed Alan who had successfully gotten her hands untied, just in time for her to cross her arms in irritation.

Alan looked back at Thomas and Colton. Thomas threw a fist out towards Colton who easily dodged it. "What are ya doin'?" He wondered incredulously, squinting his as at the intern. He had yet to land a punch on Colton.

Thomas lunged for another punch, missing completely once again. "Stop it." Colton instructed. "You're makin' a damn fool out of yourself." Alan squinted her eyes towards Emma, watching her untie her feet. "Are you sure he wants to help? This is the guy that's been holding you hostage-"

"I know, I know!" Emma exclaimed. "It's hard to explain right now, you're just going to have to trust me. He wants to help. Call off your goon." Emma furrowed her brows as she watched Colton slam Thomas against a table. He held Thomas's fists in his hands, trying to prevent him from punching him.

"Jesus, Tom!" Alan called towards them. Thomas looked confused for a moment but, eventually let his guard down and stopped struggling underneath Colton's grasp. "Cool it. He's here to help." Alan instructed his interns in a calming voice.

"Shut the door." Colton demanded Aria, who had never left the entrance. She pursed her lips and reluctantly followed his order and stepped inside to join the group. She never took her aim off of Colton.

Emma finished untying herself, massaging her wrists where she was clasped together tightly. She didn't know whether Colton or Miles roped her up but, if Colton did it he went overboard.

She immediately wrapped her arms around her father. She knew she was safe if he was around. "O-Owen?" She whispered out, tears flooding to her eyes. Though she was grateful that Alan was here to rescue her she was in desperate need of Owen. She wanted him to know she was okay. She wanted to know if he was okay.

She just wanted to be a happy family. She watched as Alan pursed his lips in a thin line while looking at her with stubborn eyes. "You know where he is." Alan stated in a low voice. This made Emma's tears flow down her cheeks. She didn't want him to fight, she wanted him to be safe.

However, Owen was one of the most stubborn people she's known. Protective too. It still didn't mean she wished him to throw himself into the line of danger for her.

"There's no time for what ifs. We gotta go." Colton beckoned for their attention as he sauntered over towards the chalkboard behind Emma. He took a piece of chalk and drew a circle around the docks where they were at. "The raptors and the spinosaurus were sent out about twenty minutes ago. They were instructed to go towards the main part of the park. Figured that's where the majority of the security would be, according to Hunter-"

"Hunter?" Emma's voice was riddled with confusion as she crossed her arms. Colton half heartedly chuckled as he turned towards her. "He was our intel but, now he's gone rogue." He clarified, drawing his attention towards the chalkboard. "Probably for the same reason as me. Anyways." He drew a line from the docks to the center of the park. "They'll get there before we can get there. Unfortunately-"

"We have a truck." Thomas interrupted. Colton stopped drawing on the board for a moment and let the irritation reside in him for a moment before continuing. "Let's say we don't have a truck. They're still going to get to us before then. If we take the main road back we'll for sure get caught by Bonnie and Clyde."

He drew an M and a V and circled them. Miles and Vivian. Emma looked at the board confused. "Why aren't they with the rest?" She questioned, tilting her head a bit. Colton pointed one finger over towards the small window of the lower deck.

"They're over there. Getting ready to make a grand entrance with the Diablous." Colton informed her, drawing a larger circle near Miles' and Vivian's and writing a large D in it. Alan let out a scoff of irritation. "So that's what that was." He crossed his arms remembering how he couldn't see the Diablous.

Emma whipped her head around towards Alan, nodding. "Think of the Indominous, but smaller." She said sticking her thumb and index finger out and pinching them close together to determine the size of the beast. Colton shrugged off their small conversation and drew a line in the opposite direction.

It looked like he was drawing a line through the restricted area and back towards the evacuation center a few miles away from Main Street.

"We need to go this way." He dropped the chalk from his hands, brushing the dust off as he turned around towards the group. "It's the safe dino-free way to go." He saw Emma's frown and braced himself for the rejection of the plan. Of course she'd want to go see if her baby daddy was okay. She didn't care for herself.

"But what about-" She started before Colton immediately cut her off.

"This is for your baby and your safety, Hannah Montana. There's no buts."

Alan nodded in agreement. Perhaps the kidnapper wasn't too wrong. He paused at his thought process. The kidnapper should be in the wrong but, he wasn't? It was a jumbled mess. "As much as I hate to agree with your abductor-"

"C'mon man." Colton whined.

"He's right. We can't have a raptor charging at you while you're pregnant." Alan's voice was sharp. It was clear that he knew his daughter too well and had to cut her off at every chance he could so she wouldn't put her safety at risk. Emma looked towards the ground in disappointment.

For once she had to agree with her father and his safe ways. She was no longer looking out just for her. She was was also looking out for Ella. No matter how much it pained her to know that Owen was out there risking her life, she nodded her head silently in agreement.

"We're all clear on this?" Colton wondered, looking around the room for the conjoined head nods of the group. "Great. Let's head out before psycho Bob comes looking for a reason to talk to me." He stated, urging them towards the door.

 **~A/N~**

 _Hello all, I'm sorry I've been somewhat distant with my updates. I've been super busy but, I think I've figured out a way to organize myself and get all of my stories done. I'm going to start by writing part of a chapter or a full chapter a day. The stories that I will be updating are When the Sky is No More, Run [Which is somewhat of a prequel to Monster & WTSINM, just told from Kate's prospective since she was on the island longer than Emma], Limitless, and The World in Ruins. I've kind of lost track on which story I should be working on so I'm going to restart my schedule my posting this chapter to WTSINM, tomorrow will be The World in Ruins (TWIR), then Limitless, and Run, and then I'll repeat the cycle until a story is done. Which When the Sky is No More is tantalizingly close to being done. However I still have two more stories (besides Run) that are in the process for the series. So Owen and Emma aren't gone yet. Also props to anyone who found the outdated and overused meme in here._


	27. The Pain of Loving

Owen couldn't remember how fast they had come. He remembered just getting back with the raptors and trying to have them adjust to the people surrounding them, that wanted to help.

Then it was like something had hit him with a baseball bat, knocking him to the ground. As he rose up he turned to what had knocked him down, its shrieks almost chilling as it had pounced on one of Blue's pack members. Another raptor.

This one was grey with red and blue streaks running up and down its body, feathers spewing from the top of its head. InGen raptor. He was lucky enough to dodge another one as it sped towards the group.

It jumped and landed on an A.C.U., the man making horrified screams as the raptor dug it's claws into him. Several shots were fired at the raptor but, it was elusive, jumping off of the dead man and bolting towards another man. "They're here!" Hunter shouted as he aimed his gun at two raptors that had appeared out of the brush.

Owen glared over at Hunter with a dumbfound look on his face. "You don't say!" He shouted out towards the head A.C.U. Blue jumped past Owen, heading straight towards a white raptor with black stripes.

There was something different about that raptor. It looked completely different than the rest, it stood out like a sore thumb. Why would Blue want to fight it instead of the other raptors that we're heading their way?

Owen came to the conclusion that it was the alpha female. If Blue could somehow get rid of the alpha female perhaps the other raptors would back off. Owen furrowed his brows, was a raptor actually smarter than him?

Now raptors and InGen trucks poured in at every angle of Main Street, bullets whizzing everywhere, screeches and screams were accompanied by the gunshots.

Owen watched as a raptor fought with Dusty, knocking her onto the large steps of the Innovation Center. That's what InGen wanted as well. The embryos of the dinosaurs. With all of the embryos InGen could create whatever dinosaurs or hybrids they desired. It would be a living hell on earth if they acquired the right ones.

"Keep them away from the Innovation Center!" Owen yelled out so everyone could hear him.

"Aye aye, captain!" Emmett joked as he ran for cover to shoot at InGen operatives. He had no experience in taking lives, only saving them. However, Owen knew how to and he was his little brother so how hard could it be?

He shot an operative in the chest as they rolled towards Main Street on the back of an InGen truck. His body flopped over making Emmett's stomach churn. Perhaps it was harder than he thought.

There was a vibration that shook the ground, making Owen's feet unsteady. He grinned at the thought of the faces the InGen operatives would make when they saw Felix and Kate approach with a Tyrannosaur on their tail.

Another vibration, this time it was closer. He began to feel anxious yet giddy at the same time, he was ready to unleash his anger towards InGen for what they had done to Emma and his baby. He had hoped that they had found her by now and she was in safe hands on her way to the evacuation.

There was deafening roar that came from the jungle, not like the ones he's head before. It was accompanied by the rhythmic vibrations of footsteps. His eyes widened as a large animal ripped through the tree line of the jungle and headed its way towards Main Street.

It's snout was narrow, teeth hanging out from its jaws like a crocodile, a sail shot out of its back like a sore thumb. Owen growled at the creature. It wasn't on Jurassic World which meant it was InGen affiliated. It's powerful long legs made it's short walk from the trees of the jungle to the strip of Main Street effortless.

It bellowed a long roar as it reached the strip as of it needed to announce its presence. Everyone stared at the creature with horror, even the raptors of Isla Sorna made sure to squawk at each other and avoid the spinosaur's feet.

"Hunter." Emmett growled out from the other side of the street. Hunter sheepishly shrugged his shoulders towards him. He had forgotten about the spinosaur.

However, that wasn't the biggest threat. An InGen operative shot an electric prod up into the large carnivores thigh, making it cry out in pain. It swooped its head down, plucking an InGen raptor who had happened to unluckily stride by, and threw it at the side of the Trading Post store, killing it instantly.

Owen held his breath as he watched the raptor limply reach the ground. His hearing seemed to fade out but, watched Hunter's lips as he shouted, "Fire!" and point towards the spinosaur.

His eye caught glimpse of a raptor charging over towards him. Claws splayed out and teeth barred. He quickly fired his gun at the raptor however, it had evaded all of his bullets.

It swung its head down knocking Owen over with a grunt. Owen instantly pressed his gun in his had vertically as the raptor chomped down on it, trying to get to his neck for the kill.

His arms shook from the force and weight that the raptor was creating. It's ragged, hot breath blowing directly in his face. Owen grunted as he tried to push it off with no luck.

That's when a searing white hot pain came from his upper thigh. He could barely look down to see what was causing the pain but, could distinguish that it's scythe like claw was digging into his flesh. Owen screamed out at the pain.

He had been nipped and clawed at by his raptors but, nothing too bad. Nothing like this. He was almost certain he was going to give in, just at how bad the pain was, at how tired his arms were trying to hold it back.

It was so close to his neck, he could feel the raptors excitement with its snorts. He silently apologized for Emma and his daughter. He closed his eyes, ready for the raptor to make the final blow.

Suddenly there was no weight on top of him anymore. When he opened his eyes the raptor was toppled beside him. Two hands latched on to his shoulders, dragging him behind a small wall for cover away from the gun fire and raptors.

Owen looked around frantic and confused. There was a ripping sound, like fabric being torn apart and then he saw who was helping him. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, he was relieved yet furious.

"Surprise." Emma chirped out as lifted his injured leg up, tying the fabric from her shirt around his thigh to create a tourniquet. His eyes swelled up with tears as he looked at her face. It was bloodied, bruised, her hair swept up in a ponytail that looked nappy.

Owen laughed dryly as she bandaged up the gash which had steadily been flowing out blood, earning a confused look from Emma. He latched on to her shoulder, dragging her down to where he lay, crashing his lips against hers feverishly.

He wanted to stay in the moment forever, knowing she was finally safe and secure with him. That his daughter was okay. Emma was the first to break the kiss with a confused yet, sheepish smile as she gazed into Owen's green eyes.

The moment was cut short when he heard the spinosaur roar once again, this time closer. He quickly realized that Emma wasn't safe and that she was still in danger.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled at her, sitting up right, loading his gun. Emma rolled her eyes, she knew this was bound to happen. "Saving your ass!" She replied, before looking over the edge to see where the spinosaur was at.

It was swinging its head from side to side with what looked to be an InGen operative in its mouth. She shrugged her shoulders at it, at least it was on their side for a split second.

"I could've handled that just fine!" Owen stated matter-of-factly, perching his head up and over the edge of the small wall.

Emma nodded her head sarcastically as she grabbed the gun she had managed to steal from her father and shot at a raptor who was pouncing on top of Blue. "Sure looked like you had it under control." She quipped, earning a huffed out chuckle from Owen.

He soon joined her, using the wall as protection from any wandering raptors. Emma had begun taking shots at the spinosaur when she was yanked back by her shoulder forcefully making her yelp in surprise.

She whipped around to see who had pulled at her only to see Colton's tired face as he huffed out a sigh. His eye swelling up from where Emma had knocked it to escape to help Owen fight.

"C'mon, we need to get you out of here!" He shouted at her. He was going to get her to safety even if it was the last thing he did. He wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going to be remembered as a baby killer.

Owen turned to see where Emma was abruptly drug off to, to see her arguing with Colton. A fit of rage built up inside of his chest as he glared at the InGen operative.

He was the one at fault for taking Emma, and causing the flat out war on the island. Owen raised to his feet and darted over towards Colton, tackling him to the ground easily. "Owen!" Emma exclaimed.

Owen wrestled with Colton to get on top of him, making every attempt for Colton to squirm away impossible. He pounded into Colton's face relentlessly as he straddled on top of him.

Every hit stronger than the last. He wanted to see Colton in pain, he wanted to make him feel what he had been feeling. Emma was the one to hold back his arms defensively, tears streaming down her face as she begged him to stop.

"He's here to help." She breathed out shakily, repeating it again as she managed to pry Owen off of Colton. Owen continued to glare at Colton as he shakily stood up from where Owen had pinned him down, his face bloody and swollen.

Colton spit out blood on the ground that was caused by Owen knocking out one of his teeth. "God damn," Colton howled out, as he felt where the tooth was gone at. "You've got one helluva right hook." Owen struggled against Emma's grip but, she begged him to stop, he obeyed.

Colton put his hands up protectively in surrender just in case Owen tried to start something again. "Easy now, I know this looks weird-"

"Hell yeah it does."

"Let me explain. I know it looks weird but, I am trying to ya help out. I know at first it may have seemed like I was out to get you and your family but, I got sidetrack along the way. InGen..."

His voice seemed to crack, making him seem genuine as he thought about his next few words. "InGen's trying to make me kill her, and I don't wanna do that. I ain't no baby killer. So I want to help her get away as fast as she can."

Emma pressed her way between Owen and Colton, defensively. The raptor specialists eyes held confusion and disappointment as he gazed at his girlfriend defending the man who had taken her away from him. He didn't quite understand it still. However, he was in no place to question Emma's word. Owen rubbed the back of his neck irritatedly before glancing around Emma towards Colton. He paced over, making sure that his finger was on the trigger of his gun as he looked at the abductor.

"Where's Alan and the others?" Owen asked gruffly. Colton held his hands up near his head in shock. "Him and the two youngins? They're in the evacuation. Told 'im I'd bring Emma back."

"Kate and Felix?"

Emma looked towards Owen with a confused look on her face. She hasn't known that they were out facing InGen instead on evacuating. "Kate and Felix? They weren't with dad." Emma confessed hesitantly. Owen shook his head angrily from side to side. Of course Kate would go off on her own mission. "Then where are they?"

As if it were on cue the purr of a motorcycle was heard from the entrance of Main Street, causing the three to look over in its direction.

Kate was driving, avoiding all raptors and the feet of the spinosaur while trying to maintain the perfect speed so Rexie wouldn't chomp on them. Felix looked back at Rexie who was nearing their tail.

He pressed himself against Kate's back as if he was going to brace himself if she attacked. Luckily it never came.

The tyrannosaur's glare ended up on the other large carnivore. She growled for a moment, just outside of the stretch of Main Street before charging. Rexie dashed in, her head colliding with the spinosaurs ribs causing it to stumble over a bit. She roared threateningly at the spinosaur. This was her kingdom.

Kate swerved to avoid the spinosaurs foot as it straightened itself out to bellow at the tyrannosaur. "We gotta go!" She yelled, feeling Felix nod his head against her back.

They both abandoned the bike, which slid on its side crashing into a few raptors near Winston's Steakhouse. Kate toppled on top of Felix, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She questioned Felix who groaned as he touched the back of his head. He stretched his hand out towards Kate's face, brushing strands of her hair behind her ear making her blush feverishly. "Are you okay?" He asked with a meek smile on his face.

There was a small cough that was emitted from behind the two. Felix craned his neck back to see Owen with a smug smirk on his face. "Don't Mean to interrupt anything but-" Owen held his hand behind him to reveal Emma who was clinging on to a gun as she stared at Rexie in awe.

Kate dashed towards Emma, tackling her into a bear hug with and excited grin. She was glad to have Emma back. Now she didn't have to deal with the depression of being an only child again.

"Where's dad?" She questioned with worry in her voice. "He's evacuating." Emma answered, hugging her sibling's head towards her chest. Kate could feel Emma silently chuckle. "I can't believe you brought out Rexie. How am I going to get her back in." Emma wondered hopelessly as she stared at the tyrannosaur biting at the spinosaurs leg as the spinosaur raked its claws into her back.

Emma pulled her sister away from her chest, holding her face in both of her hands. "You need to get to the evacuation." Emma stated in a low, demanding tone.

Kate shook her head from side to side with an impatient look crossing her eyes. "What? No. What about you?" Kate inquired, wrestling her face out of Emma's grasp. "It's safer for you there. Besides I have to help Rexie get back in her paddock somehow."

"No. Nuh-uh. I'll be damned if I lose you again!" Kate shouted, tears starting to swell up in her eyes as Emma protested. "Please go find dad." Emma whimpered out towards her sister who had now started to have tears roll down her cheeks.

It was rare to see Kate cry, this was actually the first time Emma had ever witnessed it. It truly showed how much Kate loved her sister even though they had just become a family.

Kate shook her head feverishly from side to side, stepping away from Emma. Her breathing seemed erratic, her heart thumping in her chest, the tears in her eyes stopping.

"No." She stated in a low, dangerous tone. She darted off towards Winston's Steakhouse for cover, hand gun in hand, ready to kill whoever or whatever came close to Emma.

Emma stared off to where Kate had gone, she couldn't believe she'd blatantly disobey her like that. "Get down!" Owen shouted towards Colton and Emma.

Someone tackled Emma. Emma slowly opened her eyes to see Felix. He covered her body with his as a shield for protection.

"Felix!" Emma yipped out happily. He smiled at his partner and hugged her. "Glad you're okay." He quickly said before hearing a screeching of a raptor from behind them. Gunshots came from Owen's gun.

"But we gotta go-" Emma opened her mouth to protest but Felix quickly added on, "We gotta go somewhere, where we can't get seen but we can still, you know...be...here?" His voice wasn't too assuring.

He obviously wanted Emma to get to the evacuation but, he had listened to her protests. Felix being a pushover when it came to Emma didn't want to upset her even more than what she already was.

He grabbed her by the hand and lead her into the the Margaritaville that was to their right, making sure to avoid any contact from InGen. She tried to stop to see where Owen was but, Felix had drug her away too quickly.

Owen was dealing with his own problems. There was an InGen raptor stalking him, it had already tried to pounce on him when Felix and Emma were out. He had no idea where they went off to now.

Hopefully somewhere safe. He remembered Kate running into Winston's Steakhouse, and Colton was trying to help Hunter out with raptors.

He rattled off a warning shot at the feet of the raptor who was inching closer to him, hoping it would veer it off. It only made the raptor even more mad. It snarled as it shot up from its spot, trying to land on Owen.

He waited for the weight of the raptor to clash on to him but, watched a red streak intercept it, knocking it off course with a hiss.

He smiled as he watched Ella growl at the full grown raptor, stalking her way in front of Owen protectively. He knew that Ella would eventually come around, he was happy to see she was safe as well. From the chaos that was happening, he half expected her to be dead.

The InGen raptor stabilized itself once again, shaking its head from the blow. Ella screeched as she lunged up into the air, knocking the raptor back down again. She took her sickle claw and dug it into its windpipe as she bit down on its neck.

"God damn." Owen cursed out in shock. She was about half of the size of the raptor yet, she still managed to take it down. He snapped out of his proud moment when he heard two growls come from either side of him.

Two InGen raptors had teamed up to try to attack him. He let out a high pitched whistle before they could lunge at him. Ella fell in front of his feet, throwing the InGen raptors through a loop as they skidded to a halt.

Confused the raptors started to click and talk to themselves as Ella let out a protective hiss. Owen's eyes darted from raptor to raptor before letting out another whistle to trigger Ella.

Ella shrieked as she hopped onto the raptor on his left sides back, digging her claws into its back. The other InGen raptor roared defensively at Ella, jumping into the air to pounce on her.

Ella quickly hopped off the raptor she was on, forcing it to topple over on its back. It screamed as the other InGen raptor dug it's claws into its chest in betrayal, killing it slowly.

The InGen raptor backed away from the body of its fallen pack member to ruthlessly growl at Ella, who seemed to smugly pace back and forth in front of Owen protectively.

The tired InGen raptor bolted towards Ella only to be greeted by Ella's tail as she whipped its head. The raptor was forcefully launched over to a wall that Owen once used as protection. It's skull cracking immediately.

Ella chirped in satisfaction as she looked up towards Owen, who had been blown away by her skills. "Good job." He breathed out in praise. Ella chirped at him once more before taking a few steps towards the rest of the battle to help out her siblings.

She wasn't even five feet away from Owen when a gunshot rang out. The bullet went through her skull, killing her instantly. She toppled over in front of Owen. His eyes widened as he watched her body lie lifeless in front of him. "No!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Ella had just come around to acknowledging him as the alpha. She had protected him. He didn't know how he was going to repay her. He glared over at the InGen operative who had taken aim at her, and was now taking aim at him.

Carelessly, Owen fired several rounds into the man's chest enraged. The man toppled backwards, causing another operative to take notice of Owen in a heated mood. Owen fired a bullet into the operatives head with not remorse. He was going to get his revenge somehow.

Emma watched from a window inside as Owen fired round after round at the InGen operatives, not caring if they were surrendering or not.

This was all over a raptor. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if InGen had actually fulfilled their plans of ending her life. What kind of blind rage would Owen had gone through. She shivered just at the thought.

Her eyes wondered throughout the street, most of the InGen raptors were gone, only a handful of operatives were left standing. It was only a matter of time before they had won. "We have to figure out a way to finish off the big guy." Emma informed Felix who was working on reloading their guns.

He briefly looked over his shoulder towards Rexie and the spinosaur. Rexie had somehow managed to sink her jaws around its forearm, pulling it off. Felix cringed as he watched Rexie toss the arm up into the air and swallow it, just as she did the man in her paddock.

Emmett crashed through the door for refuge away from the gunfire, causing Emma to squeal a little. She clasped a hand over her heart as she noticed it was Owen's brother.

"I don't think we were properly introduced." Emmett remarked with a smirk as he held on to side in pain. He outstretched a hand towards her. "Emmett." He introduced himself.

Emma cautiously took his hand and shook it. "Emma." Her voice was barely a whisper. As he let her hand go she noticed that there was blood on it.

She looked worriedly towards Emmett who merely let out an exasperated laugh. He held out his right hand from his side displaying a large, ragged, gash.

"Raptor." He wheezed out before leaning on a table to maintain his balance. Emma immediately went to his side to try to help stabilize him. "Felix," She called out to her partner. "I need a med kit, asap."

Felix looked around at the empty tables and bar stools. He wasn't briefed about any medical supplies. "Where?" He asked in a nervous tone that Emma mistook as frustration.

She shook her head as she gazed at Emmett's wound. "Uhm," She hummed out. "Check in back. The office should have a first aid kit. Never worked in a restaurant that didn't have one." She instructed, pointing back to a door that was next to the bar.

Felix bolted back behind the swinging door leaving Emma and Emmett alone. Emma hummed out anxiously, her eyes scanning the bar at the alcohol. Emmett followed her gaze, he tried to make out the labels in the dark room.

"There." Emmett directed Emma by pointing to a Mason jar that read moonshine. "That shit's basically rubbing alcohol." Emmett tried to joke as Emma dashed over behind the bar to grab it.

Felix came out from the back as Emma wrapped her hand around the jar. She met him at the table, prying open the first aid kit, finding a needle and medical thread for sutures.

"Have you ever needed to do stitches on anyone before?" Emmett questioned Emma as he took the moonshine out from her grasp. Emma licked her lips as she peered down at the needle, shaking her head in answer.

Quite frankly she didn't want to. She had only seen people do it on television. Emmett darkly chuckled. "It's a good thing I'm your first." He darkly stated as he took a swig of straight moonshine. He made a disgusted face as he sat the bottle back down.

"I've done this a thousand times. First take a rag and pour some of the moonshine on it." He instructed her. His eyes ventured towards Felix who was watching them intently. "Felix, guard the door." He directed the tyrannosaur handler, who nodded in response.

Emma shakily pour the moonshine on the rag before pushing down on Emmett's wound. He winced at the pain at first, groaning at the burning sensation. "Good, now, take the needle and thread and sow me up how you would sow some curtains." He tried his best to laugh to ease Emma's nerves along with his.

He took the moonshine and took another sip of the potent alcohol. If he was going to be getting stitches from a rookie he was going to numb the pain of it with alcohol. Emma took the hooked needle and prodded it into Emmett's sensitive skin.

Emmett jerked in response and yelled at the sudden pain. "Don't. Move." Emma growled at Emmett. "Sorry." He whined out as Emma placed more pricks in him, his fist balling up at his side in pain.

Emma's eyes remained focused on the wound as she threaded it carefully, making sure not to rip anymore skin. She scratched her brow nervously as she came towards the end of the wound.

"How do I tie it off?" She wondered towards Emmett. They had never explained that on any television show or movie she watched.

"Twist it like how you would tie a shoe, then twist it again, then tie it off." Emmett instructed her, taking another sip of the moonshine. He was going to be inebriated by the end of this. Emma did as told, lacing it together tightly before cutting the string off.

Emmett grunted as he sat up from the table top, admiring the stitching job Emma had just given him. "Not too shabby." He praised her with a smile.

As she returned towards Felix, Emmett frowned looking down at his sutures again. He lied. It was the worst hack job he'd ever seen. But it would work until he was in trained medical hands.

He made his way over to where Emma and Felix were peering out of the window at the chaos on Main Street. There were no InGen raptors now which made him sigh with relief, a few InGen operatives hung tight still.

Emma gasped as she watched Rexie plow her head into the spinosaurs side, causing it to topple over towards the mosasaur tank. It growled at Rexie as it got back up on its feet, refusing to go down.

Rexie head butted it again, causing it to go over the edge of the water. The spinosaur resurfaced, using its powerful hind legs and sail to glide through the water back towards the edge.

It had almost made it until the mosasaur caught onto its bloody scent. The mosasaurs long jaws snapping down on the spinosaurs hind leg, dragging it down below the surface to become its meal.

Emma sighed with relief, before pushing her way out of the Margaritaville towards the middle of Main Street to where she locked eyes with Owen.

She latched her arms around his neck, finally feeling safe. The spinosaur being gone seemed to drag out everyone from their hiding spaces.

Emmett, Felix, Kate, and Hunter soon joined by Emma and Owen's side to celebrate their victory.

"Your girlfriend did one hell of a patch job. Maybe she could work on yours." Emmett teased Owen as he looked down as the large cut in his thigh.

Owen rolled his eyes at Emmett's sarcasm. "Man, that looks like shit." Hunter commented, poking at Emmett's sutures.

Emmett hissed in pain and smacked Hunter's fingers away from the wound. "The hell is wrong with you." He scolded, as Hunter snickered at him.

"In my defense that was the first time I've ever had to stitch someone up. They made it look so easy on Lost." Emma whined as she tried to defend herself.

Kate snorted at her sister's weak defense statement. "Yeah but, Jack was a surgeon. He knew how to stitch people up." Kate interjected. "But Emmett's a surgeon too so, why didn't he do it himself?" Owen questioned, resting a hand on Emma's shoulder defensively.

Colton felt the vibration of something coming their way. It wasn't Rexie. It wasn't the spinosaur. It was something deadlier that no one had known about. InGen's last line of defense.

"Honestly, under all that pressure I think she did a good job." Felix complimented his partner earning a "thank you" nod from Emma as Hunter chuckled.

"I agree with Felix." Owen added, trying to comfort Emma. Emmett laughed even more at the situation. "Well, why don't you let her stitch your cut?" He suggested. Owen's face seemed to go pale with color at Emmett's proposal.

His eyes shifted nervously towards the ground, avoid any awkward eye contact with Emma. "I don't think that's necessary. I'll just wait for the medical professionals." He stated making Emma playfully punch him in the shoulder with an eye roll.

Colton sauntered over to them eagerly with and edge. "Don't get too comfy." He warned them, drawing their attention towards him. "It's not over yet."

Just as he uttered the last words an InGen truck pulled up to Main Street. Emma instinctively hid behind Owen as she watched Miles and Vivian step out of the truck.

Miles threw a wicked smile over towards Emma which made her grip on Owen's hand grow tight. "Evening." He called out. "Colton." He acknowledged his old leader with a wave.

Colton glared at the two operatives. "What do you want?" Colton spat out towards them. Miles gasped as if he were offended by Colton's brashness.

He smirked as he glanced towards Vivian who's stone cold gaze held Owen's. "We're just here to finish the job that two of you couldn't do." He simpered out with a shrug.

There was a stifling roar from the edge of Main Street that drew everyone's attention. The animal was around half the size of Rexie, but resembled too much of what Owen and Emma had feared. It was the Diablous Rex.


	28. Doomsday

The Diablous bellowed once again as if ran towards Main Street. Owen was greeted with a sickening twist in his stomach as his eyes scanned over the creature.

He began having flashbacks of the Indominous, how it could tear apart anything that came in its way with ease. He wasn't ready for that kind of hell again.

His eyes drifted over towards Emma who's eyes also looked at the creature with horror, her hand absentmindedly gripping Owen's.

Owen snapped out of it, shaking his head to clear his thought process. He cared for all of the people surrounding him. He needed to get them to safety. If they stayed in one place it would tear through them with ease.

"Scatter!" Owen shouted towards the group, latching on to Emma's hand even tighter as he braced himself to sprint to safety. The group hurriedly ran apart from each other, there were a few whimpers of terror but none loud enough to changed the direction of the Diablous's course.

It had its sights on the biggest animal there was in the park. Rexie.

Owen grunted in pain as he drug Emma along, her legs barely keeping in pace with him even with his limp. He ducked down below an ice cream kiosk, managing to pull Emma down behind it with him as the Diablous stepped foot on Main Street. He grabbed at his thigh which was bleeding more than it was before.

Emma's fingers numbly rubbed across the blood soaked fabric that she used to patch him up. She didn't know how long he could stay like this, he was basically bleeding out.

"I can fix this." She chanted to herself over and over again as her shaky fingers kept grazing the fabric.

She tore the makeshift tourniquet off his thigh and frantically ripped off another chunk of her shirt. She wadded the fabric up in her hands and placed it directly into the seething wound.

Owen shook violently in pain as he fought back a scream. "I'm not sure where it got you. It could just be a really deep wound or it could've hit your artery, meaning I don't know how long you can do this." Emma whispered out, her nose becoming stuffed up as tears threatened to break out of her blue eyes.

"I put you in this mess. I'm so sorry." Her voice quivered along with her bottom lip as she placed the tourniquet back on his leg. "I shouldn't've come back to the island."

"You would've come back whether Jurassic World asked you to or not." Owen spoke up, his voice soft and exhausted. He carefully placed his hand on her cheek, admiring her for the first time since she had appeared.

She was battered up but, still alive.

"You're too stubborn for your own good and for my own good but, I still love you for it. I don't want you to ever think I don't love you, even if I hadn't spent a lot of time with you since the raptors hatched. I can't stop."

Owen hesitated for a moment. His breathing was becoming labored.

"I should've told you the truth about Emmett." His voice trailed off as the loud roar of Rexie caught their attention.

They had been wrapped up in their own moment that they had forgotten about the battle. "That thing's like the Indominous. Extremely hard to kill. How are we going to think of something to kill it?" Owen questioned.

He wouldn't feel comfortable asking that question to anyone else, he feared his masculinity would go down, but since it was Emma, who had survived the first incident and is his lover he felt more confident and safe asking her. Emma in turn shrugged her shoulders.

"Well at least Rexie can hold it off until we think of something." Emma commented as she peered over the kiosk to see the Diablous sinking its teeth into Rexie spine. For how much longer, Emma didn't know.

A moment of panic crossed her mind as she searched where the giant beasts were dueling. "Where's Kate?" She asked panicking, raising above the kiosk again to look for her. Owen raised up next to her, his gun resting on the table in case Miles and Vivian were too close for comfort.

The only people visible were Hunter, Colton, Felix, and Miles. Miles was too busy trying to shoot at Hunter to even notice that Emma and Owen were looking out above shelter.

Colton and Felix had brought it on themselves to begin trying to fight the Diablous. Which was outstanding on Felix's part to Emma, she reminisced about how timid he was around Rexie and now he's off defeating beasts that were ten times more dangerous.

Kate, Emmett, and Vivian were not accounted for, which meant Kate and Emmett had went to go seek shelter and Vivian had brought it upon herself to seek them out. Owen pulled Emma down behind the kiosk again, against her protests to stay up and look for her sister.

He cradled her face in his hands again, looking directly into her blue, distraught, eyes. She looked worn out, injured, like she was going to collapse at any moment. He couldn't let her do this to herself, yet he knew she would fight him if he told her to get to safety.

"Please," He started to beg her. "Get to the evacuation point." He watched her purse her lips in protest, while timid shaking her head. He sighed, he knew he'd get this answer.

She was always wanting to put herself in danger, but to risk their daughters life was careless. The pent up anger that had built up inside of him the whole while finally unleashed itself.

"You can't keep doing this! You can't keep being reckless!" Owen snapped in a low whisper, making Emma freeze. "We have a daughter. She is dependent on you at this time. Not me, not us, you." He jabbed his pointer finger at her chest.

"Now I'm not going to sit around and watch you try to play hero while you're pregnant. But I'll tell you what I am going to do. I am going to help defeat this thing so we can actually attempt to have a normal life, with our normal kid, our normal dog, so we can be a normal family."

He handed her a hand gun, confusing her. She looked up at him with her tired eyes, stressed and tearing up. "I know you're not going to go to the evacuation point. So. Stay here. Wait until it's safe to come out. If anyone comes that isn't on our side. Shoot." He instructed, as Emma began kneeling up towards him asking for him to wait.

Before she could protest and fully get up he pushed her down on her shoulders, making her to sit back down. It didn't take much force. He gave her one last worried look before darting off towards the middle of Main Street, whistling for one of his raptors to follow him. The ever trained and faithful Blue showed up at his side.

Emma leaned back down behind the kiosk as she let his words sink into her head. He was absolutely right, she couldn't play hero at this time. She's done enough of it. She had to look after her daughter.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal the tiny bump that was still growing, rubbing it for a moment before pulling her shirt back down. "Don't worry, sweet baby, daddy's here. He's going to all right, and he's going to save us." Emma cooed lightly down at her stomach. Normal. As if anything about them was normal.

Meanwhile, here sister, Kate, had her own problems. She had ended up cowering behind the bar in Margaritaville trying to avoid the danger.

She didn't want to sit in the dark, listening to the roars of the dinosaurs that lurked outside but, she was forced to. Even thought she was away from the outside battle she was still in the ever presence of danger.

She was not alone in the restaurant.

The sound of a set of footsteps made a clicking sound on the wooden floor of the restaurant as the operative slowly walked around looking for anyone who was helping Jurassic World.

Kate was unsure of which InGen operative had somehow managed to stalk in here but, either way there was a fair chance of her not coming out of this alive.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She had to do something, anything. Kate carefully peered around the edge of the bar to scope out the restaurant.

That's when she saw the operative with their rifle aimed towards the side hallway of the restaurant. Kate sank back in her normal position. She was thankful it was Vivian.

The young tour guide figured she could easily out maneuver her but, still it was risky. If it were Miles it'd be another story, she would've given up instantly.

She kept a firm grip of her gun in her hand but stood up from behind the bar, disclosing her hiding spot. "Hey there pretty lady." She hummed out towards Vivian, who whipped around with her gun pointed at Kate.

Kate's hand shot up to her sides in surrender, dropping her gun to the floor with a clatter. She winced as she listened to the gun fall to the floor. She instantly regretted dropping it. She was going to have to improvise to get away.

"Hey, now, you caught me. Fair and square. Put the gun down and I won't put up a fight." Kate purred towards Vivian as she rounded the bar, never taking her aim away from Kate. The operative was in no mood for anything suspicious. Not even from a kid.

"Let's have a drink, just you and I." Kate gestured between the two as she poked her way behind the bar. Her boots making sickening sticky sounds from the messy floor. She had hoped it wasn't Emmett's blood.

Vivian seemed almost intrigued yet confused at Kate's display. It wasn't violent, she had dropped her gun, it wasn't cowardice, she hadn't run. Yet. She was merely playing with her emotions it seemed like. Offering her a drink as she walked behind the bar. She didn't know whether to be taken off guard or to just kill the girl.

After a moment, Vivian let her rifle down from her shoulder, to her side. Why not play along with her game. If Kate knew she was going to die from her, might as well enjoy the last few moments. However, she didn't know who would want to die bartending.

She watched Kate hack away at some left over ice with a scoop. "You look like a tequila girl. How about a margarita? No better place to get them at than Margaritaville." Kate taunted as she placed the ice into a large goblet like glass with a plinking sound.

Vivian narrowed her eyes at the girl yet smirked. She relished in this moment of her floundering, trying to buy her life from the operative.

"I'm not a tequila person." Vivian spat out.

Kate froze for a moment as she began thinking of her way to get out alive. Insulting her probably wasn't the best way to go even though she had denied a margarita. She figured she'd like them since her main target was Owen and all.

Kate pursed her lips as she shrugged her shoulders, dumping a bit of patron into the glass. "Well, that's a shame. I had just started one for you. Lucky for you I'm not a picky drinker. So what do you want? Whiskey? Rum? Vodka soda? Pick your poison." Kate rattled of, pointing at the uniquely colored and shaped bottles of alcohol they had displayed behind her.

Vivian placed her gun on the bar in front of her as she watched Kate nervously begin making her margarita as she waited for Vivian's order. She adored watching her gamble for her life, it was riveting to her. She would let the girl have her last drink before she shot her.

"I'm more of a red wine girl." Vivian stated, perching herself on a barstool. Kate whipped around the bar looking for a bottle of wine.

She needed to think of a way to get herself out of this predicament and fast. She didn't know how long it would take for the other InGen psycho to show up. She took note that Vivian had placed her gun on the bar top, so she was relaxed. She needed to take full advantage of it. The girl hummed out in victory as she found the red wine on the top shelf of the liquor display.

She quickly grabbed it, and started twisting the cork out of it with a wine key that was left on the bar. She gazed down at the key, as she bent down to grab a wine glass for Vivian. She could possibly lodge it somewhere on Vivian's body, creating a distraction. But that would need a lot of force.

She started to pour the red wine into the glass, swishing it around before handing it over to Vivian. Vivian nodded a thank you to her, as she took a small sip of the bitter wine.

Kate frantically went back to making her margarita. She looked at the black container that held the ingredients that would line the rim of the glass. She smirked as an idea popped in her head.

"I should've done this first." She whispered out with a low laugh. "I always mess this up. Rookie mistake." She attempted to make small talk with the operative as she drug the container over towards them.

She opened up the container, displaying three trays of ingredients for the rim. One was a vibrant pink sugary substance, the other two were white. The only way she could distinguish them was by licking her finger and dipping it in one. She made a face as the sweetness of the white sugar took over her taste buds. She shuddered as she swallowed it making sure to draw Vivian's attention.

"You know people always ask me if I like sugar on the rim, they say it equals out the bitterness of the tequila in the drink if you get one that had a lot of tequila in it. I mean, I don't mind sugar and all," Kate started, grabbing a handful of salt in her hands. "But I'm more of a-" She threw the salt directly into Vivian's eyes, making her cry out in pain. "Salt girl!" She finished as she leapt over the counter towards the exit of the restaurant.

Vivian violently scrubbed the salt out of her eyes, crying out tears of pain before turning to see Kate make her escape towards Main Street. Despite the burning sensation in her eyes she growled angrily and hastily dashed after her, leaving her rifle on the bar.

The operative caught up with Kate in mere seconds, she hooked her hand around her ankle, forcing Kate to trip up as she crossed the threshold of the restaurant. Kate let out a cry as she fell to the ground, scurrying back on her elbows to get away from Vivian.

Though fear was closing in around her, this was not the place she was going to die. She pushed herself up to her feet and looked Vivian fiercely into her eyes.

"Aw hell yeah. I've been waiting to beat your ass." Kate hummed triumphantly, placing her fists upright near her face in a fighting stance.

Vivian scanned her from head to toe with a discouraging look. "Why have you wanted to fight me?" She inquired, taking off her jack to reveal a black tank top, her eyes blood red from the salt.

Kate shrugged nonchalantly. "You hurt my sister, you tried to seduce Owen, and you're trying to take over the island. Who hasn't-"

Kate was abruptly cut off by Vivian punching her square in the nose. She shuffled backwards groaning in pain as she covered up her nose. "That was a cheap shot." Kate whimpered as she wiped her nose clear of the newfound blood.

Vivian snorted. She was the one to talk. "Never said I played nice-" Vivian coyly replied with a smirk before Kate forcefully kicked her in the chest knocking her back on her behind. "Neither do I."

Vivian seemed to effortlessly flip herself back up on her two feet, barely pausing as she swung her left leg up to swipe at Kate's face. There was a painful yelped emitted from Kate as she felt the coolness and force of Vivian's boot connecting with the right side of her face.

"Jesus _Christ_!" Kate exasperatedly shouted, as she covered her right eye. She could see stars from the pain of the eye.

She was almost positive that Vivian kicked her eye out of socket but was relieved when she didn't feel it popping out when she started to cradle her eye. Vivian took this time to sweep Kate off her feet with one swift kick of her leg.

Kate fell back, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She arched her back as she groaned in pain. Her tailbone had to be damaged. She gazed up at Vivian, who had pulled out a handgun from the back of her belt and was aiming it at her head.

The color in Kate's face drained as she stared up at the barrel of the gun. "W-wait." Kate's voice was barely a whisper. Her hands shot up defensively as she looked at the gun. "Hold on, truce, for a moment." She stalled, as Vivian cocked the gun back, ready to pull the trigger. There was no stopping the InGen operative.

There was a sharp screech from behind Kate that made Vivian drop her gun to her side in fear. It was Dusty. One of her own raptors had come to distrust her.

As she gazed past the raptor she could see Owen standing a few feet behind Kate. His eyes filled with disgust. Dusty would listen to him, but not her.

Vivian held out a hand to calm the raptor down but, it was already too late. With one high pitched whistle from Owen, Dusty was on top of her by the time she pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the raptors neck, causing it to choke on it own blood as it mangled Vivian's screaming face.

Kate quickly scurried away from the raptor and what had remained of the operative until she ran into something hard. She peered up cautiously to see Owen, instantly letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was brutal." She commented as he rolled his eyes. He bent down and grabbed her under her arms, lifting her up on both feet. He stared down at Dusty's limp body with remorse. He had not meant to sacrifice another raptor.

There was a forceful shove from behind him, he looked back to see Colton pushing them off to the side for safety as Rexie foot stomped down to where they used to be standing.

"What's the plan?" She asked as Colton approached them. Owen shrugged his shoulders. "You got one?" He asked the ex InGen employee.

Colton should've had knowledge on this thing. He had raised it from birth except he barely knew anything about the creature aside from the fact that it was basically indestructible.

"Uh," He hummed out, placing his hands on his knees in exhaustion. He peered up at the Diablous. It had taken its claws and raked them over the tyrannosaurs chest and ribs while continuing to snap its jaws at the bigger creature. It was winning.

It couldn't be all indestructible. There had to be a soft spot. The belly of the hybrid looked vulnerable enough. But what if it wasn't?

He growled in frustration and shot at the creatures leg a few times, each bullet ricocheting off of it. If no weapon was enough to pierce its hide he didn't know what would.

"I'm going to be completely honest with y'all. I have no idea how we're supposed to beat it. But, I have a few ideas that might work." Colton simpered out, earning concerned looks from Kate and Owen.

They had beaten the Indominous a year ago and it was hard to take down, they couldn't even imagine what Colton was thinking of.

"Right. I'll follow your lead." Owen agreed with a nod before turning to Kate and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to find Emmett and Emma and get them to the evacuation spot. Things are going to get messy." Kate smirked and held up her hand up to her forehead in salute to him.

"Aye aye captain." With that she turned and ran across the way towards the shops Emmett could be hiding in.

Owen looked towards her concerned. He didn't want her to get injured during the process but, she was with him in the jungle when they fought off the Indominous. She could handle herself.

"What do we do?" Owen asked in a monotone voice towards Colton, who was still gasping for air. Colton stared up at the beast and then back towards Owen. "We need your raptors to join." Colton stated.

They needed a distraction while they thought of a plan. Owen wasted no time to question Colton's plan, he let out a high pitched whistle, drawing in Blue and his younger pack.

He whistled once more when they were close enough to him to turn and charge at the Diablous.

Blue was the first to dig her claws into the Diablous, followed by Blaze. The creature roared in irritation and attempt to buck them off, in this case that was a bad call.

The tyrannosaur seized its opportunity to take control and grabbed the Diablous by its lower jaw, dragging it downward. The Diablous screeched in pain and slashed at the tyrannosaurs muzzle with its claws.

Rexie withdrew out of the sharp pain coming from her about only to be greeted by teeth wrapping around the backside of her neck, forcing her down.

Kate barely avoided Rexie's foot as the large tyrannosaur tumbled down from exhaustion. The humans apparently were not the only ones who were immensely tired from defending their home.

Kate couldn't help but stand and watch as the tyrannosaur hesitantly stood back up and let out a low growl before charging at the Diablous. She took that as her cue to continue to find Emmett.

She turned on her heel and began running towards the Steakhouse where Felix was positioned outside of. Kate squeezed his elbow as he took aim at the Diablous. He placed his gun by his side from the distraction of Kate.

"Where's Emmett?" She questioned in a low tone. Felix jabbed his thumb behind him towards Winston's Steakhouse. "Be careful! I don't know what's in there!" He shouted back towards Kate who had begun sprinting in the direction of the front doors to the Steakhouse.

As soon as she was able to find Emmett she could find Emma and the sooner she could get them to safety. Kate felt a little giddy as she thought of the sanctuary of the evacuation point. Her father would be there and he would be happy that she and Emma were finally safe. She could go home.

Her daydream was brought back to reality as a bullet whizzed near her face. She barely had to even look to her side to know that it was Miles. His dirty blond hair sweaty from excitement. He smirked at the rush he was getting out of this. The operative was loading up the gun again, preparing to fire at her once again.

"Hey!" Hunter diverted Miles's attention from Kate which she used to sneak through the front doors of the dark steakhouse to find the other Grady.

Hunter wrapped his arms around his brothers head as he leeched around his torso. "Let go!" Miles shouted in anger at his younger brother. "Your fight's not with her its with me!" Miles immediately fought back by jamming his elbow into Hunter's side repeatedly until he let go.

"We don't have to do this!" Hunter shouted as he staggered backwards facing his brother. Miles cracked his neck in response. "You could be a great man. You don't have to work for InGen. We can find you a better job. We can get you help." Hunter pleaded as he watched Miles stalk over to him.

He braced himself for when Miles tackled him on to the ground. He tried his best to block his face from the blows but, it didn't help much. "Please I just want my brother back!" Hunter shouted.

This caught the attention of Felix who was dodging the colossal feet of Rexie. If there was any time he could be a hero, now would be a good time. Felix felt himself almost blackout as he was thrown into a pit of rage.

He bolted over, grabbing Miles by his shoulders and pulling him off, they both went tumbling to the floor. Felix was the first to recover, he stood up taking out his hand rifle, watching as Miles struggled to get up. "You're...gonna...r-regret that." Miles wickedly laughed as he wiped off some blood that was drawn by his lip.

Felix aimed the rifle at his head. "No!" Hunter screamed as he blocked Felix's path from his brother with his body. "Felix, no, please." Hunter begged. Felix still held the gun out in defense. "He's my brother."

"No brother would try to kill you." Felix spat out, shaking his head in disbelief. Lowery would never do this to him. Hunter wrapped his fingers around the tip of the gun. "Please." He whispered out.

Felix held his icy gaze for a moment before placing the gun down by his side. A maniacal laugh came from Miles as he staggered over to the two. "You shouldn't've done that." He stated with a wicked smile.

He grasped on to his chest in pain, the tackle must've broken a rib. "You should've shot me while you could." Hunter held out his arms protectively towards Felix as they backed up away from Miles. There was no talking reason into him.

Hunter noticed that the fight had brought Rexie and the raptors closer to them. Meaning the Diablous wasn't too far behind. "Miles." Hunter beckoned with a wave of his hand to come closer to him.

"You couldn't just let us go through with the mission. You couldn't just let someone die. You have to make sure everyone's okay." Miles voice shook with frustration as he glared at his younger brother. He had always been too good. Rexie and the Diablous came even closer to them, shaking the ground and causing Hunter's face to reveal a little panic.

"Miles." Hunter said more sternly this time. He was going to get himself killed if he didn't move. Miles proceeded to stalk towards them only bending down to pick up his gun off the ground.

"Don't you call my name. Don't try to reconcile with me like I mean something to you. If I meant something to you, you would've kept your fucking mouth shut and do the job." Miles shouted towards Hunter, jabbing his pointer finger towards him as if he were going to lecture him.

Hunter's eyes peered up frantically. The dinosaurs were just over head now. "Miles!" Hunter shouted.

"You always were the weak one!" Miles shouted towards Hunter. " _Miles!_ " Hunter screamed, he watched his brother's turn red with anger, he opened his mouth for a moment to speak then stopped abruptly as a large shadow loomed over his head.

His eyes widened with horror as he tried to make his feet scramble beneath him but failed to do so in time. He didn't even have time to scream as the tyrannosaur's foot came down upon him, killing the man instantly.

Hunter winced away from the gore while Felix reluctantly watched. Hunter covered his mouth in shock as he swayed off away from where his brother was killed. Miles's last words wreaking havoc in his mind. _"You_ _always were the weak one."_

He jumped as Felix placed a hand on his shoulder out of pity. "Let's go." Felix whispered under his breath, leaning his hand on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter involuntarily moved along with Felix. He didn't know how he was going to explain everything to his parents.

Kate peered within the dark restaurant, hoping for a sign of Emmett. He was injured. There was no way he wasn't going to be outside trying to fight. However, the classy restaurant was a tad too quiet for her liking. It wasn't humming with people's voices like it used to be when she had previously worked at Jurassic World. It was eerily quiet.

"Emmett?" Her voice was barely a whisper as it quivered out through the restaurant. The battle had put the young girl on edge. She didn't know where would be safe. She feared a raptor would pop out of no where just to mangle her just like she watched one mangle Vivian.

Her body involuntarily shuddered as she thought of the memory. She shook her head from side to side as if she was trying to snap out of it.

The sooner she found the older Grady, the sooner she could leave. With a small rifle in her hand she mustered up enough courage to call out for him again. "Emmett?" This time her voice was normal, involuntarily cracking in the midst of his name. "Are you here?"

The sound of Rexie hitting a building on Main Street made her jump around in surprise. Her heart beating rapidly, she felt as if her stomach was twisting with fear and anxiety. She just wanted to go home.

"Emmett?" Her voice was back to a small whisper now as she called out into the dark steakhouse. She waited a moment in absolute silence, her fingers trembling against the handle of her rifle.

That's when she heard him groan out. Kate couldn't help but gasp a bit and walk over in the direction she heard his groan, whispering out his name.

She made her way towards the back of the restaurant towards the kitchen. He could be hiding in their. As she approached the door she heard his voice. "Kid?" Kate felt her feet lift off the ground from the sudden surprise.

She could hear him breathlessly chuckle from With in a booth by the kitchen. Kate dropped her small rifle to her side as she rounded the booth where Emmett laid down, breathing heavily. "Wh-what's wrong?" She asked as she peered down at him.

He tried his best to stop the labored breathing as he uncovered his wound on his side. Kate's face was pale as she looked at the maroon blood that seeped out of the wound. It appeared to be infected. "You-you're sister does o-one hell of a stitch job." He teased, wincing at the pain of the wound as he pressed against the sore, infected spot.

Kate swore she could hear the sickening squishing sounds of the wound, causing her stomach to flip. She gagged for a moment before offering a hand out to Emmett. "I'm going to get you to the evacuation. There'll be medics there." Kate informed.

Emmett took Kate's smaller hand in his as he forced himself to sit upwards. The pain from his wound sky rocketed throughout his body causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

Kate threw him a concerned look before looking towards the palm of her hand. Blood, everywhere. She tried her best not to gag, wiping her palm on her pant leg quickly as if she were trying not to offend Emmett.

"Will you be okay?" Kate questioned as she watched him stumble to his feet, his hand clutching on to his side. He grimaced at the pain but tried to give her an assuring smile. He could already tell she was queasy, he didn't want her to throw up everywhere. It may cause him to.

She took the smile as a good omen for this situation and lead him out of the empty restaurant. Hopefully they wouldn't end up like Vivian.

Meanwhile, her sister was hiding behind the kiosk where Owen had commanded her to stay put.

She couldn't help but blame herself for all of this. All the ACU members that were gone, all of the raptors that were gone, Jurassic World was in doubt getting permanently shut down after this. All because of her.

She began to think that maybe it was better off that her and Owen never met, that she never took that offer from Claire to come to Isla Nublar the first time. She wouldn't have met Owen then.

He would've fell for someone else, while she sat in a lecture hall listening to the worlds oldest professor drone on about invertebrate paleontology.

Her sense of adventure had gotten her no one where except here. Here in hell.

The sound of footsteps startled her. She didn't dare peek out to see who it was in fear that it was Miles and Vivian. She hadn't seen them since the Diablous first arrived. Miles would surely kill her now, and she was unprotected.

As soon as she saw a shadow of the wondering person she loaded her gun. Emma pointed her gun towards the person in question who rounded the edge of the kiosk, ready to fire if needed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey!" Kate shouted, putting her hands in the air in surrender. Emma rolled her head back against the wood of the kiosk ashamed yet relieved. She was never going to live this down. She would hear about this every year at holiday events. _"Remember that one time you almost shot me."_ She could hear her sister say.

Instead of Kate hammering her on whether she was going to shoot her or not, came a kind gesture from her.

Kate held out a hand towards her for her to take. Emma looked at it questioningly before looking up at Kate, who rolled her eyes once she did. "We need to get to the evacuation. Emmett's hurt." Kate explained.

Emma's eyes drifted over towards Emmett who leaned up against the kiosk, cover the same wound she had tried to patch up. She opened her mouth to protest but, Owen's words rang throughout her head. _"We have a daughter who is dependent on you. Not me."_

She absentmindedly rubbed her small bump on her belly, as she stood up and looked at the battle going on in the foreground. She could spot Owen, sweaty, and limping clutching on to a rifle as he whistled for his raptors to attack the Diablous. He looked like he was ready to give.

"C'mon Em." Kate pressed, holding out her hand for her sister to take so she could lead them to safety. There was no denying that she needed medical treatment as bad as Emmett. Plus their father would be pleased to see them both out of harms way in the evacuation.

Emma's eyes left the battle for a moment to peer into Kate's worried blue eyes. She knew what was about to happen. "I need to get Owen. Ella needs both of her parents." Emma exclaimed while loading her.

Kate's eyes widened as Emma hobbled out from behind the kiosk. Frustration built up inside of her as she watched Emma walk towards Main Street. She leaned herself up against the kiosk, looking over at her sibling fiercely. "You're so stupid!" She yelled.

Kate could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. She had failed to protect her only sibling. If anything happened to her she wouldn't know what to do.

As she withdrew from the kiosk to turn away from Emma she felt her heart grow heavy with irritation and sadness. As if a hole were somehow forming where it was supposed to be. "Kid." Emmett's voice called over to Kate, who was now visibly crying in frustration.

When she looked over at him he could feel the pain riddled in her eyes. He had gone through this as well. "Siblings never listen. You have to trust her. My brother is out there as well but, you don't see me throwing a fit over it."

"That's because you're too injured."

"No," Emmett retaliated in a cool voice. "It's because I trust him. I trusted that he was okay for years and he was. He found his ideal job, he found the woman of his dreams, he has a family now. There's no other person in the world that I would rather trust than him."

Emmett glanced over at Kate who's saddened eyes were fixated on the ground by her feet. Her arms were crossed childishly as tears streamed down her face. "You need to trust her. And Owen. If I know him, he's going to get her out of there safe."

Kate sniffed for a moment as she tried to compose herself to look out at the battle. She could see Emma approaching Owen and Colton. Both of them having a surprised look on their faces. Owen appeared to look angry for a moment, before Colton handed her a larger rifle making him confused. There was a look of reluctance on Owen's face before he instructed her to go hide nearby with the weapon.

"Well," Kate cajoled staring out on Main Street. "He's bleeding out as well so, I'm not sure how good his judgement is."

"Okay, well, that's not the point…you're ruining the lesson I'm trying to teach you. Do you always do this?" Emmett asked with a sour face. His labored breathing forced him to grab his wound, which seemed to pound angrily with his heart beat. He winced. Kate took this opportunity to lead him towards the steps of the Innovation Center. "Almost always." She teased with a breathless laugh.

~A/N~

I'm sorry this chapter came out soo dang late. I've been working on it for a long time. I actually had to cut this down into two chapters because it was that long, and it's by far the biggest chapter in the series. I should have the new chapter out soon. I am still working on that. It won't be as long as this one. Hopefully. No promises. But, the next chapter is kind of sad, just a forewarning. See you next time!


End file.
